Lost Bullets
by Alexia93
Summary: Una banda de rock. Un grupo de amigos. Un sueño por cumplir. 4 chicos, 1 chica. ¿Qué les deparará el futuro? Entra y averígualo. OOC. AU. Seddie.
1. Sam A Secas

**Hey, hey ya estoy aquí. A ver todavía no he terminado mis exámenes, aún me quedan dos por desgracia, pero estoy mega saturada y necesito despejarme, os prometo que lo estoy pasando mal. Pero ¿cómo de mal? Mal de haber perdido peso en dos semanas, así de mal… Pero bueno, el caso es que como he dicho necesito desconectar un poco y por eso he decidido empezar otro fic. Creo recordar que me estaba planteando hacer un fic lleno de música hasta los topes… pues aquí lo tenéis . Llevaba bastante con esta idea en la cabeza y por fin la voy a sacar a la luz. Va a ser un poco tirando a bastante OOC, pero bueno, espero que no os importe que cambie un tanto las cosas y que disfrutéis con esta historia.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Sam. Ese es mi nombre. Sam a secas. No, no soy un chico, soy una chica. Rubia, ojos azules, ni muy alta ni muy bajita… Soy delgada pero no excesivamente, tengo curvas no soy un palo. No soy como todas las chicas, soy peleona, adoro la lucha libre y comer. Cuando como soy peor que una jauría de lobos hambrientos. No soy buena estudiante. Tengo la habilidad o el defecto de encontrarle el doble sentido sexual a todo. No fumo, no bebo y no me drogo. Bueno… si a estar todo el día escuchando música se le considera drogarse… entonces soy una drogadicta de las peores.<p>

Sí, adoro la música. Toco la guitarra de forma aceptable, aunque todavía me queda mucho por delante. Pero lo que de verdad me gusta es cantar, estoy todo el día cantando. TODO. Me sé infinidad de canciones, es poco probable que me digan el nombre de una canción y no la conozca. Sin duda mi estilo es el rock, no le hago ascos al resto de géneros, pero donde esté una guitarra atronadora, un bajo que haga temblar los cimientos de un edificio, una batería de infarto y una buena voz… que se quite todo lo demás.

¿Qué más…? Ah sí. Chicos. La relación más larga que he tenido ha durado un mes. Todos los chicos con los que he estado me han dejado a las dos semanas o antes. ¿Por qué? Pues porque al ser rubia de ojos azules todos se creen que voy a ser como todas las rubias de ojos azules… ya sabéis… que sobreviviría a un holocausto de zombis come cerebros. Pero luego se dan cuenta de cómo soy y me dejan por nada más y nada menos que…

Mi Mejor Amiga. Carly Shay.

Sí. Carly es el prototipo de chica perfecta para todo tío que se precie. Alta, delgada, morena, ojos negros, labios carnosos, una media de matrícula de honor en sus notas, dulce, finolis… Vamos que es todo lo contrario a mí.

Y ahora diréis, si no hace más que robarte los novios… ¿por qué la sigues llamando mejor amiga? Pues porque la quiero… aunque secretamente me lo he preguntado más de mil veces. El caso es que ya no lo va a hacer nunca más, primero porque estoy soltera y ahora mismo paso un poco de los chicos; y segundo porque está que no caga con su novio Gibby.

Os lo describo. Le saca como dos cabezas a Carly, está regordete, se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo sin camiseta, suelta frases sin sentido en momentos inoportunos. Si alguna vez dice algo, te aseguro que no tendrá nada que ver con el tema del que se está hablando. Raras veces dice cosas coherentes. No es mal estudiante, pero tampoco es nada fuera de lo común. Y tampoco es el chico más guapo del mundo, ni el que mejor cuerpo tiene. ¿Os hacéis una idea de cómo viene a ser el príncipe azul de mi mejor amiga? ¿Sí? Muy bien, ahora me podéis hacer las preguntas que queráis.

…

¡Exacto! Yo también me pregunto seriamente que hacen esos dos juntos. ¿Verdad que son raros? Una princesa con un príncipe a medio camino entre el sapo y el hombre. Pero qué le vamos a hacer. La chica está enamorada.

Y bueno, esa soy yo. Una chica poco común que ahora mismo está sentada en el sillón del salón de Carly viendo una peli, mientras ella y Gibby se comen la boca sin cortarse un pelo.

-Os podríais cortar un poquito ¿no? – Dije algo incomoda después de haberme callado durante media hora.

-No seas corta rollos Sam – Se quejó Gibby.

-El rollo me lo estáis cortando vosotros a mí. Enrollaros cuando yo no esté delante, os lo he dicho mil veces. No me resulta agradable escuchar esto durante todo el día – Empecé a imitar los sonidos de succión que hacían ellos dos.

-Para Sam, eso es asqueroso – Se quejó ahora Carly.

-¿¡Ahora entiendes a lo qué me refiero? – Solté algo exasperada, golpeando los reposabrazos del sillón con las palmas de las manos.

-Nosotros no exageramos tanto.

-¿Quieres que lo grabe y verás si exagero o no?

-Sam, eres mi amiga y te quiero pero… Cállate – Sentenció Carly volviendo a girarse hacia su novio para seguir a lo suyo.

Sin poder aguantarlo, saqué mi iPod del bolsillo, me puse los auriculares de los cuales ya salía música y me fui a la cocina. Abrí uno de los armarios, cogí el bore de Nutella y una cuchara y empecé a comer.

Sí, me gusta la Nutella, ¿se nota? También me encanta el jamón, el bacon, la carne en general.

Miré de nuevo hacia el comedor y comprobé que los dos tórtolos habían pasado de estar sentados a estar uno encima del otro, así que saqué la peli del DVD y me subí al último piso para poder acabar de verla con tranquilidad.

La habitación del tercer piso era una especie de estudio completamente vacío. A pesar de eso Spencer, el hermano mayor de Carly que era artista, lo había decorado poniendo monos de plástico en la pared, medio coche que había encontrado en el desguace hacía de sofá… Las mil y una locuras. Me encantaba ese sofá, pero la mente pensante de Spencer lo había puesto debajo de la tele, así que no lo podíamos gastar para sentarnos a no ser que no quisiéramos mirar hacia la pantalla; por eso habíamos puestos unos pufs para poder sentarnos.

Puse la peli, cogí el mando y me dejé caer en uno de los asientos sin dejar de devorar aquel manjar de lecha, cacao, avellanas y azúcar.

-Hablamos de grupos de rock. ¡Led-Zeppelin! – Dije a la vez que Jack Black.

Estaba viendo escuela de rock. Era una de mis películas favoritas y Jack Black es también uno de mis actores favoritos. Jack Black y bandas de rock clásico… una combinación perfecta. Había visto tantas veces la película que ya me sabía hasta los diálogos de memoria.

Cuando llegó el momento de la canción final, cogí una de las guitarras eléctricas que había en el estudio y me puse a saltar y correr por toda la habitación, como si yo misma estuviera en ese escenario. Estar en un grupo de rock, subir a un escenario y tocar y cantar delante de cientos de personas. Eso es como un sueño para mí.

Un sueño imposible debido a los pocos grupos de música que hay en la ciudad. No tengo pánico escénico, la vergüenza no está en mi vocabulario la verdad, así que eso no sería un impedimento para mí a la hora de volverme loca delante de la gente. Pero como ya he dicho, no hay muchos grupos en Seattle, y si los hay, no buscan otro miembro.

Intento no frustrarme mucho con eso y pienso que si mi destino es subir a un escenario, algún día lo conseguiré. Estoy segura de ello.

La película terminó. Dejé todo como estaba al principio y bajé de nuevo al salón. Carly y Gibby no estaban allí. Seguramente el ambiente se ha caldeado y han decidido trasladar la diversión al dormitorio de Carly. Desde luego, esos dos parecen conejos.

Cogí mi chaqueta y, con el bote de Nutella todavía en la mano, salí del apartamento en dirección a mi casa.

Ya se había escondido el sol, por lo que hacía más frío que aquella mañana de enero. Me encasqueté bien el gorro en la cabeza, me puse los mitones, me subí la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta arriba, me puse los auriculares y empecé mi caminata de media hora hasta llegar a mi casa.

Soy una persona algo… vaga por naturaleza, pero andar no me suele disgustar, me despeja la cabeza de todo. Hace bastante frío, pero prefiero aguantarme a tener que pagar una fortuna por subir a un autobús maloliente lleno de gente que no hace más que quejarse. Iba pensando en mil cosas. En el futuro, en el verano, en el buen tiempo, en mi amistad con Carly… en todo un poco. Y tan sumida iba en mis pensamientos que no vi el folleto que una fuerte ráfaga de viento arrastraba hacia mí hasta que se me estampó directamente en la cara.

-Típico de una escena de una película de comedia barata – Gruñí quitándome el folio de la cara.

Lo solté y al hacerlo me arrepentí, pues me pareció ver de refilón una guitarra eléctrica y una batería. Así que, sin pensármelo dos veces, salí corriendo detrás del papel arrastrado por el viento con tanto ímpetu que parecía que fuera persiguiendo un billete de 500 dólares.

Cuando por fin conseguí alcanzarlo, lo abrí y, efectivamente, había una guitarra eléctrica y una batería. No solo eso, se veía a una banda de rock encima de un escenario y en letras enormes se podía leer:

SE BUSCA CANTANTE. ENTRE 18 Y 21 AÑOS. NO IMPORTA QUE SEA HOMBRE O MUJER.

AUDICIONES EL SÁBADO 21 A LAS 12 DE LA MAÑANA. POLÍGONO INDUSTRIAL JUNTO AL PUERTO.

NO PODÉIS DEJAR PASAR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD. OS ESPERAMOS.

No me lo podía creer. Leí aquello un millón de veces para asegurarme de que no estaba alucinando por culpa de la Nutella, incluso me pellizqué para comprobar que era verdad. Al sentir el dolor en mi brazo, la pregunta del millón vino a mi cabeza:

-¿Me presento?

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal? ¿Os gusta? ¿La corto y no la sigo? <strong>

**Siento si hay alguna rubia de ojos azules a la que le ha sentado mal lo del holocausto zombi, pero es una expresión que siempre me ha hecho mucha gracia. Si alguna se ha sentido ofendida lo siento. Después no sé si en Seattle hay puerto, pero como no se me ocurría un buen nombre para una calle y me ha parecido que lo del puerto está bien jejejeje.**

**Cambiando de tema… me parece fatal que hayan cerrado Megavideo, muy fuerte. El mundo está loco. Repito. LOCO.**

**Y bueno, nada más que decir salvo que, como siempre, dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	2. Freddie Y Punto

**Hey, hey ya estoy aquí. Parece ser que la historia os hay llamado la atención… Me Gusta jajajaja. Bueno, no me paro mucho aquí que he de seguir estudiando. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

A la mañana siguiente abordé a Carly en cuanto la vi en el pasillo del instituto. Las audiciones para el grupo eran el sábado y estábamos a jueves. Necesitaba su opinión urgentemente.

-¡Carlangas! ¡I need your help!

-Dime… No espera, antes de que hables. Siento haberte hablado así ayer pero ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando estoy con Gibby.

-Tranquila, no me lo he tomado a malas, te pones echa una bestia parda cuando estáis juntos y luego vuelve la Carly dulce que no mataría ni a una mosca.

-Exacto, pero me sigue sabiendo mal ponerme así. Bueno, ¿para qué necesitas mi ayuda?

-Sabes y de sobra que me encanta la música y todo eso ¿verdad? – Ella asintió – Y también sabes que me muero de ganas por estar en un grupo y darlo todo encima de un escenario ¿verdad? – Volvió a asentir – Pues resulta que ayer mientras iba hacia mi casa encontré… mejor dicho, me encontró un folleto que decía que…

-Espera, espera, ¿te encontró? – Preguntó Carly levantando una ceja en gesto de incomprensión absoluta.

-Se me estampó contra la cara por culpa del viento. El caso es que en el folleto decía que este sábado un grupo en busca de cantantes hace audiciones y…

-Te mataré si no te presentas – Me amenazó ella – Juro que te mataré. Es una oportunidad entre un millón Sam, y tú lo sabes más que nadie. No es como un concurso que si no te cogen esta edición te presentas al año siguiente y ya está, no. Es un o vas o te arrepientes toda la vida.

-Está bien. Necesitaba tu consejo para asegurarme de que no iba a cometer una locura al presentarme.

-Ni locura ni nada, cantas de maravilla y tienes mucho carisma, eso a la gente le encanta. Además de que tú y yo sabemos lo que te haría si fuera hombre o lesbiana y si no estuviera con Gibby.

-Pero… pero yo pensaba que nuestro amor no había muerto Carly – Dije sobreactuado mi tristeza, como si de verdad hubiera roto con Carly, quien había empezado a reírse.

Entonces sonó la campana y de mala gana nos dirigimos a nuestra clase de literatura. Me gustaba aquella asignatura, pero nadie va con ganas a ningún sitio a las 8 de la mañana.

* * *

><p>El resto de la mañana se pasó… lenta como siempre. No paraban de hablar de los exámenes para acceder a la universidad que iba a hacer en mayo, de los exámenes que íbamos a tener, trabajos, deberes… Y para colmo yo tenía en mente las audiciones del sábado. No sabía que canción cantar. Sin duda esa tarde me esperaba una sesión de busca y captura en la lista de reproducción de mi iPod.<p>

-¿Te vienes conmigo a Zumolandia a tomar algo? – Me preguntó Carly cuando llegamos a la calle.

-No sé, tengo que pensar que voy a cantar el sábado.

-Vamos – Dijo en todo suplicante poniendo ojitos de cachorro – Nos tomamos algo, te despejas la cabeza y luego te vas a buscar la canción. Sabes que te ayudaría pero yo soy más de Lady Gaga.

-Está bien – Resoplé dándome por vencida. No valía la pena resistirme.

-Genial, te invito yo.

-¿A qué estamos esperando?

Zumolandia estaba a unos 15 minutos de Ridgeway, el instituto donde estudiábamos las dos, y era el sitio más psicodélico y alucinante que existe en el mundo. Las mesas tienen formas triangulares y circulares y todo está pintado con colores chillones. Y luego está T-Bo. Es el dueño. Un tipo jamaicano de pura cepa, con unas rastas que le llegan hasta el final de la espalda, le encanta el reggae y siempre lleva un palo en la mano. Un palo con cosas clavadas para venderlas. Pepinillos, tacos, pollos, pimientos, de todo. Carly me contó que antes vivía en el piso de arriba, pero que ahora vive en casa de su vecino, a quién todavía no tengo el gusto de conocer.

-¿Lo de siempre chicas? – Nos preguntó T-Bo en cuanto entramos en el local.

-Sí.

-Y para mí una hamburguesa doble con patatas – Grité - ¿Qué? Tengo hambre – Me defendí cuando Carly me tiró una mirada asesina.

-Siempre tienes hambre cuando pago yo.

-Tengo que aprovechar ahora que estás generosa.

-Más vale que te la comas toda sino…

-No te haces una idea de lo mal que ha sonado eso – Dijo sin poder aguantarme la risa. ¿Qué? Os dije que le veía el doble sentido a todo.

-Pareces un tío, solo piensas en eso.

-No me hables de pensar en cosas sexuales que me parece que en eso me ganas.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema – Sentenció ella rodando los ojos – Te presentas seguro a las audiciones ¿no?

-Totalmente seguro – Contesté con la boca llena de hamburguesa y patatas.

-Tendré que arreglarte y acompañarte. Creo que desde hoy soy tu asesora de estilo y tu representante.

-No me vas a arreglar. Voy a ir como voy siempre, lo que les tiene que impresionar es mi voz no mi físico.

-Pero…

-No.

-Solo un…

-No.

-Una…

La miré con cara de ¿me estás tomando el pelo?

-Vale. Pero al menos ponte un poquito de raya en los ojos. Los tienes azules y eso te los resalta.

-Veremos. Bueno – Dije mirando la hora en mi teléfono – será mejor que me vaya, voy a tener una tarde muy larga y cuánto antes empiece antes acabaré.

-Hasta mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie P.O.V<strong>

Freddie. Ese soy yo. Freddie y punto. Ni Fredward ni nada. Freddie. Odio que la gente me llame por mi nombre completo. Alto pero no demasiado, castaño, ojos color café… Me gusta ir al gimnasio, cosa que ha hecho que mi cuerpo haya mejorado mucho con los años y que muchas chicas, que antes no sabían de mi existencia, ahora babeen por mí.

No me malinterpretéis, no soy un creído. Es más, todas esas chicas son superficiales, pijas, que solo compiten por tener el novio más guapo y llevar la ropa más cara. Tuve una novia así hace un año. Se llama Maggie, y como he dicho, solo se miraba el ombligo y me hacía ser quien no soy, ser todo lo contrario a mí.

¿Cómo soy? Pues soy un chico al que le encanta la música. Soy un rockero nato, toco la guitarra en un grupo que por ahora no tiene nombre. También me gusta la informática, pero no soy un friki que hace maravillas con el ordenador.

A parte de los miembros de la banda, de los cuales 2 iban a mi misma clase, solo tenía tres amigos fuera del instituto. Carly, su novio Gibby, con quien iba tres días a la semana al gimnasio, y Spencer, el hermano mayor de Carly.

Justo en ese momento me dirigía a Zumolandia para hablar un rato con ella. Siempre estaba allí después de clase. Al llegar a la puerta del local, una chica rubia salía de allí mirando la pantalla de su iPod. La dejé pasar sin mirarla mucho y luego entré para encontrarme con mi mejor amiga.

-Yellow Carly – La saludé como hacía siempre.

-Hola Freddie, ¿qué tal te ha ido el día?

-Muy bien la verdad. Por fin hemos terminado de colgar los carteles para las audiciones del sábado.

-Ya era hora, estabas sumido en ello. ¿Creéis que irá mucha gente?

-No lo sabemos. Tirando por lo bajo creemos que se presentarán entre 20 y 50 personas. La gente que nos ha visto tocar en la nave del puerto lo ha ido diciendo por ahí, pero no sé… Veremos que pasa.

-La verdad es que eráis muy bueno, es una lástima que Doug os haya dejado…

-Te repito que no nos dejó, lo echamos. No nos convenía tener un cantante tan irresponsable. Se olvidaba de aprenderse las canciones, se trababa en medio de los conciertos, por no hablar de las cantidades de cerveza que bebía antes y después de actuar y de que siempre llegaba tarde a los ensayos – Dije un poco alterado.

-Vale, vale, lo habéis echado.

-Sabes lo mucho que significa la música para mí Carly. Quiero hacer algo grande para que todos me recuerden. Sé que no vamos a hacer una gira por toda Europa, es más, no sé si el sábado daremos con un cantante lo bastante decente, pero… aunque sea una gira por ciudades para darnos a conocer y puede que así nos fichen y grabemos un disco.

-¿Cómo está la chica más preciosa de todo Seattle? – Oí la voz de Gibby a mis espaldas.

-Hola amor – Saludó ella en tono cariñoso.

Entonces empezaron una sesión de miraditas, mimos, caricias y empalagosidades que hacían que me entraran ganas de vomitar arcoíris. Me aclaré la garganta para tratar de llamar su atención de nuevo.

-Que os pongáis en ese plan no ayuda a acabar con mi complejo de sujeta velas.

-Enserio – resopló Gibby – Un día te tienes que ir tú con Sam de pesca a una discoteca y yo me lo llevaré a él, a ver si así nos dejan tranquilos – Y tras su discurso se quitó la camiseta y la tiró al suelo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Siempre sale esa tal Sam. Quiero conocerla.

-Lo raro es que no la hayas conocido ya. Siempre está en mi casa.

-Pero si está cuando estoy ensayando, estudiando o en el gimnasio las posibilidades de que la vea son nulas.

-Pues la próxima vez que venga a mi casa, te llamo y la hago esperarse hasta que vengas para que os conozcáis.

-Me parece bien.

-Una vez le di a mi padre una lata de cerveza agitada y cuando la abrió, se mancharon hasta las paredes – Soltó de pronto Gibby en tono divertido.

¿Os he dicho ya que el noventa por ciento de las cosas que dice Gibby no tienen nada que ver con el tema del que se está hablando? ¿No? Pues os lo digo ahora. No tienen nada que ver. NADA.

-Dejémoslo estar. Me voy a casa a estudiar que mañana tengo un examen. No lo hagáis con demasiado ímpetu que mañana Carly tiene que andar con normalidad.

-Vete a la porra Freddie – Gritó Gibby lanzándome una patata frita a la cabeza.

Al llegar a mi casa, mi madre no estaba, posiblemente seguiría en el trabajo. Eso significaba que podría poner la música a todo volumen para poder evadirme de todo. Miré el corcho con fotos y recuerdos que tenía colgado en la pared de mi habitación, y fijé la vista en el cartel de las audiciones. ¿Le pondríamos cara a nuestro nuevo integrante el sábado? Y más importante todavía…

-¿Qué le tiene preparado el futuro al grupo?

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. Sé que en estos capítulos no está habiendo mucha acción, más que nada por que en los primeros capítulos no suele pasar mucho, me estoy centrando más en presentar a los personajes. Así cuando acabe con los exámenes, puedo empezar con lo más interesante y con las canciones y tal.<strong>

**También sé que no son muy largos, pero si vosotros tuvierais en mente todo el Corpus Bajtiniano (y no, no es un insulto) tampoco escribiríais capítulos muy largos.**

**En fin, espero que os guste este capítulo y que, como siempre, dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos.**


	3. Otra Rubia De Ojos Azules

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. No puedo más, estoy harta de estudiar, quiero que sea mañana para poder quitármelo de encima . En fin, no tengo mucho que decir aquí salvo que la canción que va a salir es My hero de los Foo fighters, pero la versión live de Paramore. Es que la estoy escuchando ahora y la adoro ^^. Bueno, nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, ni iCarly ni la canción me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Llegó el sábado por la mañana, por fin había decidido que canción iba a hacer para la prueba. Después de horas y horas de buscar, había dado con una que me gustaba y que me salía perfecta. Después de elegirla, me había pasado horas y horas delante del espejo ensayando, y justo antes de irme a dormir estaba perfectamente, no había ni un atisbo de nervios en mí… Sin embargo ahora estoy en mi camioneta roja, a la que yo llamo Betsy, y tengo tal nudo en la boca del estómago que podría vomitar.<p>

No soy una persona que se suele poner nerviosa ante nada… Corrijo… Nunca me pongo nerviosa antes de los exámenes porque ya voy con la idea de que voy a suspender o a aprobar por los pelos. Pero esto es distinto. No sé quiénes forman el grupo, si va a haber mucha gente, no sé si me van a coger, no sé si me voy a quedar en blanco… ¡Odio la incertidumbre!

Para colmo, Carly se ha ido con Gibby a comer por ahí y no me ha podido acompañar, y mi madre estaba trabajando. ¡Cierto! No os he hablado de mi madre todavía.

Mi madre tiene 45 años, es alta, bastante alta, cosa que hace que me cuestione que yo mida solo 1.65, cuando ella mide casi 1.80… Bueno, a lo que iba. Es rubia teñida, lleva el pelo corto, y tiene los ojos marrones. Hasta hace un tiempo tenía un pequeñísimo problema con el alcohol, pero ya lo tiene superado; además, con el trabajo que tiene ahora de camarera en un restaurante de la ciudad, no tiene tiempo de pararse a beber. Nos llevamos bien, aunque discutimos bastante, pero siempre es por tonterías y al final acabamos riéndonos y haciendo freestyle. Sí, yo también le busco una interpretación lógica a eso.

Y bueno… básicamente esa es mi madre. No os puedo hablar de mi padre, por el simple hecho de que no me acuerdo de él. Se fue de casa cuando yo era una cría y no hemos vuelto a saber de él. Creo que hace ya tanto de eso, que he dejado de considerar a ese hombre como algo mío.

Llegué al puerto y empecé a buscar algún cartel que me indicara que iba por el buen camino, pero no había nada. Entonces escuché unos berridos ensordecedores y molestísimos que provenía de una nave pintada de colores. Parecía que hubiera reventado globos llenos de pintura contra la superficie de metal.

Me acerqué allí y vi una cola de gente bastante larga. Algunos llevaban papeles en la mano, otros escuchaban música, otros conversaban entre ellos, y otros no hacía absolutamente nada. Ocupé mi lugar al final de la cola y empecé a repasar la letra para asegurarme de que no se me olvidaba ni una sola palabra en mi prueba.

* * *

><p>Llevábamos casi dos horas y media de pruebas y la cosa iba de mal en peor. Cuando pensábamos que el siguiente candidato no podía ser peor que el anterior… lo era. Primero un rapero, después una rubia de bote que en vez de cantar, sacaba el gallo que llevaba dentro porque no daba ni una nota bueno, después un heavy extremo que casi le prende fuego a todo con una antorcha, otra rubia de bote que cuando le preguntamos si conocía a los Rolling Stones, nos respondió que era una gran marca de ropa, después un metalero escupe sangre artificial que nos había dejado a todos la cara y la ropa manchadas, otra rubia de ojos azules que cantaba Justin Bieber como si le fuera la vida en ello, y así la lista iba en aumento.<p>

Si hace dos días me estaba preguntando si nuestro futuro cantante estaba ahí fuera, desde luego lo está, pero no ha venido a la prueba.

Anda mira, otra rubia de bote. A ver con qué nos sorprende.

-Hola. Por favor, dinos tu nombre y qué vas a cantar – Le dijo Cameron.

Sin duda alguna, Cameron era mi mejor amigo en el grupo. Tenía 19 años, era alto, moreno de ojos verdes, con el cuerpo ligeramente musculado debido al deporte que hacía y a que tocaba la batería como un auténtico dios.

-Pues me llamo Amanda – respondió la chica con una odiosa voz de pito – y voy a cantar una canción de Katy Perry.

-Adelante.

'_Cause you're hot, then you're cold_

_You're yes, then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up, then you're down…_

-Amanda – la interrumpí justo cuando creí que los oídos iban a empezar a sangrarme.

-¿Sí?

-Vete y no, no te vamos a llamar – Le soltó Brison, nuestro bajista, quien tenía la delicadeza en un sitio que yo me sé.

-Vale, estaré atenta al teléfono – Se despidió ella alegremente mientras se iba.

-Otra a la que el tinte se le ha filtrado al cerebro – Suspiró Brad, nuestro segundo guitarra.

Brison y Brad eran hermanos. Tenían el pelo rubio oscuro y los ojos color miel, eran más o menos de mi altura y lo único que los diferenciaba era que Brad era, en lo que a actitud se refiere, la versión masculina de Carly. Todo dulzura. Y Brison era un poco más bruto.

-No estamos teniendo nada de suerte – Dije en tono quejumbroso.

-Todavía falta gente, no está todo perdido. Seguro que antes de lo que creemos, nuestro voz entra por esa puerta – Y justo cuando Cameron señalaba la puerta un tío de 2 metros con una melena que le tapaba toda la espalda, que no era estrecha precisamente, con una cara de vikingo impresionante, entró por a puerta.

-Me llamo Paul – Dijo con una voz muy grave – y vengo a que me contratéis como vuestro cantante.

-Hola. Adelante canta algo.

* * *

><p>El tipo que estaba delante de mí en la cola acababa de entrar. La verdad es que estaba bastante aliviada de habérmelo quitado de delante, porque parecía que me estuviera desnudando con la mirada.<p>

Me acerqué lo máximo que pude a la puerta para escuchar como lo hacía aquel tipo, pero al segundo me tuve que apartar por lo gritos que daba.

Juro que si me hubiera ido al otro lado del puerto lo habría escuchado, y apuesto mi cuello a que no estaba gastando micrófono. Si no supiera que era una prueba de canto, juraría que estaban matando a alguien.

Tras unos segundos de pura contaminación acústica, se calló. Esperé varios minutos a ver si salía, y al no dar señales de vida, comencé a temer que lo hubieran cogido aunque fuera por miedo a que les arrancara la cabeza. Un poco desilusionada, me di la vuelta para volver al coche pero entonces…

-¡MALDITOS CRIAJOS DE MIERDA QUE NO SABEN APRECIAR MI TALENTO! ¡YA VERÁN COMO LOS PILLE UN DÍA POR LA CALLE! ¡LOS APLASTO, JURO QUE LOS APLASTO!

Se dirigía a mí dando grandes zancadas, por lo que me aparté para que no me hiciera puré de un pisotón. Respiré hondo un par de veces y entré a la nave.

Vi una mesa larga donde habían sentados 4 chicos blancos como lo leche, supongo que por el hecho de que se acababan de enfrentar a un maldito gigante de hierro. Miré a mi alrededor para averiguar donde tenía que colocarme, cuando me percaté de que habían dibujado una cruz roja en el suelo.

Estaba andando hacia ella cuando escuché de parte de uno de los chicos:

-Genial – Dijo con falsa emoción – Otra rubia de bote con ojos azules.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que soy de bote? – Le solté.

-Wow, tiene carácter. Me gusta – Dijo el chico moreno.

-En fin… Dinos como te llamas y que vas a cantar.

-Me llamo Sam Puckett, sí, Sam a secas, y voy a cantar una versión de My Hero de los Foo Fighters.

-Cuando quieras.

Respiré hondo un par de veces y empecé a cantar.

_Too alarming now to talk about_

_Take your pictures down and shake it out_

_Truth or consequence, say it aloud_

_Use that evidence, race it around_

Cuando empecé a cantar estaba un poco cohibida por los nervios, pero cuando llegó el estribillo, empecé a sonreír y a animarme.

_There goes my hero_

_Watch him as he goes_

_There goes my hero_

_He's ordinary_

_Don't the best of them bleed it out_

_While the rest of them peter out_

_Truth or consequence, say it aloud_

_Use that evidence, race it around_

_There goes my hero_

_Watch him as he goes_

_There goes my hero_

_He's ordinary_

A pesar de estar cantando a capela, tenía la música en mi cabeza, y eso me motivaba mucho, haciendo que me moviera como una loca.

_Kudos my hero leaving all the best_

_You know my hero, the one that's on_

_There goes my hero_

_Watch him as he goes_

_There goes my hero_

_He's ordinary_

Terminé la canción apenas sin aliento y volví a mirar a los chicos. Parecían sorprendidos pero no sabría decir si era cierto o no.

-Emm… ¿Sabes quiénes son los Foo Fighters verdad? – Preguntó el chico que me había llamado rubia de bote.

-Claro que lo sé. Son un grupo de rock. ¿Qué pensabais que iba a decir? ¿Qué era una marca de ropa?

-Créeme que después de lo que a pasado hoy por aquí, no me sorprendería nada.

-Sam – Dijo el castaño - ¿Qué condiciones nos pondrías si entraras a formar parte del grupo?

-Que no me tratarais como una chica. Nada de tratos especiales.

-Genial.

Empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos, cosa que me puso de los nervios, para, a los pocos minutos, levantarse.

-Sam…

-¿Sí?

-Puedes irte.

-¿Cómo?

Una enorme decepción se apoderó de mí al oír aquellas palabras.

-Que puedes irte.

-Ah, está bien… Gracias por la oportunidad.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta con la cabeza gacha, cuando oí una voz a mis espaldas.

-Y vuelve el lunes por la tarde con las pilas cargadas al máximo. Estar en un grupo conlleva tener la energía al máximo y la voz perfecta.

-¿Cómo? – Dije girándome de golpe.

-Me llamo Freddie, guitarra solista, estos son Cameron, Brison y Brad, batería, bajista y segunda guitarra. Y tú eres Sam Puckett. La nueva cantante de nuestro grupo.

-¿De verdad? ¿No es una broma? – Casi estaba gritando de la emoción.

-Para nada, eres lo mejor que ha pasado por esta prueba en toda la mañana – Afirmó Cameron.

No me pude contener más y me puse a gritar como si estuviera loca, corriendo en todas direcciones, hasta que acabé tirada, literalmente, encima de ellos.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. No os arrepentiréis os lo prometo.

-De eso estamos seguros – Dijo Freddie con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Sin duda alguna, este era uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. Ahora empieza la acción. No me puedo para mucho que tengo que seguir estudiando, pero tengo una pregunta. Soy una inculta y no sé qué significa eso del AU -.- ¿Me lo podéis explicar? Es que no sé lo que es XD.<strong>

**Bueno, como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	4. Ya Os Conocéis

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí y ya he terminado mis exámenes. Aunque vaya odisea, que me he equivocado y he llegado tres horas tarde al examen, casi me da un infarto… He tenido un día de mala suerte, me habrá mirado un tuerto… Se dice que cuando te mira un tuerto tienes mala suerte el resto del día, no sé si en otros lugares del mundo se dice, pero en España es un dicho popular. En fin, nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Después de la prueba, Cameron propuso que fuéramos a tomar algo, y acabamos todos sentados en Zumolandia atiborrándonos a kétchup con patatas y a batidos. Estaba empezando a coger confianza con los chicos, así que aquella reunión me sirvió para ponerme al día de todo y conocerlos más.<p>

-Por cierto Sam, has hecho una buena elección para la prueba – Dijo Brad.

-Me encantan los Foo Fighters, pero cuando escuché esa versión de Paramore… me enamoré de ella. Ambos son grandes grupos. Paramore ha hecho versiones de canciones muy buenas, pero si tengo que eliminar una quito la de…

-Sunday Bloody Sunday – Saltó Brison – Es mucho mejor la original.

-Sin duda. U2 es mucho U2 – Corroboró Freddie.

-Y bueno rubia… ¿cuáles son tus influencias musicales? – Preguntó el moreno.

-Todo lo que puedas encontrar de rock, aunque no le hago ascos al resto de estilos salvo al reggaetón. Pero básicamente rock y derivados, ya sabes, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Guns 'n' Roses y etc., etc., etc… ¿Me has llamado rubia?

-Tienes buenos gustos y sí, te he llamado rubia – Respondió Cameron con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Sabes que soy capaz de derrumbar a un camionero con un cartón de leche? Pues llámame rubia otra vez y te golpearé en partes que, en tu caso, hace mucho que no ven la luz solar.

Al oír aquello, los cuatro chicos hicieron un sonido extraño que mezclaba el dolor y la risa, a la vez que se estremecían en sus sillas.

-¿Has estado en algún grupo antes? – Preguntó Freddie con curiosidad. No sabía por qué, pero había algo en Sam que llamaba su atención, como si ya la conociera a pesar de que estaba seguro de no haberla visto en su vida.

-No, este es el primero. Eso quiere decir que no tengo tablas a la hora de moverme encima de un escenario, pero aprendo deprisa y no tengo ningún tipo de vergüenza a hacer locuras delante de la gente.

-Eso nos ahorra mucho camino. Si tuvieras pánico escénico o vergüenza a desmelenarte delante de la gente sería un problema. El tema de las tablas lo podemos solucionar con los ensayos. Con un poco de suerte en un par de semanas tendremos una actuación.

-¿Tan pronto? – Me quedé a cuadros al oír aquello. No esperaba que pudiéramos actuar tan pronto.

-Hemos tocado un par de veces por ahí – Explicó Brison.

-Además en dos semanas es el 16 cumpleaños de una vecina del barrio. Ha basado su fiesta en el rock y quiere que un grupo toque. Le da lo mismo que sea famoso o deje de serlo y sabe que nosotros tenemos uno, así que nos pidió que tocáramos como un favor – Continuó Brad.

-Además está como un queso – Añadió Brison.

-Tío que tiene 16 años, no me la corrompas tan pronto – Comentó Cameron.

-No prometo nada – Se defendió él levantando las manos.

La verdad es que eran simpáticos y… para qué negarlo, no eran feos. Al contrario, eran todos bastante atractivos. Y… había algo curioso en Freddie… era como su una parte de mí ya supiera quién era, a pesar de que nunca lo había visto por la calle. Sabía que el vecino de Carly se llamaba igual, pero Seattle es enorme y hay muchos Freddies.

-Y bueno… ¿Tocáis versiones o tenéis temas propios? – Pregunté.

-Tenemos bastantes temas propios, hemos ido trabajando en ellos – Me explicó Cameron.

-Pero si no teníais cantante.

-Cam y yo también cantamos, así que no era un problema a la hora de componer – Siguió Freddie.

-¿Entonces para qué queréis un cantante? Me estoy perdiendo enserio.

-Yo toco la batería y Freddie la guitarra. – Dijo Cameron como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Aunque yo seguía sin enterarme de nada – No estamos acostumbrados a cantar canciones enteras durante la hora que puede llegar a durar el concierto, por eso solo cantamos un par de canciones y hacemos coros.

-Para eso queríamos un cantante.

-Vale, ahora todo tiene sentido. ¿El tema de los ensayos cómo está? Me refiero a qué días ensayáis y cosas de esas.

-Ensayamos los lunes, miércoles y viernes, y ese día solemos salir todos a tomar algo o vamos al cine o lo que sea – Me explicó Brad en un tono amable. Sinceramente, ese chico me recordaba a Carly en su forma de ser y me los puedo imaginar saliendo juntos, la verdad.

-Genial, no hago actividades extraescolares ni nada de eso así que…

_Do you like Shakespeare_

_Jeff Buckley?_

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar con el tono de Carly.

-Emm… tengo que cogerlo. Dadme cinco minutos – Dije saliendo del local para poder hablar con más calma.

* * *

><p>El teléfono de Sam sonó y se fue fuera de Zumolandia a hablar. Era el momento de pedir opiniones.<p>

-Es mona – Dijo Cameron.

-Y simpática – Continuó Brad.

-Además canta bien y tiene buen gusto para la música.

-Yo creo que es de esas chicas que cuando se tienen que divertir son el alma de la fiesta, pero a la hora de ponerse seria y de tener los pies en el suelo, es la primera que lo hace. Creo que hemos elegido bastante bien la verdad – Opiné.

-Falta ver cómo se desenvuelve en el escenario. Tenemos dos semanas para ensayar…

-Y para encontrar un nombre – Interrumpió Brison a su hermano.

-Cierto.

-Chicos – Gritó Sam asomando la cabeza por la puerta – Lo siento pero tengo que irme. Cosas de chicas. ¿Nos vemos el lunes?

-Sí. A las 5 en la nave del puerto – Le respondí.

-Vale. Hasta luego.

Cuando pensábamos que se había ido, entró corriendo y cogió su batido y un puñado de patatas.

-Acostumbraros a esto, como más que una jauría de lobos hambrientos.

Y con eso se fue.

-Definitivo – Dijo Brison – esta chica me cae muy bien.

* * *

><p>-A ver – Dije entrando en casa de Carly - ¿qué es tan urgente para obligarme a venir aquí?<p>

-¿Te han cogido? No hemos hablado en todo el día quiero detalles.

-¿Enserio quieres hablar de eso ahora? – Pregunté fingiendo desilusión.

-No me digas que no te han cogido. Voy a matar a esos tíos lo juro.

-Yo no he dicho que no me hayan cogido.

-¿Te han aceptado en el grupo o no? – Dijo Carly empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¡Yo soy la champions, my friend! – Empecé a cantar un versión medio española medio inglesa de We are the champions de Queen.

-¡Te han cogido! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Cuéntame los detalles, ya mismo! – Gritó dándome un abrazo y obligándome a sentarme en el sofá.

-¿He oído que te han cogido en ese grupo? – Gibby salió del baño con un bote de jabón líquido en la mano y sin camiseta.

-Sí lo han hecho. Bueno, pues llegué allí y había una cola tremenda de gente. Delante de mí había un vikingo de dos metros lo menos, daba miedo te lo juro, y eso que a mi no me asustan muchas cosas.

-¿Un vikingo? ¿Cómo puede una persona parecer un vikingo? – Preguntó Gibby.

-Si lo hubieras visto sabrías a lo que me refiero. Además… se le iban mucho los ojos. Cada vez que me daba la vuelta parecía que me estaba desnudando con la mirada – Me dio un escalofrío solo de pensarlo – Bueno, a lo que iba. La cosa está en que entró el gigante y no salía de allí y pensé que lo habían escogido, ojo, por miedo no por que tuviera talento. Juro que parecía que estuvieran matando a un cerdo allí dentro.

-¿De verdad mataron a un cerdo?

-Gibby – Le cortó Carly.

-Eso… que no salía de allí y pensaba que no tenía oportunidad. Entonces se pone a gritar y a maldecir y sale de allí y yo me quedo como… genial no lo han cogido, pero… mierda ahora me toca a mí, con lo que se me juntan los nervios, con la alegría y con el miedo que le tenía a ese tipo.

-¿Y luego que pasó?

-Pues entré, canté y me dijeron que me fuera. Creía que no les había gustado, pero luego me dijeron que estaba admitida y fue como… AAAAAHHHHHHH – Grité de pura euforia.

-Es genial. Que sepas que a partir de ahora soy tu fan número uno, que se enteren todos los que digan que son tu fan número uno. Pero bueno… ¿cómo son los miembros del grupo?

-Son cuatro chicos.

-¿Están buenos? – Preguntó Carly más intrigada todavía al oír aquello.

-¡Oye! – Se quejó Gibby.

-Seguro que no están tan buenos como tú amor.

-Créeme lo están – Dije yo entre risas.

-Pues está Cameron, tiene un año más que nosotras, alto, moreno, ojos verdes que tiran para atrás; los gemelos, Brad y Brison. Pelo rubio oscuro, ojos color miel, 20 años. Brad es tu versión masculina, es un auténtico dulce, te lo digo de verdad. Brison es su polo opuesto a pesar de que son gemelos. Y por último está…

Entonces se abrió la puerta de golpe. Yo pensaba que era Spencer, que volvía de comprar o algo porque no lo había visto al llegar, pero no lo era. Y no me podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos.

-Carly, adivina ya tenemos cantante.

-¿Freddie?

-¿Sam?

-Vaya… veo que ya os conocéis – Dijo Carly al ver la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. Parece ser que tengo el cerebro un poco atrofiado después de tanto examen porque he borrado el final tropecientas veces y es el que mejor se me ha quedado. En fin… confío en que de ahora en adelante me salgan mejor.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por los reviews de los capítulos anteriores, de verdad, muchas gracias. Echaba de menos abrir el correo y ver las alertas jajajaja. **

**Bueno… no sé que más decir salvo que dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	5. Primer Ensayo

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Sí, sé que subí un capítulo ayer, pero no tengo clase y tengo que suplir todo lo que no he escrito este mes. Sin nada más que comentar aquí arriba, nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>No me lo podía creer. Acababa de irme de Zumolandia y ahora tenía de nuevo a Freddie delante de mí. Sabía que el vecino de Carly se llamaba Freddie, pero no tenía ni idea de que era ESE Freddie.<p>

-Creo que voy a darme una ducha para probar este jabón – Dijo Gibby rompiendo el silencio que se había creado en la habitación.

-¿De qué conoces a Carly? – Pregunté cuando Gibby se fue.

-Eso mismo podría preguntar yo.

-Vamos al mismo colegio desde siempre y es mi mejor amiga.

-Es mi vecina y mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde que tengo uso de razón.

-Carly me había hablado de ti, bueno te había nombrado un par de veces, pero nunca había dado detalles. Siempre que ponía alguna canción de las que me gustan a mí decía "Me recuerdas a Freddie" – Dije imitando la voz de mi mejor amiga.

-Y ella también te había nombrado cuando me quejaba de que ella y Gibby se enrollaran delante de mis narices. Pero…

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tu vecino tenía un grupo de rock? – Grité a la vez que Freddie decía:

-¿Por qué nunca me contaste que tu mejor amiga cantaba así?

-¡No me echéis las culpas a mí! – Gritó ella levantando las manos para defenderme – Ya os conocéis y punto. Fin del problema. Sam, Freddie. Freddie, Sam. Me voy.

-Emm… Carly. Ahí dentro está Gibby – Dije al ver que se dirigía al baño de Spencer.

-Lo sé – Respondió ella con tono seductor y sonrisa picarona, antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Freddie y yo nos miramos y…

-¡Aaaarrrrgggg! Parecen un maldito matrimonio de conejos.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ya conozco a la famosa Sam. ¡Aunque la he conocido tarde! ¿Por qué Carly no me la presentó antes? No me malinterpretéis mentes sucias. Carly sabía lo del grupo y sabía que no teníamos cantante, me podría haber dicho que su mejor amiga, de la cual yo solo sabía el nombre, tenía una voz tan alucinante. Habría sido la solución a todos los problemas de la banda.<p>

-Bueno, al menos tengo a alguien con quien compartir mi agonía – Dijo Sam sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Lo mismo digo. A todo eso, como ya se quién eres y que eres la mejor amiga de Carly por lo que supongo que pasas mucho tiempo aquí…

-Más que en mi propia casa – Afirmó ella.

-¿Te parece que vayamos al puerto juntos los días de ensayo? Podemos ir en mi coche.

-Me parece bien, pero podemos ir en Betsy.

-¿Betsy?

-Mi camioneta roja. La has visto antes.

-¿Le pones nombre a tu camioneta? Eso es…

-Sí raro lo sé – Me interrumpió ella - ¿Vemos una película? Sé donde guarda Spencer el arsenal de terror – Dijo poniendo voz tenebrosa.

-Voy a hacer palomitas.

Salí corriendo en dirección a la cocina y Sam fue escaleras arriba. Había encontrado una compañera de crímenes.

Metí las palomitas en el microondas y escuché como empezaban a explotar dentro del paquete, cuando oí la voz de Sam:

-¿Te apetece ver El Exorcista?

-Ya me la sé de memoria – Respondía metiendo las palomitas en un cuenco gigante.

-Y yo también. Pero no me canso de verla – Apareció de nuevo al pie de las escaleras.

-Veo que hablas mi idioma.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y empezamos a ver la película.

* * *

><p>La verdad es que es simpático. Le van las pelis de terror, es músico… ¿Por qué no lo conocí antes? Maldita Carly… ¿Ya estáis pensando mal? No, no me atrae ni nada por el estilo, pero Carly y yo somos muy diferentes y nunca hacíamos este tipo de cosas juntas. Sin embargo, con Freddie puedo disfrutar de una buena película de terror, escuchar buena música y tocarla que es aún mejor. Supongo que el calentón de estar con Gibby le nubló la mente a la morena. Quien, por cierto, ya salía del baño toda empapada.<p>

-¿De dónde has sacado esa película?

-Tengo mis recursos Shay. De todas formas no temas, ya se ha acabado.

-Creo que me voy a ir a casa o mi madre empezará a pensar cosas raras – Dijo Freddie levantándose del sofá.

-Te sigo, me espera media hora larga de encontrar sitio para aparcar. Nos vemos el lunes Carly.

-¿No quedamos mañana?

-Nunca quedamos los domingos desde que estás con Dos Me Encanta El Jabón Liquido.

-¡El jabón líquido es una maravilla de la técnica y la ciencia! – Gritó el susodicho.

-Lo que tú digas. Hasta el lunes.

-Adiós Carly – Se despidió Freddie antes de cerrar la puerta y sacar las llaves de su apartamento.

-Bueno… Nos vemos el lunes ¿no? Vamos en mi coche.

-Claro. Hasta luego.

-Y gracias por… lo del grupo y eso. Todavía estoy dando saltos interiormente.

-Gracias a ti por presentarte a la prueba.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí al ascensor cuando Freddie me llamó:

-Oye Sam.

-Dime.

-Will.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Mi coche se llama Will – Dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Pero si antes has dicho que ponerle nombre a los coches era raro.

-Yo nunca he dicho tal cosa.

-Hasta el lunes, idiota – Dije con una risita.

* * *

><p>Era lunes por la mañana, y como siempre, iba de camino a casa de Cameron para ir al instituto. Sí, tenía un año más, pero había repetido curso, por eso estaba en el instituto todavía. Como siempre, cuando lo vi a través de la ventanilla de mi coche, tenía una cara de dormido que daba miedo.<p>

-Ahora mismo podrías ser uno de los zombis del vídeo de Thriller de Michael Jackson.

-Tú no tienes mejor cara capullo.

-No puedo evitarlo. Sabes que tu cara por las mañanas es horrible.

-Al menos a mí se me mejora conforme avanza el día, tú tienes ese careto desde el día que tu madre te trajo a este mundo.

-Vas mejorando –Reí ante su comentario.

-Cuéntame algo entretenido si no quieres que me vuelva a dormir.

-¿Recuerdas que el sábado cuando me fui dije que iba a contarle todo a Carly? – Cameron asintió – Pues no fui el único que fue a contarle lo del grupo.

-¿Cómo?

-Sam estaba allí.

-¡¿Sam? ¿Hablas de nuestra Sam? ¿La rubia que canta como…?

-Sí, sí, esa Sam. Resulta ser que es la mejor amiga de Carly. La famosa Sam de la que Carly siempre me soltaba comentarios es ahora nuestra cantante.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué mier… coles de ceniza no nos la presentó antes?

-Yo creo que el hecho de estar con Gibby le ha nublado un poco la mente.

-Yo creo que tenía la mente nublada antes de ponerse a salir con él. Si hubiera estado en sus cabales ahora mismo Carly seguiría soltera.

-También es una opción. Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan para esta tarde?

-Pues… supongo que seleccionaremos las canciones que tocaremos en la fiesta de la vecina de los gemelos, trataremos de buscar un nombre y ensayaremos para ver como se desenvuelve Sam.

-De acuerdo. Me parece bien. ¿Tú como crees que lo hará?

-Si cantando a capela ya se movía, cuando estemos tocando se volverá loca. Ya sabes que creo que elegimos muy bien.

-Yo también.

* * *

><p>En un ratito tenía que ir a recoger a Freddie a su casa para ir a mi primer ensayo con el grupo y estaba que me subía por las paredes. Me había comido como 20 dólares de Fat Cakes y me había bebido dos litros de Pepi Cola. Por culpa de tanta Pepi Cola había ido a mear unas 15 veces en toda la tarde. Y gracias a mis queridos Fat Cakes tenía un dolor de estómago de campeonato. Muy bien Sam, así se hace.<p>

Miré la hora en mi teléfono por enésima vez en toda la tarde. Las cuatro y media, por fin. Sin despedirme de Carly me puse la chaqueta y salí disparada en dirección al apartamento de enfrente… Tan disparada que no me dio tiempo a frenar, me di de morros contra la puerta y me fui de culo al suelo.

-¿Sam? ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

-Digamos que… me han fallado los frenos – Dije levantándome y frotándome el trasero.

-¿Qué te han…?

-Lo que oyes. ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí claro. Cojo la guitarra y listo. Ves llamando al ascensor.

Obedecí y fui hacia allí. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron llegaba Freddie con la funda de la guitarra colgada al hombro.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Un poco.

-Yo también me puse nervioso el primer día de ensayo. Puedes estar tranquila, no te vamos a crucificar si te equivocas.

Metimos la guitarra en la parte trasera del Betsy y nos fuimos hacia el puerto. De camino al sitio, empezamos a hablar de cómo conocimos a Carly, de Spencer, de cómo era el grupo antes… de todo un poco. Me enteré de que no estudiaba en Ridgeway, iba a otro instituto al otro lado de la ciudad, que le gustaría vivir de la música, pero que quería estudiar imagen y sonido para ser productor musical o trabajar en el mundo del cine, que su madre era un tanto paranoica con el tema de las enfermedades y la limpieza…

-Bueno, hemos llegado – Dijo él al ver la nave.

-Vamos pues.

* * *

><p>Dentro ya estaban todos los chicos afinando los instrumentos y charlando.<p>

-Yo, yo – Los saludé – Ya estamos aquí.

-Justo a tiempo – Dijeron los gemelos – Íbamos a explicar lo de la fiesta de nuestra vecina.

-Perfecto.

-Quieren que toquemos tres canciones, una de ella cumpleaños feliz y ha de ser la última porque sacarán la tarta. Las otras dos las deja a nuestra elección – Explicó Brison.

-¿Ya sabe que soy parte del grupo? – Preguntó Sam.

-La verdad es que no… Podemos usarlo como elemento sorpresa, pero hay que saber cómo hacerlo bien para que se queden todos locos.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo – Dijo Cameron – Bueno Sam, no te sabes ninguna de las canciones que tenemos.

-No. Tendréis que tocarlas o pasarme alguna grabación o algo para que me las pueda aprender.

-Esta noche te lo pasaré – Dijo Brad – Luego me das tu correo. Mientras tanto para ver cómo te mueves podemos tocar alguna canción que te conozcas.

-Genial.

-¿Qué te parece esta? – Le preguntó Brad pasándole su iPod.

-Me parece genial – Respondió ella pasándonos el aparato a todos.

-Perfecto – Dije – Cuando quieras Cameron.

El moreno levantó las baquetas, dio cuatro golpes y empezamos a tocar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. ¿Os apetece sugerir alguna canción? Tengo una pensada, pero me apetece ver si me ofrecéis alguna mejor. Muchas gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior de verdad.<strong>

**Y bueno… no tengo más que decir así que… como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	6. Condiciones

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Bueno, estos dos último capítulos no han tenido muchos reviews, pero bueno, gracias de todas formas porque a pesar de que han sido pocas, han tenido. En este capítulo hay una canción de… PARAMORE. La canción se llama For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic. ¿Por qué esa canción? Porque es súper animada y yo no me puedo quedar quieta cuando la oigo, por eso la consideraba apropiada para la situación. Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly y la canción no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Los chicos empezaron a tocar la canción For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic y empezaron a saltar y a moverse por la nave con una comodidad que a mí me daba envidia. Se subían a los amplificadores y saltaban al suelo, corrían, saltaban, se dejaban las cervicales haciendo headbang… Cuando quise darme cuenta me tocaba empezar a cantar.<p>

_Just __talk __yourself__ up,_

_And tear yourself down._

_You hit your one wall,_

_Now find a way around._

_Well what's the problem?_

_You've got a lot of nerve._

No estaba segura de estar haciéndolo bien o mal, por eso busqué la mirada de uno de los chicos.

_So what did you think I would say?_

_You can't run away, you can't run away._

Miré hacia atrás y me quedé mirando a Cameron, que estaba tocando, cantando y saltando a la vez. Era motivación pura. Levantó la vista y le pregunté con la mirada cómo lo estaba haciendo. Entonces me sonrió, y esa fue la señal que me hacía falta.

_So what did you think I would say?_

_You can't run away, you can't run away,_

Quité el micro del pie del micro y empecé a saltar llena de energía.

_You wouldn't._

_I never wanted to say this,_

_You never wanted to stay._

_I put my faith in you, so much faith,_

_And then you just threw it away._

_You __threw__ it __away__._

Estaba como poseída por la música que tocaban, no paraba de correr y saltar, me sentía… llena, viva…

_I'm not so naive,_

_My sorry eyes can see._

-I'm looking at you – Dije señalando a Brad quien me sacó la lengua y empezó a reírse.

_The way you fight shy,_

_Of almost everything._

_Well, if you give up,_

_You'll get what you deserve._

Freddie, Brad, Brison y yo nos pusimos uno al lado del otro y empezamos a hacer headbang como si nos fuera la vida en ello.

_So what did you think I would say?_

_You can't run away, you can't run away._

_So what did you think I would say?_

_You can't run away, no you can't run away,_

_You wouldn't._En esa frase me acerqué a Freddie y ambos la cantamos a la vez… Bueno, más bien al gritamos.

_I never wanted to say this,_

_You never wanted to stay._

_I put my faith in you, so much faith,_

_And then you just threw it away._

_You __threw__ it __away__._

Creo que yo misma me quedé alucinada de ver que, a pesar de no tener no pizca de aire en los pulmones, había llegado a esa nota y la había mantenido.

_You were finished long before,_

_We had even seen the start._

Me acerqué a uno de los amplificadores y me subí encima sin dejar de cantar.

_Why don't you stand up, be a man about it._

_Fight with your bare hands about it now._

Cameron hizo un riff con la batería y yo di un salto. Justo en el momento en el que las guitarras volvían a empezar a sonar, mis pies tocaron el suelo y seguí cantando.

_I never wanted to say this, (say this)_

_You never wanted to stay, will dear you._

_I put my faith in you, so much faith,_

_And then you just threw it away._

_I never wanted to say this,_

_You never wanted to stay._

Se me enredaron los pies con el cable del micro y me caí de culo al suelo. Pero a pesar de eso, y del ataque de risa que estaba conteniendo el ataque de risa que me estaba entrando, no dejé de cantar.

_I put my faith in you, so much faith,_

_And then you just threw it away._

Al pronunciar la última palabra de la última estrofa, me dejé caer de espaldas en el suelo, respirando agitadamente debido a todos los saltos que había dado en 4 minutos de canción, y dejé que la carcajada que había retenido en mi garganta saliera a la luz. Y lo mismo les paso a ellos cuando dejaron de tocar, empezaron a reírse de verme rodando por el suelo abrazándome la barriga. Juro que en ese momento creí que iba a quedarme sin aire y me iba a quedar allí tiesa.

Entonces Freddie se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

* * *

><p>Sam estaba tirada en el suelo riéndose como se le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de la historia. Tenía la risa más contagiosa de toda la faz de la tierra, quiero decir… Todos nos habíamos reído un poco cuando se enredó y se fue de culo al suelo, pero habíamos seguido tocando como si nada; pero ella al terminar de cantar, se empezó a reír como si no hubiera mañana, y nos contagió a todos.<p>

Me acerqué a ella y le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Mano que ella aceptó de buen grado, agarrándola y tomando impulso para ponerse, de nuevo, en pie.

-¿Qué os ha parecido? – Preguntó pasando de la relajación a la tensión en un segundo.

-Mi respuesta ya la sabes – Dijo Cameron sentado detrás de la batería rodando la baqueta entre sus dedos.

-Creo que por nuestras caras durante toda la canción te puedes hacer una idea de la opinión general del grupo – Dijo Brison.

-La cosa es… ¿a ti que te ha parecido? – Preguntó Brad.

-¿A mí? – Se señaló a sí misma.

Asentimos todos a la vez.

-Pues… ha sido la mejor experiencia de toda mi VIDA – Dijo ella subiendo progresivamente el tono de voz y abriendo los brazos cuando terminó de hablar – Enserio, lo mejor de toda mi vida. Sentís lo que tocáis, a Cameron le faltaba saltar encima de la batería, cuando os habéis pasado la guitarra por detrás de la espalda y luego ha vuelto al sitio casi me paro y os hago una hora. Y Brison, por un momento temí que se te rompiera alguna cuerda. Y cuando saltáis de los amplis, y, y, y…

-Vale, respira, respira – Le dijo Cameron entre risas.

-Si lo haces igual el día del concierto se te van a tirar encima.

-Ahora mismo tengo un subidón tremendo en el cuerpo. Parece que me haya tomado un éxtasis o algo por el estilo.

-Mira, tú ahora te sientas en ese sofá y nosotros te enseñamos algunos de nuestros temas propios – Le dije.

* * *

><p>-De acuerdo – Asentí dejando el micro en su sitio y dirigiéndome al sofá.<p>

Era cierto, había sido uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, no podía esperar para llegar a casa y contárselo todo a Carly.

Los chicos se volvieron a colocar en su sitio, Cameron dio la señal y empezaron a tocar otra vez. Eran muy buenos, pero ahora no se movían tanto, al menos Freddie, para no quedarse sin fuerzas a la segunda canción. Para ser sincera, ni Freddie ni Cameron cantaban nada mal, además de que ambos sabían desgarrar la voz, es decir, podían hacer screamo.

Tras más o menos una hora, durante la cual yo había flipado pepinillos, dejaron de tocar y Brison dijo:

-Los requemados.

-Brison, por enésima vez – Dijo su hermano rodando los ojos y con voz cansina – no nos vamos a llamar así. Es un nombre ridículo y no nos identificamos para nada con él.

-Pues es un gran nombre – Se resignó el con mucho orgullo.

-Yo apoyo la opinión de Brad – Dije.

-¿Y cómo quieres que nos llamemos? ¿Las florecitas del bosque?

-A mí no me hables es ese tono.

-¿O qué? – Me desafió cometiendo el error de darme la espalda.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué a él, le agarré la goma de los calzoncillos y di un ligero tirón, aunque fue suficiente para que se irguiera y se pusiera tenso.

-¿Me vas a volver a hablar así?

-No, no, pero por favor no tires más que me dejas a Carlitos sin fuerzas.

-¿Carlitos? No me digas que…

-Sí. Le ha puesto nombre a su rabo – Dijo Cameron como si nada.

-¿Me vas a soltar o no?

Desperté de mi trance, lo solté, y fui consciente de que hacía un día que estaba en el grupo y ya me estaba peleando con Brison.

-Lo siento – Me disculpé al instante – No te acostumbres a oírlo porque raras veces pido perdón, pero no quiero tener malos rollos con vosotros.

* * *

><p>-Esto… se está haciendo tarde, ¿nos vamos? – Dije para romper la pequeña tensión que se había creado en el ambiente.<p>

-Sí será lo mejor.

Dicho y hecho. Recogimos nuestros instrumentos, Sam y yo fuimos hacia su camioneta, Brad y Brison hacia el coche que ambos compartía y Cameron cogió su moto. Nos despedimos y cada uno tomó su camino.

-¿De verdad te sigues sintiendo mal por lo de hace un momento? – Le pregunté al ver que no formulaba palabra.

-Es que… me toca las narices que me hablen de ese modo, tengo muy mal carácter y… bueno… ya lo habéis visto.

-Puedes estar tranquila. Brison y tú os parecéis en eso, tenéis muy mal carácter los dos, si aprendes a entenderlo y él aprende a entenderte a ti, no tiene por qué suponer un problema.

-Procuraré controlarme la próxima vez, pero… ¿los requemados? ¿Cómo quiere que nos llamemos así?

Ambos empezamos a reírnos y a hablar de nuevo como en el viaje de ida. Sam iba a Ridgeway con Carly, tenía una hermana gemela en un internado solo para chicas en Europa y su madre trabaja en un restaurante de la ciudad. Me ha dicho que vive a una media hora del Bushwell Plaza, pero no me ha especificado dónde, no sé por qué… Aunque bueno, nos acabamos de conocer, habrá tiempo para saber más el uno del otro.

-Bueno, me parece que esta es tu parada – Dijo en cuanto divisamos mi edificio.

-Sí. Nos vemos el miércoles.

-Hasta luego.

Bajé de la camioneta de Sam, cogí mi guitarra y me dirigí al vestíbulo. Tomé el ascensor y en lugar de entrar en mi apartamento, entré en el de Carly para encontrarme a Spencer trabajando en una de sus esculturas. Una especie de… Calcetín gigante con orejas de burro.

-Hey Freddo, ¿vienes de ensayar? ¿Qué tal lo ha hecho la rubia carnívora?

-Ha sido alucinante la verdad, nos ha sorprendido a todos para bien. ¿Está Carly?

-Está arriba estudiando.

-Voy a charlar con ella un rato. Por cierto… ¿Qué se supone que es esa escultura?

-Oh, es para la abuela de Soco. Le encantan los calcetines y los burros, así que le estoy haciendo un Calburro para su cumpleaños.

-¿Calburro?

-Sí, Calburro. Un CALcetín, con orejas de BURRO.

-Sí… Claro… Calburro… - Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Carly.

-Toc y toc – Dije con voz cantarina asomando la cabeza.

-Hola Freddie, ¿Qué tal el ensayo?

-Muy bien, aunque… Sam le ha hecho el calzoncillo chino a uno de los chicos.

-¿¡Ya ha hecho un calzoncillo chino?

-¿Debería preocuparme?

-Bueno, Sam es muy peleona y muy fuerte, y violenta y es una gran admiradora de la lucha libre. Una vez dejó cao a un camionero con un cartón de leche y a mi hermano con una zapatilla de deporte. Digamos que si es poco femenina, eso la convierte en un machorro. Pero la quiero.

-Creo que tendré eso en cuenta.

-Deberías. Bueno, ¿qué opinas de ella? Sin contar el ámbito musical.

-Pues… no la conozco mucho, pero es bastante simpática.

-¿Y el físico?

-¡Carly! – Gritó Spencer desde el piso de abajo.

-¿¡Qué?

-Ven a hacer la cena por favor que se está haciendo tarde.

-Si… y yo mejor me voy antes de que a mi madre le de un infarto. Mañana nos vemos.

-Pero no me has contestado todavía… Tarde.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegué a casa mi madre me estaba esperando sentada en la mesa del salón:<p>

-¿Dónde has estado? Me estaba empezando a preocupar, nunca vienes tan tarde de casa de Carly sin antes avisar.

¡Mierda! Se me había olvidado por completo contarle a mamá lo del grupo. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota? Me he olvidado de mi propia madre. No está mucho en casa por su trabajo pero al fin y al cabo es la mujer que me dio la vida y es un tanto fuerte olvidarme de ella.

-Esto… - Dije con tono inseguro acercándome a la mesa y sentándome – Tengo algo que contarte.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Quién?

-El chico que te ha hecho llegar tarde.

-¿Qué? No tengo novio mamá.

-Explícate entonces.

-Bueno… sabes de sobra que la música me encanta y que siempre he deseado estar en un grupo. Bueno, el otro día cuando salí de casa de Carly, encontré un folleto de un grupo de rock que hacía pruebas para encontrar cantante.

-Sigue.

-La cosa es que… fui a las audiciones y… me aceptaron en el grupo. Hasta hace media hora estaba ensayando con ellos en una nave en el puerto. Siento no habértelo contado antes, y sé que estarás enfadada porque no te lo he contado, no te he avisado antes, y de verdad que lo siento – Me empecé a asustar ya que mi madre no decía ni una palabra y me miraba con la cara más inexpresiva del mundo – pero, a pesar de solo llevar dos días en la banda, disfruto con ellos mamá. No me obligues a dejarlo.

La habitación quedó totalmente en silencio.

-¿De verdad deseas tanto estar en ese grupo?

-Totalmente, es como un sueño.

-Está bien. Te dejo que sigas con el grupo, SOLO con una condición.

-La que sea, prometo que la cumpliré.

-Tienes que mejorar tus notas, las quiero todas con una media de notable alto, e incluso sobresaliente, que sé que tienes capacidad para conseguirlo. Suspende una o saca mala nota en las pruebas de selectividad y se acabó la banda.

-¿Mejorar las notas?

-Sí. Solo llevas dos meses de curso, puedes hacerlo Sam.

-Está bien. Lo prometo.

¿Lo prometes? ¿Cómo vas a ponerte al día después de dos meses de no estudiar, no hacer tus deberes y de dormirte en clase Sam?

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. Bueno, este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora y espero que me salgan todos los que quedan de la misma longitud. La verdad es que no tengo mucho más que decir salvo que… POR FIN EL VIERNES SACAN IOMG Y TODO EL SEDDIE ARC EN ESPAÑA. DESPUÉS DE MESES DE ESPERA, POR FIN LO VERÉ EN ESPAÑOL. QUÉ GANAS TENGO POR EL AMOR DE UN PATO. <strong>

**Tras este momento de delirio, decir que gracias por los reviews de los capítulos anteriores y que, como siempre, dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	7. Una Semana

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. ¿Qué os pareció la canción? ¿Os gusta el rumbo que está tomando la historia? Todavía no hay mucha acción, pero la cosa se va a empezar a caldear, ya veréis como sí. Bueno, nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>-Por el amor de un palomo cojo, ¡Sam! Qué cara tienes ¿Qué te ha pasado?<p>

-Que NO me ha pasado. No he pegado apenas ojo en toda la noche.

-Pero, ¿por qué? Nunca vienes a clase sin haber dormido tus diez horas o incluso más.

-Condiciones y más condiciones – Dije cerrando de un portazo mi taquilla y metiendo los libros en la mochila.

-¿Cómo que condiciones?

-Se me pasó por completo decirle a mi madre lo del grupo… shhh… no digas nada – La interrumpí en cuanto vi que abría la boca para replicar – y me dijo que solo podía seguir en el grupo su tenia una media de notable o de sobresaliente. Una mala nota y bye, bye, baby.

-¿Por eso te has quedado toda la noche en vela?

-Teniendo en cuenta que tenía que hacer dos trabajos, montañas de deberes y empezar a estudiar para el examen de mañana… No me quedaban horas para descansar.

-¿Y cómo vas a aguantar despierta todo el día?

-Fácil – Abrí mi mochila y saqué un termo lleno hasta los topes de café caliente – solo tengo que tirar mano de mi amiguito para mantenerme atenta y listo – Aclaré con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Eso no es sano Sam y odias el café.

-Lo sé y lo sé, pero tendré que acostumbrarme a su sabor. Además, si le pones un poco de leche y azúcar, como he hecho yo con el mío, no está tan mal.

-Bueno, pero prométeme que esta noche estudiarás y dormirás.

-A sus órdenes señora.

* * *

><p>Sam y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra clase. De camino al aula, me encontré con Gibby, pero iba tan deprisa que solo me dio tiempo a darle y beso cortísimo que no sé si se podría calificar como eso… más bien fue un roce. Bueno, el caso es que llegamos a clase de biología, sacamos nuestros libros y libretas, y Sam le dio un enorme trago al café, seguido de una mueca de asco. Mucho asco.<p>

-Buenos días alumnos – Dijo el señor Finny.

Sin duda era el mejor profesor que teníamos. No sabemos cuántos años llevaba dando clase, pero había sido maestro de Spencer y de mi padre y mi madre. No daba historia y a todos les parecía un muermo de asignatura, pero Sam y yo le teníamos especial cariño, no sé por qué.

El señor Finny era alto, como he dicho antes, bastante mayor, a quien le apasionaba su trabajo y la historia en general. Además era el único profesor que nunca había tirado la toalla con Sam. Nunca. Así como todos los demás profesores pasaban de ella, o no se molestaban en darle examen porque sabían que no tenía ni idea de en qué clase estaba, él le daba examen, le daba libros para que se informara, incluso un par de veces la había invitado a tomar un chocolate caliente al terminar la clase para hablar con ella.

Al principio sospechaba que era un pervertido, pero Sam adora a ese hombre, y me dijo que no tenía por qué preocuparme. Es como un padre para ella, y la verdad es que le hace falta…

Hablando de Sam… ¡Que se duerme!

-Oye – susurré dándole un codazo – que estás dando cabezazos. Dale otro trago al café.

-Pero quiero dormir.

-Pues solo es la primera hora Sam, te faltan 5 más.

-Cuando acabe la clase, vas y te lavas la cara con agua helada a ver si así te despejas un poco.

-Es que me muero del sueño y ya no me queda café.

-Vamos Sam, piensa en el grupo.

-¿Algún problema señoritas? – Dijo entonces Finny, haciendo que toda la clase se girara para vernos.

* * *

><p>-Esto… estoy algo mareada, ¿le importa si voy a mojarme un poco la cara? – Le pregunté.<p>

-Está bien, pero no tarde señorita Puckett.

Me levanté tambaleándome un poco, más que nada para simular que estaba realmente mareada, cogí el pase de pasillo que me estaba teniendo el profesor y salí de la clase. Caminé hacia el baño de las chicas para, como me había dicho la morena, lavarme la cara con agua helada.

El hecho de pensar que todavía me quedaban 5 horas de clase me ponía enferma y hacía que mi sueño fuera en aumento. Tenía que entregar un trabajo en dos horas, posiblemente Finny nos pediría los ejercicios que mandó la semana anterior… No me podía ir a casa. Si me iba… adiós al grupo… Tendré que recurrir a una medida extrema. La gran mojada… de pelo.

Metí la cabeza debajo del grifo y abrí el agua:

-¡La madre que la parió, está helada! – Grité en cuando el agua entró en contacto con mi cabeza. Al menos estaba segura que me había despejado por completo.

Al final de la clase, el señor Finny nos pidió que le dejáramos los ejercicios sobre la mesa y, para su sorpresa y la de todos los que lo vieron, yo dejé una funda llena de hojas con todos los deberes que no había entregado en lo que llevábamos de curso.

-Señorita Puckett – Me llamó - ¿puede venir un momento?

Me acerqué de nuevo a su escritorio tal y como me había pedido.

-¿Qué quiere Finny?

-¿Qué es esto? Solo mandé cinco ejercicios y aquí hay como 20 folios – Me preguntó con la funda que le había entregado en las manos.

-Son todos los ejercicios. Desde el primero que nos mandó hasta el último.

-¿Todos? – Miró el montón de hojas sin poder creérselo -. Estoy realmente… impresionado Sam. Aunque, has de tener en cuenta que puede que no tenga todo esto corregido hasta el viernes.

-Puede estar tranquilo, me lo merezco por no haber entregado todo antes. Si me disculpa, me tengo que ir a clase de Matemáticas, si llego tarde me matan, a parte de que he hecho los deberes y me gustaría ponerme en vereda de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, pero… Samantha – Me di la vuelta desde la puerta al escuchar mi nombre.

-¿A qué se debe todo esto?

-Tengo cuatro razones en una – Dije con una sonrisa – Hasta el miércoles señor Finny.

* * *

><p>Dos segundos antes de que sonara la campana, Sam entró corriendo en la clase de la Señorita Briggs. Era como el poco opuesto de Finny. Bajita, voz aguda y realmente molesta, sacaba mierda de donde no la había para castigarnos, sus exámenes eran de nivel universitario, no soportaba a la gente… Una joyita de mujer vamos.<p>

-Samantha – Dijo con su voz de víbora - ¿Qué hace usted en mi clase?

-Prestar atención, ¿qué iba a hacer si no?

-Nunca has prestado atención a ninguna de mis clases. Haz el favor de salir a la pizarra a corregir los ejercicios que mandé.

-Con mucho gusto.

La sonrisa de orgullo de la Briggs se borró de su cara al ver que Sam le dejaba encima de la mesa tres fundas de plástico llenas de ejercicios (se me ha olvidado comentar que este monstruo que tenemos como profesora nos pone cantidades exageradas de deberes siempre), y empezaba a corregir los últimos que había mandado con una facilidad impresionante.

Incluso yo me sorprendí porque… Los estaba haciendo a la perfección. ¿Desde cuando Sam era un hacha en Matemáticas?

-Listo – Dijo dejando la tiza en su sitio y sacudiéndose el polvo blanco que había quedado en sus manos.

-¿Entiendes algo de lo que has hecho? – Le susurré en cuanto se sentó.

-La verdad es que no, me he basado en ejemplos del libro, pero no entiendo ni la mitad de la mitad de las cosas. Voy a necesitar ayuda si quiero ponerme al día con esto.

-Seguro que alguien te puede echar una mano. Por lo menos has dejado al hipopótamo de Briggs con la palabra en la boca – Reí.

* * *

><p>Al final de las clases estaba que no me aguantaba de pie, me dolía todo y los párpados me pesaban como piedras. No estaba segura de poder llegar a casa de Carly con vida, pues veía los semáforos doble.<p>

-Carly, hablemos de algo que te juro que me estoy durmiendo.

-Emm… El otro día empezaste a hablarme de los miembros de la banda pero no acabaste. Descríbemelos y, por favor, haz hincapié en lo físico, gracias.

-Pues a ver, son cuatro chicos, a Freddie ya lo conoces, pero a los otros no. La verdad es que no están mal de cuerpo, algunos tiene más músculo que otros, pero nada más, y… Carly, te lo digo enserio… ¡Tendrías que verlos desde atrás! Son como el maldito David de Miguel Ángel – Se me fue el sueño por completo – Es que… ¡Dios!

-Vale, tomo nota, tienen muy buen culo. Sigue.

-Vale. Cameron. Tiene 19 alto, no tiene tanto músculo como Freddie, pero tampoco está mal. Moreno, ojos verdes y toca la batería… que te puedes morir, aunque eso ya te lo dije el otro día. Recalco que Brad es tu maldita alma gemela. Tiene 20 años, bueno, tienen, son gemelos. Brad y Brison. Altos, Brad tiene músculo pero apenas es perceptible al lado de Brison que es un tío enorme. No gordo, sino, musculoso. Tiene más brazos que Freddie y eso es decir. Es un poco capullo, pero…

-¿Fue a ese al que le hiciste el calzoncillo chino?

-Ese mismo. Cuando me vio en la prueba dijo "otra rubia de ojos azules" – Dije tratando de imitar su voz – y ayer, cuando dijo lo del nombre que quería ponerle al grupo y dije que era ridículo me provocó y ya sabes… si se meten con mamá…

-Nadie sale bien parado.

* * *

><p>Sam me preguntó si se podía quedar en mi casa un rato, y luego me dijo que la despertara en dos horas si se quedaba dormida. Después de eso se tiró en el sofá de mi habitación y juro que se había dormido mucho antes de caer encima de él. Saqué una manta del cajón, la tapé, y la dejé descansar un rato.<p>

Justo entonces entró Freddie en mi habitación:

-Hola Carly.

-Shhh, no grites que la despertarás – Medio susurré, medio grité señalando a Sam.

-Perdón. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-No ha dormido en toda la noche y ahora está cansadísima.

-¿Y eso?

-Condiciones de su madre… Debe aprobar todo y Sam no es lo… más interesado en los estudios que puedas conocer.

-Ya… Seguro que acaba aprobando.

-No lo sé… yo tengo fe en que lo conseguirá. Solo es vaga, inteligencia no le falta. ¿Bueno qué querías?

-Nada, solo quería saber si te apetecía dar una peli o algo.

-Lo siento, pero mañana tengo examen de Literatura y tengo mucho que estudiar, mejor otro día.

-Tranquila sin problemas, los estudios son lo primero – Me dijo Freddie con una sonrisa. Es tan comprensivo…

-Ah, por cierto, cuando Sam se despierte, dile que el cumpleaños es en una semana no en dos, que mañana se lo explicaré todo.

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

Cuando creí que solo hacía cinco minutos que me había quedado dormida, sentí que alguien me zarandeaba ligeramente.

-Sam. Sam. Sam. Pollo frito.

-¿Dónde?

-En ningún sitio. Llevo media hora tratando de despertarte. Tienes que estudiar. Tenemos que estudiar.

Gruñí mientras me estiraba y me froté los ojos para despejarme.

-A todo eso – Me dijo Carly mientras sacaba sus apuntes – Freddie ha venido y me ha dicho que el… cumpleaños se ha adelantado una semana. Que mañana te lo explicará bien. No tengo ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-Ah sí, de acuerdo, una semana… - Un momento, ¿Cumpleaños? - ¡UNA SEMANA!

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. Siento haber tardado, pero la vuelta a la universidad es lo que tiene. Este final no es muy allá, pero estoy haciendo de niñera a 5 niñosterremotos y no puedo pararme a pensar nada mejor. De todos modos espero que os guste.**

**No tengo nada más que decir salvo que, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	8. I Wanna Feel Weightless

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Siento si he tardado, pero voy a mil con la universidad y últimamente me siento muy chafada, no sé, me noto agotada pero no tengo nada de sueño. En fin… Nos vemos abajo. Bueno, antes de ir más adelante, hay dos canciones en este capítulo. ****La ****primera****es**** Weightless de All Time Low, y la ****segunda**** Both Sides of the Story de We Are The In Crowd. ****Cuando salga el nombre las escucháis, como siempre. Y ahora sí que nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly y las canciones no me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p>La tarde siguiente, con un examen menos y tres más, montones de deberes por hacer, un trabajo entregado, una mochila que pesaba 20 kilos, y muchas horas de sueño atrasadas…<p>

-¿¡Cómo que solo falta una semana para el concierto? – Solo me faltaba eso para acabar de estresarme.

-Ayer estuve con mi vecina y me dijo que había decidido adelantar la fiesta una semana, porque la semana que pensaba celebrarla se va a Alemania de viaje con sus padres – Me explicó Brad.

-Además – añadió nuestro batería - ¿no te morías de ganas por subir a actuar encima de un escenario?

-Sí pero… a ver… le conté a mi madre lo del grupo y me dijo que si quería seguir con esto debía de tener una nota media al menos de notable en todas las asignaturas. Que debía hacer todos los deberes y trabajos, estudiar para los exámenes y sacar una nota buenísima en selectividad.

-Y eso es un problema porque…

-Porque en dos meses de curso no he hecho nada de nada, tengo un montón de deberes y trabajos atrasados, a parte de horas de sueño.

-Espera, espera… en dos meses de clase ¿no has hecho nada? – Me preguntó Freddie incrédulo.

-Nunca me han interesado demasiado los estudios. No soy responsable con esas cosas.

-¿Eres con todo igual? Porque en ese caso…

-No, no, no soy con todo igual, es solo que… soy un poco vaga para estudiar, pero ahora me toca ponerme las pilas.

-Muy bien. A todo eso, ¿y Brison? – Preguntó Cameron.

-Estoy aquí – Dijo el susodicho entrando corriendo por la puerta cargando con el bajo a sus espaldas.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó Brad algo enfadado – Habíamos quedado.

-Lo siento, estaba con Caterina. Mi ligue del día.

-¿Ligue del día? – No me estaba enterando de nada.

-Lo que oyes, ligue del día. Cada día se liga a una chica, no sabemos cómo lo hace – Me explicó el castaño - ¿Ensayamos?

Sin una palabra, todos nos encaminamos a nuestros sitios: Cameron a la batería, Brad y Freddie a las guitarras, Brison al bajo y yo delante del micro.

-Empezamos con Weightless – Dijo Cameron.

-Esa no me la sé.

-Pues ves a adelantar deberes – Le dije.

-¿Desde cuando eres mi madre? – Se quejó Sam.

-Desde que si suspendes, nos volvemos a quedar sin cantante. Siéntete orgullosa de tener 5 madres – Se me adelantó Brad.

* * *

><p>-6, no os olvidéis de Carly – Dijo ella ya desde el sofá y con los apuntes en la mano.<p>

-Venga va, lentorros. Un, dos, tres, cuatro – Marcó Cameron en tiempo y empecé a tocar.

_Manage me_

_I'm a mess_

_Turn a page_

_I'm a book half-unread_

_I wanna be laughed at_

_Laughed with_

_Just because_

_I wanna feel weightless_

_And __that__should__ be __enough_

Esa canción siempre me ponía de buen humor. Fue la primera canción que escribí junto con Cameron, y siempre que la tocábamos los dábamos todo.

_But I'm stuck in this fucking rut_

_Waiting on a second hand pick-me-up_

_And I'm over, getting older_

_If I could just find the time_

_Then I would never let another day go by_

_And I'm __over__, __getting__old_

Podía ver como Sam movía los labios al ritmo de la canción, así como marcaba el ritmo con el pie y movía la cabeza.

_And maybe it's not my weekend_

_But it's gonna be my year_

_And I'm so sick of watching_

_While the minutes pass_

_As I go nowhere_

_And this is my reaction_

_To everything I fear_

_'Cause I've been going crazy_

_I don't wanna waste another minute here_

Justo entonces, Brad lanzó la guitarra hacia atrás haciendo que diera un par de vueltas alrededor de su hombro un par de veces, antes de volver a cogerla para seguir tocando.

_Make believe that I impress_

_That every word by design_

_Turns a head_

_I wanna feel reckless_

_Wanna live it up just because_

_(Just because)_

_I wanna feel weightless_

_'Cause that would be enough_

_If I could just find the time_

_Then I would never let another day go by_

_And I'm over getting old_

_And maybe it's not my weekend_

_But it's gonna be my year_

_And I'm so sick of watching_

_While the minutes pass_

_As I go nowhere_

_And this is my reaction_

_To everything I fear_

_(Everything I fear)_

_'Cause I've been going crazy_

_I don't wanna waste another minute here_

Levanté la guitarra por encima de mi hombro agarrándola por el mástil y la impulsé de nuevo hacia abajo al ritmo de la música haciendo headbang sin parar.

_This could be all I've waited for_

_(__I've__waited__, __I've__waited__for__)_ Los coros los cantaba Cameron desde la batería sin dejar de dar saltos sobre el asiento.

_And this could be everything_

_I don't wanna dream anymore_

_Maybe it's not my weekend_

_But it's gonna be my year_

_And I've been going crazy_

_I'm stuck in here_

Volví a mirar a Sam y estaba boca arriba con las piernas apoyadas en el respaldo del sofá, la cabeza colgando, los apuntes en la mano y un bolígrafo en la boca.

_Maybe it's not my weekend_

_But it's gonna be my year_

_(It's gonna be my year)_

_And I'm so sick of watching_

_While the minutes pass_

_As I go nowhere_

_(Go nowhere)_

_And this is my reaction_

_To everything I fear_

_(Everything I fear)_

_'Cause I've been going crazy_

_I don't wanna waste another minute here_

Los últimos acordes sonaron por toda la nave y nosotros tratamos de recuperar el aliento. Sam, por el contrario, estaba tan sumida en sus hojas que no se había percatado de que la música había dejado de sonar. Menuda capacidad de concentración tiene.

-Rubia – La llamó Cameron sacándola de sus mundos - ¿qué te ha parecido?

-¿Qué? Pues bien. Me he quedado empanada con esto – Dijo levantando su montón de folios escritos – no he estado atenta cien por cien, pero lo habéis hecho bien.

-¿Te apetece cantar alguna canción tú? – Le preguntó Brison.

-¿Cuál? No me sé muchas de vuestro repertorio, solo tres o cuatro.

-Dinos las que te sepas y elegimos una.

* * *

><p>Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí al micrófono. Brad empezó a tocar los acordes de una de sus canciones.<p>

-¡Esa me la sé!

-Pues vamos con Both Sides of the Story. ¡Uno, dos, tres cuatro!

_If this is what you think is honest_

_Honestly, I think I'm gonna freak out_

Canté la primera estrofa, y Freddie empezó a cantar la segunda.

_This isn't where I wanna be, wanna be_

_I think I'll let myself out_

_Show me the door, oh_

_'Cause I'm leaving the way I came in_

_With the mess I made_

_Tonight will be the one to set it off_

La canción subió de intensidad, cosa que se transmitió a mi cuerpo, haciendo que empezara a moverse al ritmo de las notas que salían de los amplificadores.

_We had our lights on the town_

_Your eyes were smiling then_

_You left me hanging around with all your wack friends_

_You don't take me serious_

_Boy, you make me furious_

_Guaranteed, we'll disagree_

_I found out finding out isn't the worst part_

_Don't believe it's just me_

_And I've found out_

_Do you really even have a clue?_

_You're not quite Satan, but I really think I hate you_

Me alejé del micro uno par de pasos, moviéndome al ritmo de la música.

_We had our place in time; this is now that we spend_

_You've left me high and dry with all your stuck-up friends_

Me acerqué a Freddie como si estuviera enfadada.

_You don't take me serious_

_Girl, you're just delirious_

Fingí indignación cuando dijo esa frase, pero enseguida volví a sonreír y empecé a cantar el estribillo.

_Guaranteed, we'll disagree_

_I found out finding out isn't the worst part_

_Don't believe it's just me_

_And I've found out_

_Do you really even have a clue?_

_You're not quite Satan, but I really think I hate you_

Freddie se acercó a mí y cantamos los coros juntos en mi micro, y cuando terminaron, volvió al suyo.

_If this is what you think is honest_

_Honestly, I think I'm gonna freak out_

_This isn't where I wanna be, wanna be_

_I think I'll let myself out_

_Show me the door, oh_

_'Cause I'm leaving the way I came in_

_With the mess I made_

_Tonight will be the one to set it off_

_Tonight will be the one_

Empecé a saltar como si me fuera la vida en ello, acercándome a todos los miembros de la banda.

_I found out finding out isn't the worst part_

_Don't believe it's just me_

_And I've found out_

_Do you really even have a clue?_

_You're not quite Satan, but I, I_

_I found out finding out isn't the worst part_

_Don't believe it's just me_

_And I've found out_

_Do you even fucking have a clue?_

_You're not quite Satan, but I really think I hate you_

_You're not quite Satan, but I_

_You're not quite Satan, but I really think I hate you_

Terminó la canción y todos empezamos a reírnos sin un motive aparente. Era como si existiera una extraña conexión entre nosotros y no necesitáramos palabras para decir lo que estábamos pensando. Era como si nos leyéramos la mente mutuamente.

-Genial. Aprendes rápido rubia – Dijo Cameron.

-¿Me voy a tener que acostumbrar a que me llames rubia verdad?

-Sí – Asintió el con la cabeza.

Miré mi reloj y casi me da un algo al ver la hora. Las nueve de la noche y yo con casi todos los deberes para hacer y un trabajo a medias. Sin mediar palabra, dejé el micro en su sitio, metí los apuntes en mi mochila de cualquier modo y salí de allí gritando:

-Nos vemos el viernes. Adiós.

* * *

><p>Sam se fue corriendo dejándonos a todos con la palabra en la boca. ¿Tan enserio se estaba tomando el estar en el grupo que iba a dejar de ser una bala perdida en los estudios? A ver, no me malinterpretéis, yo también soy un bala perdida en muchas cosas, sobretodo en mis responsabilidades en la casa. Mi habitación es una maldita leonera, por el desorden y por el olor. Mi madre es una fanática de la limpieza y no ha conseguido en esa parte de la casa esté ordenada y limpia en años, por eso dice que soy un bala perdida en ese aspecto.<p>

-¿Seguimos nosotros? – Propuso Brison – Es tarde, pero podemos practicar un par de canciones.

-Claro. Vamos allá.

* * *

><p>Media noche. La media puñetera noche y yo aquí cara a los apuntes. Maldito profesor de Lengua y sus malditos trabajos de cinco mil palabras. Maldita Briggs por sus deberes y maldita sea mi madre por ponerme esas condiciones. Para colmo el concierto no es de aquí dos semanas, sino el sábado que viene. La cosa no puede ir a peor…<p>

Y no tenía ni idea de lo equivocada que estaba.

**Hasta aquí. Sé que no hay mucha acción en este capítulo, pero ando un poco seca de ideas, no os preocupéis que para el próximo sí que habrá acción. Prometido. Palabra. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y las alertas. Muchas Gracias **

**Y bueno, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos.**


	9. Shannon

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. No tengo mucho que decir salvo que gracias por vuestros reviews y alertas :). Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y. como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, con unas ojeras que me llegaban hasta las rodillas, me dirigí a la clase del señor Rickmann, o sea, nuestro profesor de Literatura, al cual le tenía que entregar un trabajo sobre cualquier autor de cualquier época y su obra más relevante. Ah, y llegaba tarde, así que… más que dirigirme allí, corrí por los pasillos y subí los escalones de tres en tres, hasta que llegué a la puerta de la clase.<p>

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Llegas tarde, Sam. Otra vez.

-Lo siento, me he quedado dormida. Juro que no volverá a pasar.

-Esta bien – Dijo con un suspiro, como si me estuviera salvando del corredor de la muerte con aquellas palabras – Entra.

¿He mencionado ya que el señor Rickmann está como un queso? Pues lo está. Recién salido de la universidad, alto, musculoso, con unos ojos azules que tiraban para atrás y capaz de deshacer las bragas de todas las chicas de todas las clases de todo el instituto cuando leía poesía. Un bombón en toda regla vamos.

Junto antes de dirigirme a mi silla, situada al lado de la de Carly, quien estaba teniendo el mismo debate interno que tenía en todas las clases de Literatura: A quién miro, ¿a Gibby o al señor Rickmann?, dejé mi trabajo, limpio, ordenado, aseado y encuadernado encima del montón de trabajos que, seguramente, habrían entregado todos al entrar en el aula.

-¿Dante?

-Sí. Me leí la Divina Comedia y empecé a interesarme por él. Sí, me la he leído, pregúntame lo que quieras que te lo contestaré, y si te apetece perder tiempo gasta ese programita que tenéis para averiguar si los trabajos son copiados de internet.

-Lo que vaya a hacer para comprobar que, efectivamente, has hecho tu trabajo es cosa mía… Pero me alegro de que te hayas dignado a hacer algo en lo que llevamos de curso – Dijo dedicándome una de sus sonrisas de estrella de cine. En serio, dejadme a solas con él una hora y juro que no se podrá mover en una maldita semana. – Empecemos con la clase chicos.

Saqué mi libreta y empecé a tomar apuntes como si me fuera la vida en ellos. La verdad es que esa asignatura no me disgustaba en absoluto, y el profesor tampoco, pero eso es otro tema. Estaba tan sumida en tomar nota de todo lo que decía don dientes perfectos que no me di cuenta de que Carly me estaba llamando hasta que una bolita de papel se estrelló contra mi cara. Me giré para ver qué quería sin parar de escribir.

-¿Has dormido? – Dijo… bueno, más bien movió los labios porque no salió ningún sonido de su boca.

Yo solo asentí. No le estaba mintiendo, había dormido unas cuatro o cinco horas y eso es dormir. No todo lo que me gustaría pero… algo es algo.

* * *

><p>Después de la clase de Literatura y de la de Geografía de la señorita Tucker, también conocida como la hurraca, Sam, Gibby, que me agarraba por la cintura como siempre, y yo nos dirigimos a nuestras taquillas para coger los libros que necesitábamos para la siguiente clase. La verdad es que estaba siendo un gran día, muy bueno, pero ya sabéis lo que dicen… Hace un día precioso, seguro que viene alguien y lo jode. Pues la encargada de hacer eso, era una arpía venenosa a la que, por desgracia, Sam y yo conocíamos muy bien.<p>

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero ¿a quién tenemos aquí? La bruja, la fea y su bestia.

-Mira Shannon – Dijo Sam perdiendo la paciencia - ¿por qué no coges todo el dinero que gana tu papi, te compras un terreno o una parcelita en el jodido desierto y la barres, y cuando acabes vuelves y me lo dices?

-Prefiero venir a tocarte un poquito las narices a ti.

Shannon.

Típica tía por la que todos pierden el culo. Morena, pelo largo, ojos grises, un buen culo y un par de tetas que se podrían comparar en tamaño con balones de fútbol. Se tira a todo lo que se mueva y es cruel. Muy cruel.

Hace como dos años Sam y yo nos llevábamos de maravilla con ella, pero… por situaciones de la vida, nos peleamos y desde entonces, cuanto menos nos veamos, mejor.

-Piérdete, hazle un favor al mundo – Le dije. Enserio, no la soporto.

-¿Qué modo es ese de hablarme Carly? ¿Es que acaso tu bestia te ha pasado unos genes suyos y en lugar de hablar solo sabes ladrar?

¡PAM! Una goma de borrar golpeó a Shannon en la cara.

-Una palabra más y en vez de la goma te tiro el libro de historia.

-Relájate – Le advertí – y vámonos a clase. Shannon, ojalá te caigas por las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Es que no la soporto, hija de una hiena. La odio. La odio. No sé cómo pude haber sido su amiga, no sé cómo caí tan bajo. Ah, y para colmo, la tengo que aguantar en esta clase. Inglés con el señor List. No me disgustaba su clase, pero si te sentabas en las primeras filas, corrías peligro de que tu mesa acabara inundada de babas. Por eso todos intentábamos llegar como diez minutos antes para pillar las últimas filas.<p>

Estaba tomando nota de todo lo que estaba diciendo, cuando un papel de color rosa aterrizó en mi mesa. Supe enseguida de quién era.

"_También dicen que son cuatro chicos para ti sola"_

"_**¿Y qué si lo fueran?**__"_

"_Ya sabes lo que dicen Sam. Aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda"._

Otro papel aterrizó en mi mesa. Esta vez era de Carly.

"_Como no la ignores ahora mismo, juro que la que te pegará con el libro de historia seré yo"._

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, rompí la nota de Shannon y volví a tomar apuntes como si me fuera la vida en ello, todo para evitar seguirle la corriente, aunque cuanto más lo intentaba, más pensaba en ella y en las ganas que tenia de partirle la cara.

Sonó la campana y llegó mi hora favorita del día. Hora de comer. Hora de llenar el buche con la deliciosa comida de la cafetería y un montón de pasteles. Fat Cakes. Carly me dice que voy a engordar mucho si como tantos, pero yo digo que la vida no está hecha para contar calorías.

Pero claro, ni a la hora de comer podía estar tranquila, tenía que aparecer Shannon para hacer que el estómago se m revolviera.

-Repito, aunque la mona se vista de seda… mona se queda.

-Lo mismo te digo.

-Vamos Sam, cuatro chicos solo para ti, seguro que ya te has llevado a alguno a la cama.

-Estoy a esto – Dije levantándome – de partirte la boca. No juegues con fuego o te quemarás.

-Vamos Sam, todos sabemos que te caracterizas por tu velocidad, y no precisamente a la hora de correr.

-Pues gracias a esa velocidad gané a Tom.

-¿Cómo te…?

-Sam vámonos – Dije agarrándola por el brazo, otra vez, y saliendo de la cafetería.

* * *

><p>Shannon estaba tocando los botones que no tocaba, y si no paraba de hacerlo, iba a acabar mal. ¿Recordáis que os dije que hubo una época que nos llevábamos muy bien? Pues… fue una época en la que Sam, bebió fumó, se enrolló con chicos y… se acostó con varios. Vivió la vida, vamos. Yo también lo hice, bebí, fumé y me enrollé con muchos chicos, pero nunca me acosté con ninguno hasta que empecé a salir con Gibby. Y uno de los chicos que Sam se llevó de calle fue a Tom.<p>

Tom. Capitán del equipo de fútbol, con eso lo describo completamente. Shannon lleva detrás de él desde… bueno, desde siempre y una noche en una fiesta, Sam se acostó con él. Lo de la velocidad es porque Sam tiene algo que hace que los chicos caigan en sus redes en cuestión de minutos. Desde el día en que Tom calló en esas redes, Shannon acusa a Sam de puta, igual que a mí, cosa que resulta irónica dado que si juntamos los chicos con los que yo me enrollé con los que se enrolló Sam, no llegamos ni a la mitad de la mitad de chicos con los que ella se ha liado.

-La voy a matar Carly, te juro que la voy a matar.

-No vas a matar a nadie, relájate.

-Me está llamando puta Carly. Sabes lo que opino de esa faceta de mi vida, quiero olvidarla, ¿por qué tiene que venir ella a joderlo todo?

-Relájate. Solo quedan tres horas de clase. La última no estamos juntas, pero ella sí que va contigo. Trata de ignorarla y listo. Toma apuntes, dibuja, lo que sea menos escucharla.

-Lo intentaré.

* * *

><p>Solo media hora, media hora más y se acabó el verle la cara hasta el día siguiente. ¿Por qué de repente está tan borde? Nuestra relación estos años se ha basado en la ignorancia y en el hacer como si la otra no existiera. Alguna palabra hemos cruzado, pero nada más, ¿por qué de repente solo se empeña en fastidiarme? Tendrá la regla o algo así.<p>

Timbre.

Genial, a casa a seguir con los deberes y a no pensar en nada. O eso creía yo…

-No vuelvas a repetirme lo de Tom.

-No vuelvas a repetirme nada de esa parte de mi vida. Fue una fase, yo no soy así y nunca lo seré. Y supera lo de Tom de una jodida vez – Dije, me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta principal. Entonces…

-¡Eres una puta Sam! ¡Eso se nace no se hace, eres una PUTA y nunca cambiarás! ¡Tu madre se pasa el día bebiendo para no verte la cara y tu padre te abandonó!

Se acabó. Nadie hablaba así de mí y de mi familia y vive para contarlo. Mi instinto, contenido durante todo el día, me pedía a gritos que saltara sobre ella y me vengara por todo lo que me había dicho. Y en ese momento, no había nada que me frenara. Ni Carly, ni Gibby, ni nada. Solo éramos mi instinto y yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal? ¿Os gusta? ¿Será saciado el instinto de Sam? Eso ha sonado fatal… En fin… me voy a estudiar. Gracias por vuestros reviews :D<strong>

**Y, como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	10. Narices Rotas Y Ojos Morados

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Mil gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior, de verdad. Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir aquí la verdad, así que… nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Antes de que nadie pudiera pararme los pies, agarré a Shannon, cuya cara cambión de asco a puro terror en cuanto sintió el tacto de mi mano sobre su piel, por el brazo y la lancé por los aires y empotrándola contra el suelo, me tiré encima de ella y empecé a pegarle con el puño cerrado, mientras le tiraba del pelo a la vez que trataba de esquivar sus uñas de porcelana que amenazaban con sacarme un ojo en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad.<p>

-¡Que alguien la pare! ¡La va a matar! – Gritó uno de los chicos que miraban la pelea con voz temblorosa.

-¡Se lo merecería! – Grité yo llena de rabia.

Shannon berreaba como si no hubiera mañana y yo le pegaba sin parar una y otra vez, ignorando el dolor de nudillos que tenía. No me importaba romperle la nariz o que se le callera algún diente, me daba igual. Había sacado a la luz cosas que deben quedarse en la oscuridad, pues es ahí donde están realmente bien. Son cosas que nunca debieron salir de allí. Es una faceta que quiero olvidar y que quiero que olviden, pues yo no soy ninguna puta aunque años atrás lo pareciera.

La vida está hecha para experimentar y probar, para intentar aprender, para caerse y para levantarse. Yo lo hice. Probé y probé hasta que caí, pero me he levantado y sé que jamás he de volver a caer en eso. Y otra cosa que sé, es que si juegas con fuego, te quemas. Y Shannon lo estaba probando en sus propias carnes.

-¿¡Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Sam! – Oí la voz del señor Rickmann por encima del barullo que estaba montando la gente, y un segundo más tarde, me tenía cogida por la cintura a medio metro del suelo.

-¡YO NO SOY UNA PUTA! ¡NO SOY UNA PUTA! ¡TE VOY A ROMPER UN BRAZO PEDAZO DE ZORRA! –Grité con todas mis fuerzas sin dejar de patalear y dar puñetazos a diestro y siniestro.

-¡Calma Sam!

-¡Me has roto la nariz hija de puta! – Gritó Shannon con toda la nariz y la boca llenas de sangre y lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡A la otra seguro que no me vuelves a llamar puta! ¡Te tendría que haber roto algo más! ¡Olvídame y yo me olvidaré de ti! ¿¡Te ha quedado claro?

-Mi padre se enterará de esto – Dijo ella antes de irse, junto con su séquito de amigas a la enfermería a que le miraran la nariz que, muy orgullosamente, había roto un segundo atrás.

-¡No tienes ni idea del miedo que tengo! – Dije con ironía, todavía en brazos del profesor de Literatura.

-Rickmann, suelte a la señorita Puckett – Era Finny –. Yo mismo me encargaré de llevarla al despacho del director.

Rickmann me soltó y Finny me agarró por la muñeca, conduciéndome por los pasillos hasta el despacho del director. Me iba a caer una buena.

* * *

><p>-Hola fracasado, ¿cómo anda tu banda de músicos de pacotilla?<p>

Otra vez. Ya estaba el capullo de Brian dando por saco, como todos los días, y mi límite de paciencia de hoy se estaba agotando. Solo un minuto y me voy a casa. Solo un minuto Freddie.

-¿Es que no te cansas nunca?

-No. Nunca me cansaré, no eres más que un fracasado y en el futuro serás que un músico frustrado que no tendrá donde caerse muerto.

-Piérdete, nadie ha dicho que me vaya a dedicar a la música profesionalmente, si lo fuera a hacer ya habría dejado el instituto hace tiempo.

-Igual que tu padre te abandonó a ti, para convertirse en el fracasado que seguro que es.

Sonó el timbre, me di la vuelta y estrellé mi puño contra la cara de Brian, quien calló al suelo y se llevó la mano al ojo.

-¿Pero tú de qué coño vas Benson?

-Retira lo que has dicho de mi padre – Le dije en el tono más calmado que me salió.

Sí, era cierto. Mi padre nos había abandonado a mí y a mi madre cuando yo tenía unos 12 años. ¿Por qué? Solo lo sabe él. Éramos felices, mi madre y él nunca discutían, estábamos más que unidos. Por él es por quien toco la guitarra. Pero un día, dejando solo una nota que decía lo siento, desapareció del mapa y se llevó todas sus cosas, hasta su guitarra. Y con sus cosas se llevó la felicidad de mi madre, que cayó en depresión, y la mía.

Sin embargo, yo expresé el dolor de otro modo. Empecé a vestirme de negro, dejé de hablar con la gente, el único con el que intercambiaba como mucho dos palabras a lo largo del día, era con Cameron. Me pasaba el día escuchando música, leyendo poemas bajo los cipreses de los cementerios y escribiendo en un cuaderno como me sentía. Me convertí en un muerto en vida.

El día que tuve que llevar a mi madre al hospital por haberse tomado un bote de pastillas cuando tenía 14 años, fue lo que me hizo explotar. Se lo conté todo a Cameron. Lloré como un niño pequeño que ha perdido su juguete favorito en los brazos del que era, es y será mi mejor amigo, que tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas al confesarme entre sollozos, que su padre murió cuando él era pequeño.

Desde ese día, desde el día que dejé que todo el dolor que me había poseído saliera de mi cuerpo en forma de lágrimas y palabras, decidí enterrar el recuerdo de mi padre e intentar avanzar. Dejé de vestir de negro y comencé a convertir aquellos sentimientos anotados en el cuaderno en canciones.

Nunca me separaba de ese cuaderno, y un día, cuando fui a buscarlo entre los libros de mi mochila, me di cuenta de que no estaba. Brian lo había cogido y se había enterado de todo. Mi padre y su abandono, mi madre y su intento de suicidio, y de mis pensamientos más profundos. Desde ese día, me martirizaba a todas horas y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que callar y aguantarme todo lo que me decía.

Pero hoy había tocado un tema demasiado delicado, un tema que no tenía que haber sacado. Había jugado con fuego, y ahora se había quemado.

-Repito. Retira lo que has dicho de mi padre si no quieres que… - El puño de Brian interrumpió mis palabras. Noté es sabor de la sangre en mi boca.

Se inició una pelea entre nosotros. Nos fuimos al suelo y empezamos a rodar por este golpeándonos cada vez que podíamos donde pudiéramos.

-¡Pelea! – Gritó una compañera de clase, haciendo que todos entraran en tropel dentro del aula para contemplar el espectáculo. Y entre ellos estaba Cameron.

-Mierda, ¡Freddie!

Me cogió por debajo de los brazos y tiró de mí con todas sus fuerzas. A duras penas me sacó de allí.

-¡Vuelve a decir lo que has dicho y no te levantarás de suelo! – Grité.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ha nombrado a quien no debería haber nombrado – Respondí con la respiración agitada.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Sí.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

El director del instituto llegó a donde estábamos nosotros y vio mi cara llena de sangre.

-Freddie se tiró sobre Brian sin motivo alguno. Yo lo vi todo – Dijo la chica de antes.

-¿Qué? Eso no es verdad. Brian lleva meses metiéndose conmigo y pegándome y nunca me he defendido.

-Pues ahora tienes una hora de castigo por haberle pegado y no haberme dicho cómo te estaba tratando este tiempo.

-¿¡Qué? ¡He ido miles de veces a tu despacho con los ojos morados y lleno de pintura por su culpa y nunca has hecho nada! ¡Todo porque es el puto capitán de jodido equipo de fútbol y todos le besáis el culo!

-Muy bien Benson. Tres horas de castigo. Ahora, vete a la enfermería a que te curen eso que tienes en la cara y más de vale que Brian no esté lesionado.

-Cómo no… -Susurré mientras me dirigía junto con Cameron a la enfermería cojeando.

* * *

><p>-¿¡Tres horas de castigo! Eso es inhumano Ted – Grité al escuchar mi sentencia.<p>

-Es lo que te mereces por haberle pegado. Y no me llames Ted.

-¡Pero me llamó puta delante de todos!

-Haber venido a decírmelo a mí en lugar de tirarte encima de ella. Es la jefa de las animadoras Sam, no podemos permitir que se lesione.

-¿Por qué le das un trato especial a las animadoras y a los deportistas y nos tratas a los demás como si fuéramos mierda?

-No me hables así Sam. Te la estás jugando.

-Me la juego todos los días cuando cruzo las puertas de que tú consideras un instituto perfecto. Gente como yo y gente más débil y menos popular lo pasa fatal todos los días porque tus queridos deportistas nos hacen la vida imposible.

-No me mientas Sam.

-¡No te miento! Pregúntales a todos los alumnos a ver qué te responden. Ah no, espera… te mentirán porque nos tienen ACOJONADOS – Fui subiendo el volumen de mi voz progresivamente. Estaba que mordía.

-Si nadie se ha quejado es porque no hay problemas, ahora vete al aula de castigo.

-Vaya mierda de instituto – Dije dando un portazo.

-Sam, yo creo que tienes razón. Sé que la tienes, pero ese no es el modo de demostrarlo.

-¿Por qué tenemos que tener miedo nosotros si somos más?

-Tendrás que encontrar un modo de hacerles ver eso. Vamos, te acompaño al aula. Ah, antes de que se me olvide – Dijo sacando una funda llena de folios de su vieja cartera – aquí tienes los ejercicios. Has hecho un trabajo excelente Sam, estoy orgulloso.

-Serás el único – Suspiré cogiendo mis deberes.

-Haz que todos estén igual de orgullosos que yo. Sabía que lograrías sacarle partido a esa inteligencia que tienes y que usas tan poco.

-Adiós Finny – Dije entrando en el aula de castigo, completamente vacía.

Aproveché que estaba sola para llamar a Carly y decirle que no podría quedar con ella por el castigo, pero no me cogió el teléfono, así que llamé a Spencer.

-_Sammy, ¿qué pasa? ¿No estabas con Carly? – Dijo el mayor de los Shay con esa alegría que tanto le caracterizaba._

-Debería, pero me han puesto tres horas de castigo.

_-¿Qué has hecho?_

-Una chica se pasó el día insultándome y no me pude contener.

_-Debes controlar tu ira Sam y lo sabes. Bueno, he de irme a seguir con mi escultura, parece ser que el pan ya está lo suficientemente quemado. Yo llamo a Carly para decírselo. Adiós._

Antes de que me pudiera despedir Spencer colgó y entró por la puerta el vigilante. Me senté en un pupitre al fondo de la sala y me puse a hacer deberes y a estudiar, mientras escuchaba música con los auriculares.

Más o menos una hora más tarde, una de las canciones del grupo empezó a sonar, así que cogí el teléfono para ver si podía empezar una conversación con alguno y, de ese modo, no morir del asco y el aburrimiento.

* * *

><p>Llevaba una hora de castigo y estaba que me subía por las paredes, necesitaba hacer algo para distraerme. Entonces, mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo, lo saqué y vi que Sam había iniciado una conversación.<p>

_**-¿Qué hay Freduccini?**_

_-¿Freduccini?_

_**-Tu nombre se puede acoplar a cualquier palabra. ¿Qué tal estás?**_

_**-**__Castigado, creo que voy a morir como no salga de aquí en breves._

_**-Estoy aquí para hacer tu castigo más ameno si a cambio haces algo por mí.**_

_-Haré lo que esté en mi mano, aunque desde aquí no sé si te seré de mucha ayuda._

_**-Haz que mi castigo también sea más ameno.**_

_-¿Estás castigada?_

_**-Efectivie Wonder. Es una costumbre en mí, al contrario que tú. No pareces la clase de chico al que castiguen a menudo.**_

_-Y no lo soy, pero tampoco soy un santurrón. ¿Qué has hecho para que te castiguen?_

_**-Pegarle a una animadora que me insultó. Tres horas de castigo por defenderme -.- ¿Tú que has hecho, chico malo?**_

_-Me encaré con el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Dijo cosas que no debió y también me han caído tres horas. No pareces la clase de chica que se mete en peleas, a pesar de todo lo que Carly me ha contado._

_-**Estamos a la par, las apariencias engañan . Aunque me sigue pareciendo una mierda que me hayan castigado. Tratan mejor a las animadoras y a los deportistas y pasan de los demás.**_

_**-**Yo pienso lo mismo, es una mierda. Y lo que más jode es que nosotros somos más, ellos son 20 o 30._

_-**Hay que demostrarles que somos más y hacerles sentir lo que sentimos nosotros cada día.**_

_-¿Cómo dirías que es de retorcida tu mente Puckett?_

_**-Llega a niveles inimaginables.**_

_-Te propongo algo. Quedamos después del castigo y Zumolandia para planear nuestra venganza, ¿qué me dices?_

_-**Que ya tienes un compañero para el crimen. Nos vemos en dos horas en Zumolandia.**_

_**-**Hasta luego._

* * *

><p><em>-Hasta luego.<em>

Muy bien musculitos de gimnasio y rubias de bote sin cerebro. Empieza la venganza.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal? Espero que os guste. Quiero haceros una pregunta, quiero que en vuestros reviews a parte de vuestra opinión sobre el capitulo, me digáis que pensáis del Cibby, y quiero sinceridad absoluta. Por favor <strong>

**Y, como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	11. V de Vendetta

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Antes de empezar con el capítulo tengo que decir que estoy de muy mala leche. No sé si os habréis enterado pero en Valencia, es decir, donde yo estudio, da miedo salir a la calle. El partido político que gobierna ahora en España, va a hacer recortes en educación y sanidad debido a la situación de crisis que vivimos, y ha llegado un punto en el que en el instituto del centro de Valencia, donde se inició la concentración pacífica por luchar por nuestros derechos, tenía que ir a clase tapados con mantas. Repito, concentración pacífica, que consistió en que chavales de instituto (14, 15, 16 años…), e incluso maestros, cortaran una de las calles principales de Valencia durante unos minutos. Todo bien hasta que llega la policía y se pone a arremeter a base de porrazos, empujones y puñetazos contra los jóvenes protestantes quienes no habían realizado ningún acto de vandalismo o violencia en contra de los agentes. Estos agentes, quitaban los partes médicos en la puerta del hospital a aquellos que habían acabado allí por su culpa, e incluso se metían en el propio hospital para quitar las copias de dichos partes que los médicos guardan y que son confidenciales. A parte de todo esto, llevan los números de placa tapados para que no se les pueda denunciar. No sé si estará bien que diga esto en esta página, pero necesito desahogarme por que esta tarde no he podido ir a clase por miedo a que arremetan contra mí sin motivos. Sin nada más que alegar, nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Llevaba hora y media esperando en Zumolandia a Freddie, no porque él llegara tarde, sino por que yo llegué demasiado pronto. Me las ingenié para saltarme el castigo, tantos años igual le dan a una mucha experiencia. En ese tiempo me dio tiempo de tomarme tres batidos y medio… bueno, ahora son cuatro, y comerme 3 raciones de kétchup con patatas fritas. Sí, yo soy de esa clase de personas que encuentran patatas en su kétchup y estoy orgullosa de ello. El caso es que cuatro batidos hicieron… bueno… os lo podéis imaginar, así que salí pitando en dirección al baño, y, cuando salí de allí con la sensación de pesar tres kilos menos, encontré a Freddie en la mesa.<p>

-No hay nada como mear cuando te estás meando – Dije en modo de saludo mientras me unía a él en la mesa.

-Hola. No te he visto llegar. Sé que la mesa está sucia pero están todas ocupadas, habrá que…

-Tranquilo, todo esto es mío.

Al oír aquello se giró hacia mí con los ojos como platos, miró la comida, a mí, la comida, a mí… y yo no pude evitar sonreír ante el careto que tenía.

-¿Cómo…? Sam, ¿enserio eres humana?

-Claro. He salido de clase hace como hora y media y tenía que hacer algo para entretenerme.

-¿Pero no estabas castigada?

-¿Si tu fueras el vigilante de un castigo aguantarías dos horas de…? Me muero de hambre, tengo sed, me aburro, dame de comer, me va a explotar la vejiga – Dije subiendo mi voz varias octavas.

-Sinceramente… no.

-Él tampoco aguantó – Dije metiéndome en la boca una patata que había quedado en la última bandeja. Él soltó una pequeña carcajada – En fin, hablemos de negocios.

-Estamos aquí para planear nuestra venganza. Para reivindicar la igualdad en los pasillos de los institutos. Para derrocar a los deportistas de su trono – Recitó él con tono solemne, como si se tratara de un político.

-Muy bueno el discurso, pero ¿se te ha ocurrido alguna idea?

-No – Dijo mientras pasaba de estar erguido y solemne a cabizbajo y decaído.

-Vale, pensemos… mediante la palabra poco vamos a conseguir, por motivos obvios. Si hablando no conseguimos llamar la atención de nadie, ¿cómo lo hacemos?

-¿Y cuándo?

-Cómo y cuándo ¿qué?

Me di la vuelta y Freddie miró por encima de mí, para encontrarnos de pleno con Cameron.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué están planeando vuestras mentes retorcidas?<p>

-Vengarnos de los deportistas y animadoras por tratarnos tan mal – Dijo Sam como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Eso es cruel… me encanta – Dijo rasgando ligeramente la voz y poniendo una sonrisa malvada.

-Bienvenido al Club de las Mentes Retorcidas – Dije.

-Vamos a ver, por lo que veo vais un poco perdidos con esta venganza. Lo primero es ver cuál es la mejor forma que tenemos de transmitir nuestro mensaje, llevarla a cabo, pensar en un lugar y un día, y, si es necesario, una excusa para que ese día y ese lugar puedan ser usados.

-Hay que hacer que prueben de su propia medicina. Tenemos que congregar a los alumnos de mi instituto y de vuestro instituto y escarmentar a esos deportistas – Dijo Sam dando un golpe en la mesa.

-Y, a la vez tenemos que evitar que sepan quiénes somos o nos expulsan a todos – Advirtió mi mejor amigo.

-¿Máscaras? Y sabéis, esas blancas – Propuse.

-Buena idea – Sam sacó su teléfono y empezó a apuntar todas las ideas que nos iban surgiendo.

-Y ropa negra. Todos de negro con la misma ropa a poder ser, en plan ejército, como en V de Vendetta.

-Máscaras blancas y ropa negra. Tomo nota.

-Hablando de V de Vendetta. Recuerden, recuerden el 5 de noviembre – Recité – Estamos a principios de Octubre, yo creo que ese día podría ser el idóneo.

-5 de Noviembre – Repitió Sam, tecleando sin parar en su teléfono – Música. Podemos componer una canción sobre la violencia en los institutos o algo así.

-Buena idea Sam – la felicitó mi amigo – si no nos escuchan con la palabra, transmitiremos nuestro mensaje con la música. Ahora solo nos falta el sitio y comentarle esto a Brad y Brison.

-La excusa perfecta para llamar la atención de los deportistas y animadoras, es el deporte. ¿Qué tal si…?

* * *

><p>Sam estaba castigada, y teóricamente ya habría salido del instituto, pero no había venido a casa. Raro en ella. Pero bueno, así pude aprovechar para estar con Gibby a solas.<p>

-¿En qué piensas? – Me preguntó – Llevas un rato muy callada.

-En todo y en nada a la vez. ¿Dónde estará Sam?

-No lo sé, ni quiero saberlo la verdad. Puede que esté con Freddie o con alguno de los del grupo. Enserio, este jabón líquido es genial Carly. Deberías olerlo.

-Por enésima vez. Soy alérgica a las fresas y solo con olerlas me ahogo.

No tengo quejas de Gibby, pero esa obsesión suya con el jabón líquido a veces me sacaba de mis casillas.

-Relájate mujer, no vayamos a discutir ahora por una cosa así.

Y volvió a reinar el silencio en la habitación.

-Gibby. ¿Por qué crees que estamos juntos? – Bocazas Carly, eres una bocazas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Noté cómo se empezaba a poner tenso.

-Me refiero a que… apenas tenemos cosas en común, no somos una pareja muy convencional que digamos.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero… si estamos juntos será porque quitando todas las diferencias hay algo que nos une. Algo más fuerte que todo eso que nos hace tan diferentes. Nunca me ha gustado centrarme en eso porque hace que me cuestione cosas innecesarias que lo pueden mandar todo a la porra, y sinceramente no quiero que eso pase.

-Sí, tienes razón, ¿en qué estaría pensando? – Dije para quitarle peso a la situación, aunque todavía no había parado de darle vueltas.

No soy una persona muy exigente en el tema de los chicos, muchas veces me entran antes por la palabra que por su físico, pero… a mí me gusta hacer deporte, no tanto como a Sam, pero me gusta estar en forma, mantener la figura. Sin embargo Gibby cada día come más, y raras veces lo he visto preocuparse por su salud en ese sentido. La gente ha de estar feliz con su cuerpo, pero una cosa es esa, y otra muy distinta es no preocuparse por la salud de uno mismo.

Y luego está esa obsesión por el jabón líquido y quitarse la camiseta en cualquier logar a cualquier hora. Es una característica suya, lo sé, pero lo de la camiseta… llega una edad en la que eso ha de quedar a parte. No quiero que mate al niño que lleva dentro, nadie debe hacer eso, pero ha de madurar un poco en ese sentido.

Y… pero… ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué de repente no paro de cuestionar aspectos de Gibby? Hace unos meses eso me daba lo mismo, ¿por qué ahora me surgen todas esas dudas? Muy bien Carly, dejemos de pensar en eso y centrémonos en… un momento… ¿por qué huele a fresas? Oh, mierda…

* * *

><p>-A ver, repasemos – Dije -. El atuendo para todos, incluso el grupo, será ropa negra que tape todo el cuerpo, y máscaras blancas. Nuestro mensaje será transmitido por una canción la cual tenemos que componer antes de que llegue el 5 de Noviembre, es decir, el día en que se llevará a cabo nuestra venganza. El lugar será el Salón de Actos de Ridgeway, o sea, mi instituto, el sábado 5 de Noviembre como hemos dicho antes. El motivo para reunirlos a todos, será la celebración de un partido solidario entre ambas escuelas.<p>

-Para – Me cortó Cameron -. ¿Cómo conseguiremos las llaves del instituto para entrar un sábado para prepararlo todo?

-Mamá tiene sus recursos.

-¿Podemos confiar en que las tendremos? Y también está la alarma, y…

-Freddie, relájate. Como ya he dicho, mamá tiene sus recursos. El lunes en el ensayo tendremos la clave de la alarma y las llaves. Lo que no sé cómo hacer, es enviar los correos para avisar a los alumnos.

-Eso no es problema. Freddie es un friki de los ordenadores.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre lo de llamarme friki? – Interrumpió.

-¿Friki de los ordenadores? ¿Peleón? Me encantan los trapos sucios de la gente.

Cameron se rio ante mi comentario y Freddie rodó los ojos, para después soltar como si nada:

-Cam ha hecho 8 años de ballet.

-Golpe bajo.

-Yo prefiero llamarlo vendetta – Sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Ballet? – Dije entre risas – Eso quiero verlo, a ser posible con esos leotardos blancos que marcan todo – Y en tres, dos, uno… genial, mi cara es del mismo color que mi mochila. Las hormonas me han ganado la batalla esta vez.

-Salida.

-¿Seguimos? – Dije avergonzada -. El tema de los correos.

-Puedo hackear las redes de ambos institutos y mandar un correo en nombre de nuestros directores a los deportistas y animadoras, y después, de tu parte y de mi parte, un correo al resto de alumnos para convocarlos el día V de Vendetta.

-¿Y no quedará rastro de nada en los ordenadores?

-No, si yo no quiero.

-En ese caso, tenemos otro punto resuelto. Ahora está lo más importante de todo… ¿cómo nos vengaremos?

Se produjo un silencio de media hora en la mesa. Alguna que otra vez levantábamos la cara y abríamos la boca para decir algo, pero parecía ser que todo lo que iba a salir de nosotros no eran más que tonterías, chapuzas o cosas imposibles de hacer.

-Hagamos una cosa – Dijo Cameron de pronto, captando mi atención y la de Freddie – id pensado en cosas, apuntadlas donde sea para que no se nos olvide. Esta noche le comento a los gemelos nuestro plan y les digo que también piensen en formas de vengarnos, y mañana en el ensayo, hacemos una especie de lluvia de ideas, ¿qué os parece?

-Genial – Dije yo. Ahora si me disculpáis, tengo que ir a casa de Carly a que me eche una mano con unos ejercicios que tengo que entregar mañana. Nos vemos por la tarde para ensayar.

-Vale. Hasta mañana – Dijeron a la vez.

-Adiós Cam y… Freddiefreak.

Subí por el ascensor del Bushwell Plaza hasta el apartamento de mi amiga, y al entrar allí vi una imagen… curiosa. Carly estaba tumbada en el sofá blanca como la pared, con los ojos inyectado en sangre y llorosos y respirando con dificultad. Por otro lado, Gibby estaba sentado en el sillón con la cabeza gacha y… ¿eso es un ojo morado?

-Está bien, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

-Lo que ha pasado – Dijo Carly con un susurro, como si se estuviera ahogando – es que le he dicho mil y una veces al nene que soy alérgica a las fresas.

-Cierto, te ahogas solo con olerlas, aunque sean artificiales.

-Pues, esta tarde, no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa que ponerme una botella de jabón líquido debajo de la nariz. ¿A qué no adivinas a qué olía?

Abrí los ojos como platos. Carly le repetía como mil veces al día que era muy alérgica a las fresas, solo con olerlas se ahoga, y si no tenía a mano o las jeringas con epinefrina o el inhalador, adiós muy buenas. ¿Cómo le hacía eso? Me puedo esperar mil cosas de Gibby, pero nunca habría esperado eso.

-¿¡Pero tu eres tonto o te drogas con detergente? ¿¡No te hemos dicho mil veces que las fresas a cien metros de Carly? ¿¡Cómo se te acurre hacer una cosa así?

-¡Ya he dicho que lo siento! Y como puedes ver, ya he recibido mi merecido. No necesito que vengas tú también a replicarme las cosas.

Justo cuando iba a tirarme encima de él para dejarle el ojo que le quedaba bien inservible, mi móvil sonó, indicándome que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

* * *

><p>Después de que Sam se fuera y de que Cameron se burlara un rato del mote que me había puesto ella, me fui a casa. Mi madre estaba trabajando, por lo que podría tocar la guitarra eléctrica un rato. La tenía escondida en un compartimento secreto que me había hecho en el armario para que no la encontrara y no recordara a mi padre.<p>

Entré en mi habitación, abrí el armario y el compartimento y al sacar la guitarra, vi algo que veía todos los días, pero que hasta la fecha, no me había emocionado tanto ver.

A toda velocidad, saqué el teléfono del bolsillo y les mandé un mensaje a Cameron y a Sam:

"_Ya sé cómo podemos vengarnos, mañana os cuento"._

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. Bueno, ¿qué os parece? ¿Qué habrá visto Freddie? Estoy contenta porque se me están ocurriendo un montón de ideas para este fic, y para que no se me olviden, las estoy apuntando todas. Espero que esta inspiración me dure mucho. Mil gracias por vuestros reviews, enserio, me alegran el día :D.<strong>

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	12. Guns of Seattle

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Antes que nada siento esa queja que hice en la nota de autor súper larga sobre la situación de Valencia, lo que hay que hacer aquí es subir fics y ya está, no quejarse sobre lo que hacen o dejan de hacer los políticos y demás. Así que… lo siento, no volverá a pasar, lo escribiré en una libreta, luego puede que le de cuatro puñetazos a un armario y… ya está. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, tuve que hacer de las mías para conseguir las llaves del conserje, entre las que se encontraba la llave maestra del instituto, y para poder robar la clave de la alarma y averiguar el límite de tiempo para apagarla. Solo necesitaba hacer una cosa pequeñita para que me mandaran al despacho del director y me amenazara, pero a la vez, esa cosa pequeñita tenía que hacer que el director saliera de su despacho como cinco minutos para poder coger las llaves del conserje del cajón de su despacho y apuntar lo de la alarma.<p>

¿Cuál fue mi artimaña? Fácil y efectiva, a la vez que satisfactoria y necesaria en muchos aspectos. La noche anterior, cuando Freddie me mandó el mensaje, estaba a punto de dejarle a Gibby el ojo, y lo que no era el ojo, inservible durante unos días, pero como sonó el móvil y me paré para contarle todo a Carly, no me pude vengar. Por eso, justo después de la clase de Historia, me acerqué a él y… bueno, digamos que le puse los calzoncillos de sombrero.

-¡Sam! ¡No tires más! ¡PARA! –Gritaba de pura agonía.

-Te lo debía por dejarme sin mejor amiga.

-¡Pero si está bien!

-Casi te la cargas.

-¡Samantha Puckett! - Nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto de oír la voz de Briggs - ¡Al despacho del director! ¡YA!

-A mandar – Dije y, como si en lugar de ir al despacho del director me fuera al centro comercial, le di la espalda y me encaminé a mi destino con total naturalidad y una media sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

-Primera fase del plan V de Vendetta, completada – Pensé.

Llamé a la puerta del despacho:

-Sam, ¿por qué no me sorprende que estés aquí?

-Hola Ted, yo también me alegro de verte – Saludé dejándome caer en la silla.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

-Director Franklin – La secretaria del director asomó la cabeza por la puerta – La enfermera le necesita. Parece ser que alguien se ha excedido en su nivel de fuerza al hacerle el calzoncillo chino al pobre Gibby.

Sonreí satisfecha mientras el director me echaba una mirada que decía "¿enserio?".

-Enseguida vuelvo. No te muevas – Me señaló amenazadoramente.

-No prometo nada.

Primero portazo. Uno, dos, tres. Segundo portazo y vía libre. Me levanté de un salto de la silla, me quité una horquilla del pelo y forcé la cerradura del cajón del despacho. Cogí las llaves y saqué de mi mochila una cajita metálica, en la que antes había caramelos de limón, llena de cera (cortesía de mi señora madre, aunque ella no era consciente de ello), y presioné sobre esta la llave maestra. Es decir, la llave color amarillo. ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer esa llave de un color diferente? Tiene escrito el mensaje cógeme encima.

Me aseguré de que la forma de la llave se veía perfectamente antes de volver a dejarlas en su sitio para coger el manual de instrucciones de la alarma.

-Vamos a ver… código de desactivación… 6854 – Anoté el número en mi móvil -. Tiempo límite para apagar la alarma… si la alarma no se desconecta en cinco minutos a partir del momento en el que empieza a sonar, la policía acudirá al lugar. Perfecto.

Volví a dejar todo en su sitio y vagué por el despacho para localizar el control de la alarma. Solo al Ted se le ocurriría ponerla tan a la vista… ahí. Al ladito de la puerta del despacho.

Primera puerta abierta. A tu sitio Sam. Y…

-Tu castigo es ir ahora mismo a la enfermería y deshacer el entuerto que has creado.

-A mandar – Y yo otra vez con mi naturalidad y mi sonrisa malvada, me fui de allí en dirección a mi siguiente clase.

¿Acaso creíais que iba a ir a ayudar a Gibby? Muy poco tiempo llevamos juntos.

* * *

><p>-Solo una pista.<p>

-Por enésima vez no. Esta tarde en el ensayo os lo diré a todos juntos. ¿Has hablado con los gemelos?

-Sí, les he explicado todo y dicen que se apuntan. A ellos les pasaba lo mismo cuando iban al instituto y quieren vengarse, así que…

-Y aunque no les pasara, esos dos donde haya lío van.

-Cierto. Cambiando de tema, no es muy conveniente que vayamos hablando de nuestro proyecto por los pasillos – Susurró – he estado pensando en unos arreglos para una canción. Creo que quedaría genial en el concierto del sábado que viene y si todo va como quiero que vaya, podría será la entrada triunfal de Sam perfecta.

-Cuéntame.

-Mira – Dijo sacando el folio con la letra – en esta parte tenía pensado introducir algo que hiciera… "explotar" la canción. Pon tu mente en situación. Sábado que viene, en el escenario tocando esta canción sin Sam, que estará detrás de escenario o a un lado, depende del montaje que hagan. Y justo en este momento, se sube al escenario y nos interrumpe diciendo si se puede unir, o algo por el estilo. Le contestamos, y entonces, lo quemamos todo. ¿Qué te parece?

-Así en frío… tiene buena pinta. Me gusta la idea. Solo falta comentársela al resto.

Mi móvil empezó a vibrar.

-¿Quién es?

-Es un mensaje de Sam.

-¿Qué dice la rubia?

-Dice, y cito textualmente, Mamá tiene sus técnicas.

-¿Y eso en español significa?

-No tengo ni idea. Esta tarde lo sabremos.

* * *

><p>Tras escuchar durante tres horas seguidas a Carly echarme la bronca por haberle hecho el calzoncillo chino a su amado, salí disparada de su apartamento para ir al ensayo. Freddie me había contestado al mensaje diciéndome que hoy sería mejor que fuéramos cada uno en nuestro coche, así que… salté dentro de Betsy, puse la música a tope y me fui hacia el puerto.<p>

Cuando llegué, estaban todos menos Freddie, algo bastante raro, ya que en lo que venía a ser la puntualidad Freddie era el rey.

-¿Dónde está Freddie? –Me preguntó Brad.

-No lo sé, pensaba que ya estaría aquí.

-¿No habéis venido juntos?

-No, esta mañana me ha mandado un mensaje y me ha dicho que venía él por su cuenta.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo…

PAM.

Algo parecido a un disparo sonó, haciendo que soltara el grito más agudo de mi vida, y una enorme mancha de pintura rosa apareció en la pared. Nos giramos en la dirección de la que vino el sonido y vimos a Freddie con lo que parecían dos ametralladoras en la mano.

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa ahora con los disparos? ¿Es que se te ha despertado la vena psicótica o algo? – Grité de puro susto.

-Esto, mi querida amiga, es la forma en la que nos vamos a vengar.

-¿Matarlos de un infarto?

-No. Chicos, ¿cuál es uno de mis hobbies a parte de la música?

-Paintball – Dijeron los tres a la vez dejándome a mí con al boca abierta.

-Exacto. Ayer cuando llegué a casa y fui a coger la guitarra, vi esto y me quedó claro cómo nos íbamos a vengar.

-Eres un maldito genio tío – Dijo Brad.

-Sí, pero… con dos pistolas me da que no nos va a bastar – Comenté yo con cierta desilusión, pues la idea me parecía buenísima no, lo siguiente.

-Eso no será problema. Mi tío tiene un almacén lleno de estas preciosidades y botes y botes de "munición". He hablado con él y no te importa dejarme todas las que necesite.

-Cuando hagas tus triquiñuelas informáticas, y recibamos las respuestas, mandaremos un mail para quedar en algún lugar para prepararnos – Terminó de explicar Cameron.

-Podemos subir a todas nuestras víctimas al escenario y colgar de los focos botes de pintura. Sería como la señal, algún momento de la canción sería la clave para dejar caer la pintura y que todos empezaran a disparar. Y tendrán que llevar las pistolas en la espalda para que no se vean.

-Bien, bien, me gusta. – Dijo Brison con voz tétrica y frotándose las manos.

-A todo eso Sam, ¿Qué has querido decirme con tu mensaje de antes? – Me preguntó Freddie dejando sus pistolas a parte.

-Oh, un segundo – Abrí mi mochila y saqué la cajita y mi teléfono -. Como te he dicho antes, mamá tiene sus técnicas – Le tendí ambas cosas – Eso, mis queridos amigos, es un molde de la llave que con un poco de suerte el lunes dejará de ser un molde para convertirse en una copia de la llave maestra de Ridgeway. Y este número, es el código de la alarma y el tiempo límite para apagarla. Cortesía de mamá y de Gibby, quien gracias a aquí una servidora, no se va a poder sentar en una semana lo menos.

-Enserio, cásate conmigo – Soltó de pronto Brison haciendo que todos se giraran para mirarlo.

-Antes me hago asexual.

-¿Ensayamos o qué? – Interrumpió Brad.

-Adelante.

* * *

><p>Tras cuatro intensas horas de ensayo, Cameron propuso su idea para presentar a Sam como nuestra cantante. Todos estaban pensando atención menos el musculoso de los gemelos que no paraba de mirar su teléfono cada dos por tres.<p>

-Brison, te quiero, pero haz el favor de dejar de una vez el teléfono – Se quejó su hermano gemelo -, esto es serio.

-Para eso estás tú, para enterarte de todo y explicármelo luego.

-Esta vez no, hermano del alma, no voy a sacarte las castañas del fuego.

-Haya paz – Sentenció Cameron el final de la pelea -. Bueno rubia, ¿qué te parece la idea?

-A mí me parece bien, aunque me sabe mal que tengáis que cambiar la canción.

-Eso no es problema, así queda mucho mejor, más explosiva – La animé.

-Chicos me tengo que ir ya, me espera Rachel – Dijo Brison levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas a la velocidad del rayo.

-¿Rachel?

-Ligue del día.

-No sé ni para qué pregunto – Dijo Sam rodando los ojos -. Me sigo preguntando cómo es posible que seáis hermanos. Tú eres tan formal y él es tan… tan… ¡mierda!

-Oye, vale que sea un poco "liberal" pero no es mal tipo – Lo defendió Cameron.

-No, no lo digo por él. Es viernes y todos los viernes ceno con mi madre fuera. Llego tardísimo, nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

Yo con la habitación hecha un asco, Sam siempre con deberes por hacer y sin estudiar, Brison siempre llega tarde y cada día tiene un ligue, Brad siempre se olvida algo (sí, siempre tiene la cabeza en otro lado) y Cameron que adora romper todos los límites de velocidad con su moto. ¿Querrán decir algo todas estas cosas? Nah, serán manías mías. Creo…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. Ahora ya sabéis como se van a vengar, ¿qué os parece? Opiniones, opiniones everywhere. Ah, me preguntaron que significaba Vendetta. Vendetta quiere decir venganza, V de Vendetta es el nombre de una película la cual recomiendo muchísimo. Es genial. Bueno creo que ya está todo.<strong>

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	13. Lost Bullets

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Mil gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior y en todos los capítulos en general. Se me enamora el alma cada vez que hablo en correo y veo reviews, pero se me enamora más todavía cuando veo que os gusta y que me animáis a seguir escribiendo. Mil gracias de verdad. **

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, mi madre y yo nos fuimos a cenar a Pinni's. Si no habéis oído hablar de su lasaña, es que vivís en Marte, porque son LEGENDARIAS. No sé lo que harán para que sepa tan bien, pero que no dejen de hacerlo por el amor de Dios y de la Virgen y de todo el pollo frito del mundo. Estábamos devorando una de esas deliciosas lasañas cuando mi madre empezó a hablar:<p>

-¿Cómo va nuestro trato? ¿Has mejorado tus notas?

-¿Acaso estas ojeras no responden a tu pregunta? – Dije señalando las marcas moradas que se dibujaban bajo mis ojos.

-Que tengas ojeras no significa que te estés esforzando.

-Pues tengo pruebas para demostrarte que estas ojeras son las de una trasnochadora trabajadora – Rebusqué en mi mochila en busca de los deberes que me había dado Finny el día anterior – Toma. Dos meses y medio de deberes de historia perfectamente hecho y corregidos. Finny me dijo que estaba impresionado. También hice los deberes de mates, el trabajo de literatura y bordé el examen del otro día – Numeré.

Mi madre miraba con asombro los folios y las anotaciones que había hecho Finny. Sin embargo, y como les suele pasar a todos los padres, para mi madre no era suficiente. Para ella nunca nada era suficiente y eso me frustraba mucho. Tenía un ideal de hija perfecta el cual yo nunca podría alcanzar. No tenía fe en mí, y en su época "oscura", en la que el alcohol tenía preferencia en su vida, me lo repetía contantemente. Durante esos años mis notas iban de un modo aceptable, después subieron, para demostrarle que se equivocaba cuando me decía que nunca llegaría a nada, pero… cuando vi que nada era suficiente, y que su falta de esperanza en mí nunca se iría, acabé por no hacer nada y me convertí en lo que soy ahora.

Siempre había sido peleona y todo eso, pero en cuanto dejé de prestar atención a mis estudios, los profesores me archivaron en la categoría de caso perdido. Y todo, por culpa de mi madre.

Con mi padre era diferente, él confiaba en mí. Me decía que no quería una hija perfecta como mamá, decía que yo era perfecta para él. Me introdujo en el mundo de la música y en el de la lucha libre. Me entrenó durante años, me puso miles de CDS, incluso me enseñó a tocar algo de piano. Me animó para que siguiera con los estudios y no me pusiera a trabajar de cualquier cosa, me enseñó a luchar por lo que quería y a no parar hasta cumplir mis sueños. Mi padre me daba toda la fe en mí misma que mi madre me quitaba con sus palabras. Pero…

Todo eso acabó.

Y lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Fui corriendo a casa de Carly en medio de una tormenta, mirando hacia ninguna parte, tratando de averiguar si lo que acababa de ver había sido verdad o solo un producto de mi imaginación que me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Llamé al timbre y cuando mi mejor amiga abrió la puerta y mi vio allí, empapada y más pálida de lo normal, ahogó un grito y se llevó la mano a la boca. Yo solo pude decir:

-Mi padre se ha suicidado Carly. Se ha ahorcado en la ducha con un cinturón.

En ese momento, a pesar de estar abrazada a Carly empapando su camiseta de agua y de lágrimas, me sentí sola. Sentí que la única persona que creía en mí y en lo que era capaz de hacer, se hubiera escurrido entre mis dedos como arena de la playa. Fue a partir de ese día, a partir de aquel momento, cuando mis notas cayeron en picado, más de lo que lo habían hecho meses atrás, pues la depresión que cayó sobre mi madre, hizo que su adicción al alcohol fuera en aumento y, como consecuencia, que sus palabras de desprecio hacia mí aumentaran considerablemente.

Carly era la única persona que sabía aquello, y nadie más lo iba a saber. No quería que nadie más supiera que era la hija de un suicida.

-Que tengas esto bien no significa que todo te vaya igual. Cuando vea las notas en Diciembre me lo empezaré a creer.

-A veces me gustaría dejar el instituto y poder hacer otras cosas – Dije rodando los ojos ante su comentario.

-Eso ni soñarlo Samantha. Vas a acabar el instituto y después irás a la misma universidad que tu prima a estudiar derecho.

-¿Por qué tengo que estudiar derecho? A mí lo que me gusta es el arte o la literatura.

-Porque tienes que labrarte un futuro Sam. Lo hemos habado mil veces, el arte no te va a dar de comer.

-Lo más probable es que vaya a la universidad de forma forzada, si además estudio una carrera que detesto, como viene a ser el derecho, acabaré frustrada y me expulsarán de la facultad por mis malas notas haciendo que pierdas la fortuna que vas a tener que pagar por la matrícula y la residencia.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-No, te estoy advirtiendo de lo que pasará si me obligas a estudiar derecho.

-No me hables así. Soy tu madre, y si te digo que estudias derecho, estudiarás derecho. Me niego a que seas tan fracasada como tu pad… Se lo pensó mejor antes de acabar la frase y se llevó la mano a la boca. Pero reaccionó tarde.

-¿Cómo papá? Te pasas meses y meses, casi un año, bebiendo, haciéndome pasar hambre porque siempre tenías que tener la jodida botella en el armario o en la boca, llamándome fracasada e insultando a papá por hacer lo que hizo, llorando por los rincones y ¿ahora me dices que era un fracasado? Pues deja que te diga algo mamá…

-Sam, vigila tus palabras.

-Puede que para ti papá fuera un fracasado, pero tú para mí, eres el ser más patético que existe en este mundo. Eres una madre que odia y cuestiona todo lo que su propia hija hace, no cree en ella, y dice que no sirve para nada.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Su tono de voz iba subiendo.

-Me remito a los hechos mamá – Cogí mis deberes de historia, me levanté con tanta brusquedad que tiré la silla al suelo y salí del restaurante.

-¡Tu padre era un bala perdida y TÚ eres otra! ¡No eres más que una bala perdida! – Oí que gritaba a mis espaldas.

* * *

><p>-He quedado con vosotros para ver una película y para oírla. Vuestra forma de daros el lote haciendo tanto ruido es un tanto molesta.<p>

-Freddie tío, te quiero y te respeto y lo sabes, pero haz el favor de dejar de quejarte. Me haces perder la concentración.

-Si algún día tengo novia y os quejáis, os juro que os mato a los dos.

Me llegó un aviso de que Cameron estaba iniciando una conversación conmigo.

_¿Adivina quién ha roto todos los límites de velocidad con su moto?_

_**Estás loco tío, algún día nos darás un susto.**_

_Correré el riesgo. Ya sabes que adoro la velocidad y las motos._

_**Y también tocar la batería, y con un brazo roto no puedes.**_

_¿Qué no Lisa, que no? El batería de Deff Lepard tocaba solo con un brazo._

_**Punto para ti.**_

_¿Qué me cuentas?_

_**Aquí tratando de ver una película, pero los dos tórtolos estos no me dejan oír ni mis pensamientos.**_

_¿Carly y su novio?_

_**Premio para el caballero de la moto.**_

_Pero si sabes que están juntos, ¿por qué sigues quedando con ellos?_

_**Porque los gemelos trabajan (o están con sus ligues diarios), tú te vas a no se dónde y Sam estaba cenando con su madre. Mamá no está y me lo han propuesto así que…**_

_Tú necesitas que un viernes por la noche nos vayamos de fiesta. Los leones todos juntos._

_**¿Los leones?**_

_Sí, todos los chicos. Noche de pesca, tú ya me entiendes._

_**Te entiendo perfectamente. Oye me voy a arreglar mi leonera que si llega mi madre me corta las pelotas.**_

_Hasta mañana por la mañana tío _

_**Adiós.**_

-Esto… creo que… - Suspiré – No sé ni para qué me molesto en despedirme.

Me levanté y salí del apartamento de Carly para meterme directamente en el mío. Fui a mi habitación, encendí la mini cadena, conecté el adaptador para mi iPod, puse reproducción aleatoria y subí el volumen a tope. Me esperaban dos largas horas de ordenación intensa antes de que llegara mi madre.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, tras la discusión con mi madre, quien por cierto no me hablaba, me desperté con el sonido de mi móvil.<p>

-¿Sí? –Respondí con voz de dormida.

-Buenos días, rubia.

-¿Cameron? ¿Qué haces llamándome a las 9 de la mañana un sábado?

-Toca ensayo.

-¿Ensayo? No me lo habíais dicho. Está bien, me ducho y voy. Nos vemos en la nave.

-Hasta luego rubia.

Pegué un salto y me metí en el cuarto de baño. Las duchas de agua caliente siempre me sientan bien. Me relajan y me ayudan a no pensar en nada, además, el CD que tenía grabado especialmente para cunado me duchaba ayudaba muchísimo.

Como estábamos en Octubre, empezaba a refrescar, pero no me podía para a secarme el pelo por completo, así que me lo sequé un poco, para quitarme la humedad, me puse lo primero que pillé, salí de casa con cuidad para no despertar a mi madre y me fui en dirección al puerto.

Cuando me disponía a entrar, Brad salía corriendo de allí y cayó justo encima de mí.

-Bonita forma de recibirme. Pareces Dino el de los Picapiedra.

-Lo siento Sam, me he dejado la guitarra en casa. Voy corriendo a por ella y vuelvo.

-¿Cómo se te a podido olvidar la guitarra? – Le pregunté incrédula mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Tengo la cabeza en la luna. En cinco minutos vuelvo.

-Hola rubia – Me saludó Cameron cuando entré en la nave.

-Buenos días. Esto… ¿Es normal que a Brad se le olvide la guitarra? – Pregunté señalando la puerta.

-Se le suele olvidar el cable, pero la guitarra es raro que se le olvide.

* * *

><p>Brad ya había vuelto pero hacía como media hora que esperábamos a Brison, y Sam estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.<p>

-¿Dónde está? Llega muy tarde.

-No coge el teléfono.

-Casi siempre llega tarde. Pero lo de hoy es excesivo.

-LO SIENTO TÍOS… y Sam – Gritó cuando cruzó la puerta de la nave.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunté.

-Con Anabel. Cubana, metro ochenta de altura, una tía buena donde las haya.

-¿Tu ligue del día? – Preguntó Cameron.

-Exacto.

-Enserio Brison, eres un bala perdida – Dijo Sam resoplando.

-¿Cómo has dicho? – Al oír aquello se me pasó por la mente que tal vez sí que tenía un sentido.

-Que es un bala perdida – Repitió ella.

-Eso es. Pensadlo. Sam siempre tiene deberes que hacer, yo tengo la habitación hecho una porquería, Brad siempre se olvida algo, Cameron rompe todos lo límites de velocidad con la moto y Brison y sus ligues del día.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? – Preguntó Brison, que al parecer era el único que no lo había pillado.

-Todos somos unos balas perdidas, por una cosa o por la otra, pero lo somos – Aclaró Cameron.

-Lost Bullets – Dijo de pronto Sam y todos la miramos.

-Me gusta como suena.

-Somos Lost Bullets.

-Lost Bullets – Dijo Sam extendiendo la mano.

-Lost Bullets – Cameron la imitó.

-Lost Bullets – Brad también.

-Lost Bullets – Brison.

-Lost Bullets – Y, finalmente, yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. No me paro que tengo la comida al fuego y se me está quemando. Espero que os guste.<strong>

**Y, como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	14. Compras De Emergencia

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Me alegro de que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Veo, que todos tenéis ganas de ver como va a ser la Vendetta, pero… tendréis que esperar un poquito. Tengo más que decir, pero lo haré abajo. Nos vemos allí.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Volvía a ser viernes y yo iba a mil. Ensayos para el concierto del día siguiente, por el cual estaba que me subía por las paredes, deberes, exámenes, trabajos, mi madre que no me hablaba desde hacía una semana justa y una larga lista de etcéteras. Iba con Carly de camino a casa, cuando sacó un tema que no me esperaba para nada.<p>

-Llevo unos días pensando en algo.

-Dispara.

-¿Crees que Gibby y yo hacemos buena pareja?

-Mujer, ya sabes que Gibby no es un modelo de ropa interior que digamos, pero es buen chaval.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta Sam. ¿Hacemos buena pareja o no?

-Mala pareja no, pero no sois una cosa muy… convencional o común que digamos. Tú eres guapa, lista, estudiosa y femenina. Él estudia pero tampoco es un genio, no se fija mucho es él mismo, no hace deporte, y esa extraña obsesión por el jabón líquido…

-El otro día antes de que me pusiera el jabón en la nariz y casi me matara, estaba pensando en eso. Todos nos tenemos que querer a nosotros mismos, pero es que él no cuida de su salud, se pasa el día en el sofá comiendo y no hace nada de deporte. Cada vez está más… rellenito, y cada vez se cansa antes cuando estamos haciendo…

-No quiero detalles de tu vida sexual Carly – La corté de repente.

-Iba a decir que cada vez se cansa antes cuando estamos haciendo gimnasia en el instituto. Mira que eres mal pensada. El caso es ese, somos muy diferentes y no sé si… ya sabes… si siento lo mismo por él.

-Está claro que no sois iguales… ni parecidos… pero si no sientes lo mismo por él, para estar incomoda…

-No es que no sienta nada por él, es que lo que siento por él ya no es tan fuerte como cuando empezamos a salir.

-Mira, yo no quiero influir en tu vida de pareja la verdad, solo te puedo decir que hagas lo que quieras. Si no sientes lo mismo por Gibby, lo dejas, si todavía sientes algo, sigues con él. Haz lo que quieras Carly, no sé qué más te puedo decir.

-No sé Sam… En fin, cambiemos de tema. ¿Estás nerviosa por lo de mañana?

-Sinceramente, bastante, mañana voy a estar muriéndome. Tenemos pensada una idea genial para presentarme. Las canciones son brutales. Espero no quedarme en blanco.

-¿Qué te vas a poner?

-Pues esa camiseta amarilla de manga corta…

-¿La del escote en pico?

-No es tan escotada – Dije rodando los ojos – Me he comprado unos rotuladores y le voy a escribir en la espalda Lost Bullets.

-Enserio adoro el nombre.

-Nació por casualidad, pero a mí también me encanta. Y lo típico, vaqueros largos y converse. Aunque había pensado en ponerme unos shorts o unos bermudas con las medias de rejilla y las converse negras. ¿Cuál me pongo?

-Yo creo que si te pones los bermudas mejor. Y los ojos negros y ya… lo petas.

-Había pensado en pintarme los ojos como siempre, solo que con un poco mas de eye liner. Es un cumpleaños a lo rockero, tampoco me quiero poner como un putón.

-Lo que veas. ¿Te apetece comer en mi casa? Spencer ha hecho tacos de espagueti.

-A mamá le gusta.

* * *

><p>-Espera, espera – le dije a Brad que estaba al otro lado del teléfono- ¿cómo que uniformes?<p>

-No son exactamente uniformes, es la ropa que tenemos que llevar mañana en el concierto. Lo que pasa es que solo nos ha dado ropa para nosotros.

-¿Qué nos tenemos que poner?

-Pantalón vaquero negro y camisa negra. Ah, y algo rojo. Ella dijo que iba a repartir claveles o algo así a todos los que entraran y se lo tenían que poner en la ropa. Le podemos pedir que nos de uno para cada uno.

-¿Y Sam?

-Le pedimos otro con la excusa de que a lo mejor lo perdemos, y se lo damos a ella. El problema está en la ropa.

-Esta tarde se lo comentamos en la nave y ya está. ¿Qué chica no tiene unos vaqueros negros y una camisa negra?

-Oído cocina. Me voy a comer. Hasta dentro de un rato.

-Hasta luego. No te dejes la guitarra en casa y procura que tu hermano no llegue tarde.

-Tranquilo, no ha tenido ligue del día para estar a punto para la fiesta. Temo por esas pobres niñas mañana.

* * *

><p>Freddie llamó a la puerta del apartamento de Carly a la hora que habíamos acordado el miércoles, bajamos al vestíbulo y nos metimos en su coche. El viaje hasta la nave fue bastante silencioso, estábamos demasiado ocupados dándolo todo con la música que salía de los altavoces como para ponernos a hablar. Sin embargo, en cuanto cruzamos la puerta de entrada del local de ensayo, se inició una conversación.<p>

-Vamos a ver – Empezó Brad – tenemos un pequeñísimo problema con el concierto de mañana.

-¿Problema? ¿Qué problema? – Pregunté bastante nerviosa.

-Tranquila rubia – Me tranquilizó Cameron poniéndome el brazo sobre los hombros – no tiene por qué ser un problema muy gordo si tienes unos vaqueros y una camisa de botones negra.

Me giré para mirarlo con cara de preocupación, y nada más verme supo lo que estaba pensando. Todos lo supieron.

-No me digas… que no lo tienes.

-Enserio Sam – Dijo Brison que todavía no había abierto la boca – eres como un tío. ¿Qué chica no tiene cientos de pantalones y cientos de camisas de todos los colores habidos y por haber?

-Yo, ¿vale? Yo. Vale que no haga mucho que me conoces, pero deberías haber notado que no soy lo más femenino del mundo.

-La feminidad no tiene nada que ver con que las chicas tenéis pasión por las compras.

-Dime que al menos unas zapatillas sí que tienes – Dijo Freddie tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente.

-¿Valen las que llevo puestas? – Pregunté señalando mis Vans negras. Las de toda la vida.

-Puede valer, solo nos falta la ropa.

En ese momento se me encendió la bombilla. Tenía una idea.

-Puedo solucionarlo. Cam, ¿llevas dos cascos en la moto? – Dije sacándome el móvil de mi bolsillo y empezando a marcar el número de Carly.

-Sí, siempre llevo dos por si acaso.

-Perfecto, andando. ¡Carly! – Grité en cuanto contestó al teléfono – Escucha, necesito un favor. Deja lo que estés haciendo, sal de debajo de Gibby – A esas alturas de la conversación ya tenía agarrado a Cameron por el brazo y lo estaba arrastrando fuera de la nave – o quítate de encima de él. Nos vemos en las puertas del vestíbulo en cinco minutos. ¡COMPRAS DE EMERGENCIA!

Colgué y me giré hacia Cameron que me miraba perplejo, con una media sonrisa picarona en la cara.

-Eso de llegar en cinco minutos al Bushwell Plaza ¿es un reto?

-Puede. Enséñame lo que eres capaz de hacer encima de esta preciosidad – Dijo admirando su moto.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre todo, todo? – Se acercó a mí levantando las cejas de forma seductora. Cosa que hizo que se ganara una colleja.

-Idiota. Quiero que me demuestres si eres capaz de llegar al Bushwell en cinco minutos.

-Esta bien – Dijo lanzándome el casco -. Monta – Me animó dando dos golpecitos con la palma de la mano en la parte trasera del asiento.

* * *

><p>Oímos rugir el motor de Jackie, la moto de Cameron, sí, él también le puso nombre a la moto. El nombre venía del Jack Daniel's, la llamó así porque la noche en que se la regalaron, digamos que los chicos y yo nos bebimos una botella de Jack entre todos.<p>

El caso es que nos quedamos solos los gemelos y yo, y no sabíamos que hacer.

-Genial. Si solo se hubiera ido Sam aún podríamos haber hecho algo, pero sin un batería… lo tenemos mal para ensayar.

-¿Y si vamos hablando de la Vendetta? – Propuso Brad.

-¡Genial! He pensado que a parte de las pistolas del otro día, podríamos llevar pistolas de agua. Algunas cargadas de agua, otras de pintura, otras del pringue ese verde que venden en algunas tiendas que no sé cómo se llama.

-Slime. En nuestra tienda hay – Dijo Brison.

-¡Eso! Slime.

-A mí se me han ocurrido un par de melodías que pueden queda bien para la canción. Es un poco como… un boceto musical. – Dijo Brad.

-Yo lo he escuchado. Ventajas de vivir con él.

-Mira, esto sería la intro. Sencilla, solo guitarra y voz – Brad tocó una serie de acordes secos. Sonaban bien, desafiante, y eso era lo que queríamos –. Y esto sería el estribillo – Pegadizo. Me gusta. Desprende ira y rabia.

-Me encanta. Podemos ir trabajando sobre esto hasta que llegue Cameron.

* * *

><p>Iba completamente agarrada a Cameron. Me gusta la velocidad, sí, no le tengo miedo, me ayuda a liberar adrenalina. Pero no me hacía mucha ilusión caerme de la moto y quedar hecha un trapo. Justo cinco minutos de pura velocidad más tarde, estábamos en la puerta del Bushwell Plaza. Bajé de la moto y le di el casco a Cam.<p>

-Bueno rubia, ¿Veredicto?

-Tengo que ir más veces contigo.

-¡Sam! ¿Qué es eso de…? Hola, no te había visto – Carly me miró con cara de "Preséntame a ese Adonis ya".

-Cameron, esta es Carly, mi mejor amiga. Carly, Cameron, el batería de Lost Bullets.

-Encantada.

-Lo mismo digo. Por fin dejas de ser una incógnita para mí. Bueno señoritas, por mucho que me duela, he de irme. Esta noche hablamos Sam.

-Adiós.

Arrancó y se fue, y nosotras nos fuimos en dirección al Centro Comercial.

-¡Vaya cañón de tío! ¿Están todos igual!

-Sí.

-Definitivamente, me tienes que llevar mañana al concierto.

Media hora más tarde, llegamos al centro comercial y nos metimos en la primera tienda que vimos. No iba a ser tan difícil, solo un vaquero negro y una camisa de botones del mismo color.

-Mira estos, no son rectos como a ti te gustan, son ajustados, pero he cogido una talla grandecilla para que no te sientas apretada y esta camisa, aunque sea de manga corta, es negra y de botones.

-Dame.

Me metí en el probador y me puse la ropa. Los pantalones no eran precisamente anchos, pero… me hacen un culo impresionante. Voy a ser sincera, tengo un culo de diez, y estos pantalones me lo remarcan, pero sin pasarse. Además son cómodos, igual que la camisa. Es hora de pedir el veredicto de la experta en curvas y ropa.

-Carlangas, ¿qué te parece?

-Por mi parte adjudicado. Pero… oye tú, el moreno – Carly se puso a llamar a un chico que iba andando por la tienda. ¿Pero qué hace? - ¿Te gusta cómo le queda esta ropa a mi amiga? Mañana actúa y no está segura de que le quede bien.

Habría matado a Carly si no fuera porque el chico estaba como un queso. Sin embargo, me resultaba incómodo que un completo desconocido me desnudara con la mirada.

-Yo creo que le queda muy bien. Le remarca el trasero.

-En ese caso, adjudicado. No es por insinuar nada – Dijo Carly acercándose a mí – pero mañana se les va a caer la baba contigo.

-La verdad es que estoy deseando verles la cara – Reí maliciosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal? ¿Os gusta? ¿Qué canciones tocarán en el concierto? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.<strong>

**Bueno, hay una lectora que se ha enamorado de Both Sides Of The Story y de We Are The In Crowd. La verdad es que me encanta descubrir grupos nuevos a la gente, igual que me gusta que otros fics me descubran canciones a mí. La música es algo así como mi droga. Después, muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido hasta ahora, no me puedo creer que ya tenga casi 100, es increíble. Mil gracias de verdad.**

**Y bueno, como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	15. The Best Of You

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Bueno, en este capítulo tenemos no una, ni dos, sino, TRES canciones. Venga señores, que hoy tiramos la casa por la ventana jajajaja. Ya sabéis, como siempre, cuando salga el nombre de la canción la ponéis y la vais escuchando. La primera es de Set Your Goals con Hayley Williams de Paramore, y la canción se llama The Few That Remain; la segunda, de los Foo Fighters, se llama Best of You (lo que esté en negrita será lo que cantarán Cameron y Freddie, lo que esté en cursiva lo que canta Sam y lo que esté en letra normal lo cantan los tres); y la tercera, Happy Birthday, pero la versión de RAMONES. Capitulo cargadito, cargadito de Rock. Espero que os gusten las canciones y nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly y las canciones no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>El día anterior después de las compras de emergencia, Carly y yo nos pasamos por la peluquería del Centro Comercial para arreglarnos un poco. Ella no se hizo mucho, se cortó las puntas y se dio algo de forma, yo me corté el pelo. No mucho, ahora planchado en lugar de taparme la espalda entera, solo me llegaba hasta, más o menos, el cierre del sujetador. Y ya no tenía tanta mata y el pelo tenía más movimiento.<p>

Pero sinceramente, mi cara ayer era mucho mejor… ahora tengo cara de no haber dormido en horas. Tengo unas ojeras de mil demonios y los ojos rojos y entrecerrados con las pupilas dilatadas, tanto, que apenas se ve el azul de mis irises. Tengo dos horas para arreglarme antes de ir a la carpa donde tendrá lugar la fiesta. Según Cameron solo estaremos allí nosotros montando y probando y que allí no irá nadie hasta por la tarde cuando empezará la fiesta, pero que por precaución, tengo que colarme por la parte de atrás.

-En fin – Dije en voz alta, pero no lo suficiente como para despertar a mi madre, quien, por cierto, ya me decía hola – Veremos si en dos horas se puede hacer algo con este careto que llevo.

Me metí en la ducha, cosa que formaba parte de mi rutina matinal, me tiré dentro como media hora y cuando salí el vapor del agua caliente no me dejaba ver prácticamente nada. Me puse mi albornoz, me envolví el pelo en una toalla y, con cuidado de no caerme, salí de la ducha y limpié el espejo con la mano para poder verme reflejada en él. Mi cara, no había mejorado mucho la verdad.

Después de secarme el pelo y planchármelo, empecé con el maquillaje. Nunca me excedo con el maquillaje, como mucho me pongo eye liner y me voy a clase, tengo la piel demasiado clara como para ponerme base o polvos, pero ese día tenía que hacer una excepción. Con una brocha me puse un poco de base del tono más claro que había en la tienda y después me tapé las ojeras con un corrector.

-Bueno, el tema de la cara está solucionado Sam. Ahora los ojos.

Me pinté la raya de negro, me puse mi clásico eye line y un poco de rímel. Por último me puse un poco de brillo de labios y me fui a vestirme.

Cada vez que me miraba al espejo me entraban más ganas de ver la reacción de los chicos, y esa sensación se juntaba con los nervios por el concierto, haciendo que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta y en la boca del estómago y que me entraran unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. Una sensación muy desagradable que esperaba con todas mis fuerzas, que a lo largo del día se hiciera más débil.

Metí en mi mochila un pequeño neceser con el maquillaje, un cepillo para el pelo y la camisa que me iba a poner para el concierto. Había escrito en la parte de atrás Lost Bullets en letras rojas enormes y quería esperar hasta la hora del concierto para ponérmela para que no se manchara. Me puse mi chaqueta y salí de casa.

* * *

><p>Los chicos y yo llevábamos toda la mañana en la carpa montando el escenario y ayudando a los pipas que la vecina de los gemelos había contratado para llevar el equipo y montar todo. Desde luego, no había reparado en gastos, alquilar ese quipo costaba dos o tres riñones. Cuando terminamos, se fueron y nosotros nos quedamos solos, por lo que decidimos empezar a probar.<p>

El primero fue Cameron a la batería, seguido de Brad, Brison y yo. Estábamos tan atareados afinando los instrumentos y controlando la mesa de mezclas que no nos dimos cuenta de que Sam había llegado hasta que nos llamó.

-Ya estoy aquí. Siento el retraso, he tenido que ir a poner gasolina.

-Hola rubia… BA, BA, BUM.

¿BA, BA, BUM? Cameron solo decía eso cuando veía una tía buena, ¿por qué lo…?

-Madre del amor… WOW. Digo… hola, Sam. WOW.

Ahora entiendo a Cam.

-No me hagas esto Sam – suplicó Brison – que ayer no tuve ligue del día. Esto no es sano para el cuerpo.

-¿A qué viene tanto babear? Ah, hola Sam – Brad la saludo, bajó la vista hacia la mesa me mezclas, pero al segundo se paró en seco y volvió a levantar la vista – Espero que si te molesta que te miremos el culo de una forma descarada, no te pongas esos pantalones muy seguido… porque conseguiremos sacarte de tus casillas.

-Y el premio al comentario más ingenioso es para… BRAD – Gritó Sam sin parar de reír – En fin, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Por ahora probar los micros, luego hablaremos de la puesta en escena – Le expliqué.

* * *

><p>Tardamos una hora y pico en ecualizar para que todo sonara perfecto y se oyera perfectamente en toda la carpa; después de eso nos sentamos en el escenario para hablar de la puesta en escena.<p>

-Tú te quedas detrás del escenario, donde nadie pueda verte, y… bueno, en realidad tienes que hacer lo mismo que en los ensayos. La única dificultad es el público, has de interactuar con ellos, mirarlos, hacer que canten… Si se vuelven locos es que lo hemos hecho todos bien.

-Ahora mismo el escenario me encanta, pero en horas lo voy a odiar.

-Y luego lo volverás a querer. Estate tranquila rubia, lo vas a bordar – Dijo Cameron rodeándome los hombros con un brazo como siempre solía hacer.

Tenía una buena amistad con todos los miembros de grupo, pero creo que con Cameron y con Freddie era con los que mejor me llevaba por el momento. Cameron me complementaba en lo que a locuras se refiere, a parte de ser algo así como un pilar para mí. Siempre que estaba nerviosa me calmaba con ese gesto que tantas veces había hecho en estas semanas: Rodearme los hombros con un brazo. Además, cada vez me entraban menos ganas de matarlo cuando me llamaba rubia.

Freddie también era un pilar para mí. Hablaba con él todas las noches, solíamos hacer video llamadas aunque el noventa por ciento de las veces hablaba él o se limitaba a mirar como estudiaba o hacía deberes. Unas noches atrás me dijo que le resultaba tremendamente adorable el modo en el que me recogía el pelo con un bolígrafo cuando estaba pensado. Mi respuesta fue que esa era la cosa más cursi que me había dicho en toda mi vida, pero que a mi me hacía gracia como rodaba el bolígrafo con los dedos como si fuera una baqueta cuando pensaba.

A parte de esa noche, no ha vuelto a decirme ninguna cursilería, pero si que me apoya cuando ve que me voy a rendir o me grita cuando el sueño me puede y me dejo caer encima del escritorio. La verdad es que, aunque eso parezca tonto, para mí era mucho. Esos chicos son como los hermanos que nunca tuve y que nunca tendré. No solo ellos dos, sino los cuatro.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las horas y ya se podía oír a la gente en la carpa contigua. Era cuestión de tiempo que nos mandaran el mensaje para avisarnos de que los invitados iban a entrar, así que fuimos a cambiarnos. Sam se metió en uno de los baños portátiles que habían instalado y nosotros nos cambiamos allí mismo, encima del escenario, sin complejos y tapujos. Al fin y al cabo, no íbamos a ver nada que no hubiéramos visto ya.<p>

Sam subió de nuevo al escenario, se había retocado el maquillaje y el pelo y se había puesto una camisa negra de botones como habíamos acordado. Dios, esa camisa… vamos a tener que hacer un sobre esfuerzo para mantener nuestras hormonas a raya. Definitivamente, estaba jugando sucio.

Levantó la vista de su teléfono y se paró en seco. Empezó a mirarnos uno por uno con tanta intensidad que por un momento sentí que me estaba desnudando con la mirada.

-Eso. No. Vale.

-¿Cómo? – Dijimos todos a la vez sin entender a qué se refería.

-4 contra 1, eso es juego sucio. MUY sucio.

Nadie dijo nada.

-Enserio, vosotros podéis mirar vuestros instrumentos o al público. Yo mire a donde mire me encontraré con… - Empezó a señalarnos de forma exagerada, roja como un tomate – con… la fantasía sexual de toda chica.

Empezamos a reírnos a carcajada limpia. Ninguno de nosotros esperaba escuchar ese comentario.

-Toma – Dije dándole la flor a Sam para que se la pusiera en la camisa. Justo entonces sonó el teléfono de Brad. Era la hora del concierto.

* * *

><p>Estaba escondida debajo del escenario para que nadie me viera, temblando como un flan y andando de un lado para otro. No podía creer que la hora hubiera llegado ya, era demasiado pronto. Me sudaban tanto las manos que temía que el micro me saliera disparado y le diera a alguien en la cara. Los chicos también estaban tensos, pero no tanto como lo estaba yo.<p>

-Nos van a presentar ya – anunció Brad –. Sam, haz lo que sea para relajarte.

-Bueno gente – la voz de la vecina de los gemelos retumbó por toda la carpa – es un orgullo y un placer presentaros a la banda que va animar nuestra fiesta durante un rato. Un fuerte aplauso para… ¡LOST BULLETS!

La gente empezó a gritar y a aplaudir como locos y los chicos saltaron al escenario, haciendo que los decibelios subieran más, si es que era posible.

-Buenas noches a todos. Esta canción se llama The Few That Remain y queremos que lo deis todo. ¡Adelante!

La música empezó a sonar y yo, para tratar de calmarme, seguía el ritmo desde detrás del escenario.

_Come on and break down and show us who you are._

_Memory of your first impressions only gets you far,_

_When you stay true, from beginning to end._

_Flexing all your morals your environment will make back,_

_And to play cruel again._

Cameron y Freddie se estaban dejando las cuerdas vocales en el escenario y Brad y Brison todavía no habían parado quietos, animando a la gente, saltando… y yo tampoco había parado. No paraba de saltar y animar a los chicos a pesar de que ellos no me veían, y todavía no había parado de cantar.

_Come on and break down, fake personas from your art_

_I used to hang on every verse when my days would get hard,_

_Flash forward to present day and time,_

_I thought I hoped and method after reading scripted lines back,_

_Why'd you take that path?_

_There's no way back, we are the spark,_

Empecé a levantar los brazos y a saltar y moverme al ritmo de la música mientras cantaba el estribillo de la canción. La motivación estaba sustituyendo a los nervios.

_That once would ignite burning light, burn in deep in your heart,_

_The start of making yourself out to be bigger than you really are._

_Conscience is calling,_

_C-Come and shut it up._

_Yeah I know life gets rough sometimes,_

Se acercaba el momento de subir al escenario, ya había subido dos escalones y los nervios se apoderaban de mí.

_Big dollars take the pressure off of hard times._

_Regretting needs of sitting under will not let you in,_

_If you don't get a grip._ –Subí al escenario - _ Your to controlling,_

"_Wait a minute, wooah, guys um is it cool if I get in on this here?" – Dije._

_(_**Hell yeahhh**_) (__**Dude go for it!**__)_

_Well__ right listen! _Moví el pelo marcando el ritmo de la batería y empecé a cantar, moviéndome por el escenario y acercándome al público que saltaba y gritaba alucinado.

_(Ohhhh) I see you ready set go,_

_With unqualified pre-orders of your disgrat explode._

_While just to a life line, those who try to intimidate are no way eyes._

_Fabrications of a bus are riffing within a lie._

_If you come back you'll have to (get, get, get, get, get)_

_Through all of us,_

_We are the spark, _Me puse a saltar y a animar a la gente, extendiendo el brazo con el que sujetaba el micro para animarles a cantar con nosotros y a que saltaran.

_That once would ignite, burning light,_

_Burn in deep in your heart, the start._

_Of making yourself as to be bigger than you really are._

_You would still have to be,_

_A belief with the need that i carry to this day._

_Pass the torture want no more._

_What a shame, who's to blame when the mighty falls on this,_

Me acerqué a Cameron que lo daba todo el la batería, ninguno de los dos paramos de saltar. Me sacó la lengua y yo le devolví el gesto.

_Cause that i love, _

_With the kids fed up,_

_This time we want for you to man on up,_

_Right, and I care for all your crime,_

_Cause that I love, with the kids fed up,_

_This time we want, for you to man on up,_

_Right now I want you to sing it,_

_I wanna know why you won't play this just say you hate it, just why?_

A estas alturas de la canción apenas me quedaba aliento y en lugar de sangre por la venas, me corría adrenalina.

_But you don't know why,_

_Such an elusive, guyal full, meaningless sham._

Me acerqué a Freddie que miraba muy serio su guitarra y moví los dedos como si le estuviera echando una especie de conjuro. Cogí el micro y empezamos a cantar los dos con él.

_Come on and break down,_

_Come on and break down,_

Me alejé de Freddie y volví al centro del escenario y puso un pie encima de una de las cajas que había dejado ahí para que nos subiéramos. Dejé de cantar y animé al público a que saltara.

_Come on and break down,_

_Come on and break down, - _Me subí de un salto a la caja y grité con todas mis fuerzas el Come On.

_¡Come on!_

Empezamos todos a hacer headbang con tanta fuerza que creí que en cualquier momento vería alguna cabeza rodando por el escenario.

_Break down, break down,_

_Who's to blame,_

_Take the shame,_

_when the lying fall from heads. _

Terminó la canción y la gente empezó a gritar como loca, a aplaudir, a silbar… yo estaba estática en medio del escenario, tratando de recuperar el aliento y de asimilar lo que estaba viendo. El sudor me corría por la frente y por la cara a pesar de que solo habíamos tocado una canción, pero el calor encima del escenario y dentro de la carpa era insoportable. Noté un brazo rodeándome los hombros y sacándome de mi trance:

-¡Os presentamos a la nueva voz de Lost Bullets! ¡SAM! –Gritó Freddie por el micro.

Yo simplemente sonreí y levanté los brazos a modo de saludo.

-Presenta la siguiente canción – Me dijo Brad.

Yo obedecí, me acerqué al pie de micro, coloqué el micrófono y empecé a hablar:

-La siguiente canción habla de luchar por lo que uno quiere, sacar lo mejor de cada uno y eso es lo que quiero vero ahora. Lo mejor de todos y cada uno de vosotros. ¡Esto es Best Of You!

La gente empezó a gritar, Cameron dio la entrada y empezó la canción.

_I've got another confession to make_

_I'm your fool_

_Everyone's got their chains to break_

_Holdin' you_

_Were you born to resist or be abused?_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

_Are you gone and onto someone new?_

**I needed somewhere to hang my head**

**Without your noose**

**You gave me something that I didn't have**

**But had no use**

I was too weak to give in

Too strong to lose

**My heart is under arrest again**

**But I break loose**

**My head is giving me life or death**

**But I can't choose**

**I swear I'll never give in**

**I refuse**

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

_Has someone taken your faith?_

**Its real**_, the pain you feel_

**You trust**, _you must_

_Confess_

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

Oh...

Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh...

**Has someone taken your faith?**

_Its real_, **the pain you feel**

_The life_,** the love**

_You die to heal_

**The hope that starts**

_The broken hearts_

**You trust**, _you must_

**Confess**

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

_I've got another confession my friend_

_I'm no fool_

_I'm getting tired of starting again_

_Somewhere new_

_Were you born to_ resist _or be abused_?

_I swear I'll never_give in

_I refuse_

_Is someone getting_ _the best_, the best, the best, the best of you?

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

Has someone taken your faith?

Its real, the pain you feel

You trust, you must

Confess

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

Oh

Como siempre que terminaba esa canción, una extraña sensación me invadía. Adrenalina mezclada con calma, con fuerza, con debilidad… Un cúmulo de sensaciones. Siempre me dejaba la piel en esa canción, la piel y la garganta.

* * *

><p>Miré a Sam un par de veces durante la canción y la veía ahí plantada, delante de unas 200 personas, con los brazos extendidos, con los ojos cerrado y cantando como nunca. La veía tan… fuerte. Era como un solo soldado enfrentándose a un ejército entero.<p>

Podía sentir como sentía la música, podía sentir la adrenalina que desprendía y podía sentir lo que estaba tratando de transmitir. Era algo hipnótico y adictivo que no te cansabas nunca de mirar. No había nada debajo de eso, quiero decir, no me gusta Sam, pero verla así, de un modo u otro, me hacía sentir orgulloso, bien… no lo sabría describir. Me gusta verla así de fuerte. Que se sienta así de fuerte.

La canción terminó y la gente se volvió loca. Lo más alucinante es que se supieran las canciones. Vi que Cameron le decía a Sam que fuera hablando mientras nosotros afinábamos los instrumentos para nuestra última canción.

-Bueno – La pobre estaba sin aliento – se acerca nuestra prueba final. Ya hemos visto que podéis gritar pero… algo me dice que no lo hemos visto todo. Quiero que nos oigan hasta en la otra punta de la ciudad – Dijo subiéndose a la caja – que tiemblen los cimientos de todo Seattle, ¿¡os creéis capaces?

La gente le respondió gritando como loca y levantando los brazos.

-Demostradlo –Empezó a andar por el escenario con aire amenazador -. Gritad tanto como podáis, hasta que no os quede voz. Si mañana cuando os levantéis podéis decir algo, ¡lo que sea!, lo habréis hecho mal. Tenéis que estar afónicos por lo menos dos meses, y cuando la gente pase por vuestro lado y os diga ¿por qué no podéis hablar? Escribiréis en un papel: Fue el concierto de Lost Bullets hace dos meses – empezó a mover el brazo como si estuviera escribiendo -, todavía no puedo hablar.

La gente empezó a gritar y nosotros a reír ante la capacidad de improvisación de Sam. Me miró y le hice una señal para avisarle de que estábamos listos.

-La última canción va dedicada especialmente a nuestra cumpleañera. Sube aquí anda.

Subieron a la vecina de los gemelos encima del escenario y ella nos abrazó uno por uno.

-Esta canción es para ti. Vosotros ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. – Gritó Sam - ¡One, Two, Three, Four!

Empezamos a tocar y a cantar todos, el grupo, la gente, todos.

_Happy Birthday, to you (Happy Birthday)_

_Happy Birthday to you (Happy Birthday)_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_

_Happy Birthday to you._

Entonces entró la tarta, una tarta enorme coronada por una guitarra eléctrica. La gente hizo un pasillo para dejar pasar aquella obra maestra que daba pena comérsela, y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca del escenario, la cumpleañera sopló las velas y todos volvieron a gritar. A ese paso, era cierto que no iban a poder hablar en dos meses. Entre todo el barullo, nosotros empezamos a desconectar todo, nos acercamos al centro del escenario, agarrándonos por los hombros y, en el caso de Sam, por la cintura y miramos al público.

* * *

><p>La gente nos aplaudía, gritaba el nombre de la banda, nuestros nombres. Era una pasada.<p>

-¡Un fuerte aplauso para Lost Bullets! – Gritaron por el micro.

Nos miramos entre nosotros, hicimos una reverencia, nos soltamos y nos despedimos de la gente para volver detrás del escenario. Los chicos empezaron a abrazarse y a felicitarse entre ellos, pero yo no hacía nada, estaba asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ha sido genial – Gritó Brison – y he fichado a dos chavalillas que no están nada mal.

-Increíble. El mejor concierto hasta ahora, sin dudas.

-Esto ha sido – Dije despertando de mi trance – la cosa. Mas alucinante. Que he hecho En Toda MI VIDA – No lo pude evitar ponerme a gritar y a salta y a abrazarlos a todos. Acabamos sumidos en un abrazo colectivo. Riendo sin parar, comentamos el concierto y la puesta en escena de cada uno.

Pero para mi aquello apenas tenía importancia. Lo que más me importaba era que por fin, tras mucho tiempo, estaba segura de que aquella banda era mi sitio.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustan las canciones? Porque yo lo que dado todo mientras escribía el capítulo porque las estaba escuchando. Mil gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. YA VAN 100, NO ME LO PUEDO CREER. MIL GRACIAS DE VERDAD.<strong>

**Y bueno, nada más que decir salvo que dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que querías, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	16. Chupito De Iniciación

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Veo que os gustó el capítulo anterior, Me Gusta. Solo quiero decir un par de cosas antes de empezar. Primero, no sé cómo de larga va a ser esta historia, pero por las ideas que tengo en mente corta no va a ser. Y ahora diréis, ¿y con esto qué nos quieres decir? Quiero decir que lo que el Seddie en sí, va a tardar un poco en llegar, pero va a haber y mucho, solo os pido paciencia. Y segundo, os pido lo mismo con la Vendetta, os va a gustar, ya tengo desde hace semanas la idea en mente y cada vez que me la imagino, más me gusta. En fin, paciencia, que todo llegará jajajaja. Nada más, nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Justo después del concierto, nos quedamos un rato en la fiesta, la gente estaba alucinada todavía, aunque apuesto lo que sea a que yo lo estaba mucho más. Todavía corría adrenalina por mis venas en lugar de sangre. Miré a mí alrededor en busca de los chicos, pero no los vi, así que empecé a deambular por la carpa.<p>

Al primero que vi fue a Brad hablando con su vecina, después a Freddie y a Cameron dándolo todo en la pista de baile, al ritmo de una pegadiza canción, y por último, en una esquina, apartado del resto de la sociedad, vi a Brison enrollándose con una de las invitadas. Parecía que se quisieran comer mutuamente la cara. ¡Menudas ansias!

Entonces, Cameron y Freddie me rodearon cada uno un brazo y gritaron a la vez:

-¡CHUPITO DE INICIACIÓN! – Mientras me arrastraban a la mesa de las bebidas.

¿Chupito de iniciación?

-¡Brad! – Gritaron a la vez a pesar de estar al lado del rubio - ¡CHUPITO DE INICIACIÓN!

-¡CHUPITO! – Y se unió a mis dos acompañantes en el agarre de brazos.

Siguiente parada Brison.

-¡Brison! – Hicieron lo mismo que con Brad, recibiendo una mirada de reproche y odio por parte del bajista de la banda - ¡CHUPITO DE INICIACIÓN!

-Lo siento preciosa, pero esto es una causa mayor – Dijo cambiando de expresión - ¡CHUPITO DE INICIACIÓN!

Nos dirigimos a la mesa de las bebidas donde los camareros corrían por la barra para poder servir todas las bebidas que les pedían.

-¿Me va a explicar alguien lo que es eso del chupito de iniciación?

-El chupito de iniciación mi querida Sam – Empezó Freddie.

-Es un ritual creado por nosotros – Siguió Cameron.

-Que han de llevar a cabo los nuevos miembros de la banda – Explicó Brison.

-Para pasar a ser uno de los nuestros – Terminó Brad.

-Pero… yo creía que ya lo era – Dije perpleja.

-Lo eres pero no al completo.

-Ya has tenido tu primer contacto con el escenario y el público. Ha sido como tu bautismo.

-Pero todavía falta este ritual y pasar a ser uno de los nuestros de forma completa. Un más en la familia. La hermana pequeña.

-¿Solo es un chupito?

Si supieran mi faceta pasada, sabrían que nadie ha sido capaz de ganarme en el concurso de chupitos, pero prefiero hacerme la inocente.

-Solo un chupito – Asintieron todos a la vez.

-¿De qué?

Ahí fue cuando me asusté. Se miraron entre ellos con sonrisas malévolas en las caras. Brison se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó una petaca plateada. ¿Qué hay en esa petaca que hace que se miren con esa cara?

-Esto es El Fregadero.

Suena horrible.

-Es una bebida que creamos Brison y yo mezclando un poco de todo lo que había en el mueble bar de nuestros padres. Nació el día que nació este ritual.

-Y tú, rubia, te tienes que beber un chupito de El Fregadero.

Brison empezó a servir aquella sustancia marrón que hacia honor a cómo sonaba el nombre. Horrible. Y me da la sensación de que el sabor no será mucho mejor. Tragué saliva y alargué el brazo para coger el vaso, pero Freddie me agarró por la muñeca.

-Así no Princesa Puckett – Le eché una mirada de cómo-me-vuelvas-a-llamar-así-te-rompo-un-brazo al oír el nombre -. Las manitas van a la espalda.

Los miré para comprobar si me estaban tomando el pelo, pero estaban completamente serios, a pesar de que en sus ojos se leía la expectación a kilómetros de distancia. Resoplé, me recogí el pelo en una coleta para que no me molestara y me llevé las manos a la espalda.

-Si vomitas pierdes – Me advirtió Brison.

Vale Sam. Sabes que esto va a saber a Fregadero, pero es lo que hay. Una, dos, tres.

Agarré el chupito con la boca y eché la cabeza atrás para tragarme el contenido del vaso. Cuando lo noté recorrerme la garganta, cerré la boca y el vaso se hizo añicos en el suelo. Aquello no solo sabía mal, quemaba como el puñetero fuego, tanto, que tuve que agarrarme con fuerza para no escupirlo. Pero las ganas de vomitar iban en aumento, y no podía permitir que eso pasara, básicamente por que me negaba a tener que tomar un trago más de esa mierda.

Era la hora de controlar el chacra. Me solté de la barra, levanté la cabeza, cerré los ojos y extendí los brazos como si estuviera meditando. Siempre que me entraban ganas de vomitar por culpa de beber, contralaba el chacra. Era una técnica inventada por mí que hasta la fecha no me había fallado. Todos me miraban raro cuando lo hacía, pero o era eso o echar hasta mi primer desayuno.

Las ganas de vomitar se fueron y, decidí que podía abrir los ojos y mirarlos. Debía de tener una cara de asco impresionante.

-Esa mierda – Dije frotándome la boca – sabe a DESAGÜE.

Automáticamente empezaron a saltar y a reírse y se tiraron encima de mí, levantándome en volandas. Supongo que había pasado la prueba de fuego.

* * *

><p>El primer concierto había sido una pasada y la fiesta de después también… aunque ahora mi cuerpo se estaba resintiendo. Me dolía todo. Y para acabar de arreglarlo, ya era lunes de nuevo. Es más, hacía tres horas que habían empezado las clases.<p>

-¿Cómo va esa resaca?

-No es resaca. No sé lo que es. Pero tú no estás mejor – Le respondí a mi mejor amigo haciendo hincapié en las ojeras que tenía.

-Valió la pena. El concierto fue genial. Aunque desde mi posición era un tanto difícil no mirarle el culo a la rubia.

-¿Todavía no lo has superado?

-Admite que Sam está… está muy bien – Dijo con una carcajada -. Somos tíos, es nuestra naturaleza mirar si ese tipo de carnaza se nos pone delante.

-No está mal.

Cameron me miró con una ceja levantada como queriendo decir _¿Solo no está mal?_

-Tiene buen tipo.

La misma mirada.

-Vale está bien – acabé cediendo – Sam está buena.

-Freddie – Oí la voz de Tasha a mis espaldas.

Tasha era alta, castaña, con un cuerpo envidiable. A mí no me llamaba la atención, no era mi tipo. No sé por qué. Era demasiado tontita, aunque sacaba unas notas impresionantes. Siempre había sido muy fan del grupo y no se perdía ningún concierto. Se había ganado un poco nuestra amistad.

-Dime Tasha.

-Estuvisteis genial el sábado. Esa chica que habéis metido en la banda es genial. Tiene talento. Llegará lejos, es como si pudiera verlo. No puedo esperar a vuestro próximo concierto. ¿Me avisaréis verdad?

-Cuenta con ello preciosa – Intervino Cameron.

-Gracias. Me voy a clase. Hasta luego chicos.

La verdad era que no teníamos ningún concierto previsto hasta lo de la Vendetta, y, como todavía faltaba la canción y terminar de rematar todo antes de mandar los correos, no era plan de ir contándolo a cualquier persona. Especialmente, Tasha era a la que más controlada teníamos que tener, pues no sabía lo que era guardar un secreto.

No teníamos ningún concierto previsto… o eso era lo que creíamos todos.

* * *

><p>-Pero si no he hecho nada, ¿por qué tengo que ir al despacho del director? Tengo clase – Me estaban arrastrando al despacho del director sin motivo aparente. Para una vez que no hago nada…<p>

-Siéntate Sam – Me pidió Ted.

-No he hecho nada. No me puedes castigar sin motivo. La cara de tu querida animadora está perfectamente, salvo por lo de la nariz. Tengo mis derechos.

-Lo sé Sam. No te he traído aquí para castigarte – Dijo en tono amable.

-¿Entonces a que se debe esa repentina necesidad por verme?

-Mis hijas estuvieron el sábado en un cumpleaños y me dijeron que, la cantante de la banda que tocó, eras tú.

-¿Me has llamado por el hecho de que esté en una banda?

-No. Bueno, en parte. Mis hijas volvieron enloquecidas y afónicas. No paraban de nombraros. Lost Bullets por aquí y por allá. Incluso me enseñaron una grabación que hicieron con su móvil y… no sonáis nada mal.

-Agradezco el cumplido. ¿Puedo irme?

-Espera. Sabes que todos los años celebramos una fiesta de disfraces en Halloween, ¿verdad?

-Claro. Es el único baile que vale la pena en este instituto.

-Sabes que todos los años hay música en directo.

-Sí. Bastante mala por cierto. Pero, ¿por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

-Porque – Dijo cansado de mis impertinencias – me gustaría proponerte que este año tocarais vosotros en la fiesta de Halloween de Ridgeway. Lost Bullets. ¿Qué me dices?

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. Sé que no es muy largo en comparación con el anterior, pero era el único modo de dejar el final interesante.<strong>

**No tengo nada más que decir salvo que dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	17. Eres Como Él

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior de verdad. La verdad es que voy a mil porque tengo un examen el miércoles, una exposición el jueves y otra el viernes. Así que, siento si este capítulo no es muy interesante. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Las palabras de Ted me dejaron helada. Nunca nos habíamos caído bien, y ahora me pide que toquemos en el baile de Halloween. Esto es muy confuso. Hace dos días me castigó por partirle la nariz a una de sus animadoras, aun sabiendo que ella me había insultado y lo llevaba haciendo meses, años, y ahora resulta que soy su única esperanza para poder sacar el baile adelante, pues dudo que en dos semanas encuentre a una banda asequible y que toque bien. Podría ser cruel, decirle que no y no comentar nada de esto a los chicos; pero, si lo pienso en frío, sería un poco sospechoso que me negara y al mes siguiente, todos los deportistas aparecieran cubiertos de pintura. Si lo hacemos, los deportistas reconocerían nuestras voces y seríamos carne de cañón el resto de nuestras vidas de estudiantes de instituto. ¿Qué le contesto?<p>

-Esto… No te puedo confirmar nada sin hablarlo antes con el resto de la banda. No soy la líder, solo la cantante – Fue lo primero que me vino a la mente, pero parece ser que funcionó.

-Me parece razonable. Quiero que se lo digas y mañana me des una respuesta. Si no me respondes mañana, la propuesta dejará de ser válida. Vosotros tenéis la última palabra.

-¿Desde cuándo esta conversación se ha convertido en un diálogo entre mafiosos Ted? – Pregunté, burlándome del tono exageradamente amenazador de su voz - . Me parece que has visto demasiadas veces El Padrino.

-No estoy de broma Sam. Si no me respondes mañana, me veré obligado a buscar otro grupo.

-Pues te deseo suerte la verdad. Será fantástico ver como el día de la fiesta te subes al escenario e informas de que no habrá música en directo porque, seamos sinceros Ted, el presupuesto de este instituto no es para tirar cohetes, y en Seattle hay pocas bandas buenas y baratas. Yo me lo pensaría dos veces antes de amenazarme con que te responda mañana cuando los dos sabemos que soy tu última esperanza de que este baile salga bien – Si juegas con Mamá, te quemas.

-Puedes irte – Dijo volviendo a sus papeles con aires de indignación en su voz y gestos.

-Hasta mañana.

Estaba orgullosa de mí misma. Pero ahora tenía que encontrar una forma de actuar en la fiesta del instituto y que luego no reconocieran nuestras voces. Era hora de estrujarse los sesos.

* * *

><p>Estaba en clase de música con Cameron y estábamos tratando de trabajar en la canción de la Vendetta. Le pedimos permiso al profesor para meternos en la pecera del estudio para evitar que nos oyeran los deportistas. Creo que fue la primera vez que me alegré de que en el instituto hubiera un estudio de grabación.<p>

La cosa iba tomando forma igual que la letra. Habíamos acordado que enviaríamos los correos cuando la canción estuviera terminada, para hacernos una idea de cómo sería el plan y poder contarlo. Al paso que íbamos, la siguiente fase del plan se llevaría a cabo en pocos días.

-Repite ese ritmo – Le pedí a Cameron - ¿Puedes bajarle un poco el ritmo? Pero solo un poco.

-A sus órdenes capitán.

Cameron y yo éramos un equipo. Hacía siempre a la perfección todo lo que le pedía, nunca fallaba. Nos entendíamos, teníamos una extraña conexión que hacía que supiéramos lo que el otro quería incluso sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta. Éramos como gemelos pero sin serlo. Era la única persona con la que tenía ese vínculo. En realidad, era la única persona con la que había tenido un vínculo así en mi vida. Se puede decir que Cameron era como un pilar para mí, para mi vida. Yo era como un reloj, si Cameron se iba de mi lado, yo dejaba de funcionar. Y a él le pasa igual. Cuando estábamos separados trabajábamos bien, pero juntos, éramos como una pareja de relojes suizos. Pura perfección y precisión.

-Cameron, creo que podemos dar la música por terminada. Esta tarde se la enseñamos a los gemelos.

-Y a la rubia.

-¿Por qué la llamas así?

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia ¿no?

* * *

><p>Aquella misma tarde, Freddie y yo fuimos a ensayar con mi furgoneta Betsy y, durante el trayecto hasta la nave, empezamos a hablar.<p>

-¿Qué tal tu día?

-Aburrido salvo por la clase música. Cameron y yo hemos hecho grandes progresos con la canción de la Vendetta, ahora os la enseñaremos. Yo creo que la doy por acabada, aunque se puede hacer retoques o cambiar cosas.

-Estoy deseando oírla – Dije con una sonrisa –. Yo también tengo cosas que comentaros. Bueno, solo una en especial, pero hay varios inconvenientes que hay que tratar si es que decidimos hacerlo.

-¿Hacer el qué?

-Ahora os lo diré. Ten paciencia.

-Va – Dijo alargando la "a" y poniendo voz de niño pequeño – solo un adelanto por fa. Soy V.I.P eso debe de tener algunos privilegios.

-¿Cómo que V.I.P? – Me giré para mirarlo y vi que estaba poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

Por alguna razón, no me pude resistir a esa cara. Sinceramente, y aunque me cueste más creérmelo que admitirlo, estaba adorable. Era como si hubiera pasado de tener 18 años a tener 10 y estar suplicando por quedarse cinco minutos más viendo la televisión.

-Vamos juntos a ensayar y ese privilegio no lo tienen todos. Va, solo una pista chiquitita – Y otra vez esa cara. Si es que dan ganas de pellizcarle las mejillas. Concéntrate Sam.

-Está bien. Es algo relacionado con una fiesta.

-Eso ni es una pista ni es nada.

-Me has dicho que fuera pequeñita y yo he cumplido mi palabra – Dije sonriendo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que acercaba sus manos a mis costillas, es decir, mi punto débil, con cara de malo.

-Como se te ocurra hacerme cosquillas te juro que te mato, a no ser que nos matemos antes en un accidente – Le dije en tono serio sin quitar los ojos de la carretera.

-¿Tienes ojos en las orejas o qué?

-No one mess with Momma – Le dije haciendo burla de la manía que tenía de decir cosas en inglés.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, ya hemos llegado a la nave y estamos todos. ¡Di qué es eso que nos tenías que comentar! – Dije tratando, aunque fracasando, de ocultar mis ansias y mi curiosidad.<p>

-Vale, vale. Vamos a ver, por dónde empiezo. Todos los años en Ridgeway, o sea, donde estudio, hay un baile en Halloween con música en directo. Esta mañana el directo me ha llamado a su despacho y me ha dicho que sus hijas estuvieron en el cumpleaños de vuestra vecina – Dijo señalando a los gemelos – y que volvieron a casa impresionadas. Por eso me ha pedido que seamos nosotros los que toquemos este año en la fiesta. Solo hay un pequeño inconveniente: Si tocamos, nos pueden reconocer las voces el día de la Vendetta.

-Creo que tengo la solución a eso – Dijo Cameron de pronto.

-¿Ah sí? Yo creía que de darle tantos golpes a la batería te habías quedado tonto – Bromeó Brison que no sabía que el día menos pensado se iba a ganar dos hostias por soltar esas "bromas".

-¡Qué chispa que tienes Brison! – Le respondió Cam.

-A lo mejor de mayor llegar a cerilla y todo.

Todos miramos a Sam y el descojone fue inminente.

-¡TOMA! – No pude evitar gritárselo a Brison a la cara. Le quiero, pero a veces me saca de mis casillas.

-Bueno, tras esta lluvia de ingenuidad por parte de mi querida rubia, os planteo mi posible solución a nuestro problema. Primero, decirle a tu director que solo tocaremos una canción, después, un amigo mío hará de DJ, tiene equipo, solo le han falta altavoces, igual que a nosotros, y yo me encargaré de que lo haga gratis. Y segundo, la canción de la fiesta de Halloween la cantarás tú y Freddie y yo la de la Vendetta. Tú puedes hacer coros, pero no demasiados, para que nadie reconozca tu voz. ¿Qué os parece?

-No es mala idea la verdad. Además, Freddie me ha dicho que ya teníais la canción terminada.

-¿Enserio? – Preguntaron los gemelos.

-Sí, pero se pueden hacer cambios. Hoy podemos dedicar el ensayo a prepararla del todo.

-En ese caso vamos allá.

* * *

><p>La canción era brutal, casi podía imaginarme cómo sería tocarla el día 5 de Noviembre. Un escalofrío me recorría la espalda solo con pensarlo. Estaba ansiosa. Tras dos horas de tocar esa canción sin parar y de hacer arreglos, empezamos a planear la actuación.<p>

-¡LLUVIA DE IDEAS! – Gritó Cameron.

Y vaya que si llovieron ideas, cada una mejor que la anterior. Pintura, gritos, globos, cubos, venganza. Un cóctel perfecto que me tuvo tan concentrada toda la tarde que cuando miré el reloj casi se me cae el mundo a los pies.

-¡Mierda! Son las diez de la noche. Tengo que irme ya urgentemente. Nos vemos el miércoles. Cam, ¿te importa llevar a Freddie a casa?

-Sin problemas rubia. Hasta el miércoles.

Salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Las cosas no iban bien con mi madre y le prometí que habría llegado a casa hace una hora, se me había hecho tarde y en cuanto pusiera un pie en mi casa, estallaría la tercera guerra mundial como mínimo.

Metí la llave en la cerradura con cuidado, como si eso pudiera reducir mi tortura inminente. Pero me sorprendió que mi madre no viniera a comerme cuando entré. Me dirigí al salón y la encontré allí, sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión. Con un poco de suerte ni se ha enterado de la hora que es.

-Hola – Saludé como si nada - ¿qué hay para cenar?

-Lo que te hagas – Respondió con tono seco sin mirarme a la cara.

-¿No has hecho cena?

-¿Acaso soy tu criada?

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Pero me dijiste que estarías en casa a las nueve y son ¡las diez y media!

Vale, sí que sabe que hora es.

-Te lo puedo explicar, es que estábamos hablando de unas cosas y…

-¡Me importa tres pepinos lo que estuvierais hablando! ¡Dijiste a las nueves y has llegado hora y media tarde! ¡Tienes deberes que hacer y cosas que estudiar! ¡Prometiste centrarte en tus estudios pero no lo estás haciendo!

-¿¡Que no lo estoy haciendo? No te haces una idea de las horas que me quedo despierta todas las noches para hacer el trabajo y estudiando. No te haces una idea de lo que me estoy esforzando en clase. Llego puntual a todos lados, lo hago todo bien, me esfuerzo en aprender y en mejorar.

-Pero no es suficiente.

-¡PARA TI NUNCA NADA HA SIDO SUFICIENTE! ¡NUNCA VOY A PODER SER LO QUE TU ME PIDES! ¡POR QUE ES IMPOSIBLE SERLO Y POR QUE NO QUIERO SERLO! ¡LLEVAS TODA LA VIDA AMARGÁNDOME, RECORDÁNDOME LO INÚTIL Y LO INSERVIVLE QUE SOY Y PREOCUPANDOTE SOLO POR TI! ¡No voy a ir a la universidad a estudiar derecho, no voy a ser una niña repipi y femenina y no voy a sacar matrículas de honor!

-¡No es eso lo que quiero!

-¿¡Entonces qué quieres? ¿¡Que sea una infeliz toda mi maldita vida por que seguí el camino que me hiciste tú? Pues déjame que te diga una cosa mamá, ¡LO ESTÁS CONSIGUIENDO!

PLAF. La mano de mi madre se estrelló contra mi cara. Estaba temblando de rabia y los ojos se me humedecieron, pero me prometí a mí misma que no iba a llorar delante de ella. No ahora. Ni nunca.

-No se te ocurra hablarme así, Harás derecho y lo que yo te diga porque eres mi hija y porque a mí me da la gana. No me importa lo que quieras. Ni arte ni grupo ni nada. Se acabó. Eres igual que tu padre. UNA INFELIZ, UNA DESAGRADECIDA Y UNA FRACASADA.

-¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE MI PADRE! ¡ÉL VA A SER SIEMPRE MIL VECES MEJOR QUE TÚ! ¡NO PUEDES ATARME A UNA CAMA, ENCERRARME EN UNA HABITACIÓN PARA EVITAR QUE CUMPLA MIS SUEÑOS! ¡NO PUEDES! ¡Y ME HABLAS DE DESAGRADECIMIENTO CUANDO TE CUIDÉ DURENTE LA ÉPOCA EN LA QUE UNA BOTELLA DE WISKY VALÍA MÁS QUE TU PROPIA HIJA! ¡SOLO RECIBÍA DESPRECIO POR TU PARTE! ¡NADA DE CARIÑO, NI DE APOYO!

-No lo merecías – Me sorprendía la calma con la que decía las cosas, pero sabía que estaba deseando dejarme la mejilla izquierda a juego con la derecha. – Nunca mereciste nada. Ni te lo mereces. No fuiste… más… que… ¡UN MALDITO ERROR!

Ni el golpe más fuerte del mundo podría superar el daño que me acababa de hacer mi madre. ¿Yo no era más que un error? ¿Acaso nunca me había querido? Yo era su hija y ella nunca me había querido como tal, todo era una pose.

-¡TU PADRE TE QUERÍA, PERO YO NO! ¡NUNCA QUISE QUEDARME EMBARAZADA PERO ESO MALDITO IDIOTA ME ANIMÓ A SEGUIR CON EL EMBARAZO JURÁNDOME QUE SERÍAMOS FELICES! ¡QUERÍA A TU PADRE, PERO NO A TI! ¡SI NO HUBIERAS NACIDO, NUNCA SE HABRÍA SUICIDADO!

¿Acaso tenía razón y yo era la culpable de todo? Pude sentir como se me partía el corazón en mil pedazos con aquellas palabras. Me estaba dando cuenta de que mi madre, mi propia madre, a la que a pesar de todo quería, nunca me había querido. La persona que más amor tendría que tenerme y que darme, solo me desea lo peor.

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos muriéndose de ganas por salir. Pero no podía permitir que lo viera así que grité con todas mis fuerzas:

-¡TE ODIO! – Y salí corriendo en dirección a mi habitación sintiéndome más vacía y más dolida que en toda mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. Llevo un día horrible y se va a notar, pero me da lo mismo. Hay que seguir adelante y listo. <strong>

**No tengo mucho que decir salvo que dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	18. Sabotaje En La Red

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Siento no haber subido antes pero tenía mucho trabajo, cosa que derivó en horas de sueño atrasadas y eso en una disminución considerable de mis ganas de escribir. Pero ya están hechas las exposiciones y el trabajo, terminado. Mis profesores dicen que se me da bien exponer delante de la gente, que tengo gracia para hacerlo, en realidad lo que tengo es muy poca vergüenza. Bueno, no os distraigo más. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Así que eso era todo… Mi madre me odiaba, desde siempre, incluso desde antes de que hubiera llegado a este mundo. Yo no era más que un error para ella, una carga, algo inútil e inservible. Lo que ella no sabía es que, para mí, era una de las cosas más importantes de este mundo.<p>

Nunca había tenido muchas muestras de cariño conmigo y nunca había confiado en mí ni en lo que podía hacer, al contrario que mi padre, pero… es mi madre. Y aunque me trate así… la quiero. Soy humana, me corre sangre por las venas, no vino tinto. Pero ella eso no lo ve. Ella no ve a su hija, no ve el cariño que le tengo como tal, solo ve al embarazo no deseado que arruinó su vida para siempre y, supuestamente, acabó con la vida de su marido.

A pesar de que ahora no tenga muchas ganas de verla, no pienso irme de casa, voy a aguantar allí hasta que me vaya a la Universidad o hasta que encuentre un trabajo y pueda costearme un piso. Hasta entonces… aguantaré, igual que lo he hecho todos estos años.

Estaba dolida, muy dolida, no había dormido en toda la noche y ni treinta camiones de maquillaje taparían eso. No me quedaba otra que lidiar con ir a clase y con la reacción de Carly al verme.

-¡Sam! Qué cara traes, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Eso, Sam. Parece que te hayan metido dos puñetazos – Soltó Gibby al verme. ¿Es que no se separaban nunca?

-No he dormido en toda la noche.

-¿Por qué? ¿Los deberes?

-No. Carly… ¿podemos hablar…? – Sonó la campana.

-Luego me lo cuentas, no quiero llegar tarde a clase.

Genial. Tendré que correr si quiero habar con Carly.

* * *

><p>Hoy era el día del sabotaje. Estábamos en el aula de informática haciendo… nada, como siempre. Toda mi vida escolar he pensado que esas dos horas eran las más inútiles de mi vida, y que las podría invertir en otra cosa más… bueno, cualquier otra cosa sería más útil que eso. Pero ese día no, ese día era el momento perfecto para realizar nuestro… sabotaje en la red. Siguiente fase de la Vendetta.<p>

-¿Estás seguro de que es seguro trabajar desde aquí? – Preguntó Cameron.

-Sí, sé cómo hacerlo para que no queden rastros de nuestra… intervención.

-Pues en ese caso… Dale caña Freddiefreak.

-Como me vuelvas a llamar así te meto el bombo de la batería por la retaguardia. Y sabes que lo haré – Le amenacé antes de ponerme a teclear como un loco.

La pantalla se puso negra y empezaron a aparecer letras y números que, para Cam, estaban puestos al azar. Sin embargo para mi no. Mis ojos y mis dedos iban a mil por hora tecleando sin parar, aunque tratando de no levantar sospecha para que no nos pillaran. La Web del instituto tenía varios cortafuegos, pero a los pocos minutos, ya estaba dentro.

-Que se muera Steve Jobs tío, eres un maldito genio.

-Me parece que Steve ya ha pasado a mejor vida hace tiempo Cameron.

-Da lo mismo, teclea el puñetero correo para nuestros aliados y el otro para los deportistas.

Tecleé el primero correo y cuando Cameron dio su aprobación, lo envié; y lo mismo pasó con el segundo. Solo quedaba meterme la página Web de Ridgeway y hacer lo mismo.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que me di cuenta de que esa Web estaba mucho más protegida que la nuestra, lo que nos quitó mucho tiempo. Íbamos, literalmente, a contrarreloj.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no entras?

-No puedo. Me pide una contraseña y por mas que lo intente no puedo hacer nada.

-¿No decías que eras un genio en esto?

-Pues alguien más listo que yo lo ha hecho. Mira a ver si Sam sabe la contraseña. ¡Corre!

* * *

><p>El día estaba siendo largo, aburrido y lento, además de que todavía no había podida hablar con Carly. Entonces, mi móvil vibró.<p>

_Rubia. ¿Estás por estos mundos?_

**Dime Cameron.**

_Estamos en un estado de emergencia. Tu Sexinformático necesita tu ayuda._

**¿Sexinformático? ¿Desde cuándo Freddie es sexy? Es más, ¿desde cuándo creo yo que Freddie es sexy?**

_**Desde luego Sam, cómo se nota que eres un tío y no sabes apreciar la carnaza.**_

**Discúlpeme usted señorita si no me paso el día mojando las bragas mientras pienso en vosotros.**

_Sam soy Freddie. Cameron está un poco indispuesto ahora mismo. ¿Sabes la contraseña del ordenador del director de tu instituto?_

**Tarta de Fresa. Lo sé. Es ridícula**

_Tarta de Fresa. Perfecto. Un momento… ¿crees que soy sexy? *cejas, cejas*_

**La que cree que eres sexy es Carmela, la parte femenina de tu querido Cameron. Te dejo. Adiós.**

* * *

><p>-Tío. Me ha llamado Carmela.<p>

-Has sido tú el que se ha querido pasar por mí – Dije sin mirarlo.

-Porque tú querías saber si Sam pensaba que eras sexy.

-No viene mal una opinión femenina de vez en cuando.

-Cielo – Dijo imitando la voz del chico gay de nuestra clase, en contra del cuál no tenemos ningún problema, solo nos resulta graciosa su voz – tú sabes que para mí siempre serás el tío más bueno del mundo.

-Carmela me halagas. Ven esta noche mi casa y haremos eso que tú y yo sabemos – Le respondí con voz seductora. La verdad es que, aunque no fuera un tema muy común, era una buena distracción para que la gente no levantara sospecha. Pero algunos compañeros de clase ya nos miraban con sonrisas maliciosas, posiblemente porque había leído el correo.

-No seas tan gay y sigue a lo tuyo, se nos acaba el tiempo. Y recuerda firmar el correo de los deportistas poniendo "Atentamente, vuestro director".

-Si, tranquilo. Para. Si alguno de los deportistas se lo cuenta todo al director… Se darán cuenta de que es mentira. Y entonces, nos comerán, literalmente.

-Tranquilo. Esos dos nunca se han visto. Ridgeway no es la clase de instituto con la que se mezclaría este, así que, esta mañana me colé en secretaría, y cambié el número de teléfono del instituto de la Rubia por el de la casa de los gemelos.

-¿Y eso cómo nos va a ayudar?

-Tienen ese programa que escribes lo que sea y lo dice una voz de hombre, así que… se pueden hacer pasar por Ted.

-Tío, eres un genio. Juro que en estos momentos, si no fuera porque me van las chicas, te comía la boca.

-Antes dejo que me bese la profesora de Biología.

-Te ahogarías es su saliva. Bueno, mi querido compañero, esto ya está. Hora de avisar a tu querida rubia.

-A ello voy.

Siguiente fase: Completada.

* * *

><p>-Bueno Sam – Dijo Ted - ¿ya has tomado una decisión frente al baile de Halloween?<p>

-Sí Ted, hemos tomado una decisión. Solo cantaremos una canción. Nosotros tenemos instrumentos y amplificadores, solo nos falta un buen equipo de sonido y un buen técnico.

-Eso corre de mi cuenta, pero no podéis cantar solo una canción.

-Tocaremos una y después un amigo nuestro hará de DJ el resto de la noche. Gratis.

-En ese caso… me parece bien. Hablaremos a lo largo de la semana que viene para que esté todo listo. Puedes irte.

-Adiós.

Fue cerrar la puerta tras de mí y recibir un mensaje de Cameron diciendo que la siguiente fase de la Vendetta estaba completada. Sonreí ligeramente y empecé a andar por los pasillos en busca de Carly.

-¿Podemos hablar? – Dije en cuanto la encontré. Estaba desesperada, necesitaba hablar con ella. Sentir su apoyo.

-Claro. Gibby, te dejo un rato, necesito… ir al baño.

-Está bien. Luego nos vemos.

-Vamos. – Tiré de ella y nos metimos en el almacén de los trastos que gastábamos para Educación Física.

-Bueno, cuéntame por qué traes esa carilla. No te veía así desde… ya no me acuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que te vi así.

-Anoche llegué tarde a casa del ensayo. Estábamos hablando y se me fue la hora, ya sabes que no soy lo más atento al reloj que hay. El caso es que mi madre estaba levantada esperándome.

Noté cómo las manos empezaban a temblarme.

-¿Y qué pasó? Sam… estás temblando.

-Empezamos a discutir y… me dijo que… - Los ojos se me habían humedecido y apenas era capaz de ver a Carly.

-Sam ¿qué te dijo? – Pude sentir la preocupación de mi mejor amiga en su voz.

-Me dijo que me odiaba Carly. Que no era más que un error – No pude aguantarlo más. La Sam dura pasó a mejor vida momentáneamente cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas y mi respiración se agitó tanto, que creí que iba a morir ahogada – Me odia Carly. Nunca me ha querido, nunca se quiso quedar embarazada y, de un modo u otro, me culpa de la muerte de mi padre. MI PROPIA MADRE ME HA DICHO QUE ME PREFERIRÍA MUERTA.

-Dios mío Sam… - Dijo Carly con voz rota antes de abrazarme – Tú no tienes culpa de nada. Sabes como es tu madre, sabes como es, no tienes culpa de nada.

-Pero Carly… es mi madre. No tienes ni idea de lo que es… que te odie una de las personas que más quieres en el mundo. Es como si Spencer te dijera que nunca quiso cuidar de ti.

-Sé que es doloroso, pero eres fuerte Sam. Sabes que puedes afrontar esto como siempre has afrontado todos tus problemas. Superaste lo de tu padre y…

-Mi padre se suicidó por mi culpa.

-No digas esas gilipolleces – Me espetó separándose de mí – Tu padre te adoraba y te quería. Fue el quien le dijo a tu madre que siguiera adelante con el embarazo y siempre te apoyó cuando ella no lo hacía. Cuando venía a dejarte en casa, se quedaba un rato con Spencer y hablaba maravillas de ti. Siempre le decía que algún día llegarías a ser de las mejores, que él tenía fe en ti. Así que nunca vuelvas a decir que fue por tu culpa. Nadie sabe de quién fue la culpa. Tal vez de tu madre, estrés por el trabajo, no lo sé, pero no le podemos pedir explicaciones. Lo único que te puedo decir es que no te culpes de algo que no has hecho y menos de eso.

Bajé la vista y me quedé mirando mis deportivas.

-Sam mírame – Hice lo que me pedía - . Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Si te quieres quedar en mi casa puedes, los días que necesites, si necesitas hablar búscame, así de paso me despego un poco de Gibby. Eres como mi hermana, y no voy a dejar que te pase nada.

-Gracias – Dije tras una larga pausa.

-Eres fuerte Sam, muy fuerte, y si superaste lo de tu padre, podrás superar esto. No me tienes solo a mí. Tienes a los chicos, a Gibby y a Spencer. Somos tu familia, aunque no tengamos la misma sangre.

Volvió a abrazarme y, aunque no me sentía del todo bien, al menos ya no me sentía tan sola como hacía un rato.

-Anda, vamos a casa.

-Creo que voy a ir un rato a la biblioteca. No tengo ganas de verla ahora mismo. Creo que seguir con la condición, aunque para mí ya no tenga ningún valor, es el único modo de poder estar fuera de casa sin que se cabree.

-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana.

* * *

><p>Cuando terminaron las clases, más de un alumno sabía que habíamos enviado el correo. Era alucinante ver cómo manejaba Freddie el ordenador, era verdad que era un genio. Me gustaba tenerlo como amigo la verdad. Era un gran tipo, no hay muchas personas como él, por eso me siento orgulloso de que esté a mi lado y de que haya decidido acercarse a mí en lugar de a cualquier otra persona.<p>

-Voy a ir un rato a la biblioteca esta tarde, ¿te apuntas? – Le pregunté.

-No, me voy a ir a casa a ver si consigo sacar la letra para la canci… ¿desde cuándo vas tú a la biblioteca?

-Desde hace poco, me gusta ir. Se están en silencio y en calma no como… en casa.

Bueno… mi choza. No, mi casa no era una mansión de las que hacen historia. Cada noche me levantaba un montón de veces para matar las cucarachas que se metían en la habitación de mi hermana pequeña, bueno, tenía ya sus 17 años, pero les tenía un miedo irracional a las cucarachas. Casi siempre acababa durmiendo en mi cama, y cuando yo no estaba también, y se ponía mi pijama. Decía que mi camiseta tenía mi olor y eso la tranquilizaba, era como si estuviera con ella sin estarlo.

No quería que mi hermana viviera en esa casa, pero tampoco la quería lejos de mi lado. Mi madre era adicta a la heroína y su novio era un capullo. Era el causante de su adicción, de que nos hubieran quitado la casa, el coche y mi infancia y la de mi hermana. Una vez, mi hermana vino a mi cuarto por la noche llorando diciendo que había intentado… se me revuelve en estómago solo de imaginarme a ese bastardo encima de mi hermana… Le reventé una botella en la cabeza y le rompí una costilla de una patada. Estuvieron a punto de meterme en un correccional, pero le hicieron pruebas a mi hermana y miles de preguntas y acabaron por darnos la razón. Sin embargo, mi madre siguió con nuestra custodia.

Ese día le prometí a mi hermana que en cuanto pudiera, la sacaría de allí, pasara lo que pasara. Y juro que cumpliré esa promesa.

-Oh, entiendo… Pues nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta luego.

* * *

><p>Llevaba como 45 minutos en la biblioteca haciendo, bueno, intentando hacer mis deberes de matemáticas cuando una voz familiar se oyó a mi espalda.<p>

-¿Rubia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cameron? ¿Desde cuándo el chico malo de la batería va a la biblioteca?

-Desde que, de vez en cuando, me apetece un poco de paz y tranquilidad. ¿Por qué tienes los ojos tan rojos?

-Por nada. Me duele un poco la cabeza – Mentí.

-¿Seguro que es solo eso?

-Si… si, tranquilo – Devolví mi atención a mis deberes.

No podía concentrarme. Entendía los ejercicios pero no paraba de equivocarme, borrar, tachar, arrancar hojas y empezar de nuevo, rallaba las hojas de pura rabia… Hasta que la frustración pudo conmigo y escondí la cabeza entre los brazos.

-Vale, no soy un experto en el lenguaje corporal pero a ti te pasa algo. ¿Qué te pasa Sam?

-¿Sam? Me había acostumbrado a que me llamaras Rubia.

-¿Qué te pasa Rubia?

-Anoche tuve una discusión con mi madre por llegar tarde a casa y… - No llores delante de él Sam – acabó por decirme que… - Mierda – Que me odiaba y que nunca había querido tenerme. No fui más que un error.

-Oye no llores. Mira, todos tenemos problemas, aunque no lo creas mi casa es un caos, pero tengo un truco para que todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza no me lleve a cometer una locura.

-Sorpréndeme.

-Trato de plasmar todo lo que siento en letras de canciones. Siempre llevo detrás una libreta en la que escribo todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza. Lo que quiero sentir, lo que estoy viviendo, lo que me gustaría vivir, cómo me siento… cosas así. Y luego les pongo música. Para escribir una buena canción solo hacen falta tres acordes y la verdad.

-¿Debería escribir todo lo que se me pasa ahora mismo por la cabeza y convertirlo en una canción?

-¿Por qué no? Puede que ahí dentro – Dijo tocándome la frente – Se esté gestando el próximo éxito de Lost Bullets.

* * *

><p>Cameron se había ido a la biblioteca un rato, así que me fui a casa a trabajar en la canción de la Vendetta. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta vi algo que no me esperaba:<p>

-Freddie Benson, ¿me puedes explicar qué es esto?

Mi madre estaba frente a mí… levantando mi guitarra por el mástil como si se tratara de la prueba de un crimen.

**Hasta aquí. Episodio cargado de drama, enigmas, sorpresas... Estoy inspirada jajajaja Bueno, espero que lo largo que es sirva para enmendar el hecho de que he tardado mucho en subir. Espero que os guste el capítulo. Mil gracias por los reviews de los anteriores **

**Y, como siempre, dejad vuestros comentarios con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	19. Tenemos Algo

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Creo que como habréis comprobado en el capítulo anterior, esta historia no tiene solo comedia, tiene drama y misterio y va a tener muchas más cosas. Tiempo al tiempo, ese es el lema de esta historia. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>-Freddie Benson, explícame qué es esto.<p>

-¿Por qué has registrado mi habitación?

-Eso no importa, ¿desde cuándo tienes una guitarra?

-No tienes derecho a tocar mis cosas. Necesito intimidad.

-Contesta a mi pregunta Freddie Benson, ¿por qué tienes una guitarra? – Cada vez hablaba más pausadamente intentando no perder los nervios.

No respondí.

-¿¡Por qué tienes una guitarra? ¿¡Desde cuándo tienes una guitarra? ¡Sabes que están prohibidas en esta casa! – Levantó la guitarra con intención de tirarla, pero la cogí antes de que pudiera hacerle nada malo.

-¡La tengo porque estoy en una banda! ¡En un grupo! ¡Soy el solista de Lost Bullets desde hace casi dos malditos años! ¿Me vas a explicar ahora por qué estaba registrando mis cosas?

-Soy tu madre, y como madre, te prohíbo que sigas en esa banda. Y te ordeno que te deshagas de esa cosa infernal. Menos mal que he registrado tu habitación y me he dado cuenta de que tenías eso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Demasiado tarde para qué? ¿Acaso crees que voy a ser tan cobarde como papá y te voy a abandonar? ¿¡Cómo has podido pensar algo así de mí después de todo lo que pasé por su culpa?

-¡NO SABES POR QUÉ SE FUE TU PADRE, PERO ESTÁ CLARO QUE ESA GUITARRA TE LA COMPRO ÉL! ¡LA QUIERO FUERA DE ESTA CASA Y A TI FUERA DE LA BANDA! ¡NO QUIERO TENER NADA RELACIONADO CON TU PADRE EN ESTA CASA!

-Me sorprende que hace unos años te tuviera que llevar al hospital por que te habías intentado suicidar por él y ahora me quieras crucificar por tener una puta guitarra y estas haciendo lo que me gusta.

PLAF. Por primera vez en mi vida, mi madre me había dado una bofetada.

-No. Vuelvas. A. Hablarme. Así. Soy tu madre y si te digo que te vas de la banda, te vas. Como vuelva a salir un solo acorde de esa cosa infernal, juro que la destrozaré. Freddie – Dijo en un tono más relajado – yo solo quiero que seas feliz. Solo deseo lo mejor para ti.

-Pues así vas de puta madre.

Cerré de un portazo mi habitación y eché el cerrojo. Si pensaba por un momento que iba a dejar Lost Bullets, lo llevaba claro. Y tampoco iba a renunciar a mi guitarra. Odiaba a mi padre por haberme abandonado, pero era mi padre. Y, ahora mismo odiaba mi madre, pero es mi madre. Quiero decir, aunque uno me hubiera abandonado y la otra me protegiera de un modo exagerado y estuviera evitando a toda costa que fuera feliz, me habían dado la vida y mi subconsciente me obligaba a quererlos. Era como estar en estado de emergencia.

Cogí mi pequeño amplificador que gracias al dios del rock no había encontrado, conecté la guitarra y me puse los auriculares para que no me oyera. Cameron siempre decía que tratara de plasmar todo lo que sentía en la música, y eso iba a hacer. Plasmar todo lo que sentía en la música. No era un refugio, era más bien una vía de escape.

Encendí el ordenador por pura costumbre, pero lo ignoré durante las dos horas y media siguientes. Durante ese tiempo solo toqué, e ignoré a mi madre que, de vez en cuando, se ponía a aporrear la puerta de mi habitación para que saliera. No iba a hacerle caso, tenía comida en la habitación, así que con un poco de suerte hasta la noche siguiente no tendría que hablar con ella.

En esas dos horas y media, empecé a darle forma a una melodía que nació de ese enfado y de esa parte de mí que no me permitía odiarles por lo que me hicieron. Era como si, a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que mi madre cree, de lo que mis amigos creen, quisiera seguir luchando. Como si aunque ellos creyeran que iba a rendirme, pero en realidad iba a seguir aguantando.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos y en la guitarra que no me di cuenta de que mi Skipe de estaba avisando que tenía una llamada.

* * *

><p>-Hola Sam – Freddie contestó a mi llamada y encendió su cámara y yo la mía para que pudiéramos vernos.<p>

-Hola. ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Raro ¿y el tuyo?

-No es mi mejor día la verdad. Al menos el director ha accedido a que solo toquemos una canción en la fiesta de Halloween. Es un avance – Respondí tratando de ocultar mi ánimo. Aunque fue en vano.

-Te noto… apagada. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Conflictos familiares, bastante… no sé… - Bajé la mirada hacia la libreta que tenía sobre las piernas.

-Oye, no te vengas abajo Sam. Sabes que puedes contármelo si así te sientes mejor, ¿verdad?

-No me apetece hablar de ello ahora Freddie.

-Por favor – Suplicó poniendo voz de niño pequeño y alargando la "o".

Levanté la vista para reprocharle pero me encontré con la misma mirada que me había puesto en el coche. Esa mirada de cachorrito abandonado que lo hace tan adorable.

-Sabes que no puedo enfrentarme a esa mirada. No la uses cuando quieras sonsacarme cosas.

-¡Já!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Has sonreído. Eso se merece un premio.

-Que capullo eres – Dije con una pequeña carcajada -. Está bien. Anoche llegué tarde a casa y… mi madre estaba despierta y… - Ahora sí que no voy a llorar, me lo prometo a mí misma. Nada de lágrimas – se cabreó un montón. Tanto que acabó por confesarme que me odiaba, que yo no era más que… un error… un embarazo no deseado – Se me rompió la voz, pero contuve las lágrimas. No iba a permitir que nadie más conociera mi faceta débil.

-Vaya… no sé qué decirte… Eso no se le dice a una hija.

-No… importa.

-Si te sirve de consuelo… Mi madre se ha enterado hoy de que tengo una guitarra y… voy a tener que dejar el grupo.

-¿¡Cómo? No puedes dejar el grupo te necesitamos.

Justo antes de seguir hablando me guiñó un ojo.

-Lo siento, sé que es una putada, pero… no voy a tener más remedio que dejarlo – Entonces me dedicó una media sonrisa malvada y comprendí que mentía. Cogí mi libreta y escribí:

"_Qué malote Benson"_

Y se lo enseñé. Freddie volvió a llevarse el dedo a los labios y empezó a conectar cables en el ordenador. Yo seguí a lo mío hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Ya está, ahora solo me oyes tú. ¿Qué andas escribiendo en esa libretita?

-Nada, es un proyecto pésimo de canción.

-¿Por qué pésimo? A lo mejor es bueno. Quién sabe si en esa libreta está el próximo éxito de Lost Bullets.

-Cameron me ha dicho lo mismo esta tarde.

-Cam es un gran tío. Aunque parezca el típico chico malo, duro y ligón, alguien que va siempre a su bola y pasa un poco del resto del mundo… siempre está a tu lado cuando lo necesitas. Sabes que, aunque te llame Rubia o cosas de esas, te quiere con locura, a pesar de que no haga nada que te conoce. No es el tipo de persona que se acerca a todo el mundo y tú le caíste bien desde el día que entraste en la nave. No le hagas daño a Cameron, si se lo haces, a parte de que te mataré con mis propias manos, perderás a un gran amigo, porque nada le hace más daño a Cam que una traición.

-No voy a hacerle daño a Cameron. ¿Por qué iba a hacerle algo? – Repuse indignada -. Se nota que le tienes cariño.

-Es mi mejor amigo, ¿cómo no le voy a tener cariño? Ha hecho mucho por mí y sé que nunca se lo voy a poder agradecer lo suficiente.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo con Carly, siempre ha estado a mi lado, desde que tengo uso de razón. Yo creo que estando a su lado todos los días y apoyándola cuando me necesita, es suficiente, ya que nunca le podré agradecer con algo material todo lo que hace por mí.

-No es necesario que sea material. Pero te entiendo. – Dijo sonriendo -. ¿Me vas a enseñar ahora lo que estás escribiendo?

-Sí, pero solo si tu me enseñas lo que estabas tocando.

-Vale.

* * *

><p>Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de empezar a cantar. Se paraba de vez en cuando y cambiaba algunas palabras o escribía una estrofa más pero… la verdad es que la canción no estaba nada mal. Para ser sincero era como si Sam me hubiera leído la mente y no hubiera plasmado en el papel, en la letra… hasta en el modo de cantar expresaba lo que yo sentía. Cuando paró de cantar para seguir escribiendo, yo empecé a tocar la guitarra, solo un par de notas simples queme gustaba como sonaban.<p>

-Vuelve a tocar eso.

-¿Cómo?

-Suena muy bien. Vuelve a tocarlo. No, mejor, tócamelo todo entero.

Silencio.

-No te haces una idea de lo mal que ha sonado eso – Dije sin poder aguantarme la risa.

-Tú entiendes a lo que me refiero – Ella tampoco se pudo aguantar la risa.

-Yo te he entendido, pero llega a haber otra persona aquí que no sabe de que va la conversación, y pensaría peor que nosotros.

-Pero no hay nadie y tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sí, sí lo sé. Vamos a ver si soy capaz de superar eso – Dijo señalándola.

Tal y como me había pedido, le enseñé lo que había compuesto aquella tarde tan poco usual. Entonces, sin comerlo ni beberlo, empezó a cantar de nuevo la letra que había escrito y, sorprendentemente, encajaban. Es decir, sonaban bien juntas, tuvimos que cambiar un par de cosas para que acoplaran bien pero daba igual. Sonaba genial.

-Señorita, creo que tenemos algo que enseñarle al resto de la banda.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted caballero.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. No es muy largo, pero tengo exámenes para dar y regalar.<strong>

**Así que… nada más que decir salvo que dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	20. Se Convirtieron En Uno

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Sí, estoy inspirada jajajaja. Quiero aprovechar hoy porque en martes que viene tengo examen, y no es plan de dejar esto vacío hasta el jueves que viene que empiezo con unas pequeñas vacaciones. Me ha pasado una cosa muy rara. Normalmente cada vez que actualizo o me dejáis un review, me llega un correo, pero esta vez no me pasó y creí que no había recibido ninguno. He entrado en la Web he mirado la historia y sí que tenía reviews, pero no me llegó en correo. Supongo que al Internet que tengo en el piso no tenía ganas de trabajar -.- En fin… Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde, después de haber estado un rato en la biblioteca, mi hermana me llamó y salí disparado de allí sin ni siquiera responder a su llamada. Me asustaba cada vez que me llamaba, tenía miedo de que aquel capullo volviera a tocarla, por eso era tan… sobreprotector con ella. Sin embargo, mi miedo se esfumó cuando al llegar a casa, vi a los gemelos con mi hermana en el garaje; ellos tocando, y ella tratando de seguir el ritmo con la batería.<p>

Lilly, mi hermana pequeña, me había pedido que le enseñara a tocar la batería porque decía que parecía divertido.

-Te veo ahí detrás, solo, que parece que la gente nunca te ve y, sin embargo, siempre estás saltando y cantando y… parece que te diviertes.

Siempre decía lo mismo, y yo le respondía:

-Tengo el mejor sitio entre la guitarra y el bajo.

Llevaba algunos meses enseñándole y había mejorado mucho. Tiene mi gen musical. Pero todavía no es capaz de seguir el ritmo de los gemelos, a pesar de que lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas. Y eso era lo que le estaba pasando cuando llegué a casa: estaba tratando de seguir el ritmo de la canción de la Vendetta. Ya teníamos la letra casi terminada, el lunes en la lluvia de ideas habíamos compuesto varias estrofas y la verdad… aquello estaba tomando forma.

Al verme, Lilly me saludó tan efusivamente como siempre, y yo sentí un tremendo alivio cuando descubrí que no le había pasado nada. Me informó de que había estado practicando con ellos y de que habían terminado la letra de la canción, así que empezamos a tocar un rato.

No sabía ni qué hora era cuando paramos, pero Brad y Brison se quedaron con nosotros a ver una película, aprovechando que mi madre y su novio no estaban. ¿Dónde habían ido? No me importaba la verdad, por mí como si se iban debajo de una roca y se quedaban allí toda la noche. Era horrible el intentar odiar a la persona que te ha dado la vida y no poder hacerlo por completo. Mi hermana me lo dice a todas horas:

-Quiero odiarla Cam. Quiero odiarla pero no puedo.

Y en esos momentos, yo no podía decirle nada, pues estaba en la misma situación que ella. Los padres y la vida, no se eligen, no se pueden elegir, pero yo voy a hacer todo lo posible por hacer que la vida de mi hermana y la mía sean todo lo buenas que puedan ser. Es mi promesa personal.

* * *

><p>Brison y yo habíamos ido a casa de Cam con la excusa de tocar un rato, pero la verdad era que no podíamos entrar en casa. No mientras nuestros padres estuvieran discutiendo y corriéramos el riesgo de que nos tiraran un plato o algo a la cabeza. ¿Tan difícil era divorciarse? ¡No! Entonces, ¿por qué seguían juntos si no podían verse? Para mi hermano y para mí ir a casa todos los días era como cruzar las puertas del infierno. No había día que mis padres no discutieran, si no lo hacían antes, lo hacían después, pero necesitaban su ración diaria de odiarse y pagarla con la vajilla o con nosotros. Más de una vez nos tocaba subir hasta nuestra ventana por un árbol que había en nuestro jardín.<p>

Sabíamos que el padre de Freddie le había abandonado y que el de Cameron había muerto pero… muchas veces nos plateábamos cuál de las dos opciones era mejor: no tenerlos, o tenerlos pero que apenas supieran que estabas vivo. Exacto. Nuestros padres no sabían nada de nosotros, nada. Qué nos gustaba, qué no nos gustaba, si teníamos pareja, si nos gustaba leer, la música… Nuestras niñeras sabían más de nosotros que ellos.

Freddie y Cam se enfadaban con nosotros cuando decíamos eso. Juraban que no había nada peor que haber perdido a la persona que, en el caso de nuestro batería, daba un poco de cordura a tu loca vida; y que no había nada peor que saber que tu padre estaba vivo en alguna parte y no saber dónde ni por qué está allí. Sin embargo, a pesar de nuestras diferencias en ese aspecto, todos teníamos un factor común: Todos queríamos odiarlos y nadie podía. Aunque el noventa por ciento de nuestro ser odiara a nuestros padres, había un diez por ciento que se negaba a hacerlo.

Y también nos parecíamos en que, estar en la situación que había en la casa de cada uno, era como estar en un estado de emergencia. Todos necesitábamos un cambio, dábamos señales de ello, pero nadie lo escuchaba.

Tras estar un rato tocando, decidimos poner una película para pasar el rato antes de irnos a casa. Elegimos la película, conectamos el ordenador al proyector y lo encendimos, pero un aviso de video llamada nos interrumpió justo antes de que pudiéramos empezar a verla.

-Cameron – Gritaron Sam y Freddie a la vez con caras de locos.

-Decidme – Respondió el aludido.

-¿Sabes dónde están los gemelos?

-Estamos aquí – Dijimos a la vez.

-¡Genial! – Celebró Sam.

-Tenemos algo que enseñaros. Ya veréis.

-Tomen asiento caballeros y… ¿señorita?

-Ah – exclamé a darme cuenta – Sam, esta es mi hermana pequeña Lilly. Lilly esta es Sam.

-Así que tú eres la famosa rubia, ¿no?

-La misma que viste y calza, y por desgracia no sabía de tu existencia. Un placer conocerte Lilly aunque no sea en persona.

-Igualmente – Repuso la morena con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué eso que nos tenéis que enseñar? – Preguntó Lilly llena de curiosidad dejándose caer sobre el viejo sofá del garaje.<p>

-Tomen asiento y les enseñaremos todo.

-Pero… ¿todo, todo? – Preguntó Brison mirando a Sam de modo lascivo y seductor.

-Freddie, ¡específica que todo le vamos a enseñar por favor! – Me regañó ella roja como un tomate.

-Hay guitarras de por medio. Va Sam.

Marqué el ritmo golpeando ligeramente la guitarra y empecé a tocar. Sam respiró hondo y cantó lo que había escrito en la libreta. Terminamos y Lilly pidió que la tocáramos de nuevo. Y eso hicimos.

A Cameron no le hicieron falta ni dos segundos para sentarse a la batería y ponerle percusión a nuestro pequeño proyecto, y los gemelos tampoco tardaron nada en incorporarse a nosotros. Teniendo en cuenta que solo la habíamos tocado una vez, que esta era la segunda y de que los otros tres miembros de la banda se acababan de unir, no sonaba nada mal. Hacía falta ensayarla un poco, pero teníamos una canción nueva.

* * *

><p>Sin embargo, para todos los integrantes de la banda, aquello era mucho más que una canción. No tenía la misma sensación que tenían cuando tocaban cualquier otra cosa. Todos y cada uno de ellos, se sentían identificados con esa canción, con la letra y con la música y lo expresaban a la hora de tocarla. Algo que llevaba tiempo tomando forma dentro del grupo nació en ese instante, nació en el instante en el que se inició esa llamada.<p>

En ese instante, los cinco miembros se unieron a través de acordes de guitarra, riffs de batería, slides de bajo y agudos imposibles de voz, en uno solo.

**Hasta aquí. Este último parrafito está contando desde el punto de vista de un narrador externo, no es ninguno de los personajes. Estoy cansadísima de verdad, siento si estos capítulos no están siendo muy impresionantes pero paciencia por que tengo un montón de ideas. Lo juro, os vais a quedar todos locos jajajaja Tengo una libreta con bocetos de escenas de capítulos futuros, para morirse. Así que esta falta de… acción por así decirlo, se verá compensada en un futuro puede que lejano, puede que próximo por un montón acción, un montón de sorpresas, puede que lágrimas, Seddie y mil millones de líos más. Así que… preparaos para lo que esta por llegar.**

**Otro dato, recomendación cinematográfica. La frase de "Tengo el mejor sitio entra la guitarra y el bajo" es de una película que vi el otro día y me encantó. Se llama (en España) Un Rockero De Pelotas, y a mí me encantó. Quien tenga curiosidad que la vea, por que la verdad es que a mi me encantó.**

**Y nada más salvo que dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	21. Carrera De Carritos

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Está bien, trataré de hacer los capítulos más largos, pero no prometo nada. Soy muy irregular a la hora de escribir y puede que un capítulo me ocupe 10 folios y otro 3. A parte de eso, trato de no hacerlos nunca excesivamente largos para no poner cosas innecesarias. A pesar de eso, trataré de hacerlos un pelín más largos. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Durante el resto de la semana, ensayamos como locos y planeamos la Vendetta, mandamos otro correo a nuestros aliados y hablamos con el amigo de Cameron para que hiciera de DJ en la fiesta de Halloween de la semana siguiente. Como lo teníamos todo más o menos controlado, decidimos ir a comprar la pintura, las máscaras, los globos… vamos, todo lo necesario para hacer que la Vendetta fuera épica.<p>

Carly quería conocer a los miembros de la banda, bueno, a los que todavía no conocía, así que estaba conmigo en Betsy camino a unos grandes almacenes a las afueras de la ciudad donde podríamos encontrar todo lo necesario. Teníamos las ventanas subidas por que hacía frío y la música a todo volumen. Siempre íbamos así en el coche, con la música tan alta que no nos podíamos oír a nosotras mismas.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming… home._

-Me encanta esa canción – Gritó Carly.

-Repite que no te he oído – Le pedí mientras bajaba el volumen.

-He dicho, que me encanta esta canción.

-Y a mí, es algo así como nuestro himno. No entiendo por qué no quieres cantarla conmigo en la fiesta de Halloween.

-No sé, tal vez porque CANTO COMO EL CULO.

-No lo haces tan mal morena. Deberías lanzarte aunque sea una vez en tu vida y no ser tan calculadora. Lo divertido de esta vida es hacer cosas inesperadas y que no estaban planeadas con tres meses de antelación.

-Perdóneme usted si no quiero hacer el ridículo delante de todo el instituto, que me graben, que lo suban a Internet y acabe haciendo el ridículo delante de TODO el mundo.

-En el fondo te mueres de ganas y lo sabes – Murmuré en todo enfadado.

-Yo creo que cantas genial cielo – Dijo, de pronto Gibby desde el asiento trasero.

Sí, Gibby también se había venido. Es una maldita lapa y muy celoso. Carly ha dicho que venía conmigo a comprar unas cosas y a conocer a los chicos y al oír la palabra "chicos" se ha subido a mi coche. Me pone enferma que no confíe en ella y que no le deje tener apenas libertad. Supongo que por eso Carly dudaba de sus sentimientos hace unos días y no sé si lo sigue haciendo.

-He dicho que no y es que no.

-Seguiremos hablando de esto más tarde. Ya hemos llegado.

Bajamos del coche y nos acercamos a los chicos que esperaban en la puerta del almacén charlando.

-Buongiorno.

-Hola Rubia y… amiga de la Rubia que ahora mismo no recuerdo como se llama y… chico con la botellita de jabón líquido en la mano.

-Ahora os presento. Freddie tú ya sabes quiénes son – Él solo asintió – bueno, Cameron, Brad, Brison y… ¡Hola Lilly! Me alegro de conocerte en persona - Señalé a cada uno conforme lo iba nombrando – estos son Carly y su novio Gibby.

Al oír aquello todos me miraron con cara de "¿enserio?" y yo les devolví una mirada que decía "yo también me lo pregunto".

-Encantado de conocerte Carly – Brad fue el primero en romper el hielo.

-Ejem, ejem – Carraspeó Gibby agarrando a Carly de la mano como para dejar claro que estaban juntos, por sí habían dudas. Y creedme, las había. A montones.

-Y Gibby.

-¿Entramos? Tenemos que comprar mil cosas – Dijo Freddie para romper aquel momento incómodo.

* * *

><p>Cruzamos las puertas de los grandes almacenes y comprobamos que no hacía honor a su nombre. ¡Aquello era acojonantemente enorme! Había de todo y estaba completamente vacío, a parte del personal, solo estábamos nosotros. Entonces vi pasar junto a mí una cabellera rubia la cual saltó ágilmente dentro de un carrito.<p>

-Tienes cara de idiota – Me susurró Cameron haciendo referencia a mi cara al ver a Sam comportarse de ese modo.

-Parece una niña de cuatro años en una tienda de juguetes.

-Lo sé. A mí también me resulta… no sé.

-Está mona.

-¡Freddie! – Me llamó ella.

-Digamelón, mañana puedes decir sandía.

-Llévame.

-Buena idea – Dijo Lilly imitando a Sam y mirando suplicante a su hermano desde dentro del carrito.

-Sam, compórtate – Dijo Carly mordiéndose el labio.

-Vamos Carlangas, lo estás deseando.

Ella miró a Gibby quien negó con la cabeza. No sé qué le pasa últimamente, está raro. Es un gran chico pero está como más posesivo y más arisco con Carly. Puede que solo sean manías mías, pero parece que la quiera tener encerrada en casa y no quisiera que saliera nunca más. Casi se come a Brad cuando la ha saludado y el Gibby que yo conozco no haría eso nunca.

-Puedo… llevarte yo si quieres y si tú me dejas claro – Se ofreció Brad mirando a Gibby.

-La verdad es que…

-Me encantaría – Interrumpió la morena subiéndose a otro carrito.

-¿Sabéis un cosa? Creo que os voy a esperar en el coche.

* * *

><p>Salí de la tienda, me sentía mal estando delante de tanto tío cachas. No soy como ellos y lo sé, pero tampoco soy la clase de persona que come sano todos los días y se pasa horas en el gimnasio. No es mi estilo. Sin embargo los veo y…<p>

-Hey, Gibster – La voz de Freddie a mis espaldas interrumpió mis pensamientos - ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no vuelves dentro con nosotros?

-No me apetece a Carly se la ve muy contenta con Brad.

-Gibby, te conozco y sé que no eres así. Nunca antes te habías puesto de ese modo con Carly, tan posesivo y tan celoso, ¿por qué de repente te comportas como un patán?

-¿Quieres saberlo? – Asintió –. Mírame y mírate. Mira a todos los chicos que hay dentro. Todos tenéis unos cuerpos esculturales, sois atléticos, sois guapos… Sois todo lo que no soy.

-¿Y tiene miedo de que te roben a Carly?

-Sí. Es que… tú sabes que no tengo motivación a la hora de hacer ejercicio y que no como bien que se diga, pero eso nunca me había importado hasta que os he visto a todos. Sabes que me gusta como soy, que no tengo complejos, pero… pensar que cualquiera de vosotros me puede quitar a Carly… hace que odie mi cuerpo.

-¿Con alguno de nosotros te refieres a Brad?

-Puede.

-Brad solo quiere trabar amistad con ella, ya sabes, integrarla y esas cosas. No tienes por qué preocuparte, sabes la ley de los tíos: Si una chica es de otro, no se toca.

Yo no respondí, me limité a oler mi jabón de limón.

-Haremos una cosa. A partir de la semana que viene, los martes y jueves después de clase, te vendrás conmigo al gimnasio una hora y te pondrás en forma. Y comerás lo que yo te diga, sabes que mi madre es enfermera y experta en dieta sana así que no tienes porqué preocuparte. Comerás de todo pero con moderación, ¿está bien?

-Está bien – Dije sin ánimos.

-Vamos dentro. Le diré a Brad que te deje llevar a Carly y se acabaron los líos.

* * *

><p>-¡Carrera de carritos! – Grité en cuanto vi a Freddie y Gibby entrar por la puerta.<p>

-Eso es buena idea Rubia. Cada uno se coloca delante de un pasillo y la primera pareja que llegue a la caja gana.

-Unos que cojan las pistolas, otros los globos y los sprays, otros las máscaras y otros la pintura.

-Brad y yo nos encargamos de la pintura, Cameron y Lilly de las máscaras, Gibby y Carly de los sprays y los globos y vosotros dos de las pistolas.

-A sus puestos todos. ¿Preparado Freddie?

-Nací preparado Sam – Me respondió con una sonrisa desafiante.

-En ese caso… Preparados, listos… ¡YA!

Salimos todos disparados, cada uno por un pasillo, en busca de nuestro objetivo. Yo iba indicando a Freddie que empujaba el carrito a toda velocidad, derrapando y resbalando debido a lo encerado que estaba el suelo. Yo me dedicaba a reírme o a gritar cada vez que corría peligro de estamparme contra una estantería y morir aplastada.

-¡PISTOLAS! – Grité cuando nos pasamos de largo el pasillo de los juguetes.

Freddie giró ágilmente sobre sus talones empujando el carrito en dirección a la sección de juguetes. En cuanto llegamos, me bajé del carrito y empezamos a meter pistolas de todas las formas y tamaños dentro. Hubo un momento en el que no sabía dónde había más pistolas, si en el suelo o dentro del carro.

Traté de alcanzar unas pistolas enormes del estante superior pero no llegaba ni dando saltos. Maldita altura, no podía haber nacido midiendo metro ochenta, no, tenía que medir metro sesenta y ser un maldito retaco. Cuando estaba punto de rendirme y volver a coger las que estaban a mi alcance, sentí algo entre las piernas y en los gemelos, y un segundo más tarde, mis pies no tocaban el suelo.

-¡La madre que te trajo! ¡Si vas a subirme encima de tus hombros dímelo capullo! – Le grité a Freddie.

-Deja de quejarte y coge las pistolas pitufa.

Me doblé de tal modo que mis ojos quedaron a la altura de los suyos.

-Vuelve a llamarme pitufa y te juro que no volverás a ver la luz del sol – Le amenacé.

Volví a erguirme, cogí un montón de pistolas y las tiré en el carro. Repetí lo mismo unas tres veces hasta que Freddie se retiró de la estantería. Yo confiaba en que iba a bajarme, pero en lugar de eso, cogió el carro y volvió a correr en dirección a la caja, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio más de una vez y gritara con todas mis fuerzas.

-Frena. Frena. Freddie que me voy a caer.

-Aguanta un poco ya estamos llegando.

-No si nosotros llegamos antes – Miré en la dirección de la que provenía la voz y vi a Cameron empujando el carrito con Lilly dentro rodeada de máscaras blancas. No iba a permitir que esos dos nos ganaran. Soy una Puckett y las Puckett nos caracterizamos por ser tremendamente competitivas.

-¡Corre, Freddie, corre! ¡Más rápido! ¡Mi abuela corre más rápido que tú!

-Tu abuela no arrastra un carro cargado de pistolas de agua y llega a hombros a su nieta.

-¡Corre y calla!

Freddie aceleró y yo puse todo mi empeño en no perder el equilibrio. Faltaban unos metros para llegar a la caja y Freddie y yo íbamos en cabeza. Solo unos metros más y…

-Freddie, Freddie, Freddie, me voy a caer, ahora sí que me voy a ¡caer!

Caí de espaldas y cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando que la hostia tremenda llegara pero… no lo hizo. Abrí los ojos y vi a Cameron.

-Celebras con demasiado ímpetu las victorias Rubia. Si no llega a estar el tito Cameron aquí, te habrías abierto la cabeza.

-No estaba celebrando la… Un momento… ¿Hemos ganado nosotros?

-Sí.

Salté de los brazos de ojiverde y me puse a hacer mi baile de la victoria, bueno… si a saltar, gritar y mover los brazos y las piernas de forma incontrolada se le puede llamar bailar.

* * *

><p>Cuando sentí que Sam caía de mis hombros cuando llegamos a la caja, tuve el impulso de estirar los brazos y agarrarla pero no llegué a tiempo. Por suerte, Cameron estaba detrás de mí y pude cogerla mientras yo me dejaba caer sin aliento a los pies del carrito cargado de pistolas. Yo muriendo de asfixia y Sam dando saltos de alegría y de felicidad como una niña pequeña.<p>

-De nada. Yo solo te he traído ha hombros hasta aquí. Corriendo.

-Te recuerdo que casi me abro la cabeza por no querer soltarme.

-¿A qué viene ese cambio de humor tan repentino? Solo estaba bromeando – Traté de excusarme.

-Pues a la otra las bromitas te las guardas.

-¿¡Qué te pasa Sam? Simplemente he soltado un comentario y te has puesto como una moto. Creía que eras divertida.

-¡Sam! – La voz de Carly resonó por toda la tienda –. ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Pasa! Que hemos ganado, le he gastado una broma a la señorita y se ha puesto hecha una fiera.

-Ahora sí que te mato.

-¡Sam! ¿Te has tomado tu ración esta mañana?

-Te voy a matar Fredalupe.

-Me parece que no – Oí susurrar a Carly mientras rebuscaba a toda velocidad en su bolso mientras se acercaba a Sam –. Toma.

Miré por encima del hombro de mi amigo y vi lo que le estaba dando a Sam: Un pastelito relleno de chocolate. Y no sé si llevaría droga o algo dentro, pero fue darle un mordisco y adiós a la mala leche.

-¿Podéis pagar vosotros? Me la llevo fuera a ver si se calma un poco.

* * *

><p>-¿Me vas a explicar ahora por qué te has puesto así con Freddie de repente? Parece que os lleváis muy bien y no quiero que os peleéis por cosas así. ¿Y por qué no te has tomado tu ración de dulce esta mañana? Sabes como te pones si no lo haces.<p>

-Me he puesto así con él por eso mismo. Por no haberme tomado un pastelito esta mañana y lo siento, ahora le pediré perdón pero… mi casa es un maldito caos Carly. Mamá está dándole a la botella otra vez, a parte de que está arrasando con todo lo que engorde que haya en la casa.

-¿Está volviendo a beber?

-Sí, y me recuerda todos los días lo mucho que me odia.

Exacto. Mi madre estaba otra vez con el alcohol. Volvíamos atrás, a la época en la que volvía de clase y la veía o dormida en el sofá agarrada a una botella de vodka como si fuera su posesión más preciada, o tambaleándose para coger una botella nueva. Volvíamos a la época de Sam te odio y no vales nada.

-Dios mío Sam. Lo siento.

-Tranquila. Los chicos no saben lo del problemilla de mi madre y disimulé durante mucho tiempo. Nada me impide seguir haciéndolo.

-No debes guárdate las cosas para ti. Si en algún momento necesitas hablar con alguien hazlo, no quiero que vuelvas a ser la que eras hace unos años. No quiero que vuelvas a ser la chica que sale de fiesta para olvidar todo, no quiero que…

-Me convierta en alguien como mi madre que bebe y sale para olvidar las cosas y seguir adelante. Tranquila, nunca volveré a rebajarme a ese nivel.

-Ven aquí anda.

Muchas veces me pregunto que haría yo sin Carly. Sí, me había robado a muchos chicos y sí, era mejor que yo en muchas cosas que llamaban la atención de la gente pero… nunca me había tratado como alguien inferior a ella, nunca me había dejado de lado, nunca me había negado un abrazo cuando lo necesitaba y, en mi época de perrito faldero de Shannon, cuando casi todas las noches acababa borracha, nunca me había dejado tirada en la calle. Simplemente encajábamos. No sé que haría sin ella.

-Venga, sécate las lágrimas y ves a pedirle perdón a Freddie.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Esto no podía ser sano. Me sequé las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta y me acerqué a Freddie con la cabeza gacha. Estaba muy avergonzada por haberlo tratado así hacía un momento.

-¿Me perdonas? – Le dije con un hilo de voz cuando estuvo frente a mí, mirándolo suplicante.

Él se quedó mirándome muy serio durante unos pocos segundos, que para mí parecieron horas, hasta que apareció en su rostro la media sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

-Se supone que el rey de las miradas de cachorrito soy yo. No puedes atacarme con mis propias armas, ojos chispeantes.

-¿Eso es un sí? – Pregunté esperanzada.

-Sí. Pero prométeme que te tomarás todas las mañanas esos pasteles drogados, si no, mi vida corre peligro.

-No llevan droga, llevan azúcar y eso es como un calmante para mí.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegué a casa por la noche, encontré a mi madre justo como la esperaba: dormida en el sofá abrazada a una botella de Jack Daniel's. Me dirigí sigilosamente a la cocina, me preparé un bocadillo con lo poco que quedaba en la nevera y subí a mi habitación a estudiar.<p>

Sin embargo, dos horas más tarde, algo me interrumpió, un sonido parecido al llanto. Y solo podía provenir de una persona. Mi madre.

Me levanté de la silla y bajé las escaleras con mucho cuidado para que no me oyera. Estaba sentada en el sofá, llorando desconsoladamente mirando una foto en la que salíamos papá, ella y yo. Por un momento creí que nos echaba de menos a los dos, a mí y a mi padre, pero cuando empecé a bajar las escaleras para decirle que yo también la echaba de menos… arrancó la parte de la foto en la que estaba yo, y la hizo añicos. Y como esa foto quedaron mi corazón y mis esperanzas de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes:

Hechas añicos en el suelo.

**Hasta aquí. Este sí que es mas largo, creo yo vamos, me ocupa 8 folios de Word. En fin, siento haber puesto a Gibby en plan capullo, pero bueno… ninguno de los personajes se comporta de forma normal en esta historia. Por cierto, haré que aparezca más Spencer, siempre se me olvida meterlo, y eso me muero de la risa con él. En fin… tengo la cabeza en otro sitio. No tengo nada más que decir, es tarde y debería ir a dormir así que…**

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	22. El Baúl De Los Recuerdos

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Dudo que suba este capítulo hoy, pero no tengo ningún libro para leer y voy camino de Valencia en el tren así que… A falta de libro, buena es la escritura jajajaja. No tengo mucho más que decir aquí, así que, nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Desde la noche del sábado que apenas iba por casa, no me sentía bien recibida allí. Después de clase iba a casa de Carly y ayudaba a Spencer con sus esculturas o hacía deberes con Carly o estudiaba y luego me iba a ensayar. Cuando terminaban los ensayos, que para mi no tenían hora límite, iba a casa, cogía lo primero que pillaba de la cocina y me metía en mi habitación a practicar un poco con mi vieja guitarra o a ensayar para la fiesta de Halloween que tendría lugar en 3 días.<p>

También hacía video llamadas con el Skype y hablaba con los chicos. Siempre había algo que contar, todos los días, nunca fallaba. Freddie me contaba como avanzaba Gibby en el gimnasio, Brison hablaba de su ligue del día y comentaba que se había fijado en una chica. Ninguno sabía quién era la jovencita que iba a sacar a Brison de sus mundos mujeriegos, ni siquiera Brad lo sabía. Al menos podía tener la mente tranquila porque me había asegurado que no era yo la chica misteriosa.

-Una cosa – Brad cortó de raíz la charla de Brison sobre por qué no nos iba a decir quien era la chica misteriosa – para la fiesta del sábado… ¿cómo nos vamos a disfrazar? Vamos a tocar la canción de Sam, así que… tratándose de Halloween, podríamos disfrazarnos acorde al mensaje de la canción.

-Digamos que por lo que sea todos nos sintamos identificados con la canción. ¿Cómo os sentís al escucharla? ¿Cómo os sentís cada día para que al escuchar esa canción os identifiquéis con ella?

-Yo me siento como si me hubieran dado una paliza – Dije –. Es decir, a mis sentimientos, no sé como explicarlo.

-Creo que te entiendo. Es como si te dieran golpes pero por dentro – Dijo Cameron.

-Exacto.

-Nos podríamos vestir más o menos arreglados, ya sabéis, camisas, corbatas, chalecos… pero todo roto y sucio, como si nos hubieran pegado.

-Y podemos utilizar sangre artificial y vendas para darle más realismo.

-De la sangre artificial nos podemos encargar nosotros, – Avisó Brad – tenemos bastante guardada del Halloween del año pasado y está en perfectas condiciones.

-Mi madre es enfermera así que vendas tengo para dar y regalar – Dijo Freddie.

-A Carly el maquillaje se le da genial así que podría caracterizarnos un poco antes de la fiesta y luego yo puedo encargarme de retocar algunos detalles.

-Entonces decidido. Nos disfrazaremos de gente noqueada.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a comentar lo que iban a ponerse. Pero… ¿qué iba a ponerme yo? Mañana por la noche rebuscaré por el desván a ver si hay algo que me pueda valer. Por ahora… me voy a dormir.

-Chicos, una que se va. Mañana hablaré con Carly sobre lo del maquillaje y os diré qué le parece ¿vale?

-Ferpecto.

-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Rubia.

-Adiós.

-Que duermas bien Pitufa.

Cerré el Skype, apagué el ordenador y me metí en la cama, donde me esperaba mi gato Espumita hecho un ovillo.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Cameron llegó al instituto con las gafas de sol puestas. Cosa rara dado que el sol brillaba por su ausencia.<p>

-¿Y esas gafas? – Le pregunté divertido cuando se sentó a mi lado.

-El capullo. El imbécil del novio de mi madre se metió anoche en la habitación de Lilly, por eso me fui de repente. Le di y él me la devolvió.

-¿Otra vez? Cam, no puedes seguir viviendo en esa casa, ni tú ni Lilly, no es seguro para ninguno de los dos.

-¿Qué otra opción tengo Freddie? No puedo pagar un apartamento ni una habitación de hotel. He hecho lo único que está en mi mano por el momento. He cogido la cama de Lilly y la he metido en mi habitación. En cuanto terminemos las clases me voy a la ferretería a comprar dos pestillos y los pondré en mi puerta y en la suya. Por el día puede estar en su habitación, por las noches no. No pienso dejar que ese bastardo le ponga una mano encima a mi hermana.

-Sabes que podéis quedaron en mi casa.

-Sí pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? No puedo mudarme contigo y dejar a mi hermana, y conociendo a tu madre no dejará que nos mudemos los dos allí – Suspiró –. Freddie, créeme cuando te digo que quiero irme de esa casa y llevarme a mi hermana, pero hasta que encuentra algo mejor, hasta que no tenga dinero, estoy atrapado allí. Pero juro que mientras esté allí, haré todo lo posible porque mi hermana está segura.

-Sé que quieres irte, estoy más que seguro. Espero que Lilly se dé cuenta del hermano que tiene, porque creo que todavía no es consciente del todo de lo que te preocupas por ella.

-Yo creo que sí que es consciente. Solo me tiene a mí y yo solo la tengo a ella.

-A nosotros también nos tienes.

-Lo sé, pero… es diferente, ni siquiera sabría explicarlo.

-Creo que sé lo que quieres decir, pero yo tampoco sé definirlo con palabras. Pero puedo decirte con palabras que estoy aquí, a tu lado, y lo estaré siempre. Pase lo que pase, igual que tú estuviste a mi lado cuando te necesitaba. Somos brothers of blood ¿recuerdas?

-Como para olvidarme – Dijo con una risita.

Era cierto, Cameron y yo éramos hermanos de sangre, aunque no literalmente claro. Hace unos años en el taller de tecnología, mientras trabajábamos con la madera, me hice un corte en la palma de la mano, él lo vio, se acercó a mí, me dio un fuerte apretón de manos y dijo:

-Ahora somos hermanos de sangre. Brothers of blood.

-Gracias – Susurró justo antes de que empezara la clase.

-No me las des, sabes que te lo debo.

* * *

><p>Finny entró en clase y noté que estaba un poco pálido, aunque no le di importancia. Supongo que yo tampoco tenía el mejor color del mundo pues, cuando pasó mi lado para darme el examen me preguntó si quería ir a la enfermería. Me negué. Mi dolor no lo curaban las medicinas. Me quedé en la clase e hice el examen que, por cierto, me salió muy bien. Supongo que el hecho de que mi madre no me hablara me ayudaba a concentrarme.<p>

-Sam – Me llamó Finny cuando terminó la clase. – ¿Te apetece que nos tomemos un chocolate caliente?

-Claro. Se han acabado las clases así que… no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Se dirigió a la mesa y comenzó a tambalearse. Automáticamente me apresuré a agarrarlo.

-¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté preocupada ayudándole a sentarse.

-Sí, sí, tranquila. Es la edad y que no he comido mucho en todo el día, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Tú dirás – Dijo tranquilamente poniendo chocolate en la taza.

-Basta.

-Está bien. Bueno, ¿tienes algo que contarme?

-Pues… ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que demostrara a Ted lo mal que nos trataban los deportistas? – Asintió – Pues, hace poco entré a formar parte de un grupo y el 5 de Noviembre vamos a vengarnos de los deportistas, para que se den cuenta de lo mal que lo pasamos nosotros cada día.

-Me parece una buena idea siempre y cuando no haya heridos.

-Nunca te metas con una masa enfurecida. No aseguro nada.

-Bueno… Me alegro de que estés en una banda, siempre has sido una jovencita con mucho talento. Me recuerdas mucho a mi hija.

-¿Tienes una hija?

-Tenía. Por desgracia falleció ya hace muchos años. Una enfermedad se la llevó cuando tenía tu edad más o menos. Me recuerdas mucho a ella, pequeña pero matona, fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo, aunque esto último no deje que se vea mucho. Luchas por lo que quieres y por hacer lo que te gusta y te apasiona. Eres como ella. Su viva imagen. Puede que por eso te tengo tanto cariño.

Noté como una pequeña lágrima me recorría la mejilla. Finny era en estos momentos, lo más parecido a un padre que podía tener. No tenía a mi madre, pues parecía ser que para ella yo estaba muerta y enterrada, tampoco tenía a mi padre. Estaba Spencer que siempre había sido como un hermano mayor para mí, pero Finny era de las pocas personas que siempre había tenido fe en mí.

-No sé… qué decir – Dije saliendo de mi trance y tratando de ocultar mi lágrima traicionera.

-Tranquila, es la edad, hace que me ponga nostálgico.

-Su hija fue muy afortunada de tener un padre como usted. Debió ser muy feliz.

-No me trates de usted, ya no estamos en horario lectivo. Anda dime, ¿actuaréis en la fiesta de pasado mañana?

-Sí, pero todavía no sé que voy a ponerme. Supongo que rebuscaré por las cajas del desván o del garaje – De todas formas no tengo dinero para comprarme un disfraz y la ropa de Carly no me viene.

-Estoy deseando verlo, todavía no te he visto en acción sobre un escenario.

-Tú ven el sábado y verás de lo que soy capaz. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, me espera una larga sesión de busca y captura del atuendo perfecto.

-Sí, además, tú madre debe estar preocupada.

-No lo creo – Susurré antes de salir de la clase.

* * *

><p>Encontrar en mi armario un traje apropiado para el sábado no fue problema. Soy Freddie Benson, mi madre me compra un traje cada vez que tiene oportunidad. Pero el problema de tener tantos trajes de tantos colores era elegir uno. Ahora mismo tenía tres modelos sobre la cama y yo los miraba concentradísimo. Uno de esos trajes iba a pasar a mejor vida en dos días, lo iba a romper, cortar, manchar y ensangrentar.<p>

¡Era tan difícil escoger uno para deshacerme de él! ¡Todos eran horribles!

Bueno, no horribles, pero no soy la clase de chico que adora vestirse de traje. A la última boda que nos invitaron iba a ir en vaqueros y deportivas, pero mi madre se las ingenió para meterme dentro del traje.

Me llevé la mano al bolsillo, saqué mi teléfono y marqué el número de Cam.

-Momento feminidad – Le dije en cuanto respondió. – No sé qué ponerme para el sábado.

-Momento feminidad, yo tampoco. ¿Qué opciones tienes?

-Algunas de las cosas que me compra mi madre.

-Los pantalones esos negros que te pusiste en el último concierto antes de que entrara Sam y esas deportivas tan súper geniales que tienes pueden estar bien.

-¿Sigues teniendo esos vaqueros grises?

-Por supuesto.

-Póntelos.

-Me parece buena idea. Oye, mi hermana acaba de llegar de sus clases de Judo. Voy a ver si quiere echarme una mano. Te llamo luego.

-No, espera… ¿Y a mí quién me ayuda a elegir?

Tras pensármelo dos segundos, agarré todo lo que había en la cama y los zapatos y me fui al apartamento de los Shay.

-¡Spencer! – Grité cuando conseguí abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Freddo?

-Necesito que me ayudes a elegir la ropa para el sábado.

-¿Alguna señorita a la que quieras impresionar?

-¡No!

-Entonces soy tu hombre, vamos a mi habitación.

Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces me cambié de ropa en las dos horas que estuve con Spencer. Me ponía y me quitaba ropa y zapatos, cuando estaba a mitad de camino desabrochando botones, el mayor de los Shay cambiaba de opinión y hacía que me quitara los pantalones y me pusiera otros. Incluso se ofreció a dejarme ropa suya que sabía que me iría a la perfección, pero cuando le explicaba el destino que les deparaba a estas pobres prendas de ropa, se negaba en redondo a abrirme su armario.

Finalmente, encontramos la combinación perfecta. Unos pantalones negros, una camisa del mismo color a rayas y unas deportivas blancas. Sí, estuve dos horas y media para acabar con esa ropa. Solo faltaba que Carly hiciera su magia el sábado.

* * *

><p>En cuánto llegué a casa escuché a mi madre gritar a los cuatro vientos una vieja canción que no conocía ni ella mientras levantaba animada una botella de vodka. Corrí escaleras arriba para que no me viera y me metí en el desván. La cantidad de polvo que había en aquella pequeña habitación, me hizo estornudar y toser hasta que me acostumbré y pude ponerme a buscar. Me senté en el suelo y miré en todas las cajas que tenían mi nombre escrito y no encontré nada apropiado. Todo eran trastos y ropa de cuando tenía dos años. Derrotada me dejé caer hacia atrás y, como consecuencia me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.<p>

-Joder, ¿quién ha dejado algo ahí? Mierda, que daño.

Me giré bruscamente para ver con qué me había dado el golpe. Esperaba ver una caja o algo por el estilo, pero me equivocaba… No era una caja. Era un baúl. Y tenía mi nombre escrito con letras negras. Me extraña que hubiera pasado desapercibido durante… a saber cuánto tiempo… aunque teniendo en cuenta que apenas subíamos al desván.

Acaricié la tapa del baúl para quitarle el polvo y mi nombre se vio con mucha más claridad. Lo abrí cuidadosamente, por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender, tenía un miedo tremendo a que aquel cofre se rompiera. Lo primero que vi dentro de este fue un sobre amarillento, debido al paso de los años, con mi nombre escrito. Lo tomé en mis manos y lo abrí.

No había terminado de leer la primera palabra y mis ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas.

_Hola Sam. _

_Me resulta increíble que ya tengas 18 años, si parece que fue hace unos minutos cuando te tuve en mis brazos por primera vez. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Me ofrecí a cogerte el primero y cuando te vi por fin cara a cara, sin ningún monitor de por medio, supe que era el hombre más feliz de toda la faz de la tierra y también estaba seguro de que en mis brazos, tenía una de las cosas más bellas que había visto._

_Cuando solo tenías unos pocos días, ya se notaba que ibas a dar guerra, por que no parabas de llorar y de patalear, a parte de tener un apetito voraz. Cuando llorabas, solamente quería que te durmieras para poder descansar un poco, pues tu madre nunca estaba por la labor de levantarse a darte el biberón_; _pero, cuando te dormías,_ _esperaba impaciente que te volvieras a despertar, aunque solo fuera para poder mirarte a los ojos o para escucharte balbucear cosas que solo tú podías entender._

_Conforme te ibas haciendo más mayor, me quedó claro lo peleona que ibas a ser, lo fuerte que ibas a ser. Y también me di cuenta de lo mucho que te gustaba la música. Cuando solo eras un bebé, solamente te dormías cuando te ponía una canción; cuando tenías tres años me pedías una y mil veces que te cantara una nana o te pusiera la música de dormir. Cuando cumpliste 5 te regalé tu primera guitarra y a día de hoy, se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas cuando recuerdo la chispa que brillaba a través de esos iris azules que tienes, cuando abriste el paquete y la viste. Te pasaste la tarde en tu cuarto cantando y haciendo un ruido insoportable con aquel instrumento. Estabas tan sumergida en tu música que no te dabas cuenta de que yo siempre estaba tras de ti, mirando sonriente como desarrollabas tu talento._

_También recuerdo el primer día que fuiste al colegio. No querías soltarte de mi mano, no tenías miedo, te pasaste toda la noche anterior diciendo que si alguien se acercaba a ti le darías fuerte en los dientes; simplemente no querías que me fuera. Ese día te prometí que siempre iba a estar a tu lado, de una forma o de otra, pero siempre lo haría._

_Sin ni siquiera darme cuenta, el primer día de instituto había llegado. Te levantaste más pronto de lo normal porque querías enseñarme lo que habías progresado con el piano y con la guitarra. Parecía ser que mis lecciones estaban surtiendo efecto. Antes de que te fueras, te volví a decir lo que te dije el primer día de colegio: Que siempre estaría a tu lado._

_Y hoy cumples 18 años, no puedo esperar a ver la reacción que tendrás cuando leas esto, aunque para ello faltan todavía 4 años. Sí, tu padre siempre ha sido un loco que prepara los regalos con 4 años de antelación, pero más vale prevenir que curar._

_El motivo por el que te escribo esta carta es para demostrarte, una vez más, que siempre estaré a tu lado, para recordarte que siempre serás mi chica perfecta, para animarte a que sigas esforzándote y luchando por cumplir tus sueños y para aconsejarte que no cambies nunca._

_Te quiere._

_Papá._

_P.D.: Espero que te gusten los regalos._

Cuando terminé de leer la carta no sabía el sentimiento que desprendían las lágrimas que mojaban mis mejillas: rabia, tristeza, desprecio, ira, amor, felicidad, impotencia, desconfianza… Mi cuerpo se había convertido en un recipiente en el cual se mezclaban sensaciones y sentimientos contradictorios igual que se mezclan los ingredientes para hacer un pastel.

Rompió su promesa de estar siempre a mi lado, la rompió por completo, aunque no sé los motivos que pude tener para hacerlo. Sin embargo estaba viendo que él, al contrario que mi madre, me quería y me protegía.

Dejé a un lado la carta y me sequé las lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera. Miré de nuevo en el baúl y vi una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul algo cubierta de polvo. La abrí y, de nuevo, las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos nublándome la vista. Dentro de la caja había un colgante de plata en forma de nota musical en la que habían gravado "_Always_". Saqué la cadenita con mucho cuidad, como si estuviera hecho de cristal, los sostuve en el aire unos segundos y después me lo puse. Aquello iba a estar colgando de mi cuello hasta el fin de los días.

Dirigí la vista, de nuevo, al viejo baúl de los recuerdos. Retiré el papel de seda que cubría el siguiente regalo, y al sacarlo, me quedé con la boca abierta. Era un vestido. Puede que no fuera el más caro del mundo, y puede que no estuviera hecho por un gran diseñador, pero para mí, era el mejor vestido del mundo, el vestido perfecto. Era el vestido que llevaría en la fiesta del sábado.

-Gracias papá – Susurré antes de guardar el vestido y la carta en el mi cofre del tesoro particular.

**Hasta aquí. Llevo 3 días escribiendo esto y espero que esté a la altura de las circunstancias. Mañana empiezo las vacaciones, por fin, y podré centrarme un poco más en el fic. Si no es en el próximo capítulo, en el siguiente habrá canción. Y en breves llega… sí, por fin, tras tanta espera, llega la Vendetta.**

**No tengo nada más que decir salvo que dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	23. Tenemos Una Emergencia

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Me alegro mucho de que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Tengo bastantes cosas más que decir pero… lo diré después. Ah, hay canción, sí. Personalmente me siento muy identificada con esta canción, no por el tema de los padres ni nada de eso, por otras cosas, pero me siento muy identificada. Es la canción Emergency de Paramore. La ropa y el maquillaje son como el que sale en el video, así que os recomiendo que lo veáis aunque sea para ver la ropa luego ya solo escuchar. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly y la canción no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Sábado por la mañana, más o menos las nueve de la mañana. He madrugado, por primera vez en mi vida, yo, Sam Puckett, he madrugado un sábado. Podría haber dormido hasta más tarde, pero necesitaba hablar con Carly o con Spencer. Al fin y al cabo eran los únicos que sabían lo de mi padre y no estaba muy por la labor de contárselo a ninguno de los miembros de la banda. Es más, si nunca llegaban a enterarse, mejor.<p>

-¿Cómo estás pequeña? – Me saludó Spencer cuando entré en el apartamento - ¿Y ese baúl?

-¿Está Carly?

-Se está duchando. Siéntate hace mucho que no hablamos, hablamos.

-Conociendo a Carly tenemos más o menos tres cuartos de hora hasta que salga del cuarto de baño.

-¡Genial! – Celebró el mayor de los Shay haciéndome sitio en el sofá.

-A ver – Suspiré - ¿por dónde empiezo?

-Por contarme qué hay en ese baúl y de dónde lo has sacado.

-Hoy es la fiesta de Halloween del instituto y yo no tenía que ponerme, por eso subí al desván de mi casa y empecé a rebuscar por todas las cajas con la esperanza de encontrar algo apropiado para ponerme. Estuve un buen rato buscando y nada, todo era ropa mía de bebé, me dejé caer de espaldas y me di un golpe en la cabeza contra esto – Recorrí con el dedo mi nombre, gravado en la tapa del cofre. – Dentro – Seguí contándole a Spencer – encontré esta carta.

-No quiero leerla Sam, lo que haya escrito en esas hojas, es algo que solo os concierne a ti y a tu padre – Dejó la carta encima de la mesilla de café y volvió a mirarme. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, agradecí ese gesto.

-Terminé de leer la carta y dentro del cofre encontré esto – Le enseñé la cadena que colgaba de mi cuello y él se acercó para verlo mejor.

-Always. Siempre. Es cierto eso que alguien dijo una vez. No digas poco en muchas palabras, di mucho en pocas.

-Sí, es cierto. Y además encontré esto – Me puse de pie y le enseñé el vestido. – No lo ha hecho un diseñador famoso, es más, puede que esté comprado en una tienda de segunda mano, pero a mí me encanta, y voy a llevarlo esta noche.

-¿De dónde has sacado ese vestido? – Carly estaba a pie de escalera envuelta en una toalla con el pelo húmedo cayéndole sobre los hombros.

-Me lo ha regalado mi padre. Es cierto – La interrumpí cuando vi que abría la boca para replicar – encontré ese baúl en mi desván, dentro estaba esa carta, esta cadena y este vestido. Carly… llevaba en esa habitación desde que tengo 14 años y yo no lo sabía. Sé que para ti o para cualquier otra persona de la tierra no será nada del otro mundo, el vestido será horrible y mil cosas más. Pero para mí lo es todo.

-Iba a decir que es precioso. Es muy bonito y original. Nunca lo había visto en ningún sitio. Y estoy segura de que te queda de muerte.

Sonreí ante aquel comentario.

-En el coche tengo las medias que me voy a poner y los zapatos. Los chicos nos esperan a las diez y media en Ridgeway para prepararnos.

-Perfecto, voy a vestirme y nos vamos. Dame 5 minutos.

Carly volvió escaleras arriba y yo guardé la carta y el vestido con cuidado en el baúl.

-Andando. Ya me pinto en el coche.

-Let's go.

* * *

><p>Hoy era la fiesta de Halloween y Cam, los gemelos y yo, estábamos esperando a las chicas en las puertas de Ridgeway porque el director no nos dejaba entrar para ir montando la batería, afinando las guitarras y comprobando la acústica de la sala.<p>

-Por enésima vez – Trató de convencerlo Brad, el único de nosotros que todavía tenía un poco de paciencia en la recámara – Tenemos aquí una batería desmontada, dos guitarras, un bajo, micros, cableado y mil cosas más… ¿qué le puede hacer pensar que somos unos fans de Lost Bullets y no los miembros de Lost Bullets?

-Los fans hacen lo que sea por conocer a sus ídolos. No podéis pasar. Lo siento.

-¿Algún problema Ted? – Nunca me había alegrado tanto de oír la voz de Sam.

-Nada, estos chicos que se quieren colar. Dicen que son los miembros de Lost Bullets.

-Y lo son. ¿No lo ves? – Dijo señalando todos los instrumentos.

-Creí que eran fans. Lo siento chicos. Pasad. Ahora les digo a los técnicos que metan todo esto dentro.

-Muchas gracias – Respondimos nosotros algo exasperados.

-Ay Ted – Suspiró Sam - ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de esnifar pegamento?

-Solo fue una vez y… ¡oye, Sam!

-No es horario lectivo. No puede tener repercusiones sobre mí ni ahora ni nunca – Se burló la rubia entrando corriendo en el gimnasio.

La verdad es que hoy se la ve… no sé… diferente. Debe haberle pasado algo bueno, muy bueno a juzgar por su humor.

-Está bien – Sentenció Carly dejando una bolsa y un pesado maletín en una esquina del gimnasio a medio decorar – Vamos a ir por turnos. ¿Queréis que os ayude a montar y luego os maquillo? ¿Os maquillo y luego montáis? ¿Os maquillo mientras montáis? Hay todo un abanico de posibilidades.

-¿Cuánto tardarías con cada uno Carlangas? – Preguntó Sam.

-Depende la verdad. Pero recuerda que la fiesta empieza a las ocho y a las seis viene Spencer a por mí para que pueda arreglarme.

-Pues… montar y probar nos llevará un buen, buen, buen rato – Dije – propongo que nos vayas maquillando mientras montamos.

-Perfecto. Dadme dos minutos y empezamos.

* * *

><p>Busqué una mesa en la que poder colocar todos mis trastos para poder empezar. Saqué lo más imprescindible, lo preparé todo, me recogí el pelo para que no me molestara y empecé con mi trabajo.<p>

-¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

-Yo mismo – Se ofreció Brad.

Me había fijado en él en el momento en el que Sam me lo presentó. Me resultó muy amable y agradable, la clase de persona con la que sin duda me gustaría trabar amistad, a pesar de que hasta el momento no había intercambiado con él más que un par de palabras. Además era un chico muy atractivo, se notaba que estaba en forma. Pero bueno, no hay nada que hacer ya que estoy saliendo con Gibby.

-¿Tienes la sangre y las vendas? – Le pregunté.

-Aquí mismo. ¿Dónde me pongo?

-Siéntate encima de la mesa mismamente. Intentaré no tardar demasiado, sé que a los chicos no os va mucho todo esto del maquillaje.

-Yo soy una chica y no es que me guste mucho – Dijo Sam pasando junto a mí con una caja llena de cableado.

-Tú juega rubia que cuando llegue tu turno te maquillaré hasta que me supliques que pare. Te recuerdo que la chica eres tú, no ellos.

-¿Siempre ha sido así? – Preguntó Brad de repente.

-¿Sam? La conozco desde que tengo seis años y, en todo este tiempo, no hay cambiado ni un poquito. No es como las demás chicas. Y ahora, qué ojo prefieres que te ponga morado, ¿el derecho o el izquierdo? – Dije cogiendo un bote de maquillaje y una brocha.

-Derecho por favor.

Apliqué un poco de pre base de maquillaje en el ojo izquierdo para que el color se viera mejor y empecé a caracterizar el ojo de modo que pareciera que le hubieran dado un puñetazo. Brad obedecía siempre que le pedía que cerrara el ojo o que mirara hacia otra parte, era un buen modelo. Lo que me inquietaba un poco era que, cuando no le pedía que mirara hacia otro lado, se me quedaba mirando fijamente a los ojos.

-Quiero… pedirte disculpas – Susurró de pronto.

-¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué? Si no has hecho nada malo.

-Ahora no, pero el otro día en la tienda hice enfadar a Gibby. Solo quería saludarte, trabar amistad contigo para que te sintieras integrada y esas cosas. No pretendía hacerlo enfadar ni nada de eso, no era mi intención.

-No te preocupes, sé que no era tu intención y, a veces puede ser un poco… capullo. Tengo alergia a las fresas y el otro día me puso en la nariz una botella de jabón líquido con ese olor. Casi me muerto, literalmente.

-¿No sabía que eres alérgica?

-Lo sabe y de sobra pero… a veces me da la sensación de que el jabón líquido es más importante para él que yo. Además no se cuida y… no tenemos prácticamente nada el común, por no decir que un huevo y una castaña son más parecidos que nosotros. Y no sé por qué te cuento toda mi vida amorosa si apenas te conozco.

-Por algo se empieza. Para compensar te puedo contar yo algo de mi vida amorosa.

-No es necesario, mi defecto es que soy muy habladora y, bueno, le cuento a todo el mundo todo sobre mí.

-Hace cosa de un año tuve pareja. Para mí era la chica ideal. Alta, morena, con un tipazo envidiable. Estaba enamoradísimo de ella más de lo que había estado en toda mi vida. Pero… bueno, un día llegué a casa y…

-No sigas. Sé que recordar esas cosas duele, así que para, además ya he terminado contigo, solo me falta ponerte la venda y un poco de sangre.

-La encontré enrollándose con Brison. Estuve dos meses sin dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Tu propio hermano se enrolló con tu novia?

Me sentí mal por él y también me sentí culpable. Yo le había hecho eso una y mil veces a Sam. Siempre que le gustaba un chico me pedía consejo y yo hablaba con él y acababa enrollándome con él. Y lo mismo pasaba cuando un chico venía a pedirme consejo para salir con Sam. No sé cómo había sido capaz de perdonarme tantas veces a pesar de que yo lo hacía constantemente. Eso mismo le había pasado a Brad con su hermano y estuvo dos meses sin dirigirle la palabra. Me pregunto si Sam sería capaz de dejar de hablarme si volviera a hacerle eso.

-Dame la mano que quieres que te vende.

Me tendió su mano izquierda. Eran suaves aunque la palma era algo áspera y estaba llena de cayos.

-¿Son de tocar la guitarra?

-¿El qué?

-Los cayos – Respondí rodeándole la mano con una venda de las que había traído Freddie.

-Sí, antes no los tenía y después de cada concierto o de cada ensayo me salían ampollas por culpa del roce, ahora ya están entrenadas. Además me salen de cargar cajas en la tienda o de limpiar los pasillos – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita y atractiva. Diría que incluso era dulce. No transmitía nada malo, al contrario, era todo confianza. Quería conocerlo más. Cuando conocí a Sam fueron sus ojos y su sonrisa lo que me llevó a querer conocerla más, a pesar de que solo tenía 6 años. Parecía muy dura, pero a mí me sonrió como a nadie en toda la clase, y eso me llevó a perderle el miedo que le tenía, a acercarme y a hablar con ella. Desde entonces somos amigas, ¿quién me dice que no me puede pasar lo mismo con Brad?

-Bueno caballero, me da la sensación de que le acaban de dar una soberana paliza. Ve a ver qué opinan los demás.

Se bajó de la mesa de un salto y se dirigió donde estaban los demás montando y probando. Por su expresión y por lo emocionado que parecía Cameron cuando se sentó en la mesa para que lo preparara, creo que puedo decir que había hecho un buen trabajo.

* * *

><p>Freddie y los demás ya estaban caracterizados, muy bien por cierto, y se estaban vistiendo. Habíamos tenido unos pequeños problemillas técnicos y nos habíamos retrasado bastante, así que Carly solo tenía una hora para arreglarme.<p>

-Ya son las seis y me quedo aquí hasta las siete por ti que lo sepas – Gritó Carly para que pudiera oírla por encima de la música que estaba poniendo el amigo de Cam.

-Te lo compensaré lo juro. Le pediré al amigo de Cam una canción lenta para que puedas bailar con Brad – Bromeé.

-Oye, yo solo bailo con Gibby, baila tú con Brad.

-Yo no bailo con nadie Carlangas, y menos un baile lento. Por cierto, no tires tanto que me vas a dejar calva.

-A la otra te guardarás las bromitas para ti.

Las manos de Carly eran ágiles en lo que a maquillaje se refería, así que yo solo podía sentarme en la mesa y dejar que hiciera su magia.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde ya estaba maquillada. Sombra de ojos en tonos grises, el pelo ligeramente cardado pero con el movimiento de siempre, un poco de pintalabios en un tono rosado y brillo de labios para rematar. Sangre artificial, esparadrapo y gasas. Parecía que me hubieran dado una paliza de verdad.

-Ve a arreglarte tú que ya te toca. Por cierto, ¿de qué te vas a disfrazar? – Le pregunté justo antes de que saliera corriendo.

-De vampiresa. Hasta luego.

Me dirigí a la parte trasera del escenario, donde había dejado el baúl, lo cogí y fui al baño a cambiarme. Desgarré las medias de rejilla negras que me iba a poner para darle más realismo al disfraz, ensucié un poco los zapatos y me puse el vestido. Me venía perfecto, como hecho a medida.

Al mirarme en el espejo los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en mi padre. No sabía si eran de emoción o de rabia o de tristeza. Sentía enfado porque nunca me vería con aquel vestido puesto cantando sobre un escenario cantando delante de unos 300 alumnos. Sentía frustración porque a pesar de aquello no podía enfadarme del todo con él. Sentí emoción a ver que, tanto en la carta como en el vestido como en la cadena, vivía una parte de él. Sentía felicidad a sentir que estaba a mi lado y tristeza porque no podía verlo reflejado en el espejo junto a mí. Sentía un cúmulo de sensaciones que hacían que se me formara un nudo en la boca del estómago del tamaño de un balón de fútbol. Pero esa misma tarde iba a deshacer ese nudo, e iba a soltar en cada letra, de cada palabra, de cada frase, de cada estrofa de la canción toda esa ira y esa felicidad que me comían por dentro.

-¿Sam? – Uno de los técnicos me llamó – Dicen los chicos que vayas a retocarles la sangre y todo eso antes de que venga toda la gente.

-Ahora mismo salgo.

Me sequé con cuidado las pocas lágrimas que había derramado, me retoqué el maquillaje y salí del baño.

* * *

><p>-Pero que guapos estáis todos – Oí la voz de Sam a mis espaldas y todos nos dimos la vuelta.<p>

Oh, Dios mío fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza al verla. Es decir… Wow. Se acercaba a nosotros un poco cohibida, como si tuviera vergüenza de llevar aquel vestido, que dejaba ver sus piernas y se adaptaba perfectamente a su figura. Nunca me había imaginado a Sam con un vestido, nunca se me había pasado aquella imagen por la cabeza, pero ahora... estaba seguro de que esa imagen tardaría mucho en irse de mi cabeza. Sobretodo por que iban a pasar milenos hasta que la volviera a ver así vestida.

-Rubia… llevas un vestido.

-Lo sé, lo encontré en el desván de mi casa – No levantaba la vista para mirarnos.

-Levanta esos ojazos Rubia, estás preciosa.

Cameron, siempre sabía qué decir, cómo decirlo y cuándo decirlo. Tenía el don de la palabra.

-Me veo rara.

-Nosotros también – Le dije – No me visto todos los días así, para disgusto de mi madre.

-Está bien, vamos a retocar esa sangre.

Durante una hora, Sam se dedicó a retocar nuestro maquillaje y el suyo, afinamos, ensayamos y Brison se llevó una patada en la espinilla por parte de la rubia por haberle pedido que se subiera a un taburete para poder llegar a ponerle la sangre en la frente. Brison y sus bromas estúpidas.

Se comenzaba a escuchar a la gente, los gritos, las risas, los gritos ahogados por la admiración de algunos ante los disfraces de otros. Entonces llegó el director del colegio vestido de… una mezcla entre Elvis, la niña del Exorcista y un zombie de The Walking Dead, para avisarnos de que diría unas palabras y saldríamos nosotros.

-Queridos alumnos, un año más bienvenidos a la fiesta de Halloween de Ridgeway. Recordaros que podéis ir votando a lo largo de toda la noche al mejor disfraz masculino y mejor disfraz femenino, y que al final de la noche se nombrará a los ganadores. Sin más dilación… ¡Que comience la fiesta!

Aprovechamos los gritos de la gente para saltar al escenario. Se hizo el silencio.

-Vaya mirad que máscara tan bonita lleva nuestra querida Sam. Ah, pero si no es una máscara, ¡es su cara!

Esa debía de ser Shannon, ese vendaje tan protuberante en su nariz solo podía ser obra de Sam, que ahora mismo amenazaba con saltar del escenario y lanzarse al cuello de aquella arpía. Me acerqué con cuidado y le puse una mano en el hombro.

-No la escuches – Le susurré – presenta al grupo y luego dalo todo, igual que en los ensayos o más. Recuerda el 5 de Noviembre.

Me miró, sonrió y asintió.

* * *

><p>-Buenas noches a todos. Vamos a animar vuestra fiesta durante unos minutos y luego daremos paso al DJ. Somos Lost Bullets y esta canción se llama Emergency.<p>

Di dos pasos hacia atrás, respiré hondo para dejar que aquel cúmulo de sensaciones me invadiera y, entonces, empezó a sonar la música.

_I think we have an emergency_

_I think we have an emergency_

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong_

_Cause I won't stop holding on_

_So are you listening?_

_So are you watching me?_

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong_

_Cause I won't stop holding on._

_This is an emergency_

_So are you listening?_

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault_

_When no one cares to talk about it,_

_To talk about it_

_Cause I've seen love die_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_I've seen you cry_

_Way too many times_

_When you deserve to be alive, alive_

_So you give up every chance you get_

_Just to feel new again_

_I think we have an emergency_

_I think we have an emergency_

_And you do your best to show me love,_

_but you don't know what love is._

_So are you listening?_

_So are you watching me?_

_Well I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault_

_When no one cares to talk about it,_

_To talk about it_

_Cause I've seen love die_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_I've seen you cry_

_Way too many times_

_When you deserve to be alive, alive_

_These scars, they will not fade away._

_No one cares to talk about it, talk about it_

_Cause I've seen love die_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_I've seen you cry_

_Way too many times_

_When you deserve to be alive, alive_

Durante toda la canción, estuve absorta en la letra y en el mensaje que queríamos transmitir con ella. Tan metida en ello estuve que apenas presté atención a mis movimientos, solo sé que, al igual que los de todos los miembros de la banda, fueron bruscos, agresivos, como si quisiéramos romper una pared. Al final de la canción lancé el micro por los aires y me quedé un par de segundos con los brazos en alto frente a la batería, hasta que el sonido ensordecedor que hizo al tocar el suelo me sacó de aquel estado de trace y pude oír a toda la gente gritando y aplaudiendo.

Me volví y lo primero que vi fue a Carly gritando como una posesa. Después me fijé en el resto de la gente, incluso algunas animadoras aplaudían. Busqué la mirada de los chicos, que miraban a la gente tan serios como lo hacía yo. Serios pero aliviados, no sabría explicarlo. Era como si, después de aquello, la rabia estuviera a flor de piel, pero nosotros estuviéramos más unidos de lo que habíamos estado.

Desconectaron los instrumentos y sin decir palabra, nos bajamos del escenario para dar paso al DJ. Seguíamos tan serios cuando bajamos del escenario como lo estábamos unos segundos atrás encima de este. Cada uno estaba en su trance personal.

Nos colocamos en círculo, cada uno prestando atención a una cosa diferente. Entonces alcé la vista y los miré a todos; y ellos hicieron lo mismo. Poco a poco, se fueron formando pequeñas sonrisas en nuestros rostros, dejando así atrás a la seriedad que nos había invadido. No hicieron falta palabras, sonidos, o gestos bruscos, cuando las sonrisas eran perfectamente perceptibles a ojos de todos, nos acercamos y nos fundimos los cinco en un abrazo de grupo. Y otra vez me pasó por la mente lo que pensé tras mi primer concierto:

Este era mi sitio.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. Dejo que me odiéis por que he tardado mucho en subir, lo siento. No tengo excusa, estoy de vacaciones, me fui en fin de semana con unos amigos y no he tocado el ordenador para nada. Sin embargo espero que este capítulo os guste, al igual que la canción.<strong>

**Quiero deciros que, de verdad, agradezco mucho cada vez que me decís que os gusta como escribo. Escribir es algo que me gusta desde siempre pero nunca me atrevía a hacer públicas mis historias por miedo a que no gustaran por que no me considero una máquina escribiendo, pero ver que hay gente que le gusta lo que escribo y cómo lo escribo, me motiva mucho a seguir adelante. Por eso gracias, muchas gracias de verdad.**

**Otra cosa, decidme si queréis que indique quién habla en cada cambio de narrador o si no hace falta. Siempre trato de dejar claro quién cuenta la historia, pero si diciéndolo os resulta más sencillo, solo tenéis que pedirlo.**

**Y nada más salvo que dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	24. Peter Pan En Un Coche Volador

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Mil gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior de verdad. Hay gente que sigue preguntando si va a haber Seddie en este fic y sí, lo va a haber, pero un poco más adelante. Paciencia. Por cierto, hay canción lo que no pondré la letra, es más que nada para ambientar. Si queréis la escucháis, si no, pues nada. Rise Against (grupazo, por cierto, muy recomendable), y la canción va a ser Give It All. Y nada más, no vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly y la canción no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Nos quedamos abrazados durante un par de minutos, acompañados por los gritos de la gente que seguía alucinando con la canción. Fue Carly la encargada de sacarnos de nuestro pequeño momento saltando, literalmente, sobre nosotros.<p>

-¡CHICOS LO HABÉIS HECHO GENIAL! ¡ESA CANCIÓN HA SIDO LO MÁS BRUTAL QUE HE OÍDO! Enserio – Habló ahora un poco más calmada – parecía que no estuvierais aquí, era como si vuestro cuerpo estuviera pero vuestro espíritu no. Creo que eso se llama estar en un estado de Nirvana.

-Gran grupo – Soltó Brison.

-De verdad, ha sido genial. Sam cuando te has arrodillado en el suelo, juro que ha habido gente que ha tratado de tocarte, como si fueras famosa, pero ni te has enterado. Chicos, había un montón de tías babeando por vosotros literalmente, no sé como no hemos acabado montando en canoa. Cameron, eres pura energía de verdad. Brison, nunca había visto a nadie tocar el bajo así, además de que eso de subirte a la plataforma de la batería y saltar ha sido… madre mía. Y vosotros dos – Dijo señalando a Brad y a Freddie – lo vuestro no es normal, parece que hayáis nacido con una puñetera guitarra debajo del brazo. Sam tú… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Qué te pasa Rubia?

-No estoy llorando, es sudor – Una Puckett nunca, NUNCA llora delante de la gente. Solo me había visto llorar Carly y no era algo que me gustara. – Todos estamos igual, aquí dentro hace un calor tremendo, los focos lo ayudan y no hemos parado de movernos. Es solo sudor.

-Está bien. ¿Vamos a disfrutar un poco de la fiesta?

-Claro, vamos.

Menos mal que tengo esa gran habilidad para mentir. Sí, estaba llorando, al final de la actuación también lo estaba haciendo, necesitaba eliminar tensiones y acabé así.

Me sequé las lágrimas y me metí entre la gente, que empezó a felicitarme por la actuación, hasta que encontré a mis amigos y me puse a bailar con ellos.

* * *

><p>¿Sudor? Me parece que Sam no miente muy bien. No puedo creer que Cam, Brad, Brison y Carly se lo hayan tragado, si ha sido la peor mentira que he oído en mi vida. Bueno… de las peores. La peor fue la que dio Spencer para no ir a trabajar hace unos años. Es que estoy enfermo jefe, me ha mordido un Castorpache y estoy fatal. Después de eso… bueno… creo que nunca he vuelto a ver a Spencer trabajando en ninguna empresa desde entonces, solo desde casa haciendo esculturas.<p>

Ese no es el caso, el caso es que eso del sudor no se lo cree ni mi madre, y es lo más inocente que te puedes encontrar. Pero creo que ahora no es momento de preguntarle nada, no se la ve afectada, al contrario, parece muy entretenida bailando con Carly.

-La Rubia sabe moverse, ¿verdad? – Cameron y su extraña afición por Sam.

-Tío, Sam te pone mucho ¿no? – Muy bien Freddie, pensar en voz alta se te da de miedo.

-Pues no te voy a mentir, tiene un buen revolcón. Pero si la quieres para ti, adelante. Ya sabes la norma del código no escrito de los chicos: Si a un colega le gusta una chica, esa chica no se toca.

-¡¿Qué? – No pude evitar empezar a reírme ante ese comentario – A mí no me gusta Sam, me llevo bien con ella eso es todo. Solo he pensado en voz alta, no estoy celoso ni nada de eso.

-No sé… se os ve muy monos cuando estáis juntitos.

-No me gusta Sam, Cameron.

-Lo sé. Cuando te gusta una chica enseguida te poner nervioso, si no te gusta y te dan mucho por saco con el tema, pones cara de cansado. Te conozco como si te hubiera parido.

-¿No será que te gusta y quieres asegurarte de que tienes vía libre? – Bromeé levantando las cejas de forma seductora.

-Ya sabes que en mi corazón solo hay sitio para ti amor – Se aceró a mi y empezó a manosearme.

-Cariño, dijimos que lo mantendríamos en secreto.

-Pero no puedo evitarlo, sabes que me vuelves loquísimo.

-Ten paciencia, esta noche nada más nos quedemos solos te vas a enterar – Le seguí el juego. Era una broma nuestra que utilizábamos para apartarnos a las chicas pesadas o cuando nos aburríamos o cuando… bueno, cuando nos daba el venazo gay.

-¿Y un aperitivo? – Dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

-Vale va.

El aperitivo consistía en fingir que nos enrollábamos. Nos acercábamos y poníamos la cara en el cuello del otro y nos despeinábamos y nos manoseábamos como si no hubiera mañana. Todo fingido. Si no eras una de las personas que fingía pues…

-¡ESO YO NO LO SABÍA!

Pasaba lo que le pasa a Sam ahora.

* * *

><p>-¡ESO YO NO LO SABÍA! – Brad y Brison empezaron a reírse-¿Qué os hace tanta gracia? Esas cosas no se ocultan, que una se hace ilusiones y luego mira... – Bromeé.<p>

-Repitamos la acción a cámara lenta – Dijo Cameron. - ¿Y un aperitivo? – Su voz era grave y arrastraba las palabras como si estuvieran repitiéndolo a cámara lenta de verdad. Estos dos son geniales cuando se juntan. ¿Para qué quiero ir al gimnasio si hago mil veces más abdominales en una hora con ellos que en aquel apestoso antro lleno de traga anabolizantes?

-Vale va.

-Atentos a este momento – Indicó Brad.

Cameron y Freddie se acercaron de nuevo, muy despacio, de modo que se viera claramente que no se estaban enrollando, solo fingían.

-Menos mal que es fingido porque en caso contrario, sería una gran pérdida para el mundo heterosexual femenino. – Y así es como jodes las cosas pensando en voz alta.

-Chicos – Dijo Brison - ¿Esa no es Tasha? La chica que va a vuestro instituto. La mega fan.

* * *

><p>Seguí el dedo de Brison y casi me caigo de culo al suelo. Era solo yo o… ¿esa chica estaba tonteando con mi novio? ¿En serio? Pero… ¿por qué él no hace nada?<p>

-Lo voy. A matar.

Antes de que Sam pudiera pararme, ya estaba andando hacia Gibby, hecha una furia.

-¡GIBBY GIBSON! – Dio un salto al oírme - ¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo tonteando con esta chica?

-Carly, esta es Tasha, es…

-Ya sé cómo se llama. ¿Por qué estás tonteando con ella?

-Perdona pero no tonteábamos. Gibby es un amigo de la infancia y me he encontrado con él aquí.

-Ya claro, y los burros vuelan y tienen su propia aerolínea, no te jode – Sam y sus comentarios.

-Gibby, contéstame. ¿Por qué tonteas con esta chica?

-No tonteo. Somos amigos de la infancia.

-Carly, te está mintiendo. Gibby parpadea mucho cuando miente y ella mira a todos lados.

Pero parece tan sincero…

-Yo no miro a todos lados cuando miento – Se indignó ella.

-¿Sabía que este vestido está hecho de piel de gamusino? Es la última moda este año.

-Normal, ahora todo está hecho de piel de gamusino – Respondió ella mirando a todos lados. ¿Gamusinos? ¿Enserio?

-¿Veis como miente? Ni siquiera sé lo que es un gamusino. ¿Existen los gamusinos?

-Gibby…

-Vamos a quemar esto un poco con Give It All – Anunció el DJ a la vez que la música empezaba a sonar.

-Bueno ya vale. Eres una paranoica Carly, a la mínima que se me acerca una chica te da la sensación de que estoy tonteando con ella, mientras que yo tengo que dejar que todos los chicos se te acerquen y te manoseen sin decir ni una jodida palabra al respecto.

* * *

><p>-Lo dice el mismo que casi se me tira al cuello por decirle hola el otro día en la tienda.<p>

-Brad, para. Tiene razón, a veces puedo ser un poco paranoica.

-No paro nada Carly. No eres una paranoica. Conozco a Tasha y le atraen los tíos con novia, le da morbo o algo por el estilo.

-Esto no va contigo rubiales – Me dijo, empezando a ponerse en guardia.

-Va conmigo desde que me has llamado eso.

-Chicos parad.

-Brad ya vale.

-Dejad de comportaros como unos malditos críos. Ella tonteaba con él, él es un capullo y Carly demasiado buena como para rebelarse. Todo arreglado – Dijo Sam, tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

-Eso es rubiales, hazles caso y no te metas conmigo porque llevas las de perder.

-Demuéstralo listillo.

Un empujón. Ese fue el detonante de la lluvia de puñetazos que se generó. Yo le devolví el empujón y él me pegó, Brison se metió en el lio. Gibby empujó a Carly que se llevó a Sam por delante, haciendo que tanto Freddie como Cameron se unieran a nosotros en nuestra batalla campal particular. No sé que hizo Tasha exactamente, pero cuando levanté la cabeza, Sam y ella se estaban peleando y Carly trataba de separarlas, igual que varias personas que se habían percatado de nuestro espectáculo.

Pocos minutos más tarde, la fiesta de Halloween se había convertido en un ring de lucha libre gigante que los profesores tardaron media hora en controlar. A punto de llamar a la policía estuvieron.

Cuando se disipó todo el lío, no sabía diferenciar cual era la sangre artificial y el maquillaje de los golpes y sangre reales. Estábamos todos magullados y Sam trataba de calmar a Carly, pues le había dado un ataque de ansiedad.

* * *

><p>-Carly, respira hondo. Ya ha terminado todo y nadie ha muerto en el campo de batalla. Solo son unos golpes.<p>

-No es eso – Me susurró la morena con voz rota – la pelea me da igual. Es Gibby.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Que… creo que Brad tiene razón. Él se puso celoso por un simple hola, yo me he cabreado por que él estaba tonteando con esa tal Tasha.

-Vamos a ver. ¿Tú quieres a Gibby?

-Si te soy sincera… últimamente ya no sé qué pensar. No sé. No sé qué pensar.

-Carly… - Hablando del rey de Roma… - ¿podemos hablar un momento en privado?

Ella buscó mi mirada en busca de una respuesta o un consejo, y yo solo asentí, esto era algo que tenían que resolver ella y Gibby. Aunque, si yo estuviera en su lugar, lo habría dejado en el momento en que empezó a tontear con esa chica. ¿Quién se cree que es para llamar a Carly paranoica? Si él es el rey de los paranoicos, el emperador de los celosos, el rajá de los capullos integrales.

-¿Cómo lleváis las heridas? – Volví con los chicos ya que Carly me había dejado sola.

-Sobreviviremos, note preocupes. ¿Tú cómo estás? – Preguntó Freddie.

-Bien, aunque me ha acertado en el labio. No es fácil pelear cuando llevas puesto un vestido, apuesto a que más de la mitad del instituto me ha visto todo.

-Toma – Freddie se arrancó de un tirón la manga de la camisa, que ya estaba medio rota por la pelea, dejando al descubierto su brazo – para que te limpies la sangre.

-Gracias.

La madre del cordero, ¡son más grandes de lo que pensaba! Me declaro fan de los brazos de Freddie, voy a hacerme una camiseta que ponga: Yo soy fan de esos brazos. Y una flecha que señale a Freddie. Sí. Mañana mismo me la compro y la hago.

-Sigo sin poder creerme lo que le ha dicho a Carly – Brad me sacó de mis fantasías camisiles con los brazos de mi compañero de crimen.

-Yo ya he dicho que ambos estaban mintiendo, no saben mentir.

-Gibby está muy capullo últimamente, en el gimnasio no para de flirtear con todas las chicas que pasan por su lado. Y si don de gentes no ayuda, todas acaban dándole su teléfono o algo así. Se enfadó conmigo por que un día, mientras trataba de lucirse para llamar la atención de una morena… qué morena. La tendrías que haber visto tíos – Qué modo de cambiar de tema tan radicalmente en tan poco tiempo.

-¿La del culo escultural? – Pregunto Cam empezando a babear.

-No, esta tenía un par de tetas como tu cabeza de grandes, aunque el culo tampoco se quedaban atrás.

-Se supone que estábamos hablando de Gibby, no de esa morena escultural. Acaba de contarlo y luego os dejo que os creéis fantasías sexuales con ella.

-Perdón. El caso es que dije: Muy bien Gibby, has levantado 50 kilos, tu novia Carly estará orgullosa de ti.

Empecé a reírme, fue inevitable. Me imagino la cara de póker de Gibby en ese momento.

-Que puntazo por tu parte – Dijo entre risas - ¿qué hizo después?

-La morena se fue y cuando estábamos en los vestuarios me estampó contra las taquillas y me dijo que cuando Carly no estaba delante, él estaba soltero.

Pareció que me habían tirado un cubo de agua helada encima, porque me quedé como una piedra, con los ojos como platos mirando a Freddie directamente, mientras la ira comenzaba a invadir mi cuerpo igual que las llamas devoran un bosque. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de partirle la cara a ese imbécil y de contarle aquello a Carly. Pero no podía hacerlo, no me creería, es demasiado inocente y eso hizo que mi ira creciera.

Bajé de un salto del escenario y, dando grandes zancadas y resoplando como un animal fiero, cogí una botella de cristal de la mesa de las bebidas y la estrelle contra la pared.

-¡CABRÓN! – Grité mientras la pobre botella volaba por los aires en mil pedazos. - ¡MALDITO CABRONAZO! – Otra botella siguió el mismo camino que la anterior - ¡IDIOTA! – Otra más - ¡LO VOY A MATAR! – Oí a los chicos venir corriendo hacia mi para frenarme - ¡MORIRÁ ENTRE TERRIBLES SUFRIMIENTOS!

-Sam, para. ¡Sam! – Cameron me agarró las muñecas para que no pudiera arremeter contra la botella de Vodka que había en la mesa.

-A todos los da rabia, pero no podemos entrometernos en su relación, eso no está bien. Si Carly ve conveniente dejarlo, lo hará antes de que se le vaya de las manos y lo sabes. Tú también la conoces y sabes que lo hará.

-¿Todo bien chicos? – La voz de Carly interrumpió nuestro pequeño debate. Iba agarrada de la mano de Gibby.

-¿Lo habéis arreglado? – Preguntó Brison.

-Sí, ha sido todo un mal entendido, a veces hago montañas de granos de arena.

* * *

><p>Todos miramos con desaprobación a la pareja, Sam se soltó del agarre de Cameron y se bebió de dos tragos el Vodka que quedaba en la última botella de la mesa. Sí, Vodka. Hay un código en las fiestas de los institutos. Todos llevan alcohol, pero en botellas de bebidas sin alcohol como el licor de manzana o la cerveza. Todo sin alcohol, y cada etiqueta es la bebida que lleva dentro. Si es licor de manzana lleva vodka, si es de cerveza sin alcohol lleva tequila… Todos tenemos nuestros métodos.<p>

-¿Recogemos? – Dijo la rubia sin mirar a Carly.

Todos la seguimos sin decir palabra. Todos estábamos enfadados, pero Sam y yo éramos un caso a parte. Conocíamos muy bien a Carly, al fin y al cabo éramos amigos desde muy pequeños, y sabíamos como se ponía cuando un chico la dejaba, más si ese chico le gustaba de verdad como le pasaba con Gibby. Se hartaba a llorar y a comer helado y chocolate. Las ventas de batidos en el Zumolandia aumentaban cada vez que Carly estaba en depresión post ruptura.

-Oye – Le susurré a Sam, que estaba apartada del grupo enrollando cables – no te preocupes.

-Me pongo enferma solo de verlos. Es que le tiraría una botella en la cabeza, de verdad.

-No eres la única que… - Mi teléfono empezó a sonar y me puse pálido al ver que era mi madre la que llamaba.

-Estás blanco, ¿qué pasa?

-Es mi madre. ¿Qué le digo? Teóricamente dejé la banda.

-Dile que estás en casa de Cameron y que vas en un rato. Que había hecho una fiesta y te invitó.

-Pero todavía tenemos que recoger todo.

-Dame el teléfono – Me lo quitó antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Pero Sam…! – Me cortó levantando la mano.

* * *

><p>-Hola mamá – Empecé a arrastrar las palabras, como si fuera tan borracha que no me podía mantener en pie.<p>

-¿Tú quién eres? – La estridente voz de la madre de Freddie se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Y tú?

-Soy la madre de Freddie, ¿dónde está?

-Me está llevando al País de Nunca Jamás en su coche volador. Me siento como Wendy y él es Peter Pan. Ya casi puedo ver la segunda estrella a la derecha.

-Haz el favor de pasarme a mi hijo, por favor.

-Mamá – Gritó Freddie – Voy conduciendo, estaba en casa de Cameron en una pequeña fiesta y ha bebido demasiado. No podía dejar que condujera en ese estado hasta las afueras de la ciudad. En una hora más o menos llegaré a casa, no te preocupes.

-Oh, mi Freddie está hecho todo un caballero. Llevad cuidado – Su voz cambió de histérica a conmovida en un segundo, como un Ferrari. Después, colgó.

-Mi Freddie está hecho todo un caballero – Imité la voz de su madre.

-¿Me está llevando al País de Nunca Jamás y yo soy Wendy? – Dijo él en tono serio.

Analicé lo que había dicho y me di cuenta de que era lo más idiota que jamás había salido de mi boca. ¿Peter Pan en un coche volador llevando a Wendy al País de Nunca Jamás? ¿Enserio? No pude contenerme más y empecé a reírme como una loca, igual que él. Solté el cable que tenía en la mano y me senté en el suelo abrazándome la barriga que ya estaba empezando a dolerme. Freddie ya estaba boca arriba rodando por el suelo, tratando de coger aire entre carcajada y carcajada.

Esos momentos, esas estupideces sin sentido que podían provocar ataques de risa de horas enteras, eran las cosas que conseguían evadirme del mundo que me rodeaba.

Aunque solo fuera durante unos escasos instantes, antes de que las tormentas regresaran.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. No sé si estar satisfecha con este capítulo o no, pero bueno… Espero que os guste. <strong>

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	25. Barreras

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Veo que hay gente de España que lee este fic jajajaja, la frase de Morirá entre terribles sufrimientos me mata y necesitaba ponerla. Bueno, creo que lo he dicho ya pero, sí, esto es un fic Seddie por lo que va a haber Seddie, pero más adelante. Para todos los que temen y lo preguntan en sus reviews, Sí que habrá, tengo muchísimas ideas para este fic y una en concreto no se la espera ni Dios. Así que no os preocupéis que habrá Seddie, líos, besos, peleas y de todo jajajaja. Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Ese mismo sábado era la Vendetta, es decir, en tres días, mis notas no iban del todo mal, es más, podía decir que iba bien, ya no iba perdida en ninguna asignatura, hacía los deberes y trabajos, mi actitud había mejorado, los ensayos iban genial y los chicos y yo estábamos más unidos que nunca. Aparentemente no tenía motivos para quejarme. Para todo el mundo yo estaba genial y súper contenta. Ese era el problema, salvo dos personas, nadie sabía lo que me ocurría fuera de las paredes de Ridgeway. Nadie sabía de la existencia de mi infierno.<p>

Nadie sabía que hacía todo lo posible por llegar por la noche a casa para no tener que lidiar con mi madre, que se pasaba todo el día borracha. Nadie sabía que no era la primera vez que me tocaba esquivar golpes y botellas vacías. Nadie sabía que mi nevera llevaba vacía varios días y que mi dinero se estaba acabando. Nadie sabía que hacía semanas que había dejado de tener una madre como la de todos, una que te quiere, te cuida y vela por tu seguridad. Nadie sabía el miedo que se creaba en mi interior cada vez que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta del que, antes, era un hogar feliz para mí. Y nadie lo sabría jamás. Soy una Puckett, y nosotras no mostramos nuestras debilidades así como así.

-¿Cómo llevas el labio?

-Hola Carly, pues ya no tengo casi herida.

-¿Y ese corte? – Dijo señalando mi brazo.

-Mi madre estaba despierta y un cristal rebotó. Es solo superficial tranquila.

-Sam… no puedes seguir así.

-¿Y qué otra opción tengo? ¿Abandonarla así como así e irme a vivir contigo?

-Sam, si la policía se entera, le quitarán la custodia a tu madre y a ti te meterán en un centro de menores.

-Y eso pasará viva con ella o no. No me queda otra Carly y te aseguro que tengo ganas de largarme de esa casa de locos lo antes posible. Lamentarte por mi no va a cambiar las cosas. No quiero hablar del tema, solo quiero ir a la cafetería y comer todo lo que pueda. Ahora mismo mi madre es lo que menos me importa, solo quiero olvidarme de ello un rato.

-Está bien, lo siento.

-Tranquila, vamos a comer.

Durante el almuerzo comí todo lo que pude y más, tal cual había dicho, y Carly y yo hablamos de la Vendetta, de que ya estaban todos avisados de la hora y el sitio, de Gibby, de las clases y de los chicos. Una conversación productiva donde las haya. Ambas estábamos ansiosas por que llegara el día 5, era el primer acto vandálico de Carly y estaba que se subía por las paredes.

-Ya verás, se mezcla el miedo, con la euforia y con los nervios. Es como meterte un chute de adrenalina en vena, te lo digo yo.

También me contó que seguía teniendo sus dudas sobre Tasha y Gibby. Él le contó que eran amigos de la infancia, que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que la quería y bla, bla, bla. Maldito bastardo…

-Pero… - Susurró mi amiga un tanto insegura – no sé si terminé de creérmelo. No es como era antes, se está volviendo un absoluto mier… coles de Bruselas. Brad me llamó la otra noche cuando estaba con él y…

-¿Brad? ¿Desde cuándo tiene Brad tu teléfono?

-Desde que se lo pidió a Freddie. Estaba algo preocupado y me llamó. Cuando colgué tras unos… dos minutos… tendrías que haberlo visto. ¿Es que acaso no puedo tener más amigos a parte de Freddie y de ti? Siento que llevo puesta una correa, y eso no lo sentía antes cuando estaba con él.

-Mira… aunque tenga unas ganas tremendas de soltarte cuatro verdades ahora mismo… no puedo hacerlo. Eres tú la que ha de solucionar el problema, tú decides si sigues o si cortas de raíz. Solo te daré un consejo… - Hice una pequeña pausa y le puse una mano en el hombro para reconfortarla – Si crees que debes terminar con todo, no lo alargues mucho. No dejes que te haga daño.

La campana sonó y ambas nos dirigimos agarradas del brazo a la clase de Finny. Cuando entró en el aula, no me gustó nada lo que vi. No era el viejo Finny lleno de vida y actividad que solo tenía sesenta y tantos años en el físico, ya que su espíritu era mucho más joven. Era solo… el viejo Finny. En todos los sentidos. Estaba pálido, andaba despacio y arrastrando los pues, como si el peso de su propio cuerpo fuera demasiado para él. Unas marcadas ojeras se dibujaba bajo las cuencas de sus ojos y sus arrugas parecía haberse acentuado en cuestión de días.

No era Finny, era un anciano débil.

Y la clase no fue como siempre, fluida, entretenida, inquietante. No te atrapaba y te hacía querer saber cada vez más. Se limitó a sentarse en su silla y a leer sus hojas con una voz monótona, solo deteniéndose para toser y dar pequeños sorbos s su café.

Cuando sonó la campana, quise acercarme para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero Carly me llevó a rastras a nuestra siguiente clase porque no quería que volviera a llegar tarde. Sí, llegué tarde. No tengo la culpa de que a mi regla le pareciera bien llegar en ese preciso instante. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar en la clase a tiempo, no presté ningún tipo de atención al rollo que nos estaban soltando. Abrí mi cuaderno y escribí como veinte veces la letra de la canción que tocaríamos el día 5.

* * *

><p>Tras tres horas y media de ensayar sin parar, Cameron, Sam, los gemelos y yo estábamos tirados en los sofás y sillones de la nave. Los gemelos en uno de los sofás, Cameron en su sillón (sí, suyo, tenía su nombre escrito con espray) y yo estaba sentado en el otro sillón con los pies de Sam, que estaba leyendo Hamlet, en mis piernas.<p>

-Brison, ¿nos vas a decir ya quien es la chica que te va a hacer sentar la cabeza? – Preguntó Cameron lleno de curiosidad.

-No, es secreto de estado. De todas formas, no tengo ningún tipo de posibilidad con ella.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Pues que es dos años menor que yo y que nunca se fijaría en mí. El amor es una mierda.

-Lo que es una mierda es el estar enamorado o colgado por alguien – Dijo Sam sin quitar los ojos del libro – Todos dicen que el amor es una mierda, pero el amor no es una mierda. La mierda es tener sentimientos hacia otra persona y no saber si esa persona los tiene hacia ti. Una vez se supera esa fase todo es bonito y de color de rosa. Es decir, estar enamorado es una mierda, no el amor.

Todos la miramos como si se hubiera teñido el pelo de color verde. No tenía ni idea de que Sam tuviera esa faceta tan… profunda en lo que al amor se refiere. No el amor padre madre, sino el amor chico chica. Aunque la verdad es que nunca había tenido una conversación con Sam que alcanzara ese nivel de profundidad, salvo la noche que compusimos Emergency.

-No os quedéis todos callados, es verdad. El único modo de saber si le gustas a esa chica es preguntándoselo. Y también puedes contarnos cosas de ella, si hablas con ella y cosas que te dice.

-La verdad es que hablo con ella casi todas las noches, las que salgo antes de trabajar. Me cuenta cosas sobre el instituto, sus problemas… Y me dice que… Bueno, que le resultaba imposible pensar que debajo de mi fachada de chico malo y ligón había alguien así, es decir, alguien con quien pudiera hablar y la entendiera.

-Mira que mono – Se burló Brad – se ha puesto rojo.

-Cuando a ti te guste alguien te voy a dar por saco de tal manera que vas a acabar odiándome.

-Yo solo digo que deberías tratar de indagar un poco más y ya está.

-Esta noche hablaré con ella.

-Wow, Rubia, ¿y ese corte en tu brazo? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Mi gato me arañó. No es nada.

Otra mentira. El gato de Sam murió hace cosa de tres años, me lo contó Carly. Como no haya vuelto de su tumba para castigar a Sam por haberlo tratado mal, no sé cómo ha podido arañarla. Está bien Sam, hoy no te vas a librar de mí.

-¿Nos vamos? Se está haciendo tarde y mi madre sospechará.

-Vale. Ya va siendo hora. Nos vemos el viernes.

* * *

><p>Hoy había sido Freddie el que había cogido el coche, así que me llevaría a casa. En cuanto cerré la puerta y me puse el cinturón, de su boca salió una frase que no me esperaba:<p>

-No está bien decir mentiras Sam – Ni siquiera me miró, solo encendió el coche y se puso en marcha, como si hubiera dicho que hoy hacía frío.

-¿Cómo?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Sudor? ¿Tu gato? Parece ser que no se te da tan bien mentir como Carly decía.

-No te sigo – Eso sí que es mentir bien.

-Volvamos a empezar. El otro día en la fiesta de Halloween, no era sudor lo que tenías en la cara, sino lágrimas. Ese corte, no es de un arañazo de tu gato. Carly me contó que se había muerto y que estabas hecha una magdalena de tanto llorar.

Pillada. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Mi especialidad es mentir, enseñé a Spencer a mentir sin que se meara en los pantalones o se pusiera rojo como un tomate. ¿Estaré perdiendo facultades?

-Sam… ¿sabes que los chicos y yo somos tus amigos verdad?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Entonces sabrás que… - Aprovechó que el semáforo estaba en rojo para mirarme, por primera vez en la conversación, a los ojos – si tienes algún problema nos lo puedes contar.

No sé lo que fue, algo me hace pensar que la sinceridad con la que hablaba tuvo algo que ver, pero la extraña fuerza que hacía que me lo guardara todo para mí, desapareció durante unos minutos.

-Sí, estaba llorando, había llorado encima del escenario, necesitaba sacar fuera todo lo que tenía dentro, la rabia y la impotencia y apenas de di cuenta de ello hasta que Carly me lo dijo. Y ese corte no me lo ha hecho mi gato por que como bien sabes ya mi gato está muerto. Este corte me lo hizo ayer mi madre. Me tiró una puta botella y uno de los cristales salió disparado y me acertó en el brazo. Sí, me tiró una PUTA BOTELLA, MI PROPIA MADRE ME TIRÓ UNA MALDITA BOTELLA VACÍA CON LA CLARA INTENCIÓN DE ACERTARME EN TODA LA CABEZA.

No iba a llorar, no delante de él, no delante de nadie.

-No sabes lo que es mi casa ahora mismo Freddie, no te haces una idea. Vivo con una alcohólica que se gasta todo el dinero en bebida y más bebida. Mi nevera lleva vacía días y mi dinero se está acabando. No puedo encontrar un trabajo por que no tengo tiempo con el instituto. ¿Qué pasará cuando no me quede más dinero? ¿Qué pasa si mi madre encuentra mi escondite? ¿Qué haré entonces? Me moriré de hambre si no me mata ella antes con una botella de Wisky.

Paró el coche en un viejo aparcamiento y apagó el motor.

-No te haces una idea de lo… sola que me siento a veces. Y lo peor de todo es que me siento así a pesar de estar rodeada de gente. Soy como un fantasma en una habitación a reventar de personas.

-Sé como te sientes ahora – habló el tras una larga pausa – yo me sentí así hace años, e incluso a veces me vuelvo a sentir de ese modo. Mi madre no es una alcohólica y no me tira botellas, pero mi madre me prohíbe que haga lo que más me gusta. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tiene miedo que haga lo mismo que hizo mi padre y la abandone.

Sentí que el corazón se me encogió al oír aquello. Siempre me había imaginado que Freddie vivía en un hogar feliz, con un padre y una madre que lo quieren y lo cuidan pero… ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

-Sí, tengo un padre, pero no sé dónde está ni por qué se marchó. Yo tenía 12 años. Un día estaba y al otro no sabíamos nada de él. A partir de ese día pasé a ser un muerto en vida, siempre vestido de negro y apartado del resto del mundo. Cameron era la única persona con la que hablaba, fue la única persona con la que hablé el día que mi madre trató de suicidarse.

Mi corazón se hizo todavía más pequeño al igual que mi estómago y sentí la necesidad de, aunque fuera, ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero sus palabras me habían dejado de piedra.

-Yo tenía 14 años, era un crío todavía. Aunque… nunca se es lo suficientemente mayor para afrontar algo así. Me sentí solo durante mucho tiempo, era un fantasma en una habitación llena de gente. El día que llevé a mi madre al hospital y lloré, literalmente, en los brazos de Cameron, el día que dejé escapar todo lo que tenía dentro, me sentí menos invisible, a pesar de que la sensación de soledad seguía estando dentro de mi pecho.

Cada vez dudaba más de mi capacidad para contener las lágrimas.

-Vivo con miedo a que eso se repita Sam, vivo con el miedo de volver a quedarme solo. No le temo a nada más que a la soledad.

* * *

><p>Ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba contando esto, pero la cuestión era… que no podía parar.<p>

-Sé que tu vida es un infierno, la mía también lo es, pero… pero no quiero que digas que te sientes sola. No lo estás ni lo vas a estar. Siempre que te sientas así quiero que recuerdes esto… Estoy a media hora andando, cinco minutos en coche, a dos pasos del apartamento de Carly, a una llamada de teléfono… de ti. No tienes más que buscarme.

Me giré para mirarla pero mis ojos nunca llegaron a chocarse con los suyos. En cuanto sintió que corría el peligro de que hubiera un contacto visual entre nosotros, me abrazó. Podría decir que me abrazó por compasión, por agradecimiento, por lo que fuera… pero estaría mintiendo. Sam me abrazó porque no quería que la viera llorar.

Su cuerpo se agitaba ligeramente, respiraba agitadamente y, de vez en cuando, soltaba pequeños gemidos y sollozos ahogados.

Estaba agarrada a mi cuello con fuerza y brusquedad. Más que un abrazo, parecía que me estuviera inmovilizando. Podría haberla apartado, pero no lo hice. Le puse los brazos alrededor de la cintura, para avisarle de que no iba a apartarme, y me quedé allí, estático, como un muñeco, hasta que aflojó el agarre y se apartó.

Sin embargo, tras aquella conversación, estaba seguro de que las barreras de Sam Puckett, las barreras que le impedían abrirse y desahogarse, apenas se había agrietado. Las barreras de Sam Puckett seguían siendo inquebrantables.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. Capítulo intenso, al menos para mí. La verdad es que salvo deciros que gracias por los reviews, no tengo más que contar así que…<strong>

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	26. Recuerden el 5 de Noviembre

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Muchas gracias por los reviews en el capitulo anterior. Ahora voy a ponerme solemne. Hoy, hoy, hoy es el día. Ese que todos esperábamos, el día en el que reivindicaremos nuestros derechos. Hoy es la Vendetta. Sí, hoy por fin ha llegado el día, y para que todo salga perfecto, necesitamos… Una Canción. Tremendo temazo de My Chemical Romance, Teenagers. 100% recomendable, sobretodo esos días que tienes ganas de gritar y desahogarte, es tremendamente efectiva. Lo de siempre, en cuando os avise, la ponéis. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly y la canción no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>A pesar de la charla que había tenido con Freddie la otra noche, todavía no estaba preparada para contarle a nadie la verdad sobre mi padre y sobre mi pasado. No obstante, aquella conversación hizo que Freddie y yo nos uniéramos más, si es que se puede. Confiaba en mí, me había contado lo de su padre y… cuando me puse a llorar, no me obligó a mirarle. No tenía pensado abrazarle, pero era el único modo de evitar que viera aquella imagen que tan poco me gustaba de mi misma.<p>

Sin embargo, este no era momento de pensar en eso, porque estábamos preparando nuestra Vendetta. La primera fase era desactivar la alarma. De eso nos íbamos a encargar Cameron y yo, ya que éramos los más rápidos, mientras que Freddie y los gemelos se quedaría fuera organizando a la gente que, tal y como se les había indicado en los correos, iban llegando en grupos cada cierto tiempo.

-Vamos Cam.

-A mandar Rubia.

-Nada más abra esta puerta – Le expliqué – corre como si de ello dependiera tu vida. No me fio de esa alarma ni un poco.

-De acuerdo – Respondió con seriedad. Era increíble la capacidad que tenía de poner los pies en la tierra en cuestión de pocos instantes.

Asentí, metí la llave en la cerradura y, tal y como habíamos acordado, en cuanto el cerrojo se abrió, irrumpimos en el instituto completamente vacío y fuimos a la oficina del director. Con el corazón en un puño y todo lo rápido que pude, abrí la puerta de secretaría y la del despacho para, una vez hecho esto, abalanzarme, literalmente, sobre la alarma e introducir el código de desactivación. No respiré tranquila hasta que apreté aquellos cuatro botones luminosos.

-Vaya lujo ¿no? Tiene televisión en el despacho y todo – Dijo Cameron toqueteando los botones de la pequeña pantalla.

-La verdad es que no me sorprende que tenga una televisión. Seguro que se pasa el día adorando a sus queridos…

-Alumnos. Sam… hay cámaras de seguridad en todo el instituto. Mira.

Tenía razón, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta de que había cámaras en el instituto? No es el lugar más normal para ponerlas pero… lo podría haber arruinado todo de un plumazo por haberlo pasado por alto.

-Vamos a ver – Dijo agarrando el cable que salía de la pantallita y siguiéndolo –. Aquí está la cinta. Se rebobina un poco y… se desconecta. Ahora estamos fuera de peligro.

-Bien hecho compañero de crimen.

-Gracias Rubia. ¿Me concederías el honor de tenerte como ayudante para rellenar globos y pistolas de pintura?

-Con mucho gusto.

* * *

><p>La gente iba llegando en grupos tal y como se había acordado, cada vez había más. Llegaban, cogían sus mascaras blancas y se metían en el auditorio para ayudar a los que ya estaban dentro a preparar las armas y el equipo. Lo de esta tarde iba a ser muy grande. Pasada una hora y viendo que no llegaba más gente, los gemelos y yo entramos en el auditorio. Habría como 300 personas entre las que estaban Carly, Gibby, Tasha (muy arrimada al novio de mi mejor amiga), Sam y Cameron que se estaban encargando de poner los cubos de pintura en los focos.<p>

-Tenemos que hacer más cosas de estas para que te pongas esos pantalones – Le dijo Brison a Sam.

-Enserio… son unos pantalones normales y corrientes. No tienen nada de especial.

-Entonces no serán los pantalones, será que tienes un cuerpo escultural y todavía no eres consciente de ello – Dijo Cameron guiñándole un ojo.

-Muérome yo cada vez que me decís esas cosas – Dijo Sam sin tomarse enserio lo que le estaban diciendo.

No metían ninguno de los dos, Sam tenía un cuerpo escultural para ser tan bajita. A ver, no es enana, pero tampoco es alta, sin embargo me gusta llamarla Pitufa por que sé que le saca de sus casillas. Creo que odio que haga eso, que no se tome enserio los cumplidos que le damos. Odio a las chicas que son guapas y se lo creen demasiado, pero también odio a las que son tan humildes que llegan a considerase feas y no tienen ni idea de las cosas que podrían provocar con sus cuerpos si se sacaran más partido. Sam, que yo sepa, estaba en el segundo grupo. No se sacaba el partido necesario, pero cuando lo hacía, seguía teniendo ese rasgo de humildad. No sé cómo no se ha dado cuenta de que, si le decimos esas cosas, es por algo…

-Creo que eso ya está listo. ¿Pasamos a las indicaciones? – Dije yo para romper un poco el silencio que se había creado entre nosotros.

-Me parece bien. Coge el micro, lo hemos conectado Cameron y yo.

Obedecí, agarré el micro y me puse a hablar.

-Hola… esto… sentaos por favor, vamos a empezar a dar las indicaciones necesarias para que nuestro plan salga a la perfección esta tarde. Bien. Como todos sabéis estamos aquí para defender nuestros derechos y para evitar que esos matones de mierda nos maltraten día tras día en los pasillos sin que nadie haga nada al respecto. El plan es el siguiente: Tenemos dos horas para terminar de cargar las pistolas y de llenar los globos, después, cada uno cogerá dos pistolas con ellos, las cuales están pintadas de negro para que no se vean mucho, y esconderemos los cubos, negros también, con los globos por la sala. Sam, como hoy no va a cantar pues sería muy arriesgado para ella y para todos, irá con vosotros. Os esconderéis en dos clases, tres como mucho y se llevará con ella un walkie talkie. Gibby, que se quedará aquí, le dará la señal y entonces, saldréis todos y empezaréis a aporrear la puerta, otra señal y entraréis corriendo para poneros en las gradas. En cuanto Sam saque su arma, disparáis a muerte. Necesito que 10 de vosotros se queden detrás del escenario. Esas diez personas serán las encargadas de… digamos… calentar la cosa. Empujadles, rodeadles, haced una barrera para que no puedan huir. Lo más importante, es que no digáis ni una palabra. Está todo programado para que capten el mensaje.

-Después – Dijo Sam con el micro de Cameron – quiero que subáis al escenario, cojáis las piezas de la batería, amplis, todo lo que pueda probar que hemos estado aquí, salvo los sprays, y la pintura, y salgáis por patas. Cameron y yo hemos programado las cámaras para que se vuelvan a poner en marcha en dos horas y poco, será como si nada hubiera pasado. Hemos llamado a nuestros respectivos directores haciéndonos pasar por ellos y llegaran sobre esa hora. Pillarán a los matones con las manos en la masa y les culparán a ellos. ¿Está todo claro? En cuánto acabe la canción se sale de aquí con los pies en polvorosa. En coches y motos al puerto, allí montaremos la fiesta que queramos.

-¡VAMOS A QUEMAR EL GARITO! ¡HAREMOS QUE NO OLVIDEN EL 5 DE NOVIEMBRE EN SU MALDITA VIDA! – Gritó Brison por el micro, haciendo que todos aplaudieran como locos y se pusieran a gritar.

-Manos a la obra.

* * *

><p>Estaba atacada, nerviosa y enfadada, Sam tenía razón. Esto de romper las reglas es adrenalina pura corriéndote por las venas. Y también lo son las ganas de partirle la cara a esa… maldita Tasha. ¿Hola? Espacio vital y personal que solo se puede atravesar si estás saliendo con una persona ¿es que nunca has oído eso? Es que no sé a quién darle primero, si a él por no hacer nada por evitarlo o a ella por no parar de hacer cosas que él no evita. ¿Pero cómo se atreve a manosear a mi novio de esa manera? Yo es que… la mato.<p>

Una mano en mi hombro interrumpió mi flujo de pensamientos. Una mano de Brad.

-Relájate o deformarás la pistola.

-Es que… míralos. Solo les falta darse el lote.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo dejas con él? Se lo está ganando a pulso.

-Porque… no lo sé… debo ser masoquista o algo por el estilo. Gran parte de mí no siente nada por él, pero hay una pequeña parte que sigue… no sé…

-Lo hemos hablado muchas veces Carly. Casi tres horas telefónicas diarias dan para mucho. Además de que ayuda a conocerse. El caso es que… no debes dejar que te toree de esa manera, si dejas que lo haga creerá que puede hacer lo que le de la gana con otras chicas, aunque eso suponga ponerte a ti los cuernos, porque sabe que tu irás siempre detrás de él.

-Puede que tengas razón pero… es que es complicado.

-Date tiempo para pensarlo, pero no demasiado, siempre te digo eso, porque sé que meterte presión o decirte que te calmes cuando estás nerviosa te pone como una moto.

-Hace dos minutos me has dicho que me calme.

-Y mira – Dijo señalándome – te has puesto como una moto.

No pude evitar reírme. Tenía razón, estaba como una moto. Brad tiene esa capacidad para hacerme reír siempre, diga lo que diga, acaba sacándome una carcajada o una sonrisa, aunque él no pueda verlas.

-No te burles de mí que a ti te pasa exactamente lo mismo. Además, no creas que sabes tantas cosas sobre mí, porque estás muy equivocado.

-Eres alérgica a las fresas no puedes ni oler las artificiales, podrías morir en poco minutos si no tienes a mano el inhalador o las inyecciones de adrenalina en casos extremos. Odias que te digan que te calmes cuando estás nerviosa, te encanta cortar la fruta en forma de cubos, tu limonada especial solo te la puedes beber tú porque… bueno… no es del todo agradable al gusto. Por algún motivo extraño relacionado con una sorpresa de cumpleaños de Spencer, odias a las cabras con toda tu alma.

-Esa maldita cabra – Gruñí por lo bajo. – Pero yo también se cosas sobre ti.

-Demuéstralo.

-Odias las bromas de tu hermano, cuando quieres liberar tensiones te metes en el garaje, pones música a todo volumen y te pones a gritar hasta que te quedas sin voz, haces unos dulces de los que estás orgulloso y los cuales yo tengo que probar para ver si son tan buenos como dices, y… eres un flojo por que en el gimnasio apenas puedes levantar peso.

-¿Cómo que soy un flojo? – Sabía que lo había pillado por sorpresa.

-Eres un flojo, con esos bracitos no podrías levantar ni un saco de plumas. Hasta yo tengo más fuerza que tú y mira que tengo poca.

Entonces fue él, el que me pilló por sorpresa agarrándome en plan princesita y levantándome del suelo como si nada.

-¿A eso lo llamas tú estar flojo?

-¡Oye Rubiales! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo con mi novia?

Ya está, se acabó. Le voy a partir la cara.

-¡Déjame en paz un rato Gibby! – Grité saltando de los brazos de Brad - ¡Tómate una tila y vete otra vez con la zorra esa, se os veía muy entretenidos antes!

-Pero tú…

-Una sola palabra y te meto tal patada en la boca que te salen los dientes en fila uno a uno. Vamos Brad, sigamos a lo nuestro en otra parte.

* * *

><p>Puedo jurar que Carly me ha oído reírme porque se ha girado a mirarme. A eso se le llama tener ovarios amiga mía, luego le prepararé un súper combinado de los míos en la nave del puerto como premio.<p>

-¿Habéis visto eso? – Les pregunté a Cam y Freddie.

-Parece ser que la gatita tiene zarpas.

-¿Gatita? Eso ha sido una tigresa.

-Espero que eso le haga abrir los ojos a ese capullo de Gibby.

-A los de Carly mejor dicho – Dijo Freddie. – Puede que al fin se esté dando cuenta de que Gibby es una idiota.

-Más le vale. No me fío ni un pelo de Gibby y Tasha.

-Tíos – Cameron cortó la conversación de raíz – tenemos media hora antes de que vengan.

-¡MOVILIZACIÓN DE MASAS! – Grité con todas mis fuerzas. - ¡ATENCIÓN GENTE! – No me hizo falta micro para que todos se giraran a ver que pasaba - ¡FALTA MEDIA HORA PARA QUE LOS MATONES LLEGUEN, ES HORA DE MOVERSE! ¡VOSOTROS – Señalé a un grupo bastante grande de gente – ESCONDED LOS CUBOS! ¡VOSOTROS REPARTID LAS PISTOLAS Y ASEGURAOS DE QUE TODOS LLEVAN LAS MÁSCARAS PUESTAS! ¡GIBBY, VEN AQUÍ Y OCUPA TU SITIO! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LAS DIEZ PERSONAS VOLUNTARIAS?

Todo el mundo empezó a moverse como loco, como un grupo de hormigas cuando les tiras agua y se chocan las unas con las otras, un maldito caos se había montado en el salón de actos. Gente corriendo, yo gritando como una loca, los chicos escondiéndose para empezar a tocar, Gibby dando indicaciones de última hora… Con unos minutos de antelación, estábamos todos en nuestras posiciones.

* * *

><p>La tensión que se había creado en todo el instituto se podía tocar con la mano. Los nervios, la tensión, la adrenalina, el miedo, la rabia, la sed de venganza… todo eso se acumulaba en las 300 personas que se escondían en las aulas y tras las cortinas del escenario del salón de actos. Sam estaba pegada a la puerta de la clase, asomando ligeramente la cabeza por el ojo de buey de la puerta, esperando a que las presas llegaran.<p>

-Se dirigen al salón de actos – Susurró por el walkie talkie cuando los vio llegar. – Empieza el espectáculo.

Los deportistas entraron en el salón de actos y no se sorprendieron al verlo vacío, pues en los correos falsos se les citaba un poco antes que al resto de la gente para organizar el cotarro.

A medida que se acercaban al escenario, el pulso de Freddie se aceleraba y notaba como unas pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente. Estaba ansioso por empezar con todo. Buscó la mirada de Cameron, sentado en su batería agarrando las baquetas con fuerza. Solo una pequeña agitación de cabeza les bastó para empezar.

-Id saliendo – Les dijo Gibby a los voluntarios. – Sam, en 15 segundos estate en la puerta.

Se abrió una cortina, y los chicos empezaron a tocar la canción.

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

Los deportistas estaban perplejos, no sabían qué estaban pasando, trataban de huir, pero aquellas personas no les dejaban escapar, se defendían de sus golpes y los empujaban. Mientras tanto, fuera del salón, Sam guiaba por los pasillos a la tropa. Sus ganas de destrucción aumentaban conforme se acercaba a la puerta y oía la música.

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

Contó hasta tres con la mano, levantándola lo suficiente para que todos la pudieran ver y, cuando Cameron empezó a tocar, todos empujaron la puerta al ritmo del bombo del joven batería, haciendo que los deportistas se asustaran más de lo que ya estaban y que todos sonrieran bajo sus máscaras.

_Because the drugs never work_

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

_Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

_They gonna rip up your head_

_Youre aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

_They say oh_

Entraron todos en tropel en la sala, corriendo tan rápido como podían y, siguiendo las indicaciones, se quedaron de pie frente a los asientos, mirando fijamente al escenario.

_Teenagers scare the living shit outta me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So tuck in your clothes_

Freddie, por su lado, se dejaba las cuerdas vocales en el micro con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

_Or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_The boys and girls in the clique_

Sam, como si de una capitana del ejército se tratara, se llevó la mano a la espalda y agarró su pistola, cargada hasta los topes de pintura y apuntó al escenario. Y eso mismo hicieron todos, la tropa y los ayudantes. Apuntaban desafiantes a los deportistas quienes, antes de que pudieran reaccionar…

_They offer names at the stick_

_You're never gonna fit in much, kid_

_But if you're troubled and hurt_

_What you got under your shirt_

_We'll make them pay for the things that they did_

_They say oh_

Estaban cubiertos de pintura. Aquello era un espectáculo digno de ver a ojos de Freddie, pintura por todas partes, a chorros, a montones, aquello era una lluvia de color en toda regla. Trató de encontrar a Sam entre la masa de máscaras blancas, pero le fue imposible.

_Teenagers scare the living shit outta me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So tuck in your clothes_

_Or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Los ayudantes empujaban a los deportistas, que resbalaban en el suelo inundado de colores. La tropa disparaba y tiraba globos sin piedad.

Entonces pasó algo que no estaba planeado: Todos pararon de disparar y empezaron a cantar con Freddie, levantando las pistolas todos a la vez. Eran el ejército de la Vendetta.

_They say oh_

_Teenagers scare the living shit outta me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So tuck in your clothes_

_Or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_All together now_

Gibby tiró de la cuerda y los cubos de pintura cayeron sobre los deportistas, y se desplegó una enorme bandera en la que se podía leer: _NOSOTROS PASAMOS POR ESTO TODOS LOS DÍAS Y AHORA VAIS A SABER LO QUE SENTIMOS._

_JAMÁS PODRÉIS OLVIDAR EL 5 DE NOVIEMBRE._

_EL EJÉRCITO DE LA VENDETTA._

Entonces se desató el caos. La gente subió al escenario, se disparaban pintura entre ellos, a los deportistas, incluso los chicos, que seguían tocando, se mancharos de pintura.

Se empujaban, si tiraban al suelo y conforme iba aumentando la intensidad de la canción, la ira aumentaba.

_Teenagers scare the living shit outta me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So tuck in your clothes_

_Or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_Teenagers scare the living shit outta me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So tuck in your clothes_

_Or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me._

El ultimo acorde la canción todavía estaba muriendo, y la gente ya estaba cogiendo piezas de la batería, amplificadores y guardando la bandera que habían sacado. Tiraron las pistolas al suelo, dejaron los cubos tirados por ahí… En tres minutos el salón de actos estaba vacío, salvo por los deportistas que seguían estando de piedra. Definitivamente, NUNCA olvidarían el 5 de Noviembre.

* * *

><p>La gente saltaba en sus coches, en sus motos y corrían en dirección a la nave del puerto. Todavía no había podido localizar a Sam entre aquella marea de personas manchadas de pintura. Necesitaba celebrarlo con ella, era mi compañera de crimen. La idea había sido nuestra y había salido a la perfección. Estaba feliz, muy feliz, por fin se iban a acabar los golpes y los insultos, todo gracias a la mente pensante de esa rubia alocada.<p>

Pocos minutos más tarde, había una macro fiesta montada en la nave donde ensayábamos. Cientos de adolescentes saltaban, cantaban, gritaban de alegría y bebían… ¿bebían? En fin… un día es un día. No. Mejor dicho. Hoy es nuestro día.

Salí de mi trance cuando, tras media hora, vi la cabellera rubia de Sam, manchada de pintura morada, roja y verde.

-¡Sam!

* * *

><p>¿Dónde está? Joder. Llevo media hora buscando a Freddie y no hay modo de encontrarlo. Ya he abrazado a Cam, Carly, y a los gemelos, también compañeros del instituto me han abrazado, pero me faltaba mi compañero de crímenes que se había vuelto invisible al parecer.<p>

-¡Sam! – Ese es él. ¿Dónde está? Maldita altura mía que no me deja ver nada. - ¡Estoy aquí Pitufa!

¿Pitufa? Ahora si que lo mato. Me metí entre la gente, empujando a todo el que se me ponía por delante hasta que di con Freddie. Cuando lo tuve frente a mí, le empujé haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio:

-No me llames Pitufa, capullo – Un segundo más tarde, estaba sonriendo y saltando para darle un abrazo, haciendo que se desequilibrara del todo y nos cayéramos al suelo, entre las miradas perplejas de todos.

Tuvimos la mala suerte de que Cameron estuviera cerca porque…

-¡LOST BULLETS! ¡SÁNDWICH!

-No, no, no, no, no – Pero de nada sirvió decir aquello pues, en cuestión de segundos, Cameron, Brad y Brison estaban encima de nosotros riéndose de lo lindo.

Estaba segura de que nada ni nadie me podría arruinar aquel momento. Ni siquiera Carly y Gibby dándose el lote en una esquina. Nada podía arrebatarme esa felicidad que me daba Lost Bullets. Nada podría arrebatarme la felicidad que sentía cuando estaba con mi familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal? ¿Vosotros también habéis medio odiado el capítulo de iCarly de ayer? Porque yo sí, y mucho. Enserio, como Dan vuelva a hacer a Freddie el perrito faldero de Carly, juro que vomitaré arco iris e inundaré su casa. He dicho.<strong>

**Bueno, tengo un montón que estudiar, estoy en la recta final y me toca apretar todo lo pueda para sacar buenas notas. **

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	27. Las Cosas Se Tuercen

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. De verdad, mil gracias por los reviews que habéis dejado aquí y en el One-Shot "Ciegos", de verdad, no sabéis lo que me alegráis el día con vuestros comentarios. Bueno, en este capítulo hay una canción, pero más que nada es para ambientar, si la queréis poner bien, si no, pues también. Esta canción me ha traído muy buenos momentos en mi piso, y es Champagne Showers de LMFAO. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly y la canción no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>La euforia provocada por el éxito que había tenido nuestra Vendetta, había hecho que la fiesta se alargara durante horas. Todos saltaban, bailaban, cantaban y bebían. Bebían como malditos cosacos. Algunos incluso ya habían sucumbido al alcohol y se habían ido a casa. A pesar de ello, habría todavía más de cien personas en la nave.<p>

Harta de ver como Carly miraba impasible en una esquina como Tasha y Gibby se manoseaban, digo… bailaban, me acerqué a ella y la agarré por el brazo.

-Tu y yo – arrastraba un poco las palabras ya que me había tomado dos copas de más – nos vamos a bailar ahora mismo.

-No me apetece bailar – Ella también había tirado mano del bar, pues no se la entendía mucho mejor que a mí.

-Por favor – Comenzó a sonar Champagne Showers, nuestra canción – Es nuestra canción Carly. No puedes decirle que no a la tradición.

-Vale. Pero solo porque es la tradición.

Agarradas del brazo, corrimos entre la gente hasta llegar al centro de la pista y empezamos a bailar y a cantar dándolo todo, como siempre que sonaba esa canción. Segundos más tarde se nos unieron Freddie, Cameron y Brad quienes, apostaría lo que fuera, habían bebido más que nosotras, y empezaron a bailar también.

La escena que se montó fue la siguiente:

Siempre que bailábamos esa canción, Carly y yo sacábamos todo lo que llevábamos dentro, captando la mirada de más de un baboso, y cuando uno va con el punto de alcohol en sangre, suele darlo todo más todavía. Por eso mismo, Cameron y Freddie hicieron su escena gay de baile para demostrarnos a Carly y a mí que podían hacerlo mejor que nosotras.

Después, Cam me agarró por el brazo y me puso entre él y Freddie. Al principio me sentí un tanto incómoda, pero ver a Carly bailando con Brad sin ningún tipo de complejo me animó y yo empecé a bailar también.

Cameron se fue a por un trago y Freddie y yo nos quedamos en la pista de baile mostrando nuestros pasos de baile más ridículos y abrazándonos cada dos segundos. Cuando uno va así de… feliz… tiende a abrazar a gente.

-Somos un equipo – Balbuceaba sin parar.

-Somos los líderes del ejército de la Vendetta.

Me volvió a abrazar, pero esta vez, no fue como las otras cincuenta mil veces. Había algo que no sabría definir que lo hacía diferente.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué? – Aquello me pilló por sorpresa.

-Porque sin ti nunca habría tenido el valor de enfrentarme a los deportistas, nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza llevar a cabo algo tan grande.

-Gracias a ti por aparecer en mi vida. Gracias a vosotros chicos, a los cuatro. Ahora mismo vosotros sois mi familia.

-¡NOW SHAKE, SHAKE! – Cameron llegó cantando - ¡SHAKE THAT BOTTLE AND MAKE IT! – Y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que, en el momento que se oyó la botella descorcharse, lanzar su vaso al aire.

La que más perjudicada salió fui yo, pero ese pequeño vaso lleno de… solo Cam sabe qué, desencadenó una lluvia de alcohol que perduró hasta el final de la canción con todos empapados.

* * *

><p>Cameron es mi mejor amigo pero… en ese momento lo odiaba. Creía que había conseguido romper al menos un poco las barreras de Sam, pero no… tenía que llegar él y romper el momento.<p>

Al menos ahora sé lo mucho que significamos para ella, así que, supongo que si algún día necesita hablar con alguien recurrirá a nosotros. Puede que le cueste, estoy seguro de que no va a venir mañana a mi casa con su coche, meterme dentro y contarme su pasado con pelos y señales… pero puede que algún día se dé cuenta de que no hay nada malo en contar sus problemas.

Dentro de lo que cabe, la lluvia interna esta que se ha montado, no ha estado nada mal, y parece ser que la gente sigue teniendo ganas de más así que… ¿Por qué negárselo?

Seguimos bailando como si no hubiera mañana, habíamos perdido por completo la noción de tiempo, no tenía ni idea de que hora era, pero no iba a volver a casa a dormir eso estaba más que claro.

-Rubia, ¿te he dicho ya que te quiero? – Soltó Cameron arrastrando las palabras.

-Creo que esta es la milésima vez que me lo dices en media hora Cam.

-O sea que a ella se lo dices mil veces y a mí todavía no me lo has dicho. Me parece increíble. Hemos terminado Cameron.

-No, Freddie. Tú ya sabes y de sobra que te quiero un montón. Pero dijimos que discreción.

-Ya no me demuestras que me quieres tanto como dices.

-Ven aquí, que te voy a dar lo tuyo y lo de tu hermana.

Cam y yo volvimos a empezar con el numerito de los dos chicos que se dan el lote, pero… no contamos con que Sam se quedó atrapada en medio de los dos.

-Oye, vosotros dos. Que si que yo también os quiero, pero también amo vivir y ahora me estáis ¡asfixiando! ¡Oye! ¡Que corra el aire! Me voy fuera a tomar el aire.

Salió de nuestro agarre y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Nos sentamos y charlamos un rato? – Propuso Cam.

-Claro.

-Es genial, ¿no crees? – Suspiró cuando nos dejamos caer en el sofá.

-¿Qué es genial?

-La Rubia.

-Tienes pasión por Sam, por lo que veo.

-¿Quién no la tiene? Es rockera, con carácter pero no demasiado, canta bien, es guapa, tiene un cuerpazo… ¡Es la chica perfecta!

-Cameron se nos ha enamorado por primera vez en su vida.

-No me he enamorado, pero tiene algo.

-Ya iría siendo hora de que te echaras novia. Sería la primera vez que saldrías con una chica.

-Como le digas a alguien que nunca he tenido novia juro que morirás lenta y dolorosamente.

-No se lo diré a nadie. Además, no hay nada de malo en que te guste Sam. Es un partidazo.

-Te he dicho que no me gusta, solo he dicho que es una chica genial.

-Lo que tú digas. Me voy fuera un ratito. Luego te veo.

* * *

><p>Me alejé de la nave y me acerqué al borde del embarcadero. Estuve varios minutos mirando la luna, que estaba llena esta noche, hasta que una voz a mis espaldas me distrajo.<p>

-¿Quién no iba a tener pasión por Sam? Es guapa, tiene un cuerpazo, es rockera…

-¿Gracias?

-A mi no, a Cameron. Me lo acaba de decir. ¿Qué haces aquí toda solitaria?

-Despejarme la cabeza, en ambiente ahí dentro está demasiado cargado. Ha sido un día de emociones fuertes.

-Y que lo digas. En gran parte ha sido gracias a ti. Nadie se habría atrevido a montar todo esto si no se te hubiera ocurrido la idea.

-Te recuerdo, señor humildad, que la idea fue de los dos.

-La mayor parte de la idea fue tuya, fuiste tú la que sacó la idea de vengarnos.

-Bueno, pero tú contribuiste así que… No hay discusión que valga.

-Vale, vale, no me pegues.

Nos sentamos al borde del embarcadero y nos quedamos en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que decidí romper el silencio con algo que llevaba días comiéndome la cabeza:

-No soy la clase de persona que cuenta cosas de su pasado así como así. Me resulta muy difícil abrirme al resto del mundo en lo que a temas pasados se refiere. Me cuesta confiar en la gente, es como mi mecanismo de defensa. No es que no confíe en ti, ni mucho menos, eres un chico genial y odio a Carly por no habernos presentado antes, pero es que… como el otro día me contaste todo eso de tu padre pues…

-Frena vaquera. ¿Sabes que respirar es necesario para sobrevivir? Es que parece ser que se te ha olvidado – Se burló un poco de mi.

-Perdón, es que… El otro día en el coche cuando me contaste lo de tu padre… No hay punto de comparación con lo que te conté yo y… supongo que querrás que a cambio te cuente yo algo que iguale a lo tuyo pero…

-No hace falta que me cuentes nada si no quieres Sam – Dijo en tono cariñoso.

-Me cuesta mucho contar mi… - Parece que el alcohol hace que me cueste procesar las cosas que oigo - ¿cómo?

-No hace falta que me cuentas nada si no quieres. Sé que te cuesta contar cosas de tu pasado, se te nota a la legua que eres una chica cerrada en ese aspecto.

-¿Pero entonces… por qué me contaste eso anoche? – Estaba algo perdida en ese momento.

-Muy fácil. Te lo conté porque eres mi amiga y porque sé que puedo confiar en ti. Eres de las pocas personas con las que tengo esa complicidad y de las pocas personas a las que les he cogido cariño solo con veras. Te sentías mal en ese momento, estabas triste y, para ayudarte, te conté lo de mi padre. Esto es tiene nada que ver con eso de secreto por secreto. Te lo conté para ayudarte y para que supieras que no eres la única que se ha sentido así. Y para que sepas que si algún día quieres hablar, de lo que seas, solo tienes que decírmelo y te escucharé con mucho gusto. Incluso me giraré si tienes ganas de llorar.

No sabía que decir, me quedé sin palabras. Hacía meses que le conocía y me decía eso… sentí que, por fin después de tanto, era importante para alguien. Y lo mejor era que eres alguien también era importante para mi.

Viéndome incapaz de decir nada con un mínimo de coherencia, me acerqué a él y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas, tal y como él me había abrazado en la fiesta hacía un rato. Un abrazo diferente, no el típico abrazo de borrachos que se dicen te quiero cada dos por tres.

Creí que nada podía ir mal en ese día hasta que el eco de la voz de Carly rebotó por todo el puerto:

-¡SAM! ¡SAM! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

-¡Estoy aquí! ¿¡Carly que pasa?

-¡Spencer me ha llamado ahora mismo! ¡Sam!

-¿¡Qué pasa Carly? – Estaba empezando a preocuparme.

-¡ES FINNY!

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. Sí, sé que no es muy largo, pero no quería meter mas cosas en este capítulo, el próximo será más largo lo prometo.<strong>

**No tengo nada más que decir salvo que, dejéis vuestros comentarios con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	28. Last Wish

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior y espero que este os guste tanto o más. No tengo nada más que decir salvo que, el humor que tengo encima me viene de perlas, pero vamos, como anillo al dedo para escribir este capítulo. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Carly hicieron que palideciera, sentí que me mareaba, como si hubiera bebido el doble de lo que había tomado, pero estaba segura de que todo el alcohol que podía tener en la sangre se había esfumado en ese mismo instante. Debí de irme para atrás, pues noté la mano de Freddie en mi espalda.<p>

-¿Qué ha pasado con Finny?

-Spencer me ha llamado. Dice que ha pasado por delante de casa de Finny y estaba la policía y una ambulancia.

-¿¡Pero que le ha pasado?

-¡Le ha dado un infarto! ¡Está en el hospital!

-Tengo que ir – De mi garganta no salió más que un débil hilo de voz cargado de desesperación y de miedo – Tengo que ir.

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que saliera corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, y no me importaba si tardaba horas en llegar, si me atropellaban o si me violaban; me daba todo igual, solo quería salir de allí y llegar al hospital cuanto antes.

-¡Sam! ¡Sam espera!

-¡No puedo! ¡Tengo que ir al hospital!

-Si vas corriendo llegarás allí por la mañana. Cogeremos la moto de Cameron. ¡Carly! ¡Entra y dile a Cameron que he cogido su moto para una urgencia! ¡CORRE!

Sin dejar de correr, fuimos hasta la moto, por suerte, Cameron tenía manía de dejar las llaves de la moto puestas cuando estaba en el puerto. Nos encasquetamos los cascos y montamos:

-¿Sabes conducirla? – Le pregunté.

-No. Pero para todo hay una primera vez ¿no? – Respondió mirándome por encima de su hombro. Y sin previo aviso arrancó y aceleró al máximo.

El aire frío me daba en la cara, y el hecho de estar empapada no ayudaba mucho. A eso hay que añadir el hecho de que Freddie nunca había llevado una moto hasta la fecha y que iba rompiendo todos los límites de velocidad. Me agarré a él con todas mis fuerzas, temí incluso hacerle daño, pero en ese momento de daba todo igual.

Freddie esquivaba los coches, se metía en dirección contraria y cada vez que veía los faros de un coche acercarse a nosotros, sentía que era la última cosa que iba a ver en mi vida. No obstante, tras los diez minutos más aterradores de mi vida, llegamos a la puerta del hospital y entramos corriendo, asustando a varias personas que estaban sentadas en la sala de espera.

-¡Queremos ver a Finny Marx!

-¿Son parientes suyos?

-¡No, pero necesitamos entrar a verle, le acaba de dar un infarto y yo soy lo único que tiene!

-Lo siento, si no es un pariente no pueden pasar.

-¡Necesito verle, por favor!

-Lo siento, son las normas del hospital.

Le di un puñetazo al mostrador y me aparté, sintiéndome impotente.

* * *

><p>-Escúchame con mucha atención – Le susurré para asegurarme de que la recepcionista no escuchaba nada – No te asustes, solo corre, busca el número de habitación en el registro y vete a toda velocidad allí. Cuando llegues me mandas el número por mensaje, me reuniré contigo en cuanto me los quité de encima.<p>

-¿Cómo?

-Hazme caso. Solo… corre.

Me aparté un poco de ella y me dejé caer al suelo de espaldas, como si me hubiera desmayado. Eso llamó la atención de varias personas, incluida la recepcionista, que se vio obligada a abandonar su puesto, dejando vía libre a Sam quien, todavía chocada por lo que acababa de hacer, obedeció lo que había dicho segundos antes y salió corriendo.

A los dos minutos sentí que mi móvil vibraba en mi bolsillo y abrí los ojos lentamente.

-¿Estás bien, chico? – Me preguntó la recepcionista – Te has dado un buen golpe.

-Estoy bien, ha sido solo un bajón de tensión. Voy a ir a comprarme algo a la máquina expendedora para que se me pase.

Fingiendo estar grogui todavía, me levanté tambaleándome y me acerqué a la máquina. Saqué el teléfono del bolsillo y vi en la pantalla un número: 366. La habitación de Finny. Me aseguré de que nadie me veía y corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían hasta las escaleras. Subí los escalones de tres en tres y volví a correr por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta 366. Dentro estaba Sam, sentada junto a un anciano conectado a mil aparatos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba en la habitación.

-Finny, me mentiste. Me dijiste que estabas bien y mira cómo estás ahora. No puedes dejarme, no puedes irte Finny, sabes que eres lo único que me queda, por favor. Tienes que ser fuerte y aguantar. Hoy hemos hecho la Vendetta, deberías haberlo visto, esos deportistas nunca volverán a molestarnos.

Soltó una risilla amarga.

-No puedes dejarme, no ahora. No tengo a nadie más.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Sam me recordaba tanto a mí el día que mi madre trató de suicidarse… Podía sentir su dolor, sabía lo que estaba experimentando en su interior por que yo también lo había vivido. Sin embargo, me sentí incapaz de acercarme a ella. Sobraba en aquella habitación, pero no podía irme ni tampoco acercarme.

-¿Sam? - La voz débil del anciano hizo que, tanto ella como yo, levantáramos la cabeza.

-Estás despierto. Tienes que seguir adelante Finny, por favor. Eres fuerte, mucho más fuerte que una persona de mi edad, no dejes que te venzan.

-Sam, puede que mi cuerpo sea fuerte, pero mi corazón ha decidido que es el momento de irme. Ya no quiere al viejo Finny en este mundo.

-No digas eso, vas a estar bien. Vas a salir de aquí y todo seguirá como antes, ya lo verás.

-Voy a contarte algo. Mi mujer, falleció cuando dio a luz a mi hija. En ese momento, sentí que el mundo se me venía encima y apenas le presté atención a mi pequeña. No fue hasta que ella cumplió cuatro años, cuando reuní el valor y la fuerza para acercarme a ella y preguntarle si le gustaría que fuera su padre, ya que hasta la fecha no lo había sido. Ella solo se acercó a mí, me abrazó y empezó a llorar. Me recordaba tanto a su madre… era como una copia de ella, por eso me dolía tanto verla. Conseguí recomponerme, al fin, pero… justo cuando las cosas empezaban a marchar, ella murió en mis brazos víctima de una enfermedad. El mundo se me vino encima, había perdido la esperanza en todo. Hasta el día que… una joven rubia… entró en mi clase.

-¿Yo?

-Exacto. Ya te lo dije hace un tiempo, eres igual que mi hija. Fuiste la encargada de devolverle la luz y la esperanza a mi vida. Me has hecho feliz durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora he de marcharme. Ha llegado mi momento.

-No, no ha llegado. No es tu momento.

-Sam, quiero pedir mis últimos deseos, y quiero que los cumplas.

-Está bien.

* * *

><p>-Acércate chico.<p>

Me di la vuelta y vi a Freddie apoyado en la pared con algunas lágrimas en las mejillas. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que estaba allí, pero la verdad es que lo agradecía. No quería estar sola en ese momento.

-Vamos, no tengas vergüenza, acércate. – El obedeció aunque un poco dubitativo - ¿Eres amigo de Sam?

-Sí, no hace mucho. Pero sí, lo soy.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿La quieres?

-Claro, no habría cometido la locura de venir hasta aquí hace unos minutos si no lo hiciera.

No tardó ni un segundo en responder a esa pregunta, no se lo pensó, y lo dijo que tanta sinceridad…

-Sam, quiero pedirte tres cosas. Coge mi cartera, está en mi chaqueta – Metí la mano en la chaqueta de traje marrón de Finny y saqué su vieja cartera – dentro hay un papel doblado, cógelo.

Al abrir la pequeña cartera pude ver una foto de su mujer, él y su hija juntos, era muy vieja y estaba desgastada por los años, pero se podía apreciar perfectamente en sus caras que eran felices.

-Poco después de que muriera mi esposa, le escribí una canción a mi hija y se la cantaba todos los días para que se durmiera. Mi primer favor es… que le pongas música y, el día de mi entierro, la cantes y se la dediques a ella. Mi segundo favor es que toques mi canción favorita para mí ese mismo día.

-Eso va a ser en mucho tiempo – Solo con oír la palabra entierro, se me rompía el corazón y la carne se me ponía de gallina.

-Y por último – Sacó la mano de debajo de la sábana y yo me acerqué, casi corriendo, para agarrarla con todas mis fuerzas – quiero que cumplas esto al pie de la letra. Vive. Quiero que vivas, que mires adelante y que sigas haciendo las cosas como hasta ahora las has hecho. No les des el gusto de que te vean fracasar, sé tu misma. Eres la mejor persona que jamás he conocido Sam, y no quiero que te pase nada malo cuando yo esté. Prométeme que vivirás, sonreirás y serás feliz. Chico, cuida de ella, no dejes que le pase nada malo.

-Lo prometo – Freddie lloraba, su voz estaba rota.

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

Asintió y yo le abracé como pude. No me podía creer, no quería creer que esa fuera a ser la última vez que iba a poder abrazar a Finny. No quería creer que se estaba muriendo por segundos.

-Gracias – Susurré de forma que solo él pudiera oírme.

Entonces pasó. La máquina que marcaba el pulso del anciano nos avisó de que su corazón se había parado, inundando la habitación con un monótono pitido.

-No. No, no, No, no, No, NO, NO, ¡NO! ¡NO TE VAYAS, NO TE VAYAS FINNY! ¡NO TE VAYAS!

Sam comenzó a perder los estribos, a agitar la cama e incluso el cuerpo de Finny, y su voz era cada vez más aguda y alta. Pude oír cómo los médicos se acercaban corriendo a la habitación para ver si podían devolverle la vida al cuerpo inerte de Finny.

-Sam, tenemos que irnos o nos pillarán.

-¡NO PUEDO IRME, ME NECESITA!

-Sam… Por favor.

Ella no obedecía, por lo que me vi obligado a agarrarla de la cintura para apartarla de la cama. Automáticamente comenzó a patalear y a repartir puñetazos a diestro y siniestro mientras me suplicaba a gritos que la soltara y a Finny que no se fuera. Ambas cosas en vano. Me resultaba casi imposible mantener el equilibrio y al salir de la habitación unos de la habitación, uno de los médicos me apartó del camino, haciendo que tropezara y me diera de espaldas contra la pared y cayera al suelo todavía sin soltar a Sam.

No lo pensé ni dos segundos antes de abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, más para evitar que se fuera que para calmarla. Cuando dejó de patalear empezó a temblar y a gemir, pero no soltaba palabra, ni tampoco lágrimas. Solo temblaba.

-Estas son sus cosas – Dijo la enfermera con una bolsa de plástico en la mano – No hemos podido hacer nada.

-No somos parientes suyos, solo unos amigos. En su cartera está su documentación, poneos en contacto con alguno de sus familiares – Dije.

* * *

><p>Se había ido. Se había ido. Esa era la única cosa que rondaba mi mente en ese momento. Se había ido. Y los médicos también hacía un buen rato que se habían marchado, solo estábamos Freddie y yo. Seguía agarrándome con todas sus fuerzas y yo seguía temblando. Tenía ansiedad, sentía que me ahogaría si me quedaba un segundo más en ese lugar.<p>

Me solté del agarre de Freddie y me fui hacia las escaleras seguida por este. El frío de la noche me abofeteó cuando salí del hospital.

-¿Te llevo a casa?

Negué con la cabeza. A donde sea menos a ese sitio.

-Está bien. Vamos.

Subimos de nuevo a la moto y Freddie nos llevó de nuevo hasta el puerto, pero no se metió en la zona de las naves, si no que fue hasta el faro. El trayecto hasta allí fue completamente silencioso y la media hora que estuvimos en lo alto de este también.

No podía creer que hubiera muerto. Para muchos era solo un profesor del montón que pone exámenes y corrige nuestros deberes, pero para mí era como mi padre. Era la única persona que confió en mí y ahora se había ido y no la iba a volver a ver nunca.

Se había ido para siempre.

* * *

><p>Sam estaba de pie, apoyada en la barandilla y llevaba así más de media hora. No había dicho palabra desde que habíamos salido del hospital. Levanté la vista y me percaté de que estaba tiritando, algo normal puesto que la ropa que llevábamos no se había secado.<p>

Me puse de pie, me quité mi chaqueta de cuero negro y, con sumo cuidado, se la puse. Entonces pasó algo que no me esperaba para nada, a pesar de que era lo más normal en esas situaciones.

Se dio la vuelta, me miró a los ojos durante un instante y empezó a llorar abrazada a mi torso. Me senté de nuevo en el suelo, con ella sobre mis piernas hecha un ovillo de lágrimas, hipidos, sollozos y temblores. La volví a abrazar, con la misma fuerza que hacía cosa de una hora, pero esta vez mi intención no era otra que consolarla y tranquilizarla, a pesar de saber que mis intentos serían en vano.

Una de las barreras que la oprimían estaba ahora mismo tan rota y derrumbada como la propia Sam. Sin embargo, hubiera querido que esta barrera protectora se viniera abajo en cualquier otra circunstancia o por un motivo completamente diferente. Y eso, junto con la tensión y con el dolor de escuchar a Sam llorar de aquella manera, provocó que las lágrimas inundaran mis propios ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. No sabría como definir este capítulo, aunque por lo general es triste, totalmente triste. Me he puesto a llorar mientras lo escribía por que la verdad, no estoy teniendo unos días muy… agradables que digamos y estoy algo bajada. Pero bueno, siento haber matado a Finny a pesar de que no haya tenido mucho protagonismo en el fic hasta el momento.<strong>

**Cambiando de tema, ya son más de 200 reviews, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS. He de advertir que estoy en la recta final del curso y voy a tope de trabajo así que, no seguiré con tanta frecuencia como me gustaría, pero no os preocupéis que no la voy a dejar parada y voy a seguir actualizando. Pero como os he dicho, no será demasiado seguido.**

**Nada más que decir salvo que dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximos capitulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	29. Funeral Song

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Siento que el capítulo anterior haya sido tan tristón, pero gracias por los reviews. Todavía quedan unos cuantos un tanto emotivos pero bueno… espero que os gusten. En este capítulo hay dos canciones. La primera es Terrible Things de Mayday Parade (creo que es de mis favoritas) y la segunda es un temazo, una de las mejores baladas rock de la historia que viene de la mano de los míticos Aerosmith, y es I Don't Want To Miss A Thing. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Con Sam en brazos y muchas dificultades conseguí abrir la puerta de la nave que, salvo por Carly, Brad, Cameron y Brison, estaba completamente vacía. Le había dejado a Sam mi chaqueta y estaba helado de frío, pero hasta el momento en el que ella dejó de llorar y se quedó dormida, no me di cuenta de que tenía helados hasta los pensamientos.<p>

-¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Qué ha pasado que habéis desaparecido? – Cameron se acercó a mí bastante preocupado.

-Toma, cógela que se me va a caer. Túmbala en el sofá.

A la vez que Cam dejaba con cuidado a Sam sobre el sofá para que durmiera, yo me dejé caer en el pequeño sofá biplaza que quedaba libre. El sofá lo ocupaba, ahora, Sam hecha un ovillo, el sillón Brison que dormía a pierna suelta y el otro sofá Carly que estaba dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Brad.

-Ella también estaba muy nerviosa – Mi mejor amigo notó que me había quedado mirando a la morena y a Brad – el pobre se ha pasado como una hora con ella hasta que ha conseguido calmarse y dejar de temblar. Después se ha quedado dormida.

-No has visto a Sam. Nunca había visto a una persona pedirle a otra con tanta desesperación que viviera. Era como si en aquella cama de hospital estuviera su propio padre y no un profesor. Todo lo que te puedes estar imaginando ahora mismo no es ni la mitad de la mitad de lo que he visto.

-Pero… el tal Finny que nombraban… ¿está bien?

Mi silencio le bastó para entender que nada había ido bien, todo lo contrario. Había ido de pena.

-¿Lleva tu chaqueta?

-Estaba tiritando, no podía hacer otra cosa Cameron. Lo peor creo que es que tenemos que ir al funeral. Sus tres últimas voluntades han sido que le dediquemos a su difunta hija la canción que le cantaba cuando era pequeña y que toquemos su canción favorita.

-¿Y la tercera?

-Que Sam siga adelante y sea feliz y que yo me encargue de cuidarla y de que cumpla con mi promesa de encargarme de que sea feliz – Se creó un largo silencio –. Ha habido un momento en el que pensé que no podría controlarla, estaba desesperada, Cam. Era como si el propio espíritu de Sam le pidiera a la muerte unos años más de vida.

¿Por qué un día que tenía que ir perfecto había terminado tan mal? ¿Por qué un día que debía estar dedicado a sonreír y pasarlo bien había acabado inundado de lágrimas? ¿Por qué el destino había sido tan cruel? Nadie merece experimentar lo que ha vivido hoy Sam y puede que incluso Carly, y lo digo por que yo mismo me vi en esa situación años atrás.

-Te ha recordado a ti mismo hace cuatro años, ¿verdad? Con tu madre – Solo él me conocía tanto como para dar en el clavo a la primera.

-Sí – Respondí abatido. – Era como recrear aquella escena de hace años. Cuando Sam estaba suplicándole a Finny que viviera que siguiera adelante, que lo necesitaba… cuando estaba de pie junto a la cama agarrando las sábanas hasta el punto de que las uñas se te clavan en las palmas de las manos… Me veía a mi mismo pidiéndole a mi madre que viviera.

Las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos raudas como el viento.

-Tranquilo.

-No puedo estar tranquilo Cameron. Ese miedo, esa ansiedad, esa impotencia de ver que la vida de una persona a la que quieres se te escapa entre los dedos como arena de la playa, y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo es horrible. Es la sensación más horrible del mundo. Y ver a alguien que te importa experimentar eso es igual o más horrible.

-Y ver a alguien que te importar experimentar eso es igual o más horrible.

* * *

><p>Hacía rato que la voz de Freddie y Cameron me había despertado.<p>

-¿Tanto te importa la Rubia?

-¿Tú que crees? Me importa tanto como tú, como Carly o como los gemelos. Nunca he sido una persona que haga amigos con facilidad, pero con vosotros estreché lazos el mismo día que os conocí. Sois lo que más me importa en este mundo.

¿Tanto le importo? A ver, sabía que le importaba pero creí que había exagerado las cosas solo para complacer a… Finny. No esperaba que lo hubiera dicho en serio.

-A día de hoy, no sé lo que haría si os pasara algo a alguno de vosotros. Me faltaría algo. He perdido demasiadas cosas en la vida, demasiadas personas importantes se han ido de mi lado, como mi padre, y no quiero que me vuelva a pasar. Estoy seguro de que no podría soportarlo, no sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para superarlo, no esta vez.

-Sabes que puedes estar tranquilo, por que ninguno de nosotros está por la labor de dejarte.

Oí como se abrazaban. A esas alturas de la conversación ya estaba llorando otra vez, no sabía si de tristeza o de felicidad, pero las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de mis ojos. Me levanté del sofá y me puse justo delante de ellos.

-¡Sam! – Gritó Freddie cuando me vio – Lo siento no queríamos despertarte.

-¿Tanto te importo? ¿No has fingido para complacerle?

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó incrédulo – Claro que no he mentido Sam. Sí que me importas, eres mi amiga.

-Los amigos cuidan de los amigos y se preocupan por ellos, Rubia. Tú eres nuestra amiga, por eso nos preocupamos por ti y te cuidamos. Porque nos importas.

-Vete a dormir que lo necesitas.

-No quiero dormir sola.

* * *

><p>La mirada que le eché a Cameron en ese momento fue de "¿Qué hago ahora? Échame una mano".<p>

-Puedo tumbarme contigo en el sofá hasta que te duermas – Se ofreció mi amigo – si quieres claro.

-Vale.

No era ese el tipo de ayuda que buscaba la verdad, aunque no me importaba que fuera él el que se quedara con Sam hasta que se durmiera. Por culpa del frío tenía el cuerpo tenso y adolorido y no me convenía encasquetarme en un sofá enano con otra persona. Cameron se acurrucó junto a Sam y yo me estiré como pude en el pequeño sofá. Segundos más tarde, los tres estábamos completamente dormidos, habían sido demasiadas cosas para un solo día.

* * *

><p>Había pasado tres días desde la Vendetta y el funeral de Finny había llegado. Sus familiares, los pocos que le quedaban, habían decidido celebrarlo en el auditorio de la ciudad, aunque fuera un lugar un tanto curioso para un evento así; sin embargo era perfecto para tocar. Algunos alumnos se habían acercado hasta el lugar para despedirse por última vez de nuestro profesor, y también estaba el director Franklin.<p>

Nunca me había gustado los entierros, demasiado dolor concentrado en una misma habitación, pero en esta ocasión debía tragarme ese pensamiento e ir. Y también debía tragarme las palabras de los familiares de Finny, para los que no era bien recibida, y subir al estrado a decir unas palabras.

-Sé que no soy parte de la familia ni nada por el estilo, pero conocía a Finny y quiero dedicarle unas palabras. En primer lugar quiero decir que, para muchos, Finny no era más que un profesor, un anciano que se dedicaba a poner deberes y exámenes para fastidiarnos y que no tuviéramos tiempo libre. Pero para mi era distinto, para mí era como mi padre, era un amigo. La noche que murió estuve con él, de pie junto a su cama pidiéndole que no se fuera de forma inútil, teniendo en cuenta dónde estamos y para qué estamos aquí. Finny sabía que me encanta la música, Finny sabía que canto en una banda y Finny me pidió dos cosas antes de morir. Todos sabéis que su mujer falleció cuando dio a luz a su hija, quien también falleció por culpa de una enfermedad. Lo que no sé si sabéis, es que Finny le escribió una canción a su hija y se la cantaba a todas horas para que se durmiera hasta el día que le dejó. Me pidió que le pusiera música y se la dedicara hoy. Y también me pidió que tocáramos su canción favorita. Por eso mismo, ahora, estéis de acuerdo o no, voy a subir a ese escenario como la banda y vamos a tocar dos canciones. – Respiré hondo – Finny, que te vaya bien amigo.

* * *

><p>Ante las miradas de reproche de toda la familia, subimos al escenario. Antes de que se sentara frente al piano, le puse una mano en el hombro a Sam para darle ánimos y apoyo.<p>

-Esta canción está dedicada, tal y como él quería, a la pequeña hija de Finny. Se llama "Terrible Things".

_By the time I was your age I've give anything_

_To fall in love truly was all I could think_

_That's when I met your Mother, the girl of my dreams_

_The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen_

_She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I can't help but notice you staring at me_

_I know I shouldn't say this_

_But I really believe that I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me"_

_Now son, I'm only telling you this because life, _

_Can do terrible things_

_Now most of the time we'd have too much to drink_

_We'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything_

_Too young to notice and too dumb to care_

_Love was a story that couldn't compare_

_I said, "Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing_

_I made you a present with paper and string_

_Open with care, now I'm asking you please_

_You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_

_Now son, I'm only telling you this because life,_

_Can do terrible things_

_You'll learn one day, I hope and I pray_

_That God, shows you differently_

_She said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?_

_It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks_

_Please don't be sad now, I really believe_

_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."_

Empezamos a tocar todos y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. La voz de Sam se quebró al final de la última estrofa y se giró hacia mí, diciéndome con la mirada que cantara con ella para tapar los errores que pudiera cometer. El problema era que yo también tenía ganas de llorar, por eso me giré hacía Cameron que, nada más verme asintió. Me tragué las lágrimas y cantamos los tres el final de la canción.

_Slow, so slow, I fell to the ground on my knees_

_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose_

_If given the choice then I beg you to choose_

_To walk away, walk away_

_Don't let her get you_

_I can't bare to see the same thing happen to you_

_Now son, I'm only telling you this because_

_Life, can do terrible things._

Cuando las últimas notas todavía estaban muriendo en el auditorio, Sam se retiró del piano, agarró el pie de micro y lo puso en el centro del escenario, mientras la leve melodía de unos violines comenzaba a llenar la sala. Todavía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Sam empezó a cantar la canción favorita de Finny, mirando cada dos segundos hacia arriba, como si quisiera asegurarse de que él se daba cuenta de que estaba cumpliendo su promesa.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

_While you are far away and dreaming,_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever,_

_Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,_

El telón que teníamos a nuestras espaldas calló al suelo y todos pudieron ver la orquesta de cuerda que se encargaba de tocar los violines, violas y demás.

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,_

_Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,_

_I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,_

_And I wondering what you are dreaming,_

_Wondering if it's me you are seeing,_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever_

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,_

_Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,_

_I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

_And I don't want to miss one smile,_

_I don't want to miss one kiss,_

_I just want to be with you right here with you,_

_Just like this, I just want to hold you close,_

_I feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment,_

_For all of the rest of time_

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,_

_Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,_

_I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing._

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,_

_Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,_

_I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,_

_And I don't want to miss a thing._

* * *

><p>El auditorio se quedó en silencio, completamente en silencio, hasta que un niño, de no más de cuatro años se puse de pie en su silla y empezó a aplaudir. Un niño pequeño fue el encargado de que todos esos estirados que parecían estar allí por obligación y no por voluntad propia se pusieran en pie y lloraran y aplaudieran compadecidos por Finny. Todos los que allí presentes se levantaron y aplaudieron, nos aplaudieron a nosotros y a Finny.<p>

Yo misma empecé a aplaudir, aunque pareciera una idiota, plantada en mitad del escenario con toda la cara manchada de rímel corrido por las lágrimas.

-Finny estaría orgulloso de ti – Me dijo Freddie.

-Lo está, de todos nosotros.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. No hay mucha acción, pero bueno… sé que no es el mejor hasta ahora, peo tranquilos, las cosas van a dar un par de giros ya veréis. <strong>

**No tengo nada más que decir salvo que dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	30. Corazones Y Teléfonos Voladores

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, aunque no han sido muchos, pero bueno, es comprensible teniendo en cuenta que estamos a final de curso y hay mucho trabajo. La verdad es que aquí no tengo mucho que decir así que… nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado unas semanas desde el funeral de Finny y las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado.<p>

Habían sustituido a Finny por una rubia recién graduada que tenía a todos los tíos babeando por ella; los deportistas no se metían más con nosotros, incluso algunos se mostraban amables, cosa que era genial; mi madre había vuelto a su fase de novios diarios y cada día bebía más, por esto, todos los días me quedaba con Cameron y Freddie en la biblioteca hasta tarde y luego íbamos con los gemelos a la nave, a Zumolandia o a casa de ellos dos a ver una película. Y también tengo que decir que todavía no había superado lo de Finny, y cada vez me costaba más ocultarlo y eso me mataba de rabia porque no quería preocupar a los chicos.

-Rubia, sonríe.

-Eso. Echamos de menos a la vieja Sam.

-Estoy bien, es solo una racha, ya se me pasará.

-Seguro que lo que tengo que contaros os alegra a todos – Intervino Cameron – Tenemos un bolo.

-¿¡Un concierto? – Preguntamos todos a la vez.

-Exacto. Dentro de unas semanas es el cumpleaños de mi hermana y le estoy organizando una fiesta sorpresa en la nave. Quiero que toquemos. Ya lo tengo todo pensado, os iré informando.

-Es una idea genial – Dijo Brison.

Para nosotros, seguía siendo un misterio quién era la chica que le gustaba, pero cada vez hablaba más del tema y nos pedía consejo.

-Tiene razón – Dije yo – Ya ha pasado demasiado desde la última vez que tocamos en público.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, cambiando un poco radicalmente de tema. Hermanito, ¿cómo te va con Carly?<p>

-¿Cómo?

-Es verdad, últimamente hablas mucho con ella – Yo también empecé a meter baza.

-Es mi amiga, ¿es que acaso no puedo tener amigas?

-No si tu historial de mensajes con ella está lleno de corazoncitos y cumplidos nivel: Vomitar arcoíris – Apuntó Sam.

-Yo no tengo el… ¿¡Sam, cómo has cogido mi teléfono?

-Mamita tiene sus trucos. Mira, escuchad esto: Carly tienes una sonrisa preciosa, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez?

-Dame eso, Sam.

Ella se alargó en el sofá, estirando los brazos para evitar que Brad le quitara el teléfono.

-Me encanta hablar contigo Brad, eres un gran chico, aunque seas un debilucho y luego pone dos puntos "P", y él le ha contestado con una carita sonrojada. ¡OOOOOOHHHHHHH! ¡Qué BONITOOOOOOO!

-¡Dame mi teléfono, demonio rubio!

Sam se levantó del sofá y empezó a correr por el salón huyendo de Brad que luchaba por recuperar su teléfono, mientras Cam, Brison y yo nos reíamos abrazándonos la barriga. No había día en el que, aunque alguno de los dos no tuviera el humor muy allá, Sam no me hiciera reír hasta que me dolieran las costillas. Tenía esa habilidad.

-No sé que haces con Gibby, eres demasiado buena para él. Eres un chico genial Brad, no sé cómo no tienes a mil chicas detrás de ti. ¿Soy la única que piensa que Sam y Cam hacen una pareja muy buena?

-¿¡CÓMO? – Gritaron los dos a la vez, haciendo que Brison y yo nos riéramos más todavía.

-Si lo sé… me traigo palomitas – Dijo Brison entre carcajadas.

-¿Quién quiere una tele… teniendo esto?

-La Rubia y yo no hacemos buena pareja. Míranos.

-Eso digo yo. Aarrgg, ¡qué asco! ¡Besar a Cameron!

-Eso digo… ¡Oye! ¿¡Cómo que qué asco? ¡No sabes como beso!

-Ni tú ni ninguna chica Cameron – Se vengó Brad.

* * *

><p>-Espera, espera, dime que no es verdad eso de que nunca has besado a ninguna chica. Júramelo por el pollo frito del Kentucky Fried Chiken.<p>

-Te juramos nosotros Sam – Dijo Freddie – que aquí donde lo ves, nunca nadie ha catado los labios de Cameron.

La habitación quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y, a pesar de que hice un esfuerzo inhumano por contenerme, empecé a reírme de manera incontrolada. Le pedía perdón y me disculpaba a cada segundo, sin embargo, pedir perdón mientras lloras de la risa… hace que las disculpas no sean muy creíbles.

-Perdón… lo siento… es que… no eres la clase de… chico que nunca ha… besado a nadie – No podía parar de reír.

-Eso mismo pensamos nosotros, pero es lo que hay.

-Ya vale de burlaros, ¿no? – Se quejó Cameron.

-Vale, vale, ya paro. Lo siento – Respiré hondo varias veces, hasta que conseguí controlar mi risa (aunque tenía que contenerme cada vez que miraba a Cam).

-¿Te llevo a casa Sam? – Se ofreció Freddie.

-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana, chicos.

* * *

><p>Pocos segundos después de subir al coche, las risas se desvanecieron y el silencio llenó el coche. La Sam triste y decaída volvió a salir a la luz.<p>

-Es por Finny, ¿verdad? – Le pregunté a la vez que encendía el motor.

-¿Cómo?

-Sigues pensando en lo de Finny, por eso estás así. No es una mala racha que se te pasará. Lo que en realidad ocurre aquí, es que sigues triste.

-Te odio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Me conoces demasiado bien, te odio por eso.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – Repetí la pregunta.

-Sí.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa ahora? – Me corregí a mí mismo.

-No – Respondió abatida – Si por mi fuera no volvería a esa casa nunca más.

Volví a meterme en el mismo aparcamiento de la otra vez y apagué el motor.

-Siento que ya no soy bien recibida en mi casa. Mi madre ha tratado de tirarme botellas otra vez, la verdad es que todas las noches me hace algo, y si no es ella, son sus nuevos novios diarios. El otro día entré en el baño para ducharme, en MI baño, y había dentro un tío desnudo.

-¿Te hizo algo?

-No, lo eché a patadas de allí, pero mi madre me dio un buen par de bofetadas con su retahíla de insultos correspondientes después. Le he tenido que poner candado a la habitación para que no se vuelva a repetir.

-Y lo de Finny fue la gota que colmó en vaso ¿no?

-Se puede decir que sí. Es que… - parecía que trataba de buscar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que quería decir – nunca creí que un simple profesor podría llegar a significar tanto para mí. Me apoyaba, era la única persona que creía en mí después de… - se cortó a sí misma antes de terminar la frase y respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando – Ninguna otra persona me ha dicho que se sentía orgullosa de mí, ni me impulsó para que siguiera luchando por mis sueños. Solo una persona lo ha hecho, pero…

Supongo que estaba queriendo decir algo, se moría por dejarlo salir, pero no estaba lista todavía, y yo no quería ni iba a forzarla a hacer o decir algo que no quería.

-Me resulta complicado seguir adelante – Volvió a empezar a hablar – A veces tengo la sensación de que me van a fallar las fuerzas y me dan ganas de rendirme. Pero, siempre que me pasa eso pienso que… si estoy aquí, quiero decir… si estoy en el mundo, es por algo. Si estoy aquí es porque debo quedarme, porque tengo que hacer algo importante. Eso suele ser lo único que me ayuda a seguir adelante.

-¿Sabes una cosa? – Me miró – Estoy orgulloso de ti, y no lo digo por animarte, lo digo con total sinceridad. Puede que hace unos minutos te lo hubiera dicho más por subirte el ánimo que porque de verdad me siento así, pero ahora… te lo digo de verdad. Estoy orgulloso de ti, y no solo eso, sino que te envidio.

-¿Cómo puedes tenerme envidia? No tengo nada que envidiar. Mi madre es una puta y una borracha, no puedo entrar en mi casa sin un escudo y una espada para protegerme, no saco buenas notas a pesar de que ahora estoy estudiando como nunca, no…

-No me has entendido – Volvió a mirarme, y sus ojos decían justo lo que había salido de mi boca para interrumpirla – No te envidio ni me siento orgulloso de ti por algo material. Lo que envidio de ti es tu fortaleza y tu perseverancia. Tu valentía. Yo no tengo eso. Si a mí me pasa algo malo, me vengo abajo, me encierro en mí mismo y me convierto en un muerto en vida que solo quiere dejar de vivir. Me hundo en mi propia miseria, me sumerjo poco a poco en una especie de arenas movedizas. Me pasó con el abandono de mi padre y el intento de suicidio de mi madre, muchas veces estuve a punto de tirar la toalla, durante ese tiempo, cada día podía ser mi último día. Creía que solo había venido a este mundo para acabar más solo que la una, por que no tengo nada de especial, y a día de hoy sigo pensando que, tarde o temprano, pasará eso. Me quedaré solo y pasaré por la vida sin pena ni gloria. En cambio tú eres todo lo contrario. Sigues adelante y aunque tengas ganas de llorar, te ríes y haces reír a la gente, disfrutas de los pequeños momentos con los amigos y los aprovechas al máximo. Piensas que estás aquí para hacer algo importante, no para desaparecer sin ser recordado, como yo. Te envidio por eso.

-Vaya… Nunca lo había mirado desde ese punto de vista… Ahora te odio más todavía.

-Me anotaré eso: Los cumplidos y verdades aumentan el odio de Sam.

Ambos nos reímos ante ese comentario.

* * *

><p>-Hagamos un trato – Dije para romper el silencio que se había creado.<p>

-¿Un trato?

-Tú tienes que encargarte de que yo sea feliz y de cuidar de mí porque Finny te lo pidió.

-Y aunque no me lo hubiera pedido, lo habría hecho.

-Bueno, pues… tú te encargas de cumplir eso, y yo me encargo de evitar que te conviertas en un muerto en vida otra vez, y de demostrarte que estás aquí para hacer algo importante. ¿Trato?

-Acepto su oferta, futura señora de Cameron – Dijo, teniéndome su mano, con una media sonrisa y levantando una ceja con aire burlón.

-Muy bien. Trato hecho – Dije y, acto seguido, me escupí en la palma de la mano y cerré el trato apretando la suya con fuerza con la misma media sonrisa en la cara.

-Sam, eso ha sido asqueroso.

-No one mess with Momma.

-Eso me lo apunto también. Nadie se mete con mamá.

-Aprendes rápido.

Justo entonces, empezó a sonar mi teléfono con el tono que tenía asignado para mi madre. Mierda. Justo en ese momento me tenía que llamar. No podía coger el teléfono delante de Freddie.

-Voy fuera a hablar – Dije saliendo del coche a toda prisa - ¿Si?

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡TE DIJE QUE NO VOLVIERAS TARDE A CASA! – Arrastraba las palabras, iba muy borracha. Aunque eso no era nada raro.

-Estoy con un amigo, enseguida voy.

-¿¡CON UN AMIGO? ¡SEGURO QUE TE ESTÁS REVOLCANDO CON ÉL EN EL ASIENTO TRASERO DE SU MUGRIENTO COCHE! ¡QUE NO SE OLVIDE DE PAGARTE DESPUÉS!

-Solo estamos hablando, en diez minutos estaré allí.

-¡Jonny está deseando que vengas! ¡Quiere conocerte MUY a fondo!

¿Cómo? ¿Conocerme? No puede ser… Mi propia madre va a dejar que uno de sus novios haga… dios sabe qué conmigo…

Por un momento dejé de respirar al asimilar aquel pensamiento. ¿Tan poco significaba para ella?

-¡No le hagas esperar mucho! ¡Conmigo solo no tiene bastante!

-¡PUES QUE ESPERE SENTADO PORQUE NO PIENSO IR A CASA! ¡NO SOY NINGUNA PUTA COMO TÚ! ¡OJALÁ TE MUERAS, OJALÁ ESTÉS MUERTA CUANDO LLEGUE MAÑANA A CASA! ¡TE ODIO!

* * *

><p>Los gritos de Sam hicieron que saliera del coche. A sus pies tenía el teléfono, o lo que quedaba de él, y lo pisoteaba como si se tratara de el bicho más asqueroso de la tierra, mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas insultos de todo tipo. Me quedé de pie junto a la puerta del copiloto por miedo a acercarme demasiado y acabar como el teléfono. ¿Qué le podrían haber dicho para que acabara así?<p>

Tras varios minutos, dejó de gritar, se dio la vuelta y dijo:

-Freddie, ¿te importa llevarme a casa de Carly?

-Sin problemas, es mi vecina.

-Gracias.

Nos volvimos a meter en el coche y puse rumbo hacia el Bushwell Plaza. Fue un trayecto silencioso y tenso, diría que incómodo, por lo que agradecí que no estuviéramos muy lejos de nuestro destino. Entramos en el edificio, subimos al ascensor y, al llegar a la octava planta, llamamos a la puerta de los hermanos Shay.

-¿Qué hay chavalines? – Nos saludó Spencer, un tanto nervioso, sin abrir la puerta del todo.

-Spencer, ¿está Carly?

-No, no está. Se ha ido a dormir a casa de Gibby.

-¿Sería mucha molestia que me quedara a dormir? He discutido con mi madre y no estoy en condiciones de volver. Podemos ver una maratón de películas.

-Pues… la verdad es que…

-Spencer – Se oyó una voz cantarina dentro del apartamento.

-Ya voy Tracy. Lo siento chicos, Sam no puede dormir aquí, que duerma en tu casa Freddie. Adiós.

-¡Spencer! – Gritamos los dos a la vez, pero ya nos había cerrado la puerta en las narices.

Vale. Esto era incómodo. Muy incómodo. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? Por unas o por otras Sam tiene que dormir en mi casa, en mi habitación. No iba a pasar nada raro, tengo un colchón en mi cuarto por que Cam ha dormido aquí muchas veces. Pero no es lo mismo juntar a dos chicos con hormonas revolucionadas en una habitación, que a un chico con hormonas revolucionada y a UNA CHICA en una habitación. Vamos a ver Freddie, céntrate, no vas a aprovecharte de Sam, básicamente porque… Sam no te llama la atención en ese aspecto. Pero tienes que buscarte una novia ya, pero ya, por que so de las hormonas hay que controlarlo.

Saqué las llaves del bolsillo, abrí la puerta, miré a Sam y dije:

-Después de ti Princesa Puckett.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. ¿Qué pasará? No lo sabremos hasta el próximo capítulo que subiré lo más rápido que pueda :D. Espero que os guste y que…<strong>

**Como siempre, dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	31. Spending Night

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, me alegro de que os esté gustando tanto la historia. Tengo una cosilla que decir. Tengo la sensación de que el avance de esta historia está siendo un tanto lento, así que estoy pensando en dar saltos largos en el tiempo para empezar con lo bueno, bueno, bueno ya. ¿Os parece bien? Si no, otra opción es hacer una secuela de este fic contando lo que tengo en mente que, creedme, os va a gustar mucho. ¿Qué opción os parece mejor? Hacédmelo saber en vuestros reviews. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Para ser sincera, con tal de no volver a mi casa esa noche, me daba igual dónde quedarme, aunque la verdad era que no esperaba acabar la noche en casa de Freddie. En su habitación. Y no sé si durmiendo en la misma cama que él.<p>

-¿Estás seguro? – Pregunté llena de dudas – No tengo pijama ni nada, además de que tu madre se pondrá echa un basilisco si me ve, aunque no me conoce. Lo mejor será que me lleves a casa.

-Primero, lo del pijama lo puedo arreglar dejándote algo mío; dos, mi madre está trabajando, y si está es casa, estará durmiendo desde hace horas. Y tres, tenemos un trato, no voy a dejar que vuelvas a tu casa esta noche si me has pedido que te llevara a cualquier otro sitio.

-Puedo colarme en casa de Carly sin problemas, lo he hecho miles de veces. Solo tendría que…

-Sam – Me cortó – entra.

-Está bien – Me di por vencida. Si se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que me quedara no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo – pero no me pidas que te deje dormir en mi casa por que, como deberás suponer, no es el sitio más idóneo para… ¿Enserio tenéis cuadros de aspiradoras?

-Mi madre es una fanática de la limpieza, ¿qué quieres que haga?

-¿Ese de ahí eres tú? – Dije acercándome a una foto en la que salía el vestido de militar – Me recuerdas a los soldaditos de plástico de Toy Story. ¡Teniente Benson, listo para atacar al enemigo! – Dije poniéndome firme.

-No te burles tanto de mí. De pequeños todos tenemos sueños.

-¿Ese que va de marinerito también eres tú? ¡QUÉ COSA MÁS MONA! ¡No tenías ni dientes!

-¿Freddie, eres tú?

-¡Mierda mi madre! Corre, métete detrás de la encimera.

Salimos corriendo los dos hacia la cocina, me tiré al suelo y choqué contra la nevera, con tanta fuerza, que se me calló un trapo en la cara. Bueno… creí que era un trapo hasta que miré hacia arriba y me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

Vaya pedazo, de cacho, de trozo de ABDOMINALES QUE TIENE. Eso no puede ser humano, y qué brazos, QUÉ BRAZOS. Dan ganas de estrujarlos. Pero es que los abdominales, madre mía, se puede rallar queso en esa tableta. Pero… Sam, contrólate o salimos de aquí en canoa.

* * *

><p>-¿Freddie? ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?<p>

-Nada, me he dado una ducha rápida y quería un poco de zumo antes de irme a dormir.

-Freddie… eso que tienes en la mano es el cartón de vino, no el zumo.

-Ah – Muy bien campeón, eres el rey de las meteduras de pata – me he confundido. Es que estoy medio dormido.

-Mientras no le hayas dado ningún trago. No tardes en acostarte cielo – Se acercó a la encimera para darme un beso.

-¡NO! Es que… se me ha caído la toalla y como pensaba que no estabas no me la he vuelto a poner.

-Fredward eso es… Me voy a la cama.

Mi madre se volvió a meter en su habitación murmurando algo sobre el hecho de que fuera, supuestamente, desnudo, sobre las hormonas y no sé qué más, y yo respiré aliviado cuando cerró de un portazo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Sam? – Estaba como en trance - ¡Sam!

-Abdominales… digo… sí, estoy bien.

-¿Disfrutando de las vistas?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es solo que tus capacidades interpretativas me tienen anonadada, solo falta que te revisen la vista para que no confundas en vino con el zumo y entonces, ¡que tiemble Hollywood! – Dijo apretándome el brazo – Hostias, sí que son de verdad – Susurró.

-Con que no estabas disfrutando de la vista, ¿eh?

-Ya, ya, que no se te suba a la cabeza, Hulk. Tu habitación estaba… al fondo del pasillo, ¿verdad? – Pasó por mi lado y empezó a buscar mi cuarto.

Recogí la camiseta del suelo, la enrollé, me acerqué a Sam por detrás y le di con ella en el culo, haciendo que se parara en seco y se llevara las manos justo al punto en el que la camiseta había hecho su impacto.

-Te vas a pasar de puerta – Le dije cuando pasé junto a ella con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, encendí la luz y cuando me di la vuelta con los brazos abiertos, preparado para decir "Bienvenida a la mansión Benson!, Sam me placó al mejor estilo "jugador de Rugby" con unos toques de "luchador de lucha libre".

* * *

><p>Esta me la paga, fue lo que me pasó por la cabeza cuando me pegó con su camiseta. Y vaya que si me la pagó, en cuánto vi que abría los brazos y se daba la vuelta, lo plaqué con todas mis fuerzas, tirándonos a los dos al suelo.<p>

-Eso te pasa por pegarme.

-Ni sueñes con que vas a ganarme Puckett.

-Músculo no es sinónimo de fuerza Benson.

Empezamos a rodar por el suelo, se ponía encima de mí, después yo encima de él, después él volvía a tomar el poder, después yo y al final terminó él encima de mí. Pero no iba a dejar que me ganara.

-Para, para, para, me haces daño.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? No quería hacerte daño.

Tal y como yo creía, aflojó el agarre y aproveché para ponerme otra vez encima de él, agarrarlo por las muñecas y ponerle un brazo a cada lado de la cabeza para evitar que se escapara. Me sabía mal asustarle de esa manera, pero nadie vence a mamita, y menos en una lucha.

-Me corrijo a mí misma. Músculo no es sinónimo de cerebro.

-Eso es juego sucio Puckett.

-Yo prefiero llamarlo estrategias de guerra.

La habitación quedó en silencio y, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que habíamos invadido nuestros respectivos espacios vitales, y eso hizo que me pusiera un tanto nerviosa. No obstante, esa corta distancia que nos separaba me hizo darme cuenta de cosas sobre las que, hasta la fecha, no había reparado. Una de ellas era que Freddie olía a una mezcla de canela, menta y loción para después del afeitado, una mezcla de olores poco común y extrañamente… atractiva.

* * *

><p>La verdad es que cuando dejas de pelear por estar encima, la poca distancia que hay entre tú y la otra persona pasa de parecer quilométrica, a asustar del poco aire que corre entre los dos. Sam estaba cerca, más de lo que había estado nunca, y eso me ponía nervioso. Aunque la verdad, si no hubiera sido por esa corta distancia que nos separaba, nunca me habría percatado de lo azules que eran en realidad sus ojos, y tampoco me habría dado cuenta de que huele a limón, menta y un toque de vainilla. Tres olores que, sin duda, encajaban a la perfección con su personalidad, chispeante, a veces ácida y dulce en el fondo.<p>

* * *

><p>-Vaya… - Dijo Freddie de pronto rompiendo el silencio que se había creado – estás muy… cerca.<p>

-Sí… muy cerca.

No sé qué parte de mi cuerpo me llevó a seguir aquel impulso pero, el caso es que, simplemente, me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias – Le dije.

-De… nada – Le temblaba un poco la voz – aunque no sé muy bien por qué.

-Digamos que un poco por todo.

Otra vez silencio.

-Esto… voy al baño a cambiarme – Dije levantándome rápidamente y metiéndome en el baño de su habitación cerrando la puerta con pestillo y todo.

Respiré hondo y me di cuenta de lo idiota que había sido al darle un beso, aunque hubiera sido en mejilla. ¿Y si lo malinterpreta? Simplemente me ha salido hacer eso, como gesto de agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mí hasta la fecha, pero si él no lo interpreta así aunque se lo haya dicho… toda nuestra amistad se puede ir al garete. Si es que, soy idiota, pero idiota perdida. No bastaba con un simple "gracias", no, tenía que hacer eso. Ya verás como ahora se come la cabeza y todo por mi culpa y mi impulsividad.

* * *

><p>Vale, eso no me lo esperaba. No esperaba que, así de repente, me diera un beso. Sí, en la mejilla, pero un beso es un beso a fin de cuentas, y ahora, la pequeña zona de mi cara que han tocado sus labios está ardiendo. Bueno… toda mi cara está ardiendo, pero esa zona es la que más.<p>

¿Lo ha hecho para darme las gracias o por algo más? ¿Y si le gusto? Sería una putada enorme porque yo no siento nada por ella y no quiero herir sus sentimientos. Joder, qué lío.

Vale, Freddie, relájate. Si te ha dicho que es para darte las gracias, es por que ha sido para darte las gracias. Ahora, ves y dale algo que pueda usar de pijama y haz como si nada hubiera pasado.

Vamos a ver, supongo que estos gallumbos del KISS y esta camiseta le valdrán.

-Sam – Dije llamando con cuidado a la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué?

-Toma, esto puede servirte de pijama.

Abrió la puerta, sacó el brazo, agarró la ropa y volvió a encerrarse. Segundos más tarde oí como empezaba a reírse, posiblemente por los gallumbos.

Mientras ella se cambiaba, yo saqué el colchón de debajo de mi cama y le puse sábanas limpias y una manta, aunque el frío en mi habitación brillaba por su ausencia más valía prevenir que curar. Después de tener lista su cama, me quité los pantalones y me puse los del pijama. Nunca dormía con camiseta, como he dicho, el frío en mi habitación brillaba por su ausencia. Por último, siguiendo mí… manía… cerré la puerta de la habitación llave, para evitar que cuando mi madre se levantara, viera a Sam y pensara lo que no tenía que pensar.

La puerta del baño se abrió y de dentro salió Sam con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, mi camiseta que ponía "Domino las lenguas… ¿quieres clases particulares?", cortesía de Cameron, y mis gallumbos que tenían por delante la cara de Gene Simmons (el bajista del grupo) con al lengua fuera y por detrás ponía KISS.

-Empiezo a pensar que me estás mandando indirectas – Bromeó ella ante el atuendo que le había proporcionado. Y la verdad era que sí que parecía que las estuviera mandando.

-¿Quién sabe? – Bromeé yo también, haciendo que se le escapara una risita.

* * *

><p>-Oye… respecto al beso de antes… No quiero que me malinterpretes, no sé por qué lo he hecho, se me habrá empastado la bujía o algo por el estilo, pero no siento nada por ti más que amistad.<p>

-Tranquila. Ha sido un impulso, no te preocupes.

-Sí, pero ha sido un impulso tonto, de esos que los sigues y a los 30 segundos te arrepientes con todas tus fuerzas de haberlo… - Rodó los ojos en gesto cansino, se acercó y me besó en la mejilla.

-¿Ves? Solo es un beso entre amigos, no pasa nada. Deja de comerte el coco.

Intenté hablar o moverme, pero me había dejado completamente helada.

-¿Nos acostamos?

-¿¡QUÉ?

-Tú en tu cama y yo en la mía, Sam.

-Eso se especifica antes, capullo, que si no pienso mal – Dije tirándome en el colchón del suelo y tapándome con la sábana. Para ser casi navidad la habitación estaba muy caldeada.

-Sabes y de sobra que no iba en ese sentido. Salir contigo o acostarme contigo sería como hacerlo con mi hermana, y eso haría que me sintiera muy sucio.

-Sería acojonantemente raro.

-Además… tú vas a acabar saliendo con Cameron, se ve venir.

-Vuelve a nombrar lo de Cameron y te arranco la oreja de un mordisco, y sabes que lo haré.

-Buenas noches Sam – Dijo riéndose.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, el sol que se colaba por mi ventana me despertó y lo primero que hice fue darme la vuelta para darle los buenos días a Sam, pero, en el lugar en el que debía estar, encontré una nota y mi camiseta.<p>

_Buenos días bello durmiente. Me siento como una de esas tías de las películas que huyen de casa de su amante después de tener una noche de sexo loco… Salvo por el hecho de que yo no soy actriz y no hemos tenido sexo loco durante toda la noche…_

_A lo que iba, gracias por dejarme dormir en tu casa esta noche, me has salvado la vida literalmente. Pero a pesar de que este colchón es comodísimo, no me conviene quedarme mucho más tiempo aquí. _

_Gracias otra vez por todo._

_Date a ti mismo un beso en la mejilla :P._

_Sam._

_P.D.: Los gallumbos me los quedo._

Solo ella podía escribir una nota así.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal? En este sí que ha habido Seddie ¿no? Habéis visto el capítulo de iPear Store, ha sido GENIALOSO, al menos a mí me ha encantado, de principio a fin. Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir salvo que…<strong>

**Como siempre, dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	32. Planes Navideños

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Enserio, sois de lo que no hay, no sabéis la cara que se me ha quedado cuando he visto que el capítulo anterior tiene 14 REVIEWS NADA MÁS Y NADA MENOS. Enserio, no sé qué decir. Hay varias opiniones respecto a los saltos en el tiempo y creo que lo más seguro es que los haga, más que nada para acelerar un poco la cosa. Hay que tener en cuenta que si hago los saltos en el tiempo es porque si sigo un orden cronológico, habría demasiados capítulos de relleno y poca acción. De hecho, ya ha habido un pequeño salto si tenemos en cuenta que el funeral del Finny fue en noviembre y ahora están a tres semanas de la Navidad. Bueno, no me enrollo más jajajaja Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Tuve que irme de casa de Freddie en cuanto me desperté, no podía arriesgarme a su madre me descubriera y pensara lo que no tenía que pensar y luego me echara a patadas, además de que pondría a Freddie en peligro. Su madre le había prohibido que estuviera en la banda, pero él seguía tocando con nosotros a escondidas y si se enterada, le cortaría cosas que no deben ser cortadas. No sé si dejar una nota ha sido la opción más acertada, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer si no? Los chicos son muy monos cuando duermen y él no era una excepción, me sabía mal despertarlo.<p>

Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, y ahora he den centrarme en rezar por que mi madre no se acordara de nuestra discusión telefónica de anoche, o al menos por que haya bebido lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que no he pasado la noche en casa. Ah, y además tengo que ir a la tienda de teléfonos para que me den uno nuevo, tengo la garantía del que murió aplastado por mi pie, así que no creo que haya problemas a la hora de entregarme uno nuevo.

Vale Sam, organización, no empieces a hacer planes si no tienes solventado lo más esencial de todo aun. ¿Cómo entrar en casa sin ser vista y sin que se note que acabas de entrar? Supongo que me tocará entrar por la ventana. Entro en mi cuarto, me paseo por la casa, busco la garantía y salgo de allí con los pies en polvorosa. Perfecto, no puede salir nada mal.

Siguiendo mi plan, rodeé la casa hasta llegar a mi ventana y me colé dentro de mi habitación. Me cambié de ropa por si acaso se acordaba de lo que llevaba puesto, abrí el candado (sí, me encerraba por dentro cuando estaba en la habitación o salía por la ventada, como el día anterior, y por fuera cuando estaba por dentro de casa), y salí de mi cuarto haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Bajé las escaleras para coger algo para desayunar de la cocina y vi a mi madre dormida, en ropa interior y toda despeinada, en el sofá, rodeada de botellas, latas de cerveza y envoltorios de preservativos, aunque esto último me sorprendió. Al menos una de nosotras había tenido una noche de sexo loco. Ignorando al adefesio que tenía por madre, me preparé un bocadillo con lo menos caducado que encontré en la nevera y en la despensa y me dirigí a las escaleras para volver a la habitación y, conforme había acordado conmigo mismo, salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Todo iba bien, a pedir de boca, hasta que oí como alguien tiraba de la cadena y salía del baño.

Tú tranquila Sam, disimula.

-Buenos días – Dije aparentemente calmada.

-Buenos días princesa. No te oí llegar anoche.

-Estabais tan… ocupados cuando llegué que ni os enterasteis de que había entrado, y eso que dije hola y todo.

-¿Sabes una cosa preciosa? Tu madre es una auténtica fiera en la cama, me pregunto si la hija estará hecha de la misma manera – Dijo de forma seductora acariciándome la mejilla.

A la mierda la calma. Me escurrí por debajo de su brazo, subí las escaleras y me metí en la habitación cerrando el candado tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis manos temblorosas. Definitivamente, volver no había sido la opción más inteligente. Rebusqué por todos los cajones y estanterías de la habitación, tratando de hacer caso omiso a las palabras de aquel tío que cada vez estaban cargadas con más rabia e insultos, hasta que encontré la maldita garantía y volví a salir por la ventana a toda velocidad. Corrí sin parar hasta que llegué al final de la calle, a pesar de que estaba segura de que no me seguiría nadie, porque tenía el miedo metido en el cuerpo.

-¡Sam!

-¡Como me toques te juro que te corto las…! Ah – respiré aliviada – eres tú Carly.

¿A qué vienen esas amenazas? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Muchas cosas, acompáñame a la Pear Store que necesito un teléfono nuevo y te lo voy contando todo por el camino.

-¿No tienes un teléfono bastante nuevo ya?

-Tenía. ¿Vienes?

-Soy toda tuya.

* * *

><p>Al poco de levantarme, Cameron me llamó para avisarme de que iba a venir a casa porque quería hablar conmigo sobre, según me había dicho, ciertos asuntos serios. Y si Cam decía que eran serios, entonces podía esperar cualquier cosa porque… digamos que el concepto que tiene él de seriedad, es distinto al del resto de la humanidad.<p>

-Bueno querido amigo, ¿cuáles son esos asuntos tan serios que quieres tratar? – Dije sentándome en la cama.

-A ver, por dónde empiezo. Le he escrito una canción a mi hermana para su cumpleaños – Dijo dándome un papel doblado – dime que te parece. Esta tarde te la enseñaré en el ensayo, bueno a ti y a todos. Ah, también he pensado que podemos hacer la fiesta el día de Navidad, Nochebuena la pasamos con la familia y todo eso, y el 25 nos vamos de cumpleaños, ¿te pare bien? Y, también he pensado que como es el día de Navidad, ese día por la mañana podríamos hacer un amigo invisible entre nosotros. Y lo último que te quería decir es que… ¿sería raro si te digo que creo que me estoy encaprichando con Sam?

-Me parece que todas tus propuestas son… - Un momento - ¿¡TE GUSTA SAM?

-No he dicho que me guste, he dicho que puede que me esté encaprichando. Paso muchas horas con ella, entre ensayos y lo que no son ensayos y no sé… digamos que puede que haya despertado una chispa en mi.

-¿Desde cuándo te pasa eso?

-No lo sé, no me he parado a pensar en el tiempo.

Creo que era la primera vez que Cameron me decía que quería hablar de algo serio y me hablaba de algo verdaderamente serio. Hace unas horas estaba lidiando con el debate interno de Sam, que trataba de explicarme que no sentía nada por mí, y ahora estoy lidiando con el debate interno de mi mejor amigo que trata de explicarme que le gusta Sam.

-Me estás siendo de mucha ayuda Freddie. Eres el que ha mantenido una relación más larga de todos nosotros, creí que serías como una fuente de conocimiento y sabiduría.

-Cada chica es diferente Cameron, pero en tu caso lo que creo que deberías hacer, es tratar de indagar un poco más en el territorio enemigo. Me refiero a que… deberías tratar de averiguar algo más sobre Sam, cómo es con los chicos y esas cosas.

-¿Y no podrías hacer eso por mí?

-¿Quieres que vaya de alcahueta por la vida? Ni pensarlo, que si luego sale algo mal la culpa me la echas a mí.

-No quiero que hagas tú todo el trabajo. Nos dividiremos, tú le hablas a ella de mí y yo trato de hacer eso de indagar que me has dicho tú. ¿Qué me dices?

Seguía sin creerme que estaba teniendo esa conversación, me parecía surrealista. Cameron no era el tipo de chico que se colgaba por una chica así como así. Y tampoco podía creerme que, a pesar de estar seguro de que me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, fuera a decir esas palabras.

-Está bien.

* * *

><p>-¿Tu madre te dijo eso? – Dijo sin poder creérselo.<p>

-Como lo oyes, no te estoy mintiendo. ¿No lo tenéis en naranja? – Estaba teniendo una conversación a dos bandas. Por un lado Carly y por otro Woody, el dependiente de la tienda.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¿Por eso te quedaste sin teléfono?

-Exactamente. Sí, en naranja, me gusta ese color, ¿algún problema?

-Después de lo que le contestaste no podías volver a casa, ¿dónde dormiste? Yo no estaba, haberme llamado idiota. Gibby se pasó la noche comparándome con la perra de Tasha.

-Me quedé… en casa de Freddie.

-¿Cómo que te quedaste en casa de Freddie?

-Eso mismo, llamamos a tu puerta y Spencer estaba haciendo… cosas… con una chica y no tenía otro sitio donde quedarme, así que siguiendo el consejo del salido de tu hermano, me quedé en su casa.

-Y ahora es cuando me cuentas con pelos y señales lo que pasó.

-No te hagas ilusiones que no pasó nada. Nos tuvimos que esconder de su madre, Freddie fingió ir desnudo para que nos pillara con las manos en la masa, después me dio en el culo con su camiseta, le plaqué, empezamos a rodar por el suelo a ver quién ganaba a quién, le di un beso en la mejilla, me prestó ropa, después…

-¿Lo besaste?

-En la mejilla – Dije yo quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Pero un beso es un beso. ¿Te gusta Freddie?

-Para nada, pero, últimamente ha hecho mucho por mí y lo hice para darle las gracias. Además, después me empecé a comer la cabeza con que él se empezaría a creer que me gusta, cosa que no es cierta. Y él para demostrarme que no tenía que preocuparme por nada, me dio un beso también. Caso zanjado. Lo mio con Freddie no tiene futuro.

-Los "solo" amigos, no se dan besos en la mejilla.

-Las "chicas con un Gibby" no tienen el historial de mensajes con otro chico lleno de corazones y sensiblerías.

-Tú ganas.

-Y hablando de gustar o dejar de gustar… ¿qué pasa con Brad? Y lo que es más importante, ¿¡Por qué vais conspirando eso de que Cam y yo haríamos buena pareja?

-Tu vida es como una telenovela, ¿no?

-¡Tú a lo tuyo Woody!

-Estáis graciosos cuando estáis juntos, además de que pasas mucho tiempo con él.

-Eso no quiere decir que me guste, sabes que, ahora mismo, paso un poco de líos y de chicos. No quero atarme a nadie, y menos a alguien por quien no siento nada. Pero no me cambies de tema señorita, ¿qué pasa con Brad?

-Nada, ¿qué va a pasar? Solo me llevo bien con él, es un amigo – Y ese es el tono nervioso que pone Carly cuando se está colgando de alguien.

-Te conozco como si te hubiera parido, te hace un poco de tilín, admítelo.

-Me hace gracia, dejémoslo ahí.

-Ya huelo el romance. Puedo verlo venir, ya puedo ver incluso como el das la patada a Gibby.

-Sí, sí, no corras tanto.

-¿Te vienes al ensayo?

-Acepto solo si tú aceptas venir a comer a casa.

-¿Qué me ofreces?

-Tacos de espagueti.

-Soy toda tuya.

* * *

><p>-Vaya no esperaba verte aquí ¡CARLY! – Gritó Freddie para llamar la atención de Brad quien, nada más oír el nombre, se acercó a saludarla.<p>

-Parecer ser que Cameron tiene varias cosas que comentarnos hoy. Más os vale estar atentos que esto solo pasa una vez cada 75 años, como el cometa Harley – Dijo Brison.

-Cometa ¡Halley! – Le corrigió Sam - ¿Qué es eso que nos tienes que contar Moreno?

-Oye, el que pone nombres con el color de pelo soy yo, señorita. Bueno a lo que iba – Me subí a unos de los amplis para que todos me oyera… y porque me hacía mucha ilusión. Era como un presidente soltando un discurso – primero que nada. Le he escrito una canción a mi hermana. Dales la letra Freddie. No es una gran canción pero… estoy orgulloso de ella, y se la voy a cantar el día de su cumpleaños. Había pensado hacerlo el día de Navidad, lo más normal es cenar con la familia en Nochebuena y comer con ella en Navidad, por eso creo que ese día por la noche es lo mejor. Por eso y porque he pensado que podríamos hacer un amigo invisible, todos los que estamos aquí.

-¡Me encantan los amigos invisibles! – Dijo Carly entusiasmada dando saltitos.

-A mí también. Por mi perfecto si lo hacemos – Dijo Sam.

-Decidido entonces. ¿Y lo de hacer la fiesta el día 25?

-Por mí sin problemas.

-Entonces, listo. La fiesta será el día 25 y haremos el amigo invisible.

-Se me ocurre otra idea – Dijo Sam - ¿Por qué no celebramos la Noche vieja aquí? Podemos hacer todo el ruido que queramos sin molestar a nadie, y he oído que a las 12 la cuenta atrás se hace con fuegos artificiales.

-Es una idea genial.

-Bueno Cameron, ¿por qué no nos enseñas la canción? – Propuso Freddie.

-Claro.

Me bajé del amplificador, me senté a la batería y les enseñé la idea que tenía para la batería y cómo sonaría la canción. Siempre he había dado vergüenza enseñar mis canciones solo, cuando tocaba con Freddie era distinto, pero cuando me tenía que poner yo solo ante el peligro, me ponía acojonantemente nervioso. Creo que por eso me gustaba tanto tocar la batería, a parte de por tener el mejor lugar entre la guitarra y el bajo, porque estaba al fondo, un poco oculto de la gente.

-Oye, a mí me gusta, pero… creo que sería un tanto raro que le cantaras la canción a tu hermana desde ahí detrás – Opinó Brad – creo que sería mejor que te pusieras delante.

¿Acaso había pensado en voz alta? Si no era eso es que Brad tenía el poder de leer la mente, o algo por el estilo.

-No sí, por mí sería lo mejor pero, ¿quién tocaría la batería?

-Si me enseñas esta canción puedo tocarla yo, no tiene una batería muy difícil, ¿qué te parece?

Y ahora es cuando yo salgo corriendo de aquí, me escondo debajo de una roca y no salgo hasta que tenga una barba que me llegue hasta los tobillos. ¿Por qué se tenía que ofrecer Sam? Justamente ella, no podía ser otra persona. ¿Por qué me castiga tanto el karma? O… puede que no sea un castigo… puede que sea una señal. Si paso más tiempo con Sam podré averiguar si de verdad siento algo fuerte por ella, o solo es un encaprichamiento.

-Claro, yo te enseño la canción.

-Perfecto. Mañana por la tarde me tienes en tu casa. Mañana y todas las tardes de las próximas tres semanas.

-Perfecto.

Iban a ser tres semanas moviditas, tendré que estar preparado por lo que pueda pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. Sigo alucinando con los reviews, enserio. No sé como daros las gracias. A ver, creo que al final optaré por hacer un pequeño salto en el tiempo, aunque en ese salto no pasará nada interesante, como he dicho arriba, serían demasiados capítulos de relleno sin nada interesante. Así que… sí, de aquí poquito va a haber un salto en el tiempo.<strong>

**Creo que no tengo nada más que decir salvo que dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	33. Starry, Starry Night

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Espero que este os guste también . Por cierto, hay canción. Se llama Vincent (Starry, starry night) de Don McLean's. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Después de ensayar, hicimos el reparto de nombres para el amigo invisible. Me tocó Cameron. Va a ser fácil y difícil a la vez averiguar qué regalarle. Tengo la ventaja de que voy a pasar mucho tiempo con él, por todo eso de la batería, pero he de sonsacarle la información sin que él se entere de que le estoy sonsacando información; aunque puede que no me haga falta hacer eso y solo tendré que fijarme a ver si veo algo que me pueda servir. Lo consultaré con la almohada.<p>

Abrí la ventada de la habitación, entré y la cerré para que no entrara ni el frío ni el ruido de los coches que todavía circulaban por la calle, además de para estar en calma y tranquilidad. El frío dejó de entrar y los coches no se oían, no obstante podía escuchar perfectamente a mi madre gemir de placer desde el salón, así que eso de calma y tranquilidad… iba a estar difícil. Iba a tener banda sonora para dormir. ¿Algo más con lo que torturarme? ¿Por qué no me encerráis en una mazmorra húmeda y mugrienta, y me colgáis de los pulgares hasta que me muera de hambre?

Bueno, al menos había una cosa buena en todo aquel embrollo: Le había comprado a T-Bo dos hamburguesas en un palo, así que no sería necesario que bajara a la cocina a coger nada de comer.

Justo cuando iba a darle el primero mordisco a mi querida hamburguesa, me llegó un mensaje de Carly.

**Necesito tu ayuda.**

_¿Qué pasa Carlangas?_

**No te voy a decir quién me ha tocado en el sorteo, solo te diré que no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué regalarle.**

_Pues si no me lo dices, no voy a poder aconsejarte demasiado._

**Es que si te lo digo se pierde toda la magia. Solo te diré que no eres tú.**

_En ese caso… trata de averiguar qué cosas le gustan y llévalo a tu terreno._

**¿Cómo que le lleve a mi terreno?**

_Utiliza eso y haz algo que sabes que se te da bien, como la moda o el arte. El resto depende de ti y de la imaginación que le eches._

**Creo que ya te sigo.**

_El resto es como tuya. Ahora si me lo permites, voy a serte infiel con dos hamburguesas. _

**¿Prefieres a dos trozos de carne antes que a mí? Vale, vale, ya me buscarás cuando esté cachonda perdida jajajaja.**

_Buenas noches Carly._

**Buenas noches.**

Y ahora es cuando yo me como mi querida…

_Maybe it's not my weekend_

_But it's gonna be my year_

¿Pero qué quiere Freddie ahora?

-Que conste en acta que voy a cenar mientras hablo contigo – Dije al contestar a su llamada – y no me hago responsable de que no entiendas lo que te digo.

-Tranquila. ¿Cómo van las cosas por casa?

-La verdad… mejor que esta mañana. He tenido la mala idea de salir de la habitación para que no se notara que no había dormido allí y…

-¿Y?

-El novio de mi madre salió del baño y dijo que ella era una fiera en la cama y que se preguntaba si la hija era igual que la madre. Se ha puesto tontorrón conmigo y he salido por patas de casa.

-Cojo el coche y voy a por ti, prepara tus cosas.

-Quieto vaquero, no hace falta que vengas.

-No voy a arriesgarme a que ese idiota te haga algo.

-Admite que quieres venir porque te encanta como me quedan tus calzoncillos de KISS.

-Me has pillado – Me siguió la broma – si es que no sé mentir.

-Va, por ser tú, me sacaré una foto y te la mandaré para que te alegres la vista un rato.

-¿Para qué quiero una foto, si puedo verlo en primera persona?

* * *

><p>Se ve que me estaba malacostumbrando a tener conversaciones nocturnas con Sam, porque ahora mismo estaba delante de su ventana mirándola como, con el pijama ya puesto y el pelo recogido en una coleta, cenaba.<p>

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? – La hamburguesa que se estaba comiendo, pasó a mejor vida en cuanto me vio – te dije que no vineras aquí y menos de noche, es un barrio peligroso.

-Me tienes demasiado mimado con las charlas nocturnas. ¿Me vas a dejar entrar? No hace calor que digamos y ese tío que hay en la esquina me da mal rollo.

-No debería dejarte entrar, por no haberme hecho caso, pero… tú me ayudaste la otra noche así que… bienvenido caballero, a la mansión Puckett.

Con un ágil salto me cole dentro de la habitación y cerramos la ventana para que no entrara el frío. La habitación de Sam estaba pintada de color morado oscuro, llena de posters y de fotos y con frases de libros, canciones o famosos escritas por todas partes. Había un par de estanterías llenas de libros y latas y botellas de cerveza, refrescos y alcohol. El suelo estaba lleno de ropa y folios, y en una esquina había una vieja guitarra. La cama estaba desecha y era bastante grande para que pudiera dormir dos personas, aunque estuvieran apretados como sardinas en lata.

-Bueno, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? – Preguntó dejándose caer en la cama.

-He discutido con mi madre. Dice que paso "demasiado tiempo fuera de casa" – Imité su voz a modo de burla – y no hay ser viviente que la convenza de lo contrario, aunque le diga que es que estoy estudiando.

-Y como quedarte en casa de Carly es demasiado aburrido para ti, te has lanzado a la aventura y has venido hasta aquí.

-Es más entretenido hablar contigo que con Carly, aunque no me di cuenta hasta que te conocí.

-Me alaga que pienses eso. No seas tonto, siéntate.

Hice lo que me pedía y me senté junto a ella en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabezal.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dispara.

-Dices que tu madre tiene novio. Si es así… ¿dónde está tu padre?

Se puso tensa durante unos instantes, lo que me hizo pensar que no había hecho bien en preguntar aquello. No obstante, tras esos eternos segundos de tensión y de silencio, volvió a jugar de forma nerviosa con un mechó de su pelo y contestó:

-Están divorciados desde hace años.

-¿Y por qué no te vas a vivir con tu padre si aquí estás tan mal? Yo ya lo habría hecho hace tiempo.

-Porque vive en San Francisco y no quiero mudarme tan lejos, y menos ahora que estoy en la banda y os tengo a vosotros. Sería tonto por mi parte dejar tirado a mitad de camino el sueño que llevo años queriendo vivir y a mis amigos.

-¿Tan importantes somos para ti?

-No te haces una idea. Sois como mis hermanos.

-No te vayas a enamorar de alguno de nosotros.

Me empecé a sentir culpable de estar sacando ese tema, sé que le prometí a Cameron que le ayudaría a saber más cosas sobre Sam y lo que pensaba y todo eso pero… por algún motivo… no me sentía bien haciéndolo.

-La verdad es que, hoy por hoy, no quiero tener ninguna relación estable con ningún chico, no me interesa mucho el amor ahora mismo.

-¿Por el divorcio de tus padre?

-Sí, por eso y por… - Suspiró – Voy a confesarte algo, pero que no salga de aquí o te mataré con mis propias manos.

-Soy una tumba.

-La mayoría de chicos con los que ha salido Carly, eran chicos que me gustaban a mí. Por unas o por otras siempre me los acababa quitando.

-Vaya… no conocía esa faceta roba hombre de Carly.

-Muchas veces me pregunto… Nada déjalo.

-No. Dilo. Estoy aquí para escucharte.

-En realidad ya te lo dije el otro día. Muchas veces me siento sola y me pregunto si, a la hora de la verdad, cuando lo necesite, tanto a ella como a cualquier otra persona, estará a mi lado. Y lo que hace que me lo pregunte, es que solo ha estado a mi lado cuando la necesitaba de verdad una vez, el resto de veces… nada. Eso me ha hecho preguntarme muchas veces si habrá alguien a mi lado cuando lo necesite.

No debería estar alegrándome por oír esas palabras pero…lo estoy haciendo. Soy el amigo invisible de Sam, me ha salido su nombre en el sorteo de esta tarde, y creía que, a pesar de hablar tanto con ella, nunca sabría qué regalarle. Solo tenía claro que no iba a ser algo comprado, iba a ser algo hecho a mano, algo que tuviera sentido, que no fuera solo un mero detallito que compras en una tienda. Quería regalarle algo que no olvidara nunca y que pudiera llevar siempre con ella sin que ocupara espacio. La cosa estaba en que tenía un problema con eso, y es que no soy bueno a la hora de mostrar mis sentimientos a la gente. Solo tengo un modo de hacerlo: la música. Iba a escribirle una canción a Sam para demostrarle que esa idea que tenía creada en su mente, no era más que un mero espejismo, y que no está ni estará sola nunca.

-Sabes que nos tienes a nosotros. A Brad, Spencer, Cameron… a mí.

-Tú desde esta noche ya pareces más un acosador que un amigo.

-La próxima vez que quiera colarme por tu ventada, traeré un hacha y te recrearé la escena de El Resplandor, y entonces, Y SOLO ENTONCES, podrás decir que soy un acosador.

Rompió a reír a carcajada limpia ante mi comentario y yo me reí con ella. Sam tenía la risa más contagiosa del mundo.

* * *

><p>Me sentí un poco mal por haberle mentido con lo de mi padre pero… no quería contarle la verdad, no quería decirle que mi padre no estaba en San Francisco, sino esparcido por alguna parte del océano. Mamá lo incineró y yo tiré sus cenizas al mar porque sabía que le encantaba.<p>

-Estás loco, ¿lo sabías?

-Yo prefiero decir que tengo un pequeño trastorno mental, pero también se le puede llamar así.

Por encima de nuestras risas pude oír los gritos de mi madre y su novio acercándose a la habitación. Automáticamente, le puse una mano en la boca a Freddie y me llevé un dedo a los labios para indicarle que se callara. Un segundo más tarde, empezaron a aporrear la puerta.

-¡SAM! ¡SAL AQUÍ DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

-¡Vamos preciosa, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás!

-¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ DENTRO PEQUEÑA BASTARDA!

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tenían que venir ahora que Freddie estaba aquí? Podrían haber venido en cualquier otro momento, pero ¡no! Tenían que elegir este preciso instante, es decir, ¡el menos apropiado!

Freddie miraba hacia la puerta con horror y sorpresa, aunque ya sabía alguna de las cosas que me decían, no era lo mismo que te lo contaran que vivir la experiencia en primera persona. Yo solo agachaba la cabeza y me hacía un ovillo, suplicando interiormente que pararan pronto. Sentí el brazo de Freddie rodeándome los hombros y apretándome con fuerza, como si temiera algo; pero no me miraba. Su mirada seguía fija en la puerta.

-Déjalo Pam, estará dormida.

-¡Que sepas que este candado no va a ser un impedimento para mí! ¡Pagarás lo que has hecho esta mañana!

-Vamos al dormitorio a terminar lo que hemos empezado. Seguro que si Sam ha salido a ti, sus amigos se lo estarán pasando genial con ella.

Empezaron a reír y a alejarse de la puerta, pero ni Freddie ni yo nos movimos de nuestro sitio. Tras unos instantes, retiró la mirada de la puerta y posó sus ojos sobre mí, aunque yo no lo miraba, sentí que él a mi sí.

-Por eso no quería que vinieras, las cosas no parecen tan malas cuando te las cuenta.

-Yo creo que, por eso mismo, he hecho bien en venir.

-¿Cómo? – Levanté la vista para mirarlo.

-No tienes que enfrentarte a esto tu sola, por eso he hecho bien en venir.

-Prométeme que nunca volverás a venir aquí a no ser que yo te lo pida.

-No voy a prometerte nada Sam, y menos eso.

-Prométemelo – Dije, ahora, un poco más dura.

* * *

><p>-Está bien, te lo prometo. Prometo que nunca más volveré a venir aquí a nos ser que tú me lo pidas.<p>

Y esa es otra de las cosas que podemos añadir a las listas "Promesas que nunca cumpliré" y "La mentira más gorda que Freddie a contado nunca".

La solté y me levanté de la cama, por alguna extraña razón, tenía ganas de matar a alguien.

-¿Te vas? – Preguntó algo… ¿asustada?

-No, me voy a quedar aquí hasta que te duermas. Así que… a la cama que ya es tarde.

-Sí papá – Se burló ella metiéndose dentro de la sábana y dejando la manta a los pies de la cama.

Empecé a vagar por la habitación sin nada que hacer, esperando a que Sam se durmiera, aunque… estaba seguro de que le iba a costar pues estaba inquieta y no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. Así que, para matar el tiempo, cogí la guitarra que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, apagué la luz y me senté junto a la ventana. Sorprendentemente, aquella noche se podían ver las estrellas y una enorme luna llena en el cielo.

Comencé a pensar en lo que me había dicho Sam sobre su padre. Ella sabía que estaba en San Francisco, sin embargo, el paradero de mi padre era un completo misterio para mí. ¿Estaría vivo? ¿Muerto? ¿Se habría casado y tengo un hermano en alguna parte del mundo? Pero la pregunta que taladraba mi mente todos los días y todas las noches era si mi padre se acordaba de mí y de mi madre, o no éramos más que un capítulo pasado en su vida. Lo echaba mucho de menos, siempre lo había hecho, pero creo que, hasta esa noche, no fui consciente de lo mucho que lo hacía en realidad.

Casi sin darme cuenta, mis dedos comenzaron a danzar por las cuerdas y los trastes de la guitarra con cuidado, haciendo que la leve melodía de una canción que solía tocarme lo padre cuando era pequeño para que me durmiera.

-¿Qué estás tocando? – Susurró Sam con voz suave.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte.

-No me molestas. En realidad, me gusta.

Sonreí aunque dudo que ella pudiera verlo en la oscuridad de la habitación.

* * *

><p>-En realidad, me gusta.<p>

A pesar de que la habitación solo estaba iluminada por la luna y la tenue luz de las farolas que se filtraba por la ventana, pude ver como sonreía, y no sé por qué fue, pero… en ese momento lo encontré… tremendamente atractivo. Ya lo había visto en su faceta de chico sexy con ropa estrecha, pero nunca antes lo había visto de ese modo. Nunca lo había visto así de atractivo. Y verlo sonreír a él, de un modo otro, me hizo sonreír a mi también.

-¿A qué esperas?

-¿Cómo?

-Termina lo que has empezado Benson.

Sonrió otra vez y empezó a tocar la canción de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Empecé a cantar y dejé de estar en la habitación de Sam, para trasladarme a un mundo plagado de recuerdos. Recuerdos de tiempos en los que me había considerado verdaderamente feliz, cosa que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.<p>

_Starry, starry night_  
><em>paint your palette blue and gray<em>  
><em>look out on a summer's day<em>  
><em>with eyes that know the darkness in my soul<em>  
><em>shadows on the hills<em>  
><em>sketch the trees and the daffodils<em>  
><em>catch the breeze and the winter chills<em>  
><em>in colors on the snowy linen land<em>

_Now i understand_  
><em>what you tried to say to me<em>  
><em>how you suffered for your sanity<em>  
><em>how you tried to set them free <em>  
><em>they did not listen, they did not know how<em>  
><em>perhaps they'll listen now<em>

_Starry, starry night_  
><em>flaming flowers that brightly blaze<em>  
><em>swirling clouds in violet haze<em>  
><em>reflect in vincent's eyes of china blue<em>  
><em>colors changing hue<em>  
><em>morning fields of amber grain<em>  
><em>weathered faces lined in pain<em>  
><em>are soothed beneath the artist's loving hand<em>

_For they could not love you _  
><em>but still your love was true<em>  
><em>and when no hope was left inside <em>  
><em>on that starry, starry night<em>  
><em>you took your life as lovers often do<em>  
><em>but i could have told you vincent<em>  
><em>this world was never meant for one as<em>  
><em>beautiful as you<em>

_Starry, starry night_  
><em>portraits hung in empty halls<em>  
><em>frameless heads on nameless walls<em>  
><em>with eyes that watch the world and can't forget<em>  
><em>like the strangers that you've met<em>  
><em>the ragged men in ragged clothes<em>  
><em>the silver thorn of bloody rose<em>  
><em>lie crushed and broken on the virgin snow<em>

_Now i think i know_  
><em>what you tried to say to me<em>  
><em>how you suffered for your sanity<em>  
><em>how you tried to set them free<em>  
><em>they did not listen they're not listening still<em>  
><em>perhaps they never will<em>

Cuando terminé de tocar y me sequé las dos lágrimas que habían decidido caer de mis ojos, miré a Sam. Estaba completamente dormida, tranquila, como si no hubiera pasado nada media hora antes, estaba súper a gusto. Y la verdad era que me alegraba mucho, pero como le había dicho, me quedaría hasta que se durmiera, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, y ya había cumplido mi parte de la promesa.

Me levanté, dejé la guitarra en su sitio y me acerqué a la cama. Agarré la manta y se la puse a Sam por encima para que no se despertara por el frío en mitad de la noche. Sin pensarlo, sigo sin saber por qué lo hice, le acaricié la mejilla con cuidado de no despertarla y después, le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, princesa Puckett – Le susurré antes de saltar por la ventana y adentrarme de nuevo en la fría noche de Seattle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal? Vale os aviso ya así de antemano. Bueno… mejor os doy una pequeña pista. ¿Listos? <strong>

**Se Acerca.**

**¿El qué? Ya lo veréis, pero os aseguro que os sorprenderá muajajaja. Dadme dos capítulos más y veréis, no sabréis cuáles serán vuestros sentimientos hacia mi jajajaja.**

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	34. Soñar Es Gratis

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, espero que este también os guste. Aviso: Vuelvo a estar en época de exámenes (muerte y destrucción por todas partes) y no tengo tiempo de nada, por lo que no sé con qué frecuencia subiré durante este mes y medio. Procuraré que no pase demasiado tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo, pero no prometo nada. No me la puedo jugar dejando de lado los estudios para escribir el fic (básicamente porque mis padres me matarían si lo hiciera xD). Bueno eso, que no sé con qué frecuencia subiré. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya casi dos semanas desde que hablé con Freddie sobre lo que pensaba la Rubia, ahora mismo, sobre las relaciones de pareja. Según él, estaba en una época en la que quería estar soltera y vivir la vida felizmente sin ataduras, pero… a pesar de que me dijo que lo dejara, y lleva insistiéndome semanas con eso, no voy a tirar la toalla. Todavía no sé si siento algo de verdad por ella, o no es más que un simple capricho, y no voy a parar hasta averiguarlo. Sé que eso podría costarme la amistad con Sam, pero… no podía vivir con la duda de si era solo un capricho o no.<p>

Por otro lado el tema de la fiesta iba viento en popa. Yo era el amigo invisible de Brad, y ya tenía muy claro lo que iba a regalarle. Llevaba mucho tiempo diciendo que quería una camiseta que no tuviera nadie en la tierra, que fuera única, y eso es lo que iba a regalarle. Tenía una foto de él tocando la guitarra, una foto brutal en mi opinión, y lo que iba a hacer ella era recortar la figura de Brad, hacerla blanca y ponerla en la parte de delante de la camiseta, y debajo escribir "_Never is enough". _Nunca es suficiente, ese era el lema de Brad en lo que ha música se refería.

Freddie le había escrito una canción a Sam, como regalo del amigo invisible, era una de las mejores canciones que había escrito hasta la fecha sin ningún tipo de duda, y lo que más me gustaba era lo que transmitía él al cantarla. Llevábamos dos semanas preparándola a escondidas de Sam. Tengo curiosidad por saber quién es su amigo invisible…

-¡Mierda! – Maldijo Sam.

-Tranquila, no te ofusques, si lo haces, nunca te saldrá esa parte.

-¿Cómo lo haces tú? ¿Cómo haces que parezca tan fácil?

-Deja que fluya. Deja que el ritmo entre en ti y luego sácalo fuera a través de las baquetas.

Lo volvió a intentar, una y otra y mil veces más, pero siempre había una parte de la canción que se le resistía.

-¡A tomar todo por culo! ¡No soy batería! ¡No sé por qué me ofrecí! - Arrojó las baquetas al suelo y cruzó los brazos en el pecho.

-Vamos a intentarlo una vez más – Dije dándole las baquetas.

-No.

-Solo una, lo prometo. Y si te sale bien… te invito a un helado de lo que quieras y del tamaño que quieras. Pero tienes que seguir mis indicaciones. Intenta acoplar lo que yo te diga la canción.

-Está bien – Refunfuñó cogiendo las baquetas.

-Cierra los ojos – Obedeció, aunque un poco extrañada – ahora imagina que la batería es tu cuerpo.

-No puedo imaginarme eso, es demasiado diferente a mi cuerpo.

-Te quedas sin helado ¿eh? – La amenacé.

Rodó los ojos y los volvió a cerrar.

-Imagina que estás en una habitación con la persona que te gusta o que te atrae. ¿Cómo late tu corazón? – Marcó con el bombo el ritmo, ni muy pausado ni muy acelerado – Genial. También tienes mariposas en el estómago – Redoble de caja – Se está acercando a ti – Golpes secos de caja y toques al raid – Cada vez está más cerca, hasta que por fin… te besa – Combinó todo, tocando la parte que le parecía imposible a la perfección.

Abrió los ojos como platos y una amplia sonrisa invadió su rostro.

-¡Lo he hecho! ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez! – Parecía una niña pequeña tirándose por un tobogán. Repetía la misma parte una y otra vez, sin fallar nunca.

-¿Ves como no era tan difícil? Todo es cuestión de dejar que fluya.

-Sí. ¿Cómo era eso del helado? ¿Cualquiera tamaño y sabor? ¿Todo corriendo de tu cuenta?

-Exacto.

-En ese caso, coge dinero guapo.

* * *

><p>-¿Eso que oigo de fondo es Extremoduro?<p>

-Sí.

-Me sorprendes.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, Carly, no pareces la típica clase de chica que tiene esa música en el Mp3. Pareces más de música de discoteca y esas cosas.

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes Brad.

-En ese caso – Dije – Sorpréndeme.

-Mi canción favorita de ese grupo es Standby, me gusta mucho el poema que sale al principio del videoclip.

-Es una canción muy buena. El grupo es bueno en general.

Y así es como Brad averigua que regalo hacerle para el amigo invisible. He escuchado esa canción cientos de miles de veces, tengo la letra escrita en un folio en mi pared. Hay una frase que dice: "_Unas flores amarillas para acordarse de su pelo". _Eso mismo le voy a regalar, un ramo con 11 rosas amarillas y una, en medio, tan roja que parezca negra, como su pelo. Y en una tarjeta pondré "Como dice la canción: Unas flores amarillas para acordarse de su pelo" y después… "Quiero fundirme en tu fuego, como si fuese de cera". Sí, perfecto, si es que soy el rey de los regalos. Lo único que espero es que su… novio… no lo vea, porque tendría la muerte asegurada.

Joder, le estoy tirando los trastos a una chica con novio, pero no lo puedo evitar. He tenido muchas amigas con novio que me han llamado la atención y me he contenido. Pero con ella… con ella es diferente, pierdo el control de la situación por completo y no quiero. Aunque Gibby sea un capullo y no se la merezca, no quiero que rompan por mi culpa, porque aunque yo sienta algo por ella, está claro que ella solo me quiere como a un buen amigo.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta señor llevo-como-diez-minutos-callado-e-ignorando-a-quien-está-al-otro-lado-del-teléfono?

-Perdona, me he quedado embobado. Dispara.

-¿Cómo es la relación con tu hermano?

-Deberías saberlo, puesto que tú tienes uno.

-Spencer y yo nos llevamos muy bien, aunque a veces parezco yo la adulta responsable y no él.

-Pues… Brison y yo somos como el escudo protector del otro, cada vez que tengo un problema el me protege o me ayuda, y lo mismo pasa cuando es el quien tiene el problema. A veces nos llevamos a matar, como todos los hermanos, pero la vida sin él sería aburrida. Si algún día tengo hijos, quiero que sean dos. No quiero castigar al primero que tenga con el aburrimiento eterno.

* * *

><p>-Nunca lo había visto desde ese punto de vista – Dije riendo.<p>

-Quiero regalarle algo por navidad, pero no tengo nada de dinero.

-¿Algo como qué? – Vamos Brad, cae en la trampa y di qué le hace falta.

-¿Has visto la funda de su bajo? Esta destrozada, quería comprarle una por Navidad y dejársela debajo del árbol, pero hace poco tuve que reparar la guitarra y ahora mismo estoy pelado.

-Ya se te ocurrirá algo. Oye, te tengo que dejar, creo que una de las obras de Spencer ha empezado a arder. Mañana hablamos. Adiós.

Colgué.

-OH, SI. Carly eres la reina de los regalos. Sí, señor, eres una fiera. Ahora mismo me voy a la tienda de música, con un poco de suerte todavía está abierta. Le voy a comprar una funda y una correa para que se cuelgue el bajo, y las voy a personalizar. En la funda le haré un logo de Lost Bullets y en la correa… Un lobo aullando a la luna. Oh, sí. Le va a encantar.

* * *

><p>-Freddie – Me llamó mi madre – Un tal Socko quiere hablar contigo.<p>

¿Socko? ¿El amigo de Spencer?

-¿Si? Soy Freddie.

-Hola, soy Socko, el amigo de Spencer. El de los calcetines luminosos.

-Sí, sé quién eres pero nunca te he visto – Dije riendo - ¿Cómo es que me has llamado?

-¿Tienes una banda verdad? Spencer me enseñó un vídeo de una actuación hicisteis en Halloween, Carly os grabó. Sois realmente buenos, podéis tener un gran futuro en esto de la música.

-Vaya… gracias.

-El caso es que tengo un tío que vive en Argentina y es el tío que más sabe de música del mundo mundial. La adora, te puede contar mil historias de sus viajes y aventuras de cuando era joven. Bueno, a lo que iba. Lleva tiempo interesándose por grupos de jóvenes con talento y me pidió expresamente que si encontraba alguno que valiera la pena, le mandara un video o una maqueta.

-¿Y?

-¿Te importa si le mando vuestro video?

-En absoluto, aunque tampoco somos nada del otro mundo, hay miles mejores que nosotros.

-Tú déjame que se lo mande. La respuesta tardará puesto que no tiene ordenador y he de mandarlo por correo y de aquí a Argentina… no hay poca distancia. Pero nada más sepa algo de él, te aviso.

-De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

-No, eso es todo. Mantenemos el contacto. Adiós.

-¿Quién era cielo?

-Un amigo de Spencer. Me voy a seguir estudiando.

No sabía que Socko tuviera un tío en Argentina, ni que Carly nos había grabado en vídeo, ni tampoco sabía las consecuencias de que ese vídeo llegara a manos y oídos de ese tipo pero, ¿qué podía perder? Puede que esa llamada signifique un cambio en nuestras vidas.

La canción de Sam ya estaba casi terminada, solo necesitaba un par de arreglos más. Estaba deseando enseñársela, quería ver su cara. Cameron me llamaba todas las noches para contarme lo que le había dicho y hecho con Sam, y cada día estaba más emocionado, a pesar de que yo no paraba de decirle que dejara de intentarlo. No sé qué me molestaba más, si que pasara de mis consejos y lo dejara estar porque no tenía posibilidades; si que fuera Sam la chica que estaba tratando de contestar o el hecho de que me molestara que fuera Sam esa chica y no otra. No tiene por qué molestarme, hablo con ella todas las noches, he vuelto a ir a su casa un par de veces y no me he id hasta que se ha quedado dormida. Una de las veces su madre y su novio volvieron a aporrear la puerta y ambos temimos que el candado se rompiera y se durmió abrazada a mí con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Pero no sentí nada, solo nervios por no saber qué hacer en ese momento, pero salvo eso… nada. Así que… no tenía por qué molestarme que Cam sintiera algo por ella.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma… video llamada de Sam.

* * *

><p>-Usted ha contactado con el Burdel Benson, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?<p>

-Sí, mire. Quería un chico de compañía porque me siento sola y mi cama es demasiado grande. ¿Cree usted que tiene lo que hace falta para venir a apagar mi fuego y llenar ese hueco libre en mi cama?

-¿¡CON QUIÉN ESTÁS HABLANDO FREDDIE? – Oí como su madre gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Solo es una amiga mamá. Estábamos bromeando.

-Tranquila señora Benson, solo soy una compañera suya de clase. Estamos ensayando una escena cómica que tenemos que hacer para clase.

-Oh, está bien.

-Por los pelos – Suspiró él aliviado.

-Bueno, ¿dónde está mi chico de compañía? Mi fuego sigue encendido y mi cama sigue estando vacía.

-Cállate que si mi madre te oye entrará en el cuarto – Dijo agitando los brazos como si quisiera taparme la boca a través de la pantalla.

-No puedo evitarlo, pones unas caras cuando te asustas.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la tarde con Cameron?

-Genial, ya bordo la canción. Me ha invitado a un helado y todo.

-Genial en ese caso. Aprovecha que Cameron no es la clase de chico que suelte el dinero así como así.

-Empiezo a creer que le gusto a Cam. Puede que solo esté alucinando, pero últimamente está más encima de mí que de costumbre. Más servicial, más simpático… más cerca. Esta tarde, por ejemplo, me tenía agarrada todo el rato. No sé que pensar.

-Yo creo que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Cam es así con muchas chicas. Hace que pienses lo que no es siempre. Dudo que le gustes.

-Me alegro, porque si así fuera, si le gustara… tendría que rechazarle. Cameron es la clase de persona que… puede ser como un hermano, hermano nivel verme desnuda, pero nunca algo más que eso. Por eso no quiero que me diga que le gusto, si es que siente eso por mí, sería como romper ese vínculo.

- Te entiendo. Lo mejor será que no le des demasiadas vueltas. Oye, me ha llamado Socko.

-¿El amigo de Spencer que tiene nombre pero no tiene cara para nadie más que para Spencer y su abuela?

-Ese mismo.

-Y ¿qué quería?

-Me ha dicho que Carly nos grabó en vídeo cuando tocamos Emergency y que le ha gustado mucho, y que le va a mandar el DVD a su tío que vive en Argentina y está interesado en encontrar grupos nuevos.

-¿Argentina?

-Eso mismo. ¿Te imaginas lo que puede pasar si le gusta?

-Imagínate que nos vamos de gira, sería genial – Dije emocionada.

-Soñar es gratis, ¿no?

-Eso dicen. Oye, voy a ver si consigo coger algo de cena sin que me vean. Adiós.

-Hasta luego.

¿Soy yo o se ha puesto un poco nervioso cuando le he dicho que creo que le gusto a Cam? ¿Y si…? Nah, será el hambre que me hace tener visiones. Lo mejor será que vaya a cenar y a soñar con irme de gira.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal? En mi opinión no es nada del otro mundo, pero bueno… tengo la cabeza en el fascismo italiano y alemán. El siguiente os gustará más, ya lo creo que sí. Hasta entonces…<strong>

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	35. Not Alone

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Sí, lo sé, he tardado, pero estoy de exámenes como ya dije y no tengo tiempo de nada. Ahora mismo es de noche, muy tarde y aquí estoy, escribiendo. Ah, me preguntaron qué estaba estudiando, pues es una carrera que mezcla la lengua con la literatura y yo me estoy especializando, por así decirlo, en el alemán y el año que viene escogeré una segunda lengua que posiblemente sea el inglés. Bueno, este capítulo, no sé si va a ser de mis favoritos o qué, pero las canciones que van a salir me encantan. Va a haber como un set List pero no voy a poner las letras de todas pero por si las queréis escuchar serán: Weightless, Both Sides of The Story y Emergency (sí lo sé, las he puesto en otros capítulos, pero es como una selección de las mejores). Y las que sí que tenéis que escuchar, sí o sí son: Face de BECK o Mongolian Chop Squad (os recomiendo que busquéis algún fan dub por que la canción las escuché en un anime y la pronunciación inglesa del cantante es… mala), la otra es Not Alone de RED (yo me emocioné la primera vez que la escuché, quiero saber vuestras reacciones jajajaja). Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly y las canciones no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Había llegado el día de Navidad, el día de la fiesta, hoy me estrenaba como batería del grupo y estaba que subía por las paredes. Pero eso no era todo, no, lo peor era que… NO TENÍA EL REGALO DEL AMIGO INVISIBLE PARA CAMERON. ¿Qué hago? No puedo pararme frente a él y decirle, hola soy tu amigo invisible pero no tengo nada que regalarte, quiéreme. Dios, estoy en un aprieto.<p>

-Feliz Navidad a todos – Gritó Brison al llegar a la nave.

-Igualmente – Respondimos todos.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan?

-Vamos a ver, por ahora tenemos que decorar la nave, yo he traído los adornos, están todos en el coche de Freddie. Después tenemos que ir a la pastelería a por la tarta, que no es muy grande pero… lo que cuenta es la intención – Se veía que Cam estaba nervioso. Espero que la presión no pueda con él – La gente empezará a venir sobre las ocho mas o menos, así que… tenemos que conseguir que Lilly venga hacia las ocho y media. La cosa está en que no sé cómo convencerla de que venga.

-De eso puedo encargarme yo – Se ofreció Brison – Puedo llamarla ahora mismo y decirle que paso esta tarde sobre las cinco a por ella. Me la llevo a dar una vuelta y luego le digo que necesito pasarme por aquí para recoger algo del bajo que me olvidé.

-Vaya hermanito, se te ha desarrollado la media neurona que tienes, ¿es por algo en concreto?

-Qué chispa tienes Brad, ves con cuidado no sea cosa que quemes algo. Y… bueno el caso es que… - Empezó a rascarse la nuca con nerviosismo.

* * *

><p>¿Se lo digo o no se lo digo? Joder. Es que justo tenía que ser la hermana pequeña de uno de mis mejores amigos, no podía haber sido otra chica. NO. Tenía que ser justamente Lilly. Vamos a ver por qué narices tengo que tener ganas de enrollarme con la hermana pequeña de uno de mis mejores amigos. Sí, eso mismo. La chica que lleva semanas gustándome es ella, no tengo por qué seguir negándolo.<p>

¿Por qué solo enrollarme? He hablado con ella y dice que no quiere tener ninguna relación estable hoy por hoy, pero que no está mal echar una cana al aire de vez en cuando y desmelenarse un poco. Pero eso no me lo puedes decir a mí si tienes la mínima sospecha de que muero por hacer que eches esa cana al aire.

-Cam… ¿te resulta raro si te digo que…? ¿Que siento ciertas cosas por tu hermana?

-¿Que sientes QUÉ? COMO LE PONGAS UNA MANO ENCIMA A MI HERMANA TE JURO QUE TE LA CORTO CON LAS BAQUETAS. Si estás más salido que el pico de una plancha ves a metérsela a alguno de tus ligues, pero a mi hermana ni te acerques.

-¿Qué? ¿Metérsela? ¡No quería decir eso! Quiero decir que me gusta tu hermana.

-¿¡CÓMO? – Gritaron todos a la vez mirándome raro.

-No me miréis así, también tengo mis sentimientos. Busco estabilidad, no solo ligues de un día. Aunque con Lilly lo tengo chungo, porque no quiere pareja – Dije matando todas mis esperanzas.

-Pues enróllate con ella.

-¡SAM! – La sermoneó Cam.

-¿¡Qué? Lilly ya es mayorcita, hoy cumple los 18. No es un desconocido, es Brison y sabes de sobra que no le hará daño. Deja que se divierta un poco Cameron. Aunque siga siendo tu niña sabes que tiene que crecer… No de golpe, siempre hay un límite… Pero tienes que dejar que experimente, si no, nunca desplegará las alas del todo.

Vale, no me esperaba eso, y menos de parte de Sam. Sí, me llevo de maravilla con ella, es mi mejor amiga, hablamos mucho por las noches e incluso me ha ayudado a escoger canciones para el regalo del amigo invisible para Freddie (aunque ella no sea consciente de ello). Pero a pesar de eso, discutimos más que respiramos, muchas veces la cosa nunca va enserio, pero sí que nos peleamos, y ver que ahora me defiende frente a Cameron… no sé… me gusta.

-Te estaré vigilando Brison. Ojito donde pones las manos, que como vea que te pases un poco de la raya te las corto.

-No te preocupes.

* * *

><p>-¿Empezamos con la decoración? Se nos va a hacer tarde.<p>

Todos asintieron y salimos a por los adornos.

Bueno, el día había llegado, hoy le enseñaría la canción a Sam. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas, sentía curiosidad por saber qué reacción tendría. Había trabajado mucho en esa canción, a pesar de que solo había tenido unas semanas para escribir la letra, componer la música, hacer los arreglos con los chicos y ensayarla. Todas las noches la ensayaba yo solo en mi casa y solo de pensar en la cara que pondría Sam al oírla, no podía enviar sonreír. Cada vez me salía mejor, pero aun así, no paraba de tocar, quería estar completamente seguro de que Sam captaba el mensaje que iba en cada nota y en cada palabra de la canción, y si quería que eso pasara, no podía permitirme el lujo de cometer errores.

A pesar de mis advertencias, Cameron no paraba de insistir en el hecho de que quería averiguar lo que sentía por Sam. Y yo no paraba de desear que no lo hiciera, que simplemente lo dejara correr, que en realidad era un capricho y no sentía nada por ella. Solo podían pasar cosas malas si se lo decía. Podía rechazarlo, como bien me había dicho que haría si se le declaraba; o podía decirle que sí que lo quería intentar y eso, eso sería aun peor que el rechazo. Supondría que Cameron le prestara más atención a Sam que a la banda, y no podíamos permitir que eso pasara.

-¿Te ayudo con esas luces? – Me preguntó ella.

-¿Qué?

-Las luces, ¿necesitas que te eche una mano? Si me subes a hombros será más fácil colgarlas.

-Claro, sube – Dije arrodillándome para que subiera.

-¿En que piensas don callado?

-En cómo es posible que comendo más que todos nosotros juntos, peses tan poco.

-No lo sé, pero me da lo mismo. Mamá tiene un cuerpazo.

Recorrí toda la nave con Sam a hombros colgando luces de todas clases, adornos, guirnaldas, todo lo necesario para que la nave quedara irreconocible después de un par de horas. Después encendimos las neveras y las llenamos con la bebida que habíamos comprado; desplegamos las mesas y pusimos los platos que, poco antes de que llegara la gente, íbamos a llenar con aperitivos. Y por aperitivos me refiero a lo que más engorda de las 20 tiendas distintas que visitamos al hacer nuestras compras. Después, montamos el equipo y Brison hizo la prueba de sonido antes de llamar a Lilly e irse para prepararse para su cita.

-Nos vemos después chicos, no os olvidéis de ir a la pastelería – Se despidió antes de salir por la puerta de la nave a toda prisa.

-Si queréis puedo probar yo ahora y después ir a la pastelería. De todas formas necesito pasar por un sitio para recoger una cosa – Se ofreció Brad.

Y dicho y hecho, Brad probó y se fue, dejándonos a Sam, a Cameron y a mí solos en la nave ensayando las canciones que íbamos a tocar esa noche.

* * *

><p>Vale, primero a la floristería y luego a la pastelería, así la tarta no se derretirá.<p>

-Buenas tardes – Me saludó la dependienta en cuanto abrí la puerta - ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Buenas, sí, esto… llamé esta mañana para reservar una docena de rosas. Eran once amarillas y una roja oscura, casi negra.

-Ah, sí, el ramo ese. Enseguida te lo traigo. ¿Quieres poner una tarjeta o algo?

-Sí, una tarjeta no me vendría mal.

-Elige una del aparador y escribe lo que quieras mientras yo busco tu ramo, guapo.

Está bien, vamos a ver cuál de todas elijo. No son muy grandes, espero que me quepa todo lo que le tengo que poner. Tras rebuscar un poco, vi una un poco más grade que las otras en forma de estrella y me acordé de la primera frase de la canción: "Vive mirando a una estrella".

-Si es que las cosas no me pueden salir mejor – Sonreí satisfecho mientras cogía la tarjetita.

Volví al mostrado, cogí un bolígrafo y escribí:

_Como dice la canción: Unas flores amarillas para acordarse de su pelo._

_Quiero fundirme en tu fuego como si fuese de cera._

_Feliz Navidad._

_Brad. Tu Amigo Ya No Tan Invisible._

-Aquí tienes el ramo, ¿qué te parece?

-Perfecto, toma la tarjeta.

-Vaya… Qué dedicatoria tan bonita. Seguro que a tu novia le encanta.

-¿Qué? No, no – Me reí de forma nerviosa mientras sentía queme ponía como un tomate – No es mi novia, estoy soltero.

-En ese caso, llámame entrometida, pero a mí un chico me regala un ramo así con una dedicatoria de este tipo, y no pasan ni dos segundos antes de que me tire a su cuello.

-Es bueno saberlo, pero dudo que haya suerte. Hay un Gibby de por medio – Dije con fastidio.

-Tú sigue con cosas así, y es solo cuestión de tiempo que la conquistes. Bueno, no te entretengo más que tienes pinta de ser un chico muy ocupado.

Después de pagar, salí de la tienda y me metí en el coche para ir a por la tarta, tal y como había prometido. Antes de arrancar el motor, me quedé mirando el ramo que descansaba en el asiento del copiloto. ¿Tendrá razón? Si Carly rompe con Gibby… ¿se fijaría en mí?

A quién quiero engañar. Si no tengo nada que me haga destacar. Soy un chico normal, lo único fuera de lo común es que toco la guitarra en una banda, pero eso no me sirve de nada porque Carly no es de esas chicas que pierde el culo por salir con alguien famoso o mínimamente conocido. Así que… no tengo posibilidades de salir con Carly, ni de que se fije en mí. Pero bueno… soñar es gratis.

Encendí el motor y me dirigí a la pastelería que me había dicho Cameron. Estaba muy apartada del resto del mundo, escondida en un pequeño callejón en el que todas las demás tiendas habían cerrado hace años, allí estaba. Pequeña pero matona, aquella vieja pastelería se mantenía en pie. No sé qué habrá llevado a Cameron a encargar la tarta en este sitio, pero bueno… mientras esté bien hecha, como si quiere encargarla en el mismísimo averno.

-Buenas tardes joven, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – Una anciana me saludó desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas tardes. Pues, venía a recoger una tarta de cumpleaños que tenemos encargada. Está a nombre de Cameron.

-Ah, el pequeño Cameron, esta es la tarta que dices. Llevamos 18 años seguidos preparando las tartas de cumpleaños para la pequeña Lilly, nunca falla, siempre nos llama a nosotros para todo lo que tenga que ver con repostería. Pero todos los días de Navidad desde que su hermana cumplió su primer año, su familia encarga los pasteles aquí, y con el tiempo, empezó a hacerlo él.

-Así que es por eso… - Pensé en voz alta.

-¿Puedo preguntar el qué, joven?

-No es nada, es solo que me estaba preguntando por qué Cam ha encargado el pastel en este sitio, ahora todo tiene sentido. La verdad es que le ha quedado preciosa, estoy seguro de que le encantará.

-Eso espero.

* * *

><p>¿Se lo digo o no se lo digo? Mejor no decir nada por que no se si siente lo mismo por mí, aunque claro… si no se lo pregunto, nunca saldré de dudas. Pero si se lo pregunto y me rechaza se irá todo al traste. Bueno… dejemos que le curso de los hechos decida por sí mismo.<p>

-Buenas tardes cumpleañera.

-Hola. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-Pues… como hoy es tu día, tú eliges. Dime lo que quieres hacer y, si es posible, haré que se cumpla.

-¿Lo que yo quiera? – Asentí – Vale, primero quiero ir al centro comercial. Hay un par de cosas que quiero hacer allí.

-Sube en ese caso – Dije abriéndole la puerta del coche.

Y yo pensada que era una chica normalita y decente. Nada más llegamos al centro comercial, se metió en una heladería y pidió un cono con cinco bolas y después una tarrina grande de tres sabores. Con el subidón del azúcar en el cuerpo, nos metimos en la tienda de muebles y probamos todas las camas que había y los sillones vibradores. Después, en la tienda de discos, nos retamos mutuamente a que no éramos capaces de bailar detrás de una persona y que no nos pillara. Dicho y hecho, empecé yo bailando como si no hubiera mañana detrás de un señor que miraba muy entretenido los discos de Jazz. En cuanto se dio la vuelta, me puse a mirar en el estante que tenía detrás. Lilly hizo lo mismo con un grupo de chavales que miraban discos al azar sin pararse a escuchar ninguno, pero su forma de disimular cuando se giraron no fue la más acertada. Fingió que le daba un ataque. Tuvimos que salir de allí corriendo.

-Por favor, que la próxima cosa que quieras hacer, sea apta para cardiacos, por que a este paso me vas a matar – Dije sin aliento, pero sin poder parar de reír al recordar la cara de la gente de la tienda.

-Tranquilo, será apta para cardiacos. Bueno… cuando se me ocurra.

Miré de reojo en reloj que había en la Farmacia. Las ocho de la tarde, hora de cambiar de posición.

-Mira, te propongo que vayamos a mi casa a ver una maratón con tus películas favoritas y palomitas indefinidas. Pero antes, tenemos que pasar por la nave que tengo que recoger mi kit de limpieza del bajo y el cable que me los olvidé y los necesito. ¿Te parece bien?

-Está bien, pero nada de quejas cuando te diga las películas que quiero ver.

La verdad es que, a pesar de los casi arrestos, de que me he comido mi peso en helado, que casi le provocamos un infarto a una anciana con lo del ataque y de que, posiblemente no pueda volver a pisar el centro comercial después de esta tarde… me lo he pasado genial. Además, Lilly está más suelta, se muestra más cercara, no para de agarrarme de la mano, de acercarse a mí… Pero yo no tengo el valor para decírselo. Ni siquiera ahora que tiene la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro mientras conduzco.

El trayecto hasta el puerto fue silencioso, diría que hasta tenso, y no sabía cómo interpretarlo. Después de una tarde de risas y gritos, pasar a estar en este silencio tan incómodo no sé si es buena señal.

Bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos a la puerta de la nave. No había coches a la vista, se había encargado bien de aparcarlos lejos para que no los viera Lilly. Cuando estábamos a pocos metros de la entrada, la voz de Lilly a mis espaldas hizo que me parara en seco.

-¿Puedo pedir una cosa más por mi cumpleaños?

Aún no me había parado a mirar lo tremendamente guapa que estaba hoy. Se había puesto unos pantalones negros a juegos con las botas de tacón que llevaba. Un jersey del mismo color, una chaqueta de cuero y un sombrero y una bufanda rojo sangre. Además, llevaba los ojos pintados.

-Sí, claro. Mientras no sea nada salvaje.

-No sé si calificar esto como salvaje o no la verdad – Dijo nerviosa. – Quiero echar una cana a aire. Quiero hacer algo arriesgado, algo que la gente considere que está prohibido – Dijo acercándose.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude yo a hacerlo?

-Bueno… no puedo besarme a mí misma.

-¿Cómo?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me agarró con fuerza por el cuello de la chaqueta, me atrajo hacia ella y empotró sus labios contra los míos. Ambos nos quedamos así, quietos, sin movernos. Ella porque nunca había besado a nadie y yo porque en ese momento estaba hecho de piedra. Cuando, un segundo más tarde, salí de aquel trance, la rodeé por la cintura con los brazos y le devolví el beso. Fue como si ese gesto le hubiera enseñado todo lo que tenía que hacer y entonces, lo que empezó siendo un choque de labios, pasó a ser un beso tierno en el que los labios se movían de forma sincronizada y de ahí, a un beso que hizo que saltaran chispas entre los dos. Menos mal que Cameron no está aquí para verlo, porque me mataría.

Sin previo aviso se separó de mí y me miró con una media sonrisa:

-Pensaba que no lo harías nunca.

-¿El qué? ¿Besarte?

-No. Echarle huevos a la situación.

-Muy graciosa. Venga vamos que se nos hace tarde.

* * *

><p>¿Dónde cojones está Brison con mi hermana? Son casi las 9, llevamos casi media hora con las luces apagadas y estamos todos callados, la gente se está impacientando. YO me estoy impacientando. Hemos trabajado mucho para que esto salga bien, nos hemos pasado el día entero decorando todo para que estuviera perfecto, y ahora el capullo de Brison no viene.<p>

-Como no venga ya, te juro que lo mato – Le susurré a Freddie.

-Estate tranquilo, no tardará. Es más, creo que he oído voces fuera.

Y justo en ese instante se abrió la puerta y oí la voz de mi hermana y la de Brison. Mis nervios fueron a más, si es que eso era posible.

-Lilly, enciende las luces.

-¡SORPRESA! – Gritamos todos cuando las encendió.

Su cara era para hacer una foto. Una mezcla de risa, emoción, susto y ganas de llorar. Yo mismo sentí que me entraban ganas de llorar. Es mi hermana pequeña, y aunque tenga 18, 30, 90 años, siempre será mi pulguita. Siempre la he protegido, de mis padres y del mundo, y siempre al voy a proteger; no seré un muro para ella, solo un pequeño escudo para evitar que le pase nada malo. Y verla ahí, vestida como iba, con esa sonrisa en la cara y ese brillo de emoción en los ojos… la vi tan… feliz, adulta... Hacía demasiado que no sonreía de ese modo.

Justo entonces apareció Sam, totalmente cambiada de ropa con unos shorts negros con medias rojo oscuro, unos botines y una camiseta con el hombro caído; llevando la tarta en las manos.

Todos nos acercamos a ella y le cantamos cumpleaños feliz. Nada más soplar las velas, apartó a la gente y saltó encima de mí, con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos agradeciéndome que le hubiera preparado aquello.

-Eres el mejor hermano del mundo. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero pulguita.

* * *

><p>Hacía media hora que la fiesta había empezado, y Sam y yo estábamos bailando como locas en la pista de baile al ritmo de la música. Pronto, Lilly se unió a nosotras. La intensidad de nuestro baile subió cuando nos contó lo que había pasado con Brison.<p>

-Sam, esta es una de las mejores fiestas en la que he estado – Grité por encima de la música.

-Solo te falta a Gibby aquí para completar el paquete.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Le pedí que viniera y me dijo que no podía que tenía que estudiar. Me quedé en el coche en la puerta del edificio media hora y vi como se iba con Tasha.

-¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

-¡Que le FOLLEN! – Grité y empezamos a reírnos las tres.

-Así se habla Carly. ¡QUE LE FOLLEN!

-¿Chicas? ¿Os importa si os robo a Carly unos minutos? – Sentí una mano en mi hombro y al girarme me encontré con Brad.

-Toda para ti – Respondió Lilly.

Nos alejamos un poco de la marabunta que gente que bailaba enloquecida. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba tramando hasta que sacó aquello de una de las neveras.

-Feliz Navidad.

Me quedé sin palabras. Una docena de rosas. Once amarillas y una roja. Estaba tan emocionada mirándolo que no me di cuenta de que había una tarjeta en forma de estrella enganchada en el papel de celofán que sujetaba las flores. Cuando la leí sentí un cúmulo de cosas. Por un lado emoción, mucha emoción, era una de las cosas más preciosas que me habían dicho nunca. Pero por otro lado sentí confusión, frustración y enfado. Confusión por que siento algo por él, al menos esa sensación tenía, pero ahora ya lo tengo claro. Pero estoy saliendo con Gibby y no está bien sentir cosas por alguien que no sea tu pareja; no se puede evitar, pero no es lo correcto. Por eso me frustraba, por que sentía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero aun así no podía evitarlo. Y me enfadaba porque, haciéndome regalos así, NO AYUDABA A MITIGAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS. NO. AYUDABA. NADA.

-Dios mío… No me esperaba esto para nada.

-Se supone que cuando es un amigo invisible nunca sabes quién te ha tocado. Esa es la gracia.

-Lo sé, pero aun así… Muchas gracias Brad. Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca.

Impulsivamente le di un abrazo. Un abrazo que Gibby habría considerado demasiado largo, pero que para mí fue demasiado corto.

-Será mejor que guarde esto en la camioneta de Sam.

* * *

><p>En cuanto Carly se dio la vuelta, Cameron saltó encima de mi espalda, haciendo que se borrara la sonrisa de idiota que tenía en la cara.<p>

-¡TÍO! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

-¿Qué es esto? – Pregunté cogiendo el paquete que me estaba ofreciendo.

-Esto – Dijo señalándose a sí mismo – Es tu amigo invisible. Y eso – Dijo señalando esta vez al paquete que me había dado – es mi regalo.

No pude ocultar la emoción y la curiosidad al abrirlo. Mi mandíbula calló al suelo cuando vi lo que había dentro. Era una camiseta negra con una silueta blanca de un chico tocando la guitarra y debajo estaba mi lema "_Never Is Enough". _Era la mejor… un segundo…

-El de la silueta soy yo.

-Exactamente amigo mío.

-Esta es ¡la mejor camiseta de la historia!

-Esa era la idea.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me quité la camiseta que llevaba puesta y me puse esa. La miré orgulloso y, después, le di un abrazo a Cameron.

* * *

><p>-¡Freddie!<p>

-Dime Brison.

-Feliz Navidad. Soy tu amigo invisible.

-Gracias Brison.

Abrió el regalo y dentro había un CD decorado con frases de canciones. Era un recopilatorio con las canciones que habían significado algo para nosotros a lo largo del tiempo que llevábamos siendo amigos. Estaba Weightless, Best of You… Estaban todas.

-Espero que podamos llenar más discos con canciones como estas – Dijo lleno de emoción.

-Yo también lo espero.

-Oye, vamos a empezar el concierto, voy a buscar a Cameron y a Brad, tú busca a Sam.

-Está bien.

Al darme la vuelta me choqué con Carly, que llevaba un paquete en la mano.

-Justo a quien quería ver – Dijo con una sonrisa – Feliz Navidad, Brison.

-¿Y esto? – Dije abriéndolo.

-No sé si el resultado final es el que esperaba. Además, tampoco te conozco tanto y no sabía que regalarte. Brad me dijo que necesitabas una…

-¡MENUDA PASADA DE FUNDA! ¡ME ENCANTA! – Entonces vi el logo - ¡ES UN LOGO DE LOST BULLETS! ¡QUE SE ENTERE EL MUNDO QUE SOY LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE TIENE EN SU FUNDA EL LOGO DE LA MEJOR BANDA DEL UNIVERSO!

-Vaya… me alegro de que te guste.

-¿De que me guste? ¡ME ENCANTA! – Grité levantándola del suelo con un abrazo – Oye, tengo que ir a buscar a Sam. Va a empezar el concierto. Avisa a Lilly.

* * *

><p>Nos subimos todos al escenario. Solo un par de canciones y, por fin, podría enseñarle mi canción a Sam.<p>

La primera canción que tocamos fue Weightless, después Sam y yo nos dejamos la piel en el escenario con Both Sides of the Story. Entonces llegó el turno de Cameron.

Se acercó con paso decidido al micro y empezó a hablar:

-Esta fiesta es para celebrar el cumpleaños de Lilly, pero, ¿qué clase de hermano sería si no le hiciera un regalo en condiciones? Esta canción es para ti hermanita. Espero que te guste. Esto es _Face._

_Large lips in the motion _

_Trying to keep blaming on_

_As I say reason I'm late on_

_Find you turning_

_Laughing and smiling_

_Running over sometimes_

_Feel like you leave me behind_

_Now you don't have to mind it_

_Find you shining_

_Everyday by day_

_Sing it up, my sister_

_In this world which everyone is lonely_

_Everything will be fine someday_

_Remember_

_Playing in a backyard_

_Hiding myself in garage_

_Since you never could catch me_

_Find you crying_

_Weeping in darkness_

_Sing it up, my sister_

_In this world which everyone is lonely_

_Everything will be fine someday_

_Some other day_

_Large lips in the motion_

_Trying to keep blaming on_

_As I say reason I'm late on_

_Find you turning_

_Laughing and smiling_

_Sing it up, my sister_

_In this world which everyone is lonely_

_Everything will be fine_

_Some other day_

_Sing it up, my sister_

_In this world which everyone is lonely_

_Everything will be fine someday_

_Some other day_

_Some other day_

La gente se volvió loca cuando acabamos de tocar y Lilly lloraba como una magdalena mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Tal y como habíamos planeado, le dijimos a Sam que fuera bajando del escenario que nosotros íbamos a desconectar todo. Pero no fue así. Cuando vi a Sam entre la gente, me acerqué al mico y empecé a hablar.

-Detente cabellera rubia. Sí. Tú. Hace unas semanas hablamos y me dijiste una cosa que me chocó bastante. No soy bueno sacando mis emociones al exterior a no ser que tenga una guitarra cerca, y ahora mismo tengo una justo aquí. Esta canción está escrita expresamente para ti Sam. Quería regalarte algo que pudieras llevar contigo siempre y que no ocupara espacio, además de que quiero que sepas, que en mi tienes un amigo y un apoyo. Espero que te guste. Feliz Navidad. Tu amigo invisible

Entonces empezó a sonar la música.

_Slowly fading away_

_Your lost and so afraid_

_Where is the hope in a world so cold_

_Looking for a distant light_

_Someone who could save a life_

_Your living in fear that no one will hear your cries_

_Can you save me now_

_I am with you_

_I will carry you through it all_

_I won't leave you I will catch you_

_When you feel like letting go_

_Cause your not, your not alone_

Busqué a Sam con la Mirada. Estaba en primera fila, mirándome con la boca abierta y los ojos brillosos.

_Your heart is full of broken dreams_

_Just a fading memory_

_And everything is gone but the pain carries on_

_Lost in the rain again_

_When will it ever end_

_The arms of relief seem so out of reach_

_But I am here_

Esa era una de las pocas veces que de verdad estaba sintiendo lo que transmitía con mi música. Era una sensación extraña, pero gratificante, sobretodo porque ella también lo estaba sintiendo.

_I am with you_

_I will carry you through it all_

_I won't leave you I will catch you_

_When you feel like letting go_

_Cause your not, your not alone_

_I'll be your hope when you feel like its over_

_And I will pick you up when your whole world's ending_

_And when your finally in my arms_

_Look up and see that love has a face_

Al abrir los ojos, vi a Sam llorando de pura emoción. Sonreía ampliamente, pero había miles de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

_I am with you_

_I will carry you through it all_

_I won't leave you I will catch you_

_When you feel like letting go_

_Cause your not, your not alone_

_And I will be your hope_

_And I will pick you up_

_And I will be your hope_

_And I will be your hope_

_Slowly fading away_

_Your lost and so afraid_

_Where is the hope in a world so cold. _

Me descolgué la guitarra del hombre y volví a buscar a Sam con la mirada. La gente estaba aplaudiendo histérica, había más de una persona emocionada, incluso llorando, pero la única persona a la que quería ver en ese momento, no estaba. Fue entonces cuando la vi subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad, todavía llorando. Se acercó a mí corriendo, dio un salto y se abrazó a mí, rodeando mi cuello co sus brazos y mi cintura con sus piernas.

La gente empezó a gritar más fuerte todavía después de eso.

-No sé que decir ahora mismo – Sollozó en mi oído – No basta con un simple "gracias". Esto es lo mejor que nadie ha hecho nunca por mí.

-Si te soy sincero, tampoco esperaba que me dijeras nada. Me basta con la reacción que has tenido.

-Te quiero mucho, Freddie. Eres un gran amigo.

-Yo también te quiero.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que habían pasado dos horas desde aquello, seguía completamente emocionada. Cuando empezó a hablar y dijo que la canción era para mí, no esperaba que la letra y la música fueran así, y durante toda la canción tuve una sensación tan extraña como reconfortante. Nunca podría agradecerle eso, nunca. Y lo sabía.<p>

-Sam, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

-Claro Cameron.

-No sé cómo decir esto… El caso está en que… hay una chica que me llama mucho la atención, pero no estoy seguro de si me gusta o no. Es divertida, alocada, guapísima, es perfecta, pero…

-¿Está en esta fiesta?

-La verdad es que sí. Pero me frena mucho ir y decírselo directamente. Soy muy lanzado para otras cosas, pero para esto no. Además nunca he besado a nadie y tengo miedo de no saber hacerlo bien.

Entonces se me encendió la bombilla. No sabía si era la mejor opción… miento… estaba segura de que no era la mejor opción, pero no tenía ningún regalo para darle y a grandes males grandes remedios. Así que… vamos allá.

-Feliz Navidad Cameron. Soy tu amiga invisible. Y mi regalo es una clase.

* * *

><p>Dicho eso, me agarró y me besó. Cada vez más intensamente.<p>

Pero lo que más me sorprendió de aquel beso, a parte de lo increíble que estaba siendo, es que… no sentí absolutamente nada. Ni una chispa de sentimiento. Nada. Era como uno de esos besos que das mientras juegas a la botella. Era solo un simple beso, nada más.

-Vaya… - Dijo cuando se separó de mí a los treinta segundos con los labios enrojecidos – Si besas siempre así, vas a ser un triunfador.

-Gracias – Dije lleno de orgullo.

-Ve a conquistar a la chica que te gusta.

* * *

><p>Había ido a por algo para beber cuando lo vi. Vi a Cameron y Sam en una esquina besándose de forma apasionada y desesperada. Me quedé helado y sentí algo que no esperaba sentir, cosa que aumentó el dolor que ya sentía dentro.<p>

Sentí celos. Unos enormes y machacantes celos invadieron mi cuerpo. Y eso hizo que me enfadara conmigo mismo, por que no tendría por qué estar sintiéndolos, debería estar alegrándome por mi mejor amigo, pero en ese momento solo tenía ganas de partirle la cara.

Tiré mi vaso al suelo con rabia y salí de allí.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. Capítulo largo para compensar la tardanza y la espera por el siguiente. Lo dicho, estoy de exámenes y no tengo tiempo para nada. Me voy ahora mismo a seguir estudiando.<strong>

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	36. La Noche De Fin De Año

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, espero que este también os guste tanto o más. Siento haber tardado, pero como ya sabéis, estoy de exámenes. Ahora tengo recuperaciones pero voy más tranquila por que tengo más tiempo para estudiar, así que espero no tardar tanto en actualizar.**

**Vestidos, sí, hoy va de vestidos. Para Sam, ¿habéis visto los MTV Movie Awards? Pues ella va a llevar el mismo que llevaba Emma Watson. Me he enamorado de ese vestido. Por cierto, Harry Potter se llevó dos premios. Mi corazón de Friki está feliz jajajaja. Y Carly, lo que llevaba Victoria Justice. Solo tenéis que poner Emma Watson o Victoria Justice mtv movie awards 2012 en Google imágenes y enseguida os salen fotos **

**Y también hay canción. ****All About Us de He Is We con Owl City.**

**Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Después de besar a Cameron hace cuatro noches, las cosas siguieron como siempre, incluso parece ser que mi "clase" sirvió para algo, ya que me lo encontré enrollándose con una chica pelirroja cuando salí de la nave. Llevaban toda la noche lanzándose miradas, así que no me extrañó nada que acabaran así, es más, me alegré. Mamá es una buena profesora. Solo fallaba una cosa en esta, supuesta, ecuación perfecta.<p>

Freddie.

Desde que me cantó la canción que no había sabido nada de él. Era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Si le llamaba no me cogía el teléfono, por las noches no aparecía conectado en ningún lado, Carly había intentado hablar con él, pero nada. ¿Por qué de repente ha dejado de hablarme? No puedo presentarme en su casa en mitad de la noche. Bueno… por poder, puedo, pero no hay forma de llegar a su ventana sin matarme porque la salida de incendios no llega hasta su ventana; y sería sospechoso llamar a su puerta, ya que si madre solo conoce mi faceta de "Wendy borracha" y la de "chica de clase que interpreta a una mujer ávida de sexo", no conoce mi faceta de Sam normal y corriente. Espero que en dos días, en la fiesta de fin de año lo vea y pueda solucionar las cosas.

Últimamente en casa estaba todo muy tranquilo, extrañamente tranquilo. No sabia si pensar que era una buena señal o una mala señal. Lo que sí que oía, era a mucha gente entrando y saliendo de la casa. Cada dos por tres veía a través de la ventana como se paraban coches en la puerta de mi casa, salían de dentro tipos raros, de esos que ves por la calle y hacen que te cambies de acera; entraban en casa, murmuraban cosas que no llegaba a entender y luego se iban.

No sabía qué estaba pasando, ni lo que estaban tramando… pero no era nada bueno, y de eso sí que estaba segura.

* * *

><p>Llevaba cuatro días encerrado en la habitación, saliendo solo para comer. No me había afeitado y mi cuerpo empezada a pedir a gritos una ducha. Ni había tocado la guitarra, ni un libro, ni el ordenador, el teléfono estaba sin batería desde el día de navidad pero no me había molestado es cargarlo. Simplemente me tiraba en la cama y pensaba.<p>

No estaba deprimido, no me sentía de bajón ni nada de eso, pero estaba confuso. Muy confuso.

No sabía por qué me había puesto asó de celoso hacía cuatro días. No le veía un motivo concreto a esas repentinas ganas de matar a mi mejor amigo. Solo quería dejar de pensar en aquello, porque estar todo el día recordándolo no me hacía sentir mejor; pero no quería abandonar mi cabeza. Aquel recuerdo había decidido apoderarse de todo mi cerebro y ahora era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Sam me dijo que no sentía nada por él, que no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos por nadie ni quería tenerlos… Pero una persona no besa a otra de esa manera si no siente algo por ella.

Eso quiere decir… que Sam me mintió y en realidad sí que siente algo por él. Ahora Cameron tiene a Sam. Cameron tiene lo que quiere. Y yo…

Yo solo tengo celos.

* * *

><p>-¿Cuándo vas a dejar a Gibby y a irte con Brad? – Le pregunté Carly.<p>

-¿Por qué motivo debería irme con Brad?

-¿Te numero? Te numero. Te hace unos regalos preciosos, te escucha, sabe lo que te gusta, te respeta, está cañón, toca la guitarra, es guapo, listo, trabajador, te trata bien, solo le falta escribirse en la frente con rotuladores fluorescentes y en mayúsculas "¡Bésame, estoy loco por ti!", quiere fundirse en tu fuego como si fuese de cera... Puedo pasarme así toda la mañana querida.

-Eso no quiere decir que yo sienta algo por Brad.

-Pero si no hablas de otra cosa – Grité exasperada.

-¿Quién no habla de qué otra cosa? – Pregunto Spencer apareciendo de repente.

-Tu hermana no para de hablar de Brad, uno de los guitarristas del grupo… ¿Por qué llevas unos calzoncillos en la cabeza?

-Porque voy a ducharme. ¿Cómo es ese tal Brad?

-Mira – Dije enseñándole una foto que tenía en el teléfono.

-Uuuuhhhh, es guapo. Tiene mi aprobación. Me voy a la ducha que tengo una cita.

-Gibby no me ha dado ningún motivo para dejarle – Contra atacó Carly cuando Spencer cerró la puerta del baño.

-Si hago una lista con TODOS los motivos que tienes para terminar con él, entraré a formar parte del libro Guiness de los Récords.

-No exageres.

-Admite al menos que siente algo por Brad. Aunque sea solo un poquito.

-¿Si lo admito me dejarás en paz de una vez?

-Te lo prometo.

-Sí que es posible que sienta algo por él. Pero no está bien. No está bien que tengas sentimientos por otra persona teniendo pareja. No está bien.

-Gibby no se corta un pelo cuando está con Tasha. No tiene ningún tipo de remordimientos. Además, tener sentimientos por una persona no se puede evitar, es algo que escapa a nuestro entendimiento. Cuando hay alguien que se complementa mejor con nosotros que cualquier otra persona, nuestro cuerpo reacciona despertando una atracción por esa persona. No puedes culparte por sentirte así, ya que es algo que no se puede evitar. Sí, puedes tratar de auto convencerte de que no hay nada entre tú y, en este caso, Brad, pero sabes que cuando estés con él tu cuerpo reaccionará de forma instintiva, sin que puedas evitarlo.

-Me encanta cuando sacas tu vena de psicóloga – Bromeó –. Puede que tengas razón y deba terminar ya con esto.

-Exacto, es más, yo creo que has tardado demasiado en darte cuenta.

-En dos días cuando le vea, le dejaré las cosas claras.

-Exacto, eso es lo que tienes que hacer. Por cierto, cambiando así un poco de tema… ¿has sabido algo de Freddie?

-No la verdad es que no. Y es raro, normalmente vive más aquí que en su casa…

-Desde la fiesta que no sé nada de él.

-Y hablando de la fiesta… ¿Qué hacías comiéndole la cara a Cameron de esa manera? – Dijo levantando las cejas seductoramente y bajando varias octavas el tono de su voz.

-Todo tiene una explicación lógica. Le tenía que regalar algo a Cameron porque yo era su amiga invisible, pero no sabía el qué. Entonces me sacó el tema de que le gustaba una chica pero como nunca había besado a nadie le daba reparo lanzarse. Y yo pensé, ya está, clase intensiva de besar. Por eso estaba besando a Cameron, no por nada más.

-¿No estáis juntos ni nada?

-No. Si después se enrolló con una pelirroja que llevaba toda la noche echándole miraditas.

-¿Y no te gusta? – Negué con la cabeza - ¿Crees que Freddie vio como le besabas?

-No lo creo, y aunque lo hubiera visto, no tiene motivos para enfadarse. Sabe que no me gusta nadie, y menos Cam.

-¿Y si…? Nada déjalo.

-No, dime – Insistí.

-¿Y si a ti no te gusta Cameron, pero a Freddie si que le gustas?

-¿¡Qué? ¡No! No le gusto a Freddie. ¿Te encuentras bien? Porque esas barbaridades no las dice una persona que está en sus cabales Carly.

-Yo solo digo lo que pienso.

-En ese caso… sigue mi consejo y no pienses más. ¿Nos vamos al centro comercial?

-¿Aceptas mi propuesta de ponerte vestido? – Dijo con los ojos brillosos.

-Qué remedio…

-Vamos.

Cogimos nuestras cosas y salimos del apartamento. Al darme de frente con la puerta de Freddie, algo en mí se movió. No podía esperar dos días para saber lo que le pasaba, sencillamente no podía. Freddie es mi amigo, y si le pasa algo quiero saberlo. Porque me preocupo por él, igual que él se preocupa por mí. No quería perderle, sabía que si nuestra amistad se rompía, me faltaría algo. Nunca había encontrado una persona que se complementara conmigo de ese modo y, ahora que lo había hecho, no quería perderlo.

* * *

><p>Alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta con pies y manos, haciendo que diera un salto y cayera de la cama. Agudicé el oído y pude escuchar como una voz muy familiar repetía mi nombre una y otra vez, tratando de convencerme para que saliera.<p>

-Freddie, sé que estás ahí. Vamos sal. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué de repente has dejado de hablarme? ¿Qué he hecho?

-Cómo si no lo supieras de sobra – Dije en voz alta.

-Quiero hablar contigo. Vamos sal… A no ser que prefieras que te saque yo. Freddie por favor.

Su tono iba cambiando de enfadado a suplicante, de suplicante a triste… Por un momento tuve la necesidad de ir corriendo, abrir la puerta y decirle todo. Pero, justo cuando toqué el pomo de la puerta, recordé el beso con Cameron. Recordé su mentira y volví sobre mis propios pasos hasta mi habitación.

* * *

><p>-Sam vámonos. Si no quiere hablar contigo ya lo hará de aquí dos noches. Y si no quiere, le haces hablar a puñetazos – Traté de convencerla.<p>

-Está bien… vámonos anda.

Pasamos toda la mañana en el centro comercial y parte de la tarde. Tardamos horas en encontrar los vestidos perfectos pero al fin, y tras mucho insistir, los compramos. He de decir que Sam estaba genial con el vestido que había elegido, era muy de su estilo por lo que estaba muy cómoda cuando lo llevaba puesto. Yo había tirado a lo sencillo y me compré un conjunto de falda y camiseta.

La tarde iba genial hasta que vi, a través de un escaparate, a Gibby con Tasha en una cafetería tomando un batido. Los dos el mismo. Del mismo vaso y con las pajitas súper cerca la una de la otra.

Estuve a punto de entrar y partirle los morros, pero ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuados para ello. Solo dos días. Dos días y le dejaría las cosas claras a ese capullo.

* * *

><p>Por fin había llegado el día. Por fin podría coger a Freddie y preguntarle por qué cojones había dejado de hablarme así de repente. Pero primero, tenía que encontrarlo entre toda la marabunta de gente.<p>

Lilly y Brison estaban en una esquina echando canas al aire, Gibby iba de Carly a Tasha cuan abeja que va de flor en flor, Cameron estaba co su pelirroja y el resto de gente bailaba, cantaba y bebía como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. Yo, por mi parte, me centraba en no parecer un velocirraptor andando con los tacones que llevaban toda la noche doliéndome.

Finalmente pude ver a Freddie entrando en la nave. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros, una camisa rojo oscuro y una americana. Llevaba el pelo un poco despeinado, pero parecía hecho adrede y se notaba que estaba recién afeitado.

Empecé a andar hacia él con paso decidido, o todo lo decidido que me dejaban los tacones, y cuando lo tuve frente a mí…

-Hola desaparecido.

-Hola – Respondió en tono seco.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Pregunta lo que quieras, pero no esperes que te conteste.

-¿Por qué de repente estás tan capullo? Primero me hablas como si nada estuviera pasando y, de repente, te viene la regla o algo y dejas de hablarme. Desapareces del mundo y ya esta.

-¿Qué yo estoy capullo? ¿Por qué he dejado de hablarte? ¿Enserio tienes que preguntármelo Sam? Lo sabes a la perfección.

-Si lo supiera no te lo estaría preguntando. ¿Me quieres decir de una vez que te pasa?

-Lo sabes y de sobra Sam. No hay que hablar nada más.

Y con eso se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo tenía la cara dura de venir a preguntarme por qué no le hablaba? Es mejor actriz de lo que creía, primero no siento nada por nadie, luego le como la boca como si no hubiera mañana y después, no sabe nada de nada. Creía que era diferente. Por un momento creí que había encontrado a alguien que se complementaba conmigo, alguien que me entendía. ¿Quién sabe si en un futuro Sam y yo podríamos haber acabado juntos? ¿Quién me lo niega? Espera ¿¡Qué?<p>

Está bien, dejaremos eso en un derrame cerebral provocado por mi falta de vida social estos días.

-Vaya, mira quién se ha dignado a aparecer. Un poco más y no llegas a ver los fuegos artificiales que tenemos preparados.

-Hola Brad.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Estábamos preocupados por ti.

-¿Te importa si te robo unos minutos y hablamos?

-Claro, pero solo tienes media hora después tengo que ir a darle el beso de media noche a Carly.

-¿¡Cómo? ¿¡Desaparezco cuatro días y te pones a salir con mi mejor amiga?

-Soñar es gratis – Dijo bajando la cabeza. – Cuéntame, ¿qué es eso que está perturbando tu mente?

-Vamos a ver… la otra noche en la fiesta de Lilly, después de los regalos la canción y todo eso… vi algo que me enfadó mucho… vi a… a Sam y a Cameron.

-¿Besándose?

-Yo diría que más bien se estaban absorbiendo el alma pero… espera… ¿lo sabías?

-Sí – Respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – los vi de refilón pero no estaba seguro de si eran ellos u otros dos chicos. Pero luego Cameron vino a contármelo. A mi y al resto de los chicos.

-O sea que todos sabían que Sam y Cameron están juntos menos yo. Genial.

-Para, para. Primero eres tú el que se fue y estuvo desaparecido durante cuatro días; segundo, Cameron te buscó a ti antes que a nadie pero te habías ido; y tercero, Cam y Sam no están saliendo.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.

-Los celos te volverán loco.

* * *

><p>Yo es que lo voy a matar. Hola, soy Carly y tengo un novio que se está restregando contra un putón verbenero. Y yo mientras aquí sentada, bebiendo como un borracho deprimido, con Sam a mi lado no mucho mejor que yo.<p>

-No está siendo una gran noche para nosotras por lo que veo – Dijo Sam dándole un trago a su copa.

-Para nada. Solo tienes que mirar a mi querido novio y a su zorra.

-Mira Carly yo – Dijo poniéndose de pie delante de mi – aprovechando que voy un poco perjudicada, quiero decir, un poquito borracha y que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad… voy a sincerarme. Estás BUENA, eres guapa, alta, inteligente y mil cosas más. Cientos de chicos matarían por estar contigo, no te obceques en uno que te tiene y no te cuida. No seas tonta, ves y acaba con él.

-Dame un abrazo amiga mía – Dije poniéndome de pie.

-¡Sam! – Gritó Brad – Necesito pedirte un favor.

-Dime.

-¿Recuerdas esa canción más acústica que habíamos ensayado hace unos días?

-Sí, la lenta.

-Vale, vas a cantarla, ahora ya. Y Freddie va a tocar la guitarra. Corre vamos.

-¿Qué? ¿Así en frío?

-Sí, corre al escenario. – Sam salió corriendo hacia el escenario, todo lo rápido que le permitían los tacones – Por cierto Carly, estás preciosa.

* * *

><p>Muy bien, así en frío a cantar y nada más y nada menos que con Freddie. ¿Y he dicho que es una canción de amor? Habrá que echarle narices a la cosa.<p>

-Mira Freddie – Le dije mientras afinaba la guitarra – sé que no quieres hablarme y no sé por qué, pero vamos a hacer esto bien. Actúa, bébete un chupito ahora mismo pero que no se note el enfado. Si cuando estés más calmado quieres hablar conmigo solo tienes que buscarme.

Empecé a andar hacia el micro, pero a los dos pasos me di la vuelta.

-Tengo la sensación de que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo y por mucho que actúes, esa sensación no se va a ir.

Era cierto, tenía la sensación de que estaba perdiendo a mi mejor amigo. Miento, tenía la sensación de que estaba perdiendo algo más grande que a un mejor amigo, algo mucho más grande y mucho más fuerte.

-Buenas noches – Dije a través del micro – Faltan diez minutos para media noche, y hemos decidido despedir el año con una canción para los amantes. Porque el amor, sea del tipo que sea – Miré a Freddie de reojo – por muchos años que pasen nunca muere.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance._

_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down._

_Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet._

_Let's give it a try, it'll be alright._

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shinning, it's all about us._

_It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us._

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's oh, oh, all about us._

_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave._

_Don't know what's got into me,_

_Why I feel this way._

_Can we dance, real slow?_

_Can I hold you, real close?_

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shinning, it's all about us._

_It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us._

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_this is a feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's oh, oh, all about us._

_Do you hear that love?_

_They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready yet?_

_Love I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

_They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready yet?_

_Love I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

_They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready yet?_

_Love I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that love?_

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shinning, it's all about us._

_It's all, about uh, uh, us._

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt._

_It's all about us._

_Do you hear that love?_

_They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready yet?_

_Love I'm really feeling it._

A lo largo de la canción miré varias veces a Freddie, y esa sensación de que estaba perdiendo a mi mejor amigo seguía presente, y cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

* * *

><p>Todos salieron en tropel afuera de la nave, preparados para ver los fuegos artificiales. La hora llegó, faltaba un minuto para la media noche y todos empezaron a buscar a una persona para darse el clásico beso. Yo buscaba a una persona, pero no para besarla, sino para que me diera una explicación. No quería seguir teniendo la sensación de que todos me estaban tratando como a un tonto, de que me ocultaban cosas.<p>

Cuando por fin encontré los rizos rubios que andaba buscando, la agarré por el hombro y la giré para que me mirara.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?

-¿Cómo?

-No me hables como si no supieras nada, estoy harto de que me tomen por tonto. Creo recordar que me aseguraste que no te gusta Cameron.

-Y no me gusta.

-¿Y si no te gusta por qué le estabas besando de esa manera hace cuatro días? Una persona no besa así a una persona por la que no se siente nada.

-Me dijo que le gustaba una chica, pero como no había besado nunca a nadie no se atrevía a lanzarse. Por eso lo besé.

-Y no te dijo que esa chica eras tu ¿verdad?

-Pues no, no me dijo que era yo.

-Pues eras tú. Y ahora estáis juntos y vivís felices y contentos. Eres una fantástica actriz.

La gente empezó a contar atrás desde 20.

-¿A qué viene ese repentino ataque de celos Freddie? ¿Es que te crees que puedes tener todo lo que quieras y cuando quieras? Tengo mi vida, mi propia vida, y con ella hago lo que quiero, como quiero y con quien yo quiero. Si quieres ponerte en plan hombretón muerto de celos, allá tú, pero créeme cuando te digo que entre Cameron y yo no hay nada.

5, 4…

-¿Esperas que me lo crea?

3, 2, 1

-Date la vuelta si no te lo crees.

Hice lo que me pedía y al hacerlo se me calló el mundo a los pies. Cameron estaba con la chica pelirroja que me había dicho Brad. La estaba besando. Me sentí el mayor idiota de la faz de la tierra en ese momento. Me sentí idiota por no creer a mis amigos y me sentí idiota por esos putos celos.

-Eres un capullo Freddie – Dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su coche.

* * *

><p>Era casi la una de la madrugada y todavía no había encontrado a Gibby. Solo quería ir cara a él y cortar por lo sano, pero al nene le había dado por jugar al escondite.<p>

Lo busqué por dentro de la nave, por fuera, por la zona de contenedores… Solo me faltaba un sitio, el aparcamiento.

Me dirigí hacia su coche con paso decidido y con las ideas claras. Lo nuestros se acababa ahí.

* * *

><p>-Vaya – Me dijo mi hermano – parece que dos de nosotros han decidido celebrar el final del año de un modo más animado.<p>

-Sí, parece ser que se han… Mierda.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Brison, no es Carly la que está dentro del coche de Gibby. Carly está ahí.

* * *

><p>Abrí la puerta del coche, esperando que estuviera vacío, pero me equivocaba. No estaba vacío. Dentro del coche estaban Gibby y Tasha, medio desnudos. Lo estaban haciendo.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando llegué a casa era casi la una de la madrugada, estaba cabreada y cansada. Solo tenía ganas de meterme en la cama.<p>

Me colé por la ventana y me dirigí a la cama. Entonces, mi pie chocó con algo metálico. Encendí la luz, miré al suelo y vi el candado.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos preciosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. Lo sé, merezco que me odiéis pero todavía estoy con los exámenes y con trabajos y tengo que leerme un par de libros para poder aprobar y… las recuperaciones no son tan sencillas como yo creía.<strong>

**Espero poder subir el siguiente más pronto, hasta entonces…**

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	37. Los Celos Me Han Vuelto Loco

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Tengo el presentimiento de que este capítulo os va a gustar, espero no equivocarme jejeje. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>-Mierda – Fue todo lo que pude decir antes de salir corriendo en dirección al coche - ¡Carly, espera!<p>

Tarde.

-Eres… un… ¡ERES UN CABRONAZO GIBBY! ¡TE ODIO! ¡Y TÚ, TU NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA PUTA ROBA NOVIOS! ¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA! – Gritó ella antes de dar un portazo y salir corriendo.

-¡Carly! – Justo entonces salió Gibby del coche con los pantalones a medio subir.

-Espera Carly, no es lo que parece. ¡Quita de mi camino, rubiales!

-No me voy a quitar, ya has jodido bastante las cosas por hoy, ¿no te parece?

-Es mi novia.

-No es nada tuyo. ¿Cómo quieres que lo sea después de esto?

-No te pases de la raya, aún puedo partirte la cara.

-Adelante – Le reté desafiante – así conseguirás que Carly vuelva y te perdone. Es muy fácil ir a llorarle a Freddie porque estás celoso, pero si luego no pones de tu parte ya ves lo que pasa. Muy bonito Gibby, te pones un cartel de esto es mío y luego te acuestas con la primera puta que se cruza en tu camino. No eres más que un cabrón que nunca se ha merecido a esa chica y nunca se la merecerá.

No pude ni parpadear y ya tenía su puño estrellado contra mi cara. Me abalancé sobre él y comenzó la lluvia de golpes. No suelo ser una persona violenta pero en ese preciso instante, tenía ganas de matarlo. No obstante, y para mi desgracia, llegó Brison por detrás y me agarró por debajo de los brazos para separarme de él. Yo traté de resistirme pero Brison tiene más fuerza que yo.

Aunque, que me separara de él, no significa que la cosa hubiera terminado. En cuanto me quitó del medio, agarró a Gibby por el cuello de la camisa y lo empotró contra el coche.

-Vuelve a tocar a mi hermano y te parto una pierna. Ahora coge a tu zorra y tu coche y vete de aquí.

Le faltó tiempo para saltar dentro del coche y arrancar. Yo le miré divertido y me limpié la sangre del labio con el dorso de la mano.

-Hermanito, ¿por qué no dejas de hacer el capullo y vas a buscar a Carly? Aquí parado no haces nada.

* * *

><p>-Cam, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?<p>

-Claro. Dame cinco minutos Amber – Se despidió de la chica pelirroja con un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que me sintiera todavía peor. – Cuéntame.

-Soy un imbécil.

-Wow, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Que… los celos me han vuelto loco – Dije sentándome en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en uno de los contenedores de mercancías.

-¿Celos? ¿Loco? No te sigo. Estaría bien que empezaras desde el principio a contar las cosas, es un buen modo de que la gente no pierda el hilo de la conversación.

-El otro día en la fiesta de Lilly vi como Sam te besaba.

-¡Cierto! Quería contártelo tío pero desapareciste. Te llamé y nada, no dabas señales de vida. No siento nada por ella, era más un encaprichamiento que otra cosa, las ganas de tener novia pudieron conmigo. Le dije que me gustaba una chica y…

-Y luego ella te besó porque le dijiste que te daba miedo declararte por eso mismo. Por no haber besado nunca a nadie.

-Eso mismo.

-Es caso es que os vi y, sin rencores, pero me dieron ganas de matarte. No sé por qué pero me puse tremendamente celoso y di por sentado que ahora Sam y tú estabais juntos – Me pasé las manos por el pelo frustrado.

-¿Y qué ha pasado?

-Pues que Sam me dijo que no sentía nada por ti y que si te lanzabas se apartaría, y luego vi aquello y… creí que Sam me había mentido. Me ha dicho mil veces que no estabais juntos y no la he creído hasta que os he visto a ti y a tu chica. Me ha dicho que soy un capullo y un celoso. Y lo peor de todo es que tiene razón, soy un capullo y un celoso.

-Freddie, ¿te gusta Sam?

-¿Cómo? – Lo miré perplejo.

La verdad era que no me lo había plateado hasta ese momento. No directamente al menos. No tenía ningún síntoma de enamoramiento o de que me gustase. Ni mariposas, ni sonrisas idiotas… Lo único que podría catalogar como síntoma es la necesidad de hablar con ella todas y cada una de las noches, ya sea por teléfono o en una visita nocturna por parte de alguno de los dos. O después de los ensayos en el coche.

-Que si te gusta Sam.

-No… No lo sé. Quiero decir, ¿puede gustarte una persona cuando no sientes nada hacia ella a priori?

-¿Te refieres a si te puede gustar una persona sin que tu lo sepas? Por poder, puede ser todo.

-De todas formas, no hay modo alguno por el que pueda averiguarlo. Se ha ido y me odio.

-¡No seas idiota! Toma – Dijo tirándome las llaves de la moto – ves a buscarla. Si te das prisa a lo mejor la pillas despierta y todo.

-¿Tu crees?

-¡No dudes tanto y corre!

-Te debo una. Gracias.

* * *

><p>Maldito cabrón. Le odio. Le odio con toda mi alma. Ya se puede olvidar de mí, se acabó. Sam tenía razón, debía haber roto con él hace mucho tiempo, antes de que me hiciera daño. Pues lo ha conseguido, me ha hecho daño y mucho. Y la única que sale perdiendo soy yo, por que el sigue teniendo a la puta de Tasha para quitarle el calentón cada vez que le de.<p>

-Estabas aquí – Dijo una voz que reconocí enseguida a mis espaldas.

-Sí, y ojalá no lo… ¿qué te ha pasado? Estas sangrando.

-Vaya, creí que había dejado de sangrar hace rato. No ha pasado nada tranquila, solo me he peleado un poquito con Gibby.

-Ni me lo nombres.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Que cómo estoy? ¿¡Que cómo estoy? ¡Esa es la reina de las preguntas idiotas Brad! ¿¡Cómo quieres que esté? ¡Me acaban de ser infiel! ¡Ni siquiera sé si me acaban de poner los cuernos o llevo con ellos desde que se conocieron! ¡Soy una maldita idiota!

-No te eches la culpa de lo que ha pasado porque no la tienes, todo lo contrario.

-¡Soy una idiota! ¡Debía haberle hecho caso a Sam desde el principio! – A estas alturas, tendría la cara manchada de rímel, pero me daba igual, no era momento de preocuparme de si estaba guapa o no. Estaba demasiado jodida - ¡Me advirtió de que le dejara antes de que me hiciera daño y mira lo que ha pasado! ¡Lo ha visto todo el mundo! ¡Todos han visto lo que había dentro de ese coche!

-¡¿Y qué más da lo que piense la gente Carly! Esto no es una cuestión de reputación.

-No me digas que te estás poniendo de su parte.

-¡Me he peleado con él por ti! ¿¡Eso es ponerme de su parte? – Gritó señalándose la cara.

-Lo siento. Es que… estoy dolida – Se me rompió la voz y arranqué a llorar.

-Ven aquí anda – Dijo, más bien susurró, acercándose y abrazándome. – Quiero que me escuches con atención – Notaba su barbilla sobre mi cabeza – sé que vas a pensar que solo digo esto para animarte, pero te equivocas. Lo digo porque lo pienso y porque lo siento. No te merece, nunca te ha merecido. Nadie que consigue estar con una persona como tú y maltrata lo que tiene, es que no es merecedor de estar contigo.

-Hay miles de chicas como yo.

-Puede – Dijo cogiéndome la cara y haciendo que le mirara – pero no son fáciles de encontrar. Por eso uno ha de sentirse afortunado cuando lo hace, no maltratarlo. – Hizo una pausa – Yo me siento orgulloso.

* * *

><p>Miedo. Eso siento yo ahora. Miedo. La peor sensación que una persona como yo puede sentir.<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí? Sal de mi habitación-

-¿Pero qué dices preciosa? ¿Cómo voy a salir ahora si aun no ha empezado la diversión?

-Ya te dije – Oí la voz de mi madre y luego un sonido como de… aspiración – que ese candado no iba a ser un impedimento para mí pequeña bastarda. Tarde o temprano iba a entrar.

Eso de la mesa… ¿es cocaína?

-¿Quieres un poco? – Dijo acercándome un papel con el mismo polvo blanco – Hará que nuestra fiesta sea más entretenida.

-No quiero. Idos los dos de mí cuarto.

Cocaína. No había duda.

-¿Drogas? ¿Por eso vienen tantos tipos raros a casa? Ya estaba bastante mal, ¿¡también la tenías que meter en el mundo de las drogas?

-Vigila tu tono – Saltó mi madre – soy lo bastante adulta como para saber lo que estoy haciendo.

-Sí, muy adulta. Tienes una hija medio muerta de hambre, bebes, fumas, te drogas y vendes las drogas y eres una puta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me dio dos bofetadas y me tiró contra la pared.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME ASÍ OTRA VEZ HIJA DE PUTA O TE MATARÉ!

-Pam, calma. Voy a ver si yo consigo calmar a la bestia – Dijo acercándose a mí.

-No me toques.

-Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada malo, ni nada que no hayas hecho ya.

Me dolían la cara y el hombro por los golpes de mi madre y tenía las piernas como si fueran de mantequilla.

Aquel tipo olía a alcohol, tabaco y cerveza. Se acercaba a mi cada vez más y yo no hacía otra cosa que apartar la cara. Me apartó el pelo con la mano, como si estuviera tocando algo delicadísimo (como si eso fuera a quitarle peso al hecho de que me estuviera metiendo mano). Viendo que mi cara era un punto inaccesible para él, atacó mi cuello.

Me retorcí como si me estuvieran electrocutando y, en un acto de desesperación, busqué la mirada mi madre para comprobar si, debajo de toda la mierda, seguía quedando algo de lo que era antes, pero estaba equivocada. Se relamió los labios se llevó una mano al pecho y otra iba subiendo poco a poco con su pierna.

¿¡Cómo podía una persona excitarse viendo como violan a su propia hija?

Noté la mano de aquel tipo subiendo por mi pierna poco a poco. Cuando empezó a subir el vestido, actué por instinto y le propiné una fuerte patada en la entrepierna. Se dobló por el dolor y pude escapar, pero mi madre me agarró por el pelo obligándome a frenar.

-Tú de aquí no te vas zorra.

-Lo siento mamá – Dije antes de darle un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas.

En cuanto me soltó, salté por la ventana y salí de allí corriendo todo lo rápido que podía, haciendo caso omiso del daño que me estaba haciendo en los pies con la porquería del suelo.

* * *

><p>Se quedó mirándome a los ojos y supe que no había hecho bien en decirle aquello. Estaba debatiendo consigo misma, lo notaba, lo sentía pero… no pude evitarlo. Fue uno de esos momentos en los que lo último que haces es pensar en lo que estás diciendo, simplemente lo dices y ya está. ¿Consecuencias? Ni las sabes ni te importan, solo dejas salir todo lo que llevas dentro.<p>

-Demasiado pronto y demasiado fuerte – Dijo ella.

-¿Cómo?

-Es demasiado pronto para hacer locuras, pero las ganas son demasiado fuertes – Se separó de mí y empezó a andar de un lado a otro nerviosa y apenada.

-A veces es bueno cometer locuras – Dije, a pesar de que no sabía a qué locuras se refería ella.

-Esta no es una de esas veces, te lo aseguro. Es que… No me ayudas siendo así. No me ayudas viniendo a buscarme mientras tiro piedras al mar después de darme cuenta de que tengo unos cuernos como lo renos del trineo de Santa Claus, y diciéndome que estás orgulloso de conocerme y todo eso, ¿sabes por qué no me ayudas? Porque me gustas. Me gustas mucho Brad. Pero...

-Tú también me gustas.

-Pero no está bien. No voy a ser mejor que el capullo de mi ex novio si, nada más romper con él, me voy con otro chico.

-Muchas veces es mejor dejar atrás el qué dirán y hacer volar la imaginación. Cometer locuras, vivir y que le den por culo al resto del mundo. Pero bueno, yo no voy a obligarte a que hagas algo que no quieres hacer. Si quieres, te llevo a casa ahora mismo.

-No es eso Brad – Parece ser que sí que se notaba que estaba molesto, aunque solo fuera un poco – si que quiero hacerlo. Lo sabes. Sabes que me muero de ganas pero no me sentiría bien conmigo misma.

-Ya te he dicho que no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres hacer Carly – Dije, esta vez, con un tono más suave y calmado.

-¿Me puedes llevar a casa? Por favor. No me apetece quedarme más aquí, solo quiero irme y dormir.

-Claro. Vamos.

* * *

><p>Si me pilla la policía se me va a caer el pelo, primero porque no tengo carnet de moto, segundo porque he bebido un poco y tercero porque me estoy saltando todos los semáforos en rojo y todos los límites de velocidad. Habré roto unas 15 leyes haciendo esto. Todo por mi idiotez de no creer a Sam. Que por cierto, ¿no es esa que va corriendo?<p>

Pasé al carril contrario, rompiendo así otra ley, para asegurarme de que era ella y sí, lo era.

-¡Sam! ¿Qué haces…?

-¡Freddie! – Dio un salto y subió a la moto - ¡Arranca!

-¿Qué pasa Sam?

-¡Arranca de una puta vez Freddie o nos cogerán!

-¿Cogernos?

-¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA! ¡CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO NO VAN A QUEDAR DE TI NI RECUERDOS!

-¡ARRANCA!

Metió la mano por debajo de mi brazo y le dio gas a la moto que plantó. Por un momento temí que nos cayéramos, pero conseguí controlarla y aceleré al máximo.

¿Era ese el novio de la madre de Sam? ¿Y la mujer que corría detrás era…? ¿Era su madre? ¿Cómo es posible que una madre trate así a su hija o que consienta que su pareja le diga esas cosas? Algo gordo a tenido que pasar para que ellos estuvieran tan enfadado y ella tan asustada. Notaba como temblaba, no sé si por el frío o por el miedo, el caso es que temblaba.

Aceleré todo lo que la potencia del motor me permitió y no paré hasta que llegué al faro, que en ese momento, era el único lugar seguro al que podíamos ir. Mi casa era arriesgada por mi madre y la de Carly era arriesgada por ser un lugar demasiado obvio. Si Sam hubiera mencionado la nave, también sería peligroso ir allí, por lo que solo quedaba el faro.

En cuanto paramos, sin mediar palabra, bajó de la moto y se metió dentro del faro. Cuando terminé de ponerle candado a la moto y llegué arriba del todo, vi a Sam sentada en un viejo colchón que había allí tirado, echa un ovillo, con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Seguí temblando.

Me acerqué a ella con cuidado, me quité la chaqueta y se la puse sobre los hombros, en un intento por conseguir que entrar en calor, pero de poco sirvió. Me sentía idiota sentado allí frente a ella, viendo como temblaba y sin hacer nada. Pero la verdad era que… no sabía qué hacer. Podía calmar el frío, pero no el miedo y en ese momento, el miedo la hacía temblar mucho más que el frío.

Me levanté como un rayo y salí corriendo en dirección a la nave. Teníamos unas mantas guardadas para los días de más frío que nos quedábamos componiendo. Solo esperaba que cuando volviera Sam siguiera allí.

* * *

><p>¿Me ha dicho que le gusto? Todavía más, con lo de que está orgulloso… ¿quiere decir que me quiere? ¿Qué hago? Mi instinto me dice que cometa una locura, pero mi cabeza, mi parte racional me dice que ignore a la parte animal e instintiva y no haga nada. Ya estábamos llegando al Bushwell Plaza, por lo que mi tiempo de decisión se estaba acabando rápidamente.<p>

Las únicas palabras que intercambiamos en todo el trayecto, fueron las indicaciones que yo le estaba dando y los "vale" que el repetía una y otra vez. Si no fuera por la radio, me habría bajado del coche en el primer semáforo en rojo que hubiéramos pillado para evitar el silencio.

-Es aquí – Dije quitándome el cinturón de seguridad.

-Te acompaño arriba.

-No es necesario – Podría serlo pero… lo que no he hecho antes que lo he tenido perfecto, no lo voy a hacer ahora que estoy indecisa.

-Voy a acompañarte de todas formas. Ponte esto – Dijo dándome su chaqueta – fuera hace frío.

-Estamos delante del vestíbulo.

-¿Vas a estar toda la noche poniéndome "peros" a todo lo que te digo? – Dijo divertido.

Bajamos del coche, entramos en el edificio y entramos en el ascensor. Se podía oír la música que salía de los distintos apartamentos que estaban celebrando el fin del año. Se oían gritos, risas, canciones… Se oía todo lo que yo no había podido disfrutar aquella noche.

Solo había una cosa que podía disfrutar, y era por lo que estaban peleando mi parte racional y mi parte animal. O me vuelvo loca y me arrepiento, o no me vuelvo loca y me arrepiento. No hay mucho donde elegir, pero hay mucho que perder y que ganar.

-Creo que este ha sido el fin de año mas raro de toda mi vida – Dijo él para romper el silencio que la ausencia de música de fondo había generado en el ascensor.

-Para mí ha sido el peor. Este supera con creces el de hace dos años.

-¿Qué paso?

-Mucho alcohol y una piscina. Acabe hecho una piltrafa vomitando hasta la leche que me dio mi madre y al día siguiente ingresé en el hospital con una pulmonía.

-Vaya… No esperaba que te hubiera pasado eso. No pareces el tipo de chica que se emborracha.

-Lo era. Si me hubieras conocido hace tres años solo habría dos palabras para describirme. Era una puta y una borracha.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que eso es cosa del pasado.

-Creo que es por eso por lo que me importa tanto el qué dirán. Por esa época de mi vida. Sam y yo tuvimos que aguantar mucho después de pelearnos con Shannon, la que nos metió en el mundo del desenfreno.

-¿Es la chica a la que Sam le rompió la nariz?

-La misma. Nos peleamos con ella y… durante mucho tiempo tuvimos que aguantar los insultos de todo el instituto. Nos escribían la palabra PUTA una y otra vez en las taquillas, en las mesas, en las sillas, incluso en los libros.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

-Pero ahora has cambiado, eso debe formar parte de tu pasado. No has de dejar que eso influya en tu presente y te impida hacer lo que quieras. Si te obcecas tanto en esa faceta pasada y en el miedo a que vuelva, no harás muchas cosas de las que luego te arrepentirás.

-Es aquí. Gracias por traerme.

-De nada.

Abrí la puerta del apartamento, la cerré y me quedé apoyada contra ella. ¿Y si… tenía razón? "¿Y si?" Esa es la pregunta que me voy a estar haciendo siempre.

-¿Y si comento una locura?

A la mierda las consecuencias.

Abrí la puerta, corrí por el pasillo a toda velocidad y justo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran me deslicé por debajo, haciendo que Brad abriera los ojos como platos.

-Que le den al resto del mundo.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, me acerqué a él con decisión y empotré mis labios contra los suyos. No había pasado ni un segundo cuando noté sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, obligándome a acércame más.

Tal y como había previsto, al más mínimo contacto con sus labios, saltaron chispas. Si hubieran salido al exterior, el ascensor se habría incendiado.

Por las veces que había sonado la campanita del ascensor, adiviné que quedaban solo cinco plantas para llegar al vestíbulo, y como ya había empezado con aquella locura, iba a llevarla al extremo. Empecé a profundizar el beso y a él le vencieron las ansias, terminando lo que yo había terminado. Aprovechó que abriera la boca para tomar un poco de aire para atacarla con su lengua. Yo, como respuesta, rodeé aun más su cuello con mis brazos.

Sam decía que: "Un beso pasional, es una relación de dar y tomar". Y eso fueron las siguientes cuatro plantas. Una batalla, un intento desesperado por saborear el uno al otro todo lo que pudiéramos antes de que las puertas del ascensor volvieran a abrirse

Cuando oí la octava campanadita, me separé de él. Ambos respirábamos de forma agitada y la temperatura del ascensor había subido de forma considerable después de aquel intenso beso.

-¿Esto no cambia nada verdad? – Preguntó él.

-Por ahora no. No estoy preparada…

-Para empezar una relación – Terminó mi frase. –Te entiendo, no te preocupes. Y no voy a juzgarte por esto.

-Alguien muy inteligente me dijo que muchas veces había que dejar atrás el qué dirán y hacer locuras.

-Tendré que darle las gracias a ese alguien. Hasta la próxima Carly – Se acercó y me dio un último beso antes de irse.

-Yo también le tengo que dar las gracias – Susurré cuando salió del edificio.

* * *

><p>Cuando volví con la manta, Sam estaba en la misma posición que estaba cuando me fui, solo que se había puesto la chaqueta, no la había dejado sobre los hombros. Me acerqué a ella de nuevo y le puse la manta por encima. Después me volví a sentar frente a ella.<p>

No sabía por donde empezar a hablar. Tenía demasiadas frases sueltas y preguntas arremolinándose en mi mente como para decir algo coherente. Y esa sensación de ser un completo idiota que llevaba atormentándome toda la noche, volvió a caer sobre mí con mucha más fuerza.

-No parece que vayas a decir nada – Susurré cuando me di cuenta de que ni siquiera me estaba mirando a los ojos – así que hablaré yo. Lo siento. Siento no haberte creído. Cameron me ha dicho que entre tú y él no hay nada, aunque con verlo con Amber, la chica pelirroja, me di cuenta de lo imbécil que estaba siendo y que soy. Puede que Brad y tú tengáis razón… Los celos me han vuelto loco. La idea de que Cam y tú estuvierais juntos pudo conmigo y los celos fueron demasiado rápidos y demasiado fuertes. Pero no quiero que estemos así, no quiero que me evites. Eres mi mejor amiga Sam…

* * *

><p>Aunque no le miraba, escuchaba atentamente sus palabras. De un modo u otro, su voz me calmaba un poco.<p>

-…Y no quiero que eso cambie, no quiero que acabe. Si eso pasara… ni siquiera soy capaz de describir lo que sentiría si, desde hoy, decidieras dejar de hablar conmigo, pero te aseguro que no sería nada bueno. Hablar contigo por las noches, verte en los ensayos y en casa de Carly o en la biblioteca, se ha convertido en parte de mi vida. TÚ te has convertido en una parte muy importante de mi vida en muy poco tiempo y no quiero perder eso. No quiero perderte.

Sonaba sincero. Sonaba roto. Yo tampoco quería perderlo como amigo, tampoco quería perderlo a él. No quería que se alejara de mí.

-No sé lo que ha pasado en esa casa, pero estoy seguro de que no es agradable. No estás sola y yo no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que me cuentes lo que ha pasado. Tómate tu tiempo, tenemos toda la noche.

Se apoyó en el muro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de relajarse. Yo seguía en la misma postura, echa un ovillo tembloroso y asustado, mirando a la nada.

Agradecía que estuviera conmigo y que no fuera a irse. No quería estar sola. Quería estar con él. Freddie también era una parte muy importante de mi vida, había puesto todo mi mundo patas arriba en unos meses y no sabía como interpretar eso. Solo sabía que quería que siguiera poniendo todo lo que conocía patas arriba.

-Por cierto – Susurró sin abrir los ojos – estás preciosa. No había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo.

Con sumo cuidado, me acerqué a él, me senté a su lado y rodeé su torso con los brazos a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Al sentir aquello se puso un poco tenso, y no sé si me miró o no, pero tras unos segundos me rodeó los hombros con su brazo, haciendo que un extraño calor invadiera todo mi cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Se abrazó a mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. No me esperaba que hiciera aquello, sin embargo, rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo. Me atreví a mirarla de nuevo y la vi tan vulnerable, tan pequeña, tan débil… Vi la cara más oculta de Sam. Aunque no hablaba ni me miraba, no quería que se moviera de donde estaba, quería que se quedara ahí siempre. Tenerla cerca me hacía sentir tremendamente bien, a pesar de que solo estuviera abrazada a mí.<p>

De pronto sus hombros empezaron a agitarse ligeramente, cada vez cogiendo más intensidad, y algo caliente empezó a mojar mi camisa.

-Han roto el candado – Sollozó antes de romper en llanto. – Han conseguido romper el candado y cuando he llegado a casa estaban en mi habitación.

En un acto reflejo, la acerqué más a mí, pero ella se zafó de mi agarre y se puso de pie.

-Ese cabrón a metido a mi madre en el mundo de las drogas, los dos son unos camellos que venden droga en mi propia casa. Hace días que entran y salen tipos raros de mi casa y ahora sé por qué era. Y no solo eso, si no que los dos se drogan. Tengo a una madre alcohólica, que se droga y me odia.

Me levanté y traté de acercarme a ella para calmarla, pero sus nerviosos movimientos me lo impidieron.

-¡HA INTENTADO VIOLARME FREDDIE! ¿¡VES ESTO? – Gritó retirándose el pelo del cuello y dejando al descubierto varias marcas amoratadas – ¡ESTO ME LO HA HECHO ÉL Y NO CON LAS MANOS PRECISAMENTE! ¡Y MI MADRE SE HA EXCITADO! ¡SE HA PUESTO CACHONDA MIENTRAS MIRABA COMO SU NOVIO ME METÍA MANO EN CONTRA DE MI VOLUNTAD! Creí que… creí que iba a violarme Freddie. Creí que no iba a poder reaccionar a tiempo. Creí que iban a atraparme y a…

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Solo pensar en lo que le podría haber pasado, hacía que me pusiera enfermo.

-¡No tengo a donde ir Freddie! – Gritó llena de desesperación.

-Sam – La aparté y la miré a los ojos – vete a San Francisco. Olvida el grupo y todo lo demás y vete a San Francisco. Lo único que quiero es que estés sana y salva.

-¿San Francisco? – La rabia llenó sus ojos - ¡EL TAMBIÉN ME TRAICIONÓ! – Se apartó de mí empujándome.

-¿Qué?

-¡ÉL TAMBIÉN ME TRAICIONÓ! ¡LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE ME QUERÍA, LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE CONFIÓ EN MÍ ALGUNA VEZ! ¡LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE PROMETIÓ QUE ESTARÍA SIEMPRE A MI LADO NO ERA MÁS QUE UN VULGAR Y MALDITO MENTIROSO!

Ahora estaba más enfadada que antes y lloraba con más fuerza.

-¡MI ÚNICO APOYO Y MI ÚNICA PROTECCIÓN ME MINTIÓ! ¡MI PADRE NO VIVE EN SAN FRANCISCO! ¡NO TENGO PADRE! ¡SOY LA HIJA DE UN PUTO SUICIDA!

Sus palabras rebotaron por todas las paredes del faro y se clavaron a fuego en mi cerebro. ¿Un suicida? ¿El padre de Sam se había suicidado? ¿Por eso… por eso escribió Emergency?

-¿Tu padre se suicidó?

-Ahí tienes el gran secreto de Sam Puckett, Benson – Dijo completamente destrozada.

Sin previo aviso, dejó caer la manta y salió de la cúpula del faro. Salí tras de ella a toda velocidad y la vi encarada a la barandilla tratando de pasar una pierna por encima.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo? – Grité enfadadísimo agarrándola por el brazo y bajándola de allí.

-¡Lo que es mejor para mí, Freddie!

-¿Lo que es mejor para ti? ¿¡Suicidarte es lo mejor para ti?

-¿¡QUÉ OTRA OPCIÓN TENGO FREDDIE? ¿¡QUIÉN SE PREOCUPA POR SAM, QUIÉN QUIERE A SAM?

-¡CÁLLATE, SAM!

-¡Dime una cosa! ¿¡Quién se va a preocupar por Sam? ¿¡EL PADRE QUE SE AHORCÓ EN LA DUCHA CON UN CINTURÓN O LA MADRE QUE DEJA QUE SU NOVIO LE META MANO? ¡NADIE SE PREOCUPA POR MÍ FREDDIE! ¡NADIE!

Movido por… no lo sé. La ira, la rabia, el daño que me estaban haciendo sus palabras… Me acerqué a ella, le agarré la cara con fuerza y la besé.

Chispas, rayos, truenos, fuego, torbellinos, taquicardia… Todo eso se despertó en mí cuando mis labios atacaron los suyos, húmedos y salados por las lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Me agarró con brusquedad y me besó con fuerza. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Así. Así de cerca quería tenerlo, ni más ni menos. Una parte de mí sentía que hacía demasiado tiempo que debería haberse acercado, la otra, estaba llena de confusión.<p>

-Nunca – Dijo con voz rota y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando se separó – nunca se te ocurra volver a hacer una locura así. Y nunca vuelvas a decir que nadie se preocupa por ti y que nadie te quiere. Porque te equivocas – Me abrazó y enterró su cara entre mi hombro y mi cuello – Te equivocas – Susurró.

Las lágrimas volvieron a llenar mis ojos. Le correspondí el abrazo y lloré por enésima vez aquella noche.

-Lo siento. Lo siento.

Cada vez nos abrazábamos con más fuerza como si tuviéramos miedo de soltarnos, como si todo dependiera de ese abrazo, como si la vida de uno estuviera en los brazos del otro.

-Te equivocas.

-Perdóname.

Aquellas eran las únicas palabras que dijimos durante un largo rato, hasta que todo quedó en silencio, salvo por las olas que rompían con fuerza contras las rocas. Dimos un par de pasos y entramos de nuevo en el faro. Cerré la puerta con el pie y me alejé un poco de él.

Lo miré a los ojos durante un segundo.

Cerca.

Pero no lo suficiente.

* * *

><p>Esa vez fue ella la que, poniendo sus manos en mi cuello, cerró el poco espacio que había entre nosotros. Y de nuevo, chispas y taquicardia.<p>

El beso iba ganando intensidad a cada segundo, nuestros labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Pero… no era suficiente, en ese momento nada parecía suficiente. Aunque no podía correr ni una brisa de aire entre nosotros, no estaba lo bastante cerca.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – Preguntó de pronto rompiendo el contacto.

-¿Entre nosotros?

-Sí. ¿Es esto solo un beso o… algo más?

-¿Qué quieres que sea?

-No lo sé. Un beso. Solo un beso. Un secreto. Un aviso.

-Solo un beso. Ahora… cállate.

No podía contenerme, en ese momento me atraía demasiado. Volví a atacar su boca, pero esta vez, sin andarme con rodeos. Rocé con cuidado su labio inferior con mi lengua, diciéndole lo que quería. Ella reaccionó enseguida.

Empezamos una batalla por el dominio, una danza, un toma y daca… como lo quieran llamar.

Lo que sabía seguro es que, aunque fuera solo un beso, era el mejor que me habían dado en mi vida.

**Hasta aquí. ¿Qué? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí.**

**La verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir salvo que, como siempre, dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	38. Es Un Imposible

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Muchas gracias por los revires del capítulo anterior. Ya son más de 300. No me lo creo, en serio, no me lo creo. MIL GRACIAS. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Aquella noche no pasó nada más entre Freddie y yo. Nos quedamos dormidos en el colchón del faro, después de varias horas de dudas, lágrimas mías, abrazos y palabras tranquilizadoras. Creo que el sol estaba asomándose por el horizonte cuando conseguí dormirme, pero para entonces, me pesaban tanto los ojos y estaba tan cansada que no sabía si era cierto o solo alucinaciones.<p>

Poco después de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, me desperté empapada de sudor por culpa de una pesadilla que repetía una y otra vez los gritos y los golpes de mi madre y su novio. Lancé varios puñetazos al aire antes de despertarme por completo respirando como si acabara de correr una maratón. Miré a mí alrededor, temiendo volver a estar en la habitación, y entonces reparé en la presencia de Freddie, que seguía durmiendo.

Volví a acurrucarme junto a él, enterrando la cara en su pecho, buscando ese calor especial que solo él desprendía. Aspiré profundamente. Canela, menta y loción para después del afeitado. Tres olores completamente diferentes, pero a la vez tremendamente compatibles. Solo él olía así.

Hacía unas horas, como tantas otras veces, Freddie había puesto mi mundo patas arriba. No por el hecho de ponerse a llorar cuando estuve a punto de saltar desde aquí arriba hasta las rocas, ni tampoco por haberme repetido más de mil veces que estaba equivocada al pensar que nadie se preocupaba por mí; sino por algo mucho más simple.

El beso.

Ese beso que me había hecho temblar de pies a cabeza, ese beso que debería no haber significado nada pero que ha dejado secuelas en mí y en mi forma de ver las cosas. Ese beso que me había cogido por sorpresa, que me había atrapado en sus redes y no me dejaba escapar de ellas. Yo no quería escapar de esas redes. Ese beso que, como era propio de Freddie, había puesto todo patas arriba en mi interior.

Había sido solo un beso pero… ¿significaba algo más?

* * *

><p>Me desperté con frío y medio aturdido, tratando de adivinar donde estaba a través de mi vista desenfocada. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que me trajo de nuevo a la tierra y me sacó de mi estado de Nirvana. Fue un olor. Un olor inconfundible: Limón, menta y vainilla.<p>

Sam.

Automáticamente todas las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a mi cabeza.

La moto, los gritos, el miedo, el frío, las lágrimas, el dolor… El beso.

¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Me arrepentía de haberlo hecho? No, claro que no.

Solo recordar el momento en que se había acercado a la barandilla con intención de saltar, hacía que se me encogiera el estómago. Nunca había experimentado un miedo igual… bueno… sí que lo había hecho, solo una vez, pero lo había sentido. Solo una vez en mi vida había experimentado ese miedo a perder una parte de mí: el día que encontré a mi madre después de que se tomara aquel bote de pastillas. En ese momento tuve el mismo miedo que anoche; un miedo irracional que te hace actuar puramente por instinto. En el caso de mi madre, mi reacción fue la de meterle los dedos en la garganta para que vomitara y mojarle la cara con agua helada para mantenerla todo lo despierta que pudiera. Con Sam había sido más radical. Había pasado de una brusquedad llena de rabia y miedo, a una brusquedad llena de ternura y… ¿amor? Sí, claro que había amor en el beso pero, ¿qué tipo de amor? Recuerdo muy bien lo que sentí al besarla: chispas y taquicardia. Pero eso seguía sin responder a mi pregunta.

Volví a mirar a Sam. Todavía llevaba puesta mi chaqueta. Miré sus piernas, su pelo, los moratones que habían hecho los dientes y los labios de aquel desgraciado en su cuello, miré la expresión relajada y tranquila de su rostro dormido. Miré como subía y bajaba su pecho al compás de su respiración y no pude evitar pensar que, si no hubiera sido por mí y por las 30 leyes que había quebrantado, ahora mismo era posible que no estuviera respirando. Miré sus labios. ¿Cómo era posible que el más mínimo roce con ellos despertara tantas cosas en mí?

Volví a recostarme junto a ella y pasé mi brazo por su cintura, solo con una intención. Protegerla. Desde hoy, esa era mi misión.

Cerré los ojos y volví a quedarme dormido en cuestión segundos.

* * *

><p>Me desperté por la mañana y tenía la sensación de no haber dormido en años. Me pesaban los ojos, el cuerpo… estaba hecha un completo asco en todos los sentidos. Solo una cosa me despejaba cuando estaba así: el café especial de Spencer.<p>

Salí de la cama, me puse una vieja chaqueta de mi hermano y bajé a la cocina.

-Buenos días Spencer – Le saludé cuando llegué al último tramo de escaleras.

-Bueno días pequeña, te he hecho un café especial. He supuesto que lo necesitarías.

-Oh, sí, lo necesito.

-Sí, se te nota.

Le lancé una mirada asesina aunque… no estaba equivocado. Se notaba a la legua que lo necesitaba urgentemente.

-Por cierto, ha venido Gibby antes con una bolsa con las cosas que tenías en su casa. Ha dicho que ya no va a hacer falta que estén allí.

-¿Qué hay? A parte de ropa claro.

-Pues, fotos y un par de cosas más.

-¿Te apetece hacer una fogata? Ahora mismo, en la azotea, en la barbacoa.

-Carly, estás hablando con el mayor experto en encender fuegos tanto provocados como accidentales. Pero, ¿por qué quieres hacer una fogata con las fotos y los regalos?

-Porque Gibby y yo terminamos anoche.

-¿Cómo? Lo siento mucho pequeña – Dijo dándome un abrazo.

-No lo sientas, no me dolió que termináramos, me dolió lo que hizo.

Y era cierto. Tenía tan claro que iba a acabar con nuestra relación esa noche, que el hecho de que hubiéramos roto era la menor de mis preocupaciones. Pero me dolía que el detonante de todo hubiera sido ese acto tan rastrero. Por culpa de ello, no solo habíamos dejado de ser pareja, sino que habíamos dejado de ser amigos.

-¿Qué hizo?

-No te enfades demasiado – Se va a poner hecho un basilisco – Se acostó con otra chica.

-¿¡Que hizo qué? – Más bien basilisco y medio - ¡Espera que lo coja, espera a que le ponga la mano encima! ¡Va a estar una larga temporada sin tener ganas de acostarse con nadie y espero que en el futuro no quiera tener hijos, porque te aseguro que no podrá!

-¡Tranquilo! Ya recibió su merecido anoche. Los gemelos se encararon contra él y le demostraron lo que pasa si te metes con alguna amiga suya.

-Pero… ¿tú estás bien?

-La verdad – Dije sentándome en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas – he estado mejor. ¿Quién me niega que no fuera la primera vez que se acostaban? Sam me lo advirtió hace semanas: déjalo antes de que te haga daño, porque sabes que te lo hará. Y yo, lo único que hice fue darle demasiadas oportunidades, hasta que al final he salido mal parada.

-Hay muchos más chicos en el mundo, pequeña. Por ejemplo ese chico de la foto del móvil de Sam. El guapo. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Brad.

-Eso, Brad. Tiene cara de ser un buen chico. Pero bueno, tampoco es necesario tener novio ya. Ahora lo que te toca es disfrutar al máximo de la soltería. Olvídate de Gibby y vive, ya encontrarás a alguien que te trate bien y te merezca. Nadie que consigue estar con una chica como tú es tan tonto como para desaprovechar la oportunidad maltratándote.

-Algo parecido me dijo Brad anoche.

-Pues hazle caso. Ahora tómate el café.

* * *

><p>La luz que entraba a través de los cristales de la cúpula del faro era demasiado fuerte como para seguir durmiendo; así que, muy a regañadientes, abrí los ojos. Lo primero que vi fue la cara de Freddie que seguía durmiendo. Solo eso me recordaba que no estaba en casa y que, en lugar de ello, estaba a salvo.<p>

Traté de levantarme para estirarme pero algo me lo impidió. Su brazo. No sabía cuándo lo había puesto ahí, pero verlo hizo que una tímida sonrisa apareciera en mi cara.

-Freddie – Susurré – Freddie hay que levantarse.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz.

-Buenos días bello durmiente.

-Ahora soy el bello despierto. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bien, aunque no del tirón. ¿En qué hora vivimos?

-Mi teléfono lo tienes tú – Dijo señalando la chaqueta – está en el bolsillo derecho.

-Las diez y media – Dije cuando se iluminó la pantalla.

-¿¡Las QUÉ? ¡Mi madre me va a cortar las pelotas! Vamos te llevo a casa, la moto de Cam sigue aparcada abajo.

-¿Casa? – Le pregunté antes de que empezara a bajar las escaleras - ¿Qué casa Freddie?

Yo ya no tenía casa, ¿a dónde iba a ir?

-A casa. Con Carly y conmigo. Ya sabes que no voy a dejar que vuelvas allí con tu madre, y menos después de lo de anoche. Ya encontraremos un modo de recoger tus cosas, pero por ahora, tendremos que conformarnos con lo que tengas en casa de Carly. ¿Vienes? – Dijo teniéndome una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-Oye – Dije mientras bajábamos las escaleras de caracol del faro – gracias… ya sabes… por lo de anoche. No sé ni dónde ni cómo estaría ahora si tú…

-Sam – Me cortó antes de que pudiera terminar – no tiene que darme las gracias. Fue Cameron el que me dejó la moto para ir hasta tu casa. Que llegara allí en el momento justo no es más que una casualidad.

-¿Para qué querrías ir tú a mi casa?

-Para lo que te dije anoche, para pedirte perdón por haber sido un capullo y un celoso.

Celoso… Antes la palabra celoso tenía otro significado en Freddie. Pensaba que lo único que quería era tener a todas las chicas detrás de él, que quería ser el centro de atención. Pero, después de lo de anoche… ¿significará otra cosa?

-Aun así, gracias por salvarme la vida dos veces en solo dos horas.

-Diciéndolo así… parezco más tu ángel de la guarda que tu amigo.

Ángel de la guarda…

* * *

><p>-Toma, será mejor que esta vez sí que te pongas el casco.<p>

-¿Cuántas leyes quebrantaste anoche? – Preguntó poniéndose el casco.

-Así a ojo de buen cubero… un montón.

-Esperemos que tu madre no se entere.

-Más vale que no si quiero seguir conservando la vida. Monta.

Se abrochó la chaqueta hasta arriba y se subió a la moto. Como todas las veces anteriores que había subido, se agarró a mi cintura con fuera pero, aquella vez, fue diferente. No que se agarrara, sino lo que sentí… Un pequeño hormigueo recorrió todas las zonas que sus brazos había tocado; cuando se dejó caer en mi espalda me tensé, sin embargo no quería que se apartara.

Busqué su mirada a través del espejo retrovisor y, sorprendentemente, ella también me estaba mirando a través de él, por lo que nuestras miradas se encontraron. Y de nuevo, taquicardia. ¿Por qué?

-Agárrate fuerte no te vayas a caer.

Conduje por las vacías calles de Seattle. Al parecer la fiesta de anoche le estaba pasando factura a toda la ciudad. Llevar la moto de Cameron me relajaba, dentro de lo poco que me podía relajar lo hacia, me hacía sentir más libre que cuando llevaba el coche. Y llevar la moto de Cameron también me hacía pensar.

¿Debía volver a nombrar el beso o era mejor callarme? Puede que si no lo ha nombrado es porque no quiere hablar de ello; pero también puede ser que no quiera nombrarlo por que, como yo no lo he nombrado, cree que no quiero hablar de él. ¿Por qué le estoy dando tantas vueltas? Quedamos en que solo era un beso. Solo un beso. Ya está, un rollo de una noche. ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto eso? ¿Por qué me jodía tanto el hecho de que solo fuera un beso y nada más?

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al Bushwell. Aparqué la moto, entramos dentro, esquivamos a Lewbert y entramos en el ascensor. Llegamos a la octava planta, avanzamos por el pasillo hasta donde nuestros caminos se separaban.

-Será mejor que entre a darme un ducha y cambiarme – Dijo ella para romper el silencio.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor para mí también. Huelo a pescado y a bolsa de gimnasio.

-Ya somos dos. Por cierto, toma – Dijo dándome la chaqueta.

-Tranquila, ya me la darás.

-Gracias. Bueno… ya nos vemos.

-Sí… Hasta otro día.

Y en ese momento, me perdí en sus ojos. No podía apartar la mirada, no quería apartar la mirada. Podría haberme quedado toda la eternidad mirando aquellos ojos azules que tan desapercibidos habían pasado para mí hasta la fecha. Di un pequeño paso al frente pero entonces…

-¡FREDWARD BENSON! – Mi madre abrió la puerta hecha una furia, con el camisón y la bata puestos, además de unos enormes rulos puestos en la cabeza sujetados con una redecilla color rosa - ¡¿CREES QUE ESTO SON HORAS DE VENIR? ¡ME TENÍAS MUY PREOCUPADA! ¡PODRÍAS HABERME LLAMADO O HABER VUELTO HACE CUATRO HORAS! ¿¡Y QUIÉN ES ESA CHICA? ¿¡POR QUÉ LLEVA TU CHAQUETA? ¿¡FREDWARD QUE HAS HECHO?

-Buenos días señora Benson, lo siento ha sido todo culpa mía – Dijo Sam con voz de no haber roto nunca un plato – Anoche en la fiesta me dio un bajón de tensión y me desplomé en el suelo. Freddie ha pasado toda la noche conmigo en el hospital, no dejaban que me fuera hasta que los análisis estuvieran, ya sabe, por precaución. También me hice esto en el hombro al caer – Dijo enseñando un enorme moratón.

-¿Es eso cierto? – Yo asentí frenéticamente - ¡MI NIÑO ES TODO UN CABALLERO! Vamos entra cielo, ¿qué quieres desayunar?

Antes de que mi madre cerrara la puerta me di la vuelta y le susurré un "Gracias" a Sam.

* * *

><p>Entré en el apartamento de Carly procurando no hacer mucho ruido por si estaban durmiendo todavía. Me quedé pegada a la puerta y respiré hondo. Cogí el cuello de la chaqueta y aspiré el olor que desprendía. Automáticamente una sonrisa idiota apareció en mi casa.<p>

-¡Sam! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Solté la chaqueta a toda velocidad esperando que no me hubiera visto.

-Necesito pedirte un favor Carly.

-Tengo un montón de cosas que contarte sobre anoche – Empezó a emocionarse. Mi parte de la historia tendría que esperar.

-¿Te importa si me ducho mientras me lo cuentas? Huelo fatal.

-Claro vamos.

Cogí todo lo necesario y me metí dentro de la ducha. Carly se sentó en la taza del váter y empezó a hablar.

-Anoche terminé con Gibby, pero no fue como esperaba. Fui a buscarlo para hablar con él y dar el tema por zanjado, pero cuando abrí la puerta de su coche… Lo vi… Se estaba tirando a Tasha.

-¿Tirando cómo?

-Tirando nivel: El tanga rojo de ella estaba en su cabeza.

-¿¡SE ESTABA ACOSTANDO CON ELLA? ¡GRANDÍSIMO CABRÓN!

-Relájate Sam. Sí, es un cabrón de los grandes pero recibió su merecido. Los gemelos se encararon contra él y le dieron una somanta de palos.

-Recuérdame que les de las gracias. ¿Qué pasó después?

-Brad vino a buscarme y… hablando, hablando… le acabé confesando que me gusta. Y él me dijo que también le gusto. Pero… no me sentía bien cometiendo la locura de besarlo nada más romper con Gibby, no me sentiría mejor persona que él haciendo eso. Entonces Brad me dijo que tenía que mandar a la mierda el qué dirán y cometer locuras de vez en cuando.

-Sabes que si me dices que no le hiciste caso te mataré, ¿verdad? – Dije sacando la cabeza fuera de la ducha.

-Tendrás que guardar las armas en ese caso.

-¿Lo besaste?

-Más bien le absorbí el alma.

-¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡DETALLES, DETALLES!

-Dios, fue… - Hizo un sonido extraño, una mezcla entre un gruñido y un gemido – indescriptible se queda corto. Me colé en el ascensor, lo agarré y ya está. Lo besé. Ocho plantas de puro fuego Sam, con eso te lo digo todo. Pero no estamos juntos, es demasiado pronto.

-Lo estaréis. Por cómo hablas, te doy dos meses de aguante hasta que vuelvas a saltar en sus brazos.

-Tiempo al tiempo. Bueno, ¿qué era eso que me tenías que pedir?

Llegaba el momento de contarle todo. Me puse seria y tensa. ¿Se lo contaba todo, todo? ¿O me saltaba la parte en que intenté saltar del faro? Dios, no sé cómo se lo tomará si se lo cuento, puede que sea demasiado para ella.

-Necesito que dejes que me quede aquí una temporada.

* * *

><p>Nada más entrar en casa, llamé a Cameron para que viniera. Tenía que contarle lo de anoche o explotaría. Obviamente la parte del intento de violación y de su madre violenta me lo saltaría, eso era un secreto entre Sam y yo. Necesitaba consejo, o más bien, un ingeniero que fuera capaz de resolver el embrollo de pensamientos que se arremolinaban en mi cabeza.<p>

Justo cuando me puse una camiseta limpia, Cam llamó a la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Qué pasó anoche? Por tu voz sé que nada bueno.

-Voy a ir al grano. No me va a servir de nada darle vueltas a la perdiz. Anoche besé a Sam.

-¿¡CÓMO? ¡CUÉNTAME CÓMO FUE!

-No lo sé, fue más instintivo que otra cosa. Simplemente le cogí la cara y la besé. Lo hice sin pensar la primera vez.

-¿La primera vez? ¿Hubo una segunda?

-Y una tercera también. – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos – El segundo lo empezó ella. Me miró y atacó. Enseguida le seguí el juego, necesitaba seguirle el juego, mantenerlo vivo para siempre, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? Entonces me preguntó qué pasaba después de aquello, si era solo un beso o algo más. La tenía a esta distancia – Dije poniendo mi mano a unos tres centímetros de mi cara – así de cerca y me parecían kilómetros. Me… dolía que estuviera a esa distancia.

Cameron me miraba atento, como si fuera un profesor dando una clase de batería. Estaba completamente metido en lo que le estaba contando.

-Dijimos que era solo un beso, pactamos que sería un secreto y… me vencieron las ganas. La volví a besar y esa vez el autocontrol y los frenos se quedaron atrás. No podía parar de besarla, era adictiva, como una droga. Fue… indescriptible. Intenso. Desesperado. No sé.

-Fue como si nunca hubieras besado a nadie antes.

-Exacto. Y… en ese momento no lo pensé pero ahora… no sé si el hecho de que fuera solo un beso me molesta más de lo que debería. No sé qué pensar Cameron.

* * *

><p>-¿¡Que tu madre hizo qué? ¿¡Su novio? ¿¡Drogas? ¿¡Que te pegó?<p>

Las palabras salían de la boca de Carly a una velocidad increíble.

-Eso mismo, por eso necesito quedarme aquí Carly. Si vuelvo a casa, soy carne de cañón.

-Claro que te vas a quedar aquí, pero si lo haces, tienes que denunciar a tu madre y a ese hijo de una hiena.

-¿Denunciarlo?

-Sí, aunque sea tu madre. La violencia, el intento de violación y las drogas son bastante para que les caiga una buena condena a cada uno. Además Freddie está de testigo. Debes hacerlo Sam, aunque te duela, ella no lo dudó ni un minuto antes de hacerte eso – Dijo señalando el moratón de mi hombro.

-¿Me acompañarías?

-Claro que si – Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me abrazó por los hombros –esta y todas las veces que haga falta Sam. No voy a dejar que nadie te vuelva a poner un pelo encima. Puedes instalarte en el estudio del tercer piso, solo haría falta una cama y una cómoda para tu ropa y listo. Seguro que Spencer está de acuerdo.

Se produjo una larga pausa en la que ni una ni la otra dijo nada.

-Carly… anoche besé a Freddie.

-¿Qué? – Fue más un susurro que otra cosa.

-Anoche besé a Freddie. Empezó él pero yo le seguí el beso las dos veces que se lanzó. La segunda vez me lancé yo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me dio un abrazo después de besarme la primera vez y cuando me separé de él, a pesar de estar a dos centímetros de él, no estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

-Vaya… no me esperaba que me dijeras eso.

-Yo no esperaba que de entre todas las cosas que te tenía que contar estuviera eso.

-¿Cómo te sentiste? Cuando te besó la primera vez quiero decir.

-La primera vez estaba un poco de piedra, la segunda vez más relajada, al fin y al cabo lo empecé yo. La tercera fue la más… De todas las veces que me han besado chicos, y sabes que han sido bastantes, nunca antes había sentido nada parecido a lo que sentí anoche cuando me besó él.

-Supongo que sabes lo que quiere decir eso, ¿no?

-Sí, lo sé, pero… no quiero que signifique lo que significa.

* * *

><p>-Creo que eso responde a la pregunta que te hice anoche. Sí que te gusta Sam, puede que incluso más que eso.<p>

-Puede pero… Sam es un imposible. Fue ella la que dijo que era solo un beso así que... solo fue un beso y nada más – Dije mirando una foto en la que salíamos todos, sacada el día de la Vendetta.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal? Vamos a ver, tengo novedades. <strong>

**Primero, me he hecho un Facebook y un Twitter, en los dos casos, el nombre de usuario es Alexia Williams, pero en Twitter buscadme como ****RedHairedAlex.** **Sois libres de seguirme si queréis **

**Segundo. Esta no va a ser la última historia que escriba aquí ni mucho menos. Es más, estoy pensando en hacer una secuela de esta historia, más que nada por no quedarme corta solo con una y poder contar todo lo que tengo en mente.**

**Tercero, siento haber tardado tanto en hacer el beso SEDDIE pero… no sé, hasta el capítulo anterior no encontré el momento perfecto para escribirlo.**

**Cuarto, habéis visto la foto de Nathan que ha publicado Dan en Twitter y Facebook… Lágrimas everywhere **

**Bueno, nada más salvo que dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	39. Confesión

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior y por agregar la historia a favoritos todos aquellos que lo han hecho Espero que os guste este capítulo tanto como los anteriores. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>-Bueno días, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros? – Preguntó el agente en cuanto nos acercamos al mostrador.<p>

-Queríamos poner una denuncia – Dijo Carly.

-Violencia, intento de violación y posesión y venta de drogas, así como su consumo.

Levantó la vista, nos miró uno por uno y dijo volviendo a fijar la vista en la pantalla del ordenador.

-Venir cuando todo eso sea cierto.

-¿Cómo? – Freddie perdió los estribos al oír aquello - ¿Cuándo sea cierto? ¿Qué mierda de policía eres tú?

-Cuidadito con lo que dices chaval, sigo siendo una autoridad y debes respetarme.

-Sí, y tu deber como autoridad es proteger a los ciudadanos. Ayer esta chica – Gritó señalándome – estuvo a punto de ser violada y le pegaron. ¿Cómo si no explicas el moratón de la cara, esto – Dijo enseñando las marcas de mi cuello – o esto? – Enseñó el enorme moratón de mi hombro.

-Mira chico, ese puede haber sido cualquier caída. Tenemos asuntos mucho más interesantes que resolver como, por ejemplo, el barullo que se montó anoche en un suburbio de Seattle. Los vecinos oyeron gritos y golpes, además de que vieron una moto acelerar.

-¡Eso queremos denunciar! – Grité yo – Yo vivo allí. Mira – Saqué mi carnet de la cartera y le enseñé mi dirección. Sabía que algún día me serviría de algo llevarlo a todas partes.

-¿A qué hora sucedió?

-Poco más tarde de la media noche, sería más o menos la una de la madrugada.

-Pasad por esa puerta, en dos minutos estaremos con vosotros.

Obedecimos al policía y entramos en aquella sala. Nos sentamos los tres allí, yo en medio y Freddie y Carly cada uno a mi lado. Seguía sin estar segura de lo que iba a hacer, es más, estaba tremendamente atemorizada. Si abrían una investigación, sabrían que había sido yo y si me encontraban, era mujer muerta. Además del miedo estaba el dolor. Iba a mandar a mi propia madre a chirona, a la cárcel, al talego… No tenía por qué sentirme así, ella tampoco había dudado ni un segundo a la hora de tratarme así pero… si ella iba a la cárcel, pasaría a estar huérfana y a no tener casa. Sí, viviría con Carly pero… no era lo mismo. Nunca nada volvería a ser lo mismo después de aquello.

-Buenos días – Entraron tres policías en la sala, incluido el que nos había atendido hacía unos minutos – estáis aquí para presentar una denuncia por lo que nos ha dicho nuestro compañero, ¿es eso cierto? – Asentimos los tres a la vez - ¿Quién es el denunciante?

-Yo.

-¿Y los denunciados?

-Mi… madre y su pareja.

-Esta bien, comencemos. Dime tu nombre, tu edad, tu fecha de nacimiento y tu ciudad de residencia.

-Samantha Puckett. 18 años. 17 de abril de 1993. Seattle – Me sentí como un robot en aquel momento.

-Muy bien. Cuéntanos que quieres denunciar.

-¿Todo? ¿No solo lo de anoche?

-Todo lo que nos pueda ser útil para acelerar el proceso.

Empecé a contarle todo, desde los insultos, hasta las amenazas. Los golpes, el miedo, el candado, el hambre que pasé. El alcoholismo, los distintos hombres que pasaban por casa, los primeros acercamientos de su novio. Les conté sobre los tipos raros que venían a casa cada dos por tres… Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como a Carly se le humedecían los ojos y como la mandíbula de Freddie se iba apretando por segundos.

-Anoche, cuando llegué a casa, el candado que me protegía de ellos. Su novio me ofreció cocaína, al principio no sabía lo que era, pero mi madre se hizo una raya. Cuando le eché en cara que era una borracha, me pegó y me hizo esto – Señalé mi pómulo amoratado – después me empujó contra la pared y me hizo el moratón del hombro. Entonces fue… cuando él se acercó… - Las piernas empezaron a temblarme violentamente, igual que la voz – Dijo que no me pegara que él intentaría calmarme. Buscó mi boca y al ver que me resistía, empezó a… besarme y morderme el cuello… - Tuve que parar porque una fuerte náusea amenazaba con dejar la reluciente mesa echa un completo asco.

-Sigue por favor – Me pidió uno de los agentes.

-¿Puedo tomar un vaso de agua? No me encuentro bien – Respiré hondo para controlar mis ganas de vomitar, y cuando me dieron lo que pedía, bebí como si no hubiera probado una gota de agua en siglos.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – Preguntó una joven policía que tomaba nota de mi declaración al percatarse de lo pálida que estaba.

-Sí – Mentí, las ganas de vomitar no había cesado.

-¿Puedes seguir?

-Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Me temblaban las piernas, parecía que estuvieran hechas de mantequilla. Busqué la mirada de mi madre como última esperanza por si, debajo de todo aquello, seguía estando mi madre, pero… - Sentí el brazo de Freddie rodeándome los hombros y acercándome, con fuerza pero con cuidado para que no se notara, hacia él. Me sentí protegida al notar aquello, igual que cuando me desperté con su brazo rodeando mi cintura en el faro – ella se estaba excitando. Mi madre se excitó al ver cómo su novio me metía mano en contra de mi voluntad. Cuando noté que su mano se acercaba a mi vestido y empezaba a levantarlo, le di una patada en al entrepierna y traté de huir. Mi madre me agarró el pelo y me amenazó. Le atiné un fuerte puñetazo. Fue en defensa propia, tenía que huir de allí o…

-Tranquila, sabemos que fue en defensa propia. Sigue, pequeña.

-Corrí descalza por la calle, sin abrigo, a toda velocidad. Entonces llegó él en la moto – Miré a Freddie – me subí y le obligué a que arrancara. Fui yo misma la que le dio a gas a la moto, por eso los vecinos oyeron el acelerón.

-La amenazaban mientras corrían hacia la moto. Sabía que la situación en su casa estaba mal. Yo mismo viví una de las amenazas, una noche que me quedé en su casa. Pero al ver aquello me percaté de que la idea que yo tenía de cómo estaban las cosas, no se acercaba ni un poco a la realidad.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que declarar?

-Sí, eso es todo.

-Muy bien, ahora mismo mandaremos una patrulla hacia allá para que los detengan.

-Por favor – Les pedí en tono suplicante – no dejen que se enteren de que he sido yo la que lo ha denunciado. Me matarán.

-Tranquila, haremos todo lo posible para que esos dos no vean la luz del sol en mucho tiempo. ¿Tienes algún familiar con el que podamos contactar? ¿Tu padre? ¿Algún hermano?

-Mi padre se suicidó cuando yo tenía catorce años y no tengo ningún familiar más.

-En ese caso, tendrás que ir a un orfanato o a algún lugar en el que puedan cuidar de ti.

-Se quedará en mi casa – Dijo Carly en cuanto oyó aquello – vivo con mi hermano mayor. Spencer Shay, el artista. Tendrá un lugar donde dormir y comida caliente todos los días. No pueden enviarla a un orfanato, tiene familia, aunque no sea de sangre.

-Sí, sabemos quién es Spencer. El cuerpo de bomberos nos tiene al tanto. Además, tengo obras suyas en mi casa. Está bien, se quedará con los Shay. Les mantendremos informados de todo lo que sepamos. Muchas gracias por ponernos al tanto.

-Les acompañaré a la puerta.

En cuanto pusimos un pie en la calle, corrí hasta el cubo de basura más cercano. Las ganas de vomitar eran tan fuertes, que no pude contenerlas más… y tampoco las lágrimas. A los dos segundos, Carly me retiró el pelo de la cara para que no lo manchara más, y me puso una mano en la espalda.

-Tranquila, ya ha pasado todo. No va a pasar nada malo, te lo prometo.

Pero no estaba bien. Ni siquiera Freddie que me había visto en mi máximo ataque de histeria sabía cómo me sentía en ese momento. Sabía que era lo mejor, ahora estaba más segura que nunca, pero… recordar lo de la otra noche me hacía volver a aquel momento. Hacía que experimentara el miedo, el asco y la desesperación de nuevo.

Cuando ya no me quedaba nada más en el estómago, me limpié la boca con el dorso de la mano y saqué la cabeza del cubo. Tenía la cara completamente blanca, la garganta dolorida por el esfuerzo y unas ojeras marcadísimas.

-¿Estás mejor? – Preguntó Carly.

Asentí. Aunque el vómito había cesado, las lágrimas no lo habían hecho.

* * *

><p>Estaba frente a Carly, con la cabeza gacha, llorando, mareada y asustada. La veía más pequeña que nunca, más que en el faro.<p>

-Freddie, voy a traer el coche, quédate con ella – Dijo Carly haciendo que me acercara.

Me puse junto a ella, que estaba apoyada en el cubo de basura, en la misma postura que antes. Carly se comenzó a alejar y cuando giró la esquina…

-Todo va a salir bien. Ahora no pueden hacerte nada. – Ella no respondió, ni se movió, ni siquiera me miró. – Sam – traté de buscar su mirada – sabes que tanto Carly, como Spencer, como los chicos, como yo vamos a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase. Me enfrentaré a tu madre y a ese desgraciado yo solo si hace falta. Mírame – Supongo que la poca seriedad que le puse a mi tono la hizo reaccionar y me miró directamente a los ojos – No voy a dejar que te pase nada malo. Te lo prometo.

-Aun así, sigo teniendo miedo.

Di un paso al frente y la abracé con fuerza, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el faro cuando…? – Cuando casi te pierdo para siempre - ¿Te acuerdas de la canción que te escribí? No estás sola, nunca lo vas a estar. Siempre voy a estar contigo y más ahora que las cosas están como están.

Lo pensé durante unos segundos antes de decir lo que dije. Temía que lo mal interpretara. Sí, sentía algo por ella, algo que se iba haciendo más fuerte por momentos; pero estaba seguro de que ella no sentía lo mismo por mí, algo me lo decía, algo me decía que era un imposible. Ya tenía demasiado en lo que pensar como para encima tener que pasar el mal trago de rechazarme, aunque prácticamente no tenga oportunidades con ella. Aun así… no era el momento de pensar en ello.

-Me ha costado demasiado encontrarte como para dejarte escapar tan rápido. A día de hoy, no soy capaz de imaginar mi vida sin ti.

Al decir aquello, noté que me abrazaba más fuerte todavía. Carly llegó con el coche y ambos nos subimos en el asiento trasero. Yo habría subido en el delantero pero no me soltaba, era como una lapa. Se sentó a mi lado, apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y se quedó dormida. Yo la rodeé con el brazo mientras le acariciaba el hombro con el pulgar. Podía notar como, cada vez que tenía oportunidad, Carly nos miraba por el retrovisor.

Cuando llegados al Bushwell Plaza, cogí a Sam en brazos y la llevé dentro. Fue cuando entramos en el ascensor, cuando Carly empezó a hablar:

-Sé lo que pasó en el faro. Lo del beso.

-Supondría que te lo habría contado. Yo se lo conté a Cam.

-Ella también.

-¿También se lo ha contado a Cameron?

-No tonto. Ella también te quiere, pero… dale tiempo.

-Espera, ¿quién ha dicho que yo quiera a Sam?

-Tus ojos – Dijo antes de salir del ascensor.

* * *

><p>Cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba en el estudio del tercer piso en una cama, tapada con una manta. Al parecer, Spencer lo había preparado todo mientras estábamos en comisaría. Miré la hora en mi teléfono, las cuatro y cuarto. Tenía tiempo para darme una ducha rápida e ir a ensayar.<p>

A los quince minutos y solo con la toalla rodeándome el cuerpo, bajé al salón para pedirle a Carly que me dejara algo de ropa. Lo que yo no sabía era que Freddie estaba en el salón.

-Carly, ¿Dónde has metido la ropa que…? ¡Joder Freddie!

-Yo también me alegro de… ¡WOW! Tetas, digo… Mejor me voy a mi casa – Y dicho esto, salió corriendo del apartamento a toda velocidad.

-Y eso es lo que pasa cuando un chico con las hormonas a mil ve a una chica desnuda y mojada.

-No sabía que estaba ahí, ¿vale? ¿Dónde está la ropa que dejé aquí?

-Te la he dejado en tu habitación. Tendrás que tenerla en la caja hasta que pongamos una cómoda o un armario.

Subí corriendo y me cambié de ropa. Seguía estando mareada pero quería ir a la nave. No ha ensayar. Quería contarles a los chicos lo que había pasado, lo que iba a pasar, dónde estaba viviendo… Quería contarles la verdadera razón por la que escribí Emergency. Quería sincerarme con ellos y no guardarme todo para mí. Era hora de romper un par de barreras.

-Carly me voy a la nave, esta noche vengo. Y sí, le daré recuerdos a Brad.

Cerré la puerta del apartamento de Carly y llamé al de Freddie.

-Espero que seas consciente de que esa imagen tuya recién salida de la ducha no se me va a olvidar en mucho tiempo.

-Por desgracia lo soy. ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Dónde?

-A la nave – Respondí como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo.

-Yo sé, ti deberías descansar un poco.

-La verdad es que no tenía pensado ir para ensayar. Quiero contarles todo, todo lo que he dicho esta mañana en comisaria. Merecen saberlo.

-¿Estás segura de que se lo quieres contar? ¿No quieres esperar un poco a que las cosas se calmen?

-Si me espero, no lo contaré nunca.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos a la nave nos sentamos en el escenario para afinar los instrumentos. Sam estaba hecha un ovillo encima de los altavoces del equipo de sonido.<p>

-Chicos, antes de que empecemos a ensayar, me gustaría confesaros algo.

Todos la miramos.

-¿Sabéis por qué escribí Emergency? Porque mi relación con mi madre no era la mejor del mundo y no lo va a ser nunca. Pero… también la escribí porque cuando tenía catorce años, la única persona que me quería, se colgó con un cinturón en el cuarto de baño. Soy la hija de un suicida. Desde entonces mi madre cambió, volvió a caer en el alcohol y me trataba a patadas. Hubo un tiempo en el que pareció mejorar pero después recayó de nuevo y empezó el infierno. Apenas había comida en la nevera y la mayoría estaba caducada. Sin embargo, siempre había cerveza y botellas de Wisky y Vodka para emborrachar a un ejército de rusos. Algunas de esas botellas estuvieron a punto de aterrizarme en la cabeza más de una vez. Me insultaba y me amenazaba. Llegó un momento en el que tuve que poner un candado en la puerta de la habitación para que no pudiera entrar. Y luego llegó su novio, quien quería saber si la hija era tan buena en la cama como la madre.

Apreté los puños con tanta fuerza que me crujieron los nudillos.

-Al poco tiempo, empezaron a pasar por casa tipos raros, ninguno de ellos me daba buena espina. Eran drogadictos que venían a comprar la droga que mi madre y su novio les vendían… y consumían. Pero lo peor llegó la noche de fin de año. Tal y como habían prometido, rompieron el candado y se metieron en mi habitación. Mi madre, después de echarle en cara todo lo que era, me pegó y me hizo el moratón de la cara y al empujarme contra la pared me hizo uno en el hombro. Y su novio… me hizo esto – Se retiró el pelo y pudieron ver las marcas en su cuello. – Trató de violarme y mi madre se excitó viéndolo. Trató de retenerme cuando intenté huir. Si Freddie no hubiera pasado por allí en ese momento, no sé cómo estaría ahora. Esta mañana he ido a denunciarlo. No tengo casa y tengo que vivir con Carly a la espera de la sentencia.

La nave quedó en silencio y el ambiente se puso jodidamente tenso.

-Brad y yo llevamos casi un año ahorrando – Dijo, de pronto, Brison sin levantar la vista del suelo, por con tono decidido – Cada vez que entramos en casa, es como adentrarse en un campo de batalla.

-Queremos mudarnos, tener un apartamento y vivir lejos de ese ambiente.

Están… ¿confesando su historia?

-Yo… - Habló Cameron – vivo con miedo. El novio de mi madre está encaprichado con mi hermana. Tengo miedo de salir de casa por lo que le pueda pasar, por lo que le pueden llegar a hacer. Tengo miedo de no poder protegerla, de no ser lo bastante fuerte como para cuidarla. Mi padre murió hace años y mi madre no me apoya en nada de lo que hago. Mi día a día es un estado de alerta. Además… a mi casa no se la puede llamar casa. Por eso estoy ahorrando, no por mí, sino para que mi hermana pueda tener un lugar al que llamar hogar.

-Cuando tenía catorce años, mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí, no dejó ni una nota cuando se fue, cogió sus cosas y desapareció. Desde ese momento me convertí en un muerto en vida, vestía de negro, me alejaba de la gente, no hablaba…El único con el que llegaba a intercambiar dos palabras a lo largo del día era Cameron. Todo pareció empeorar cuando mi madre, presa de una enorme depresión, trató de suicidarse tomándose un bote de pastillas. Aquel día, cuando la llevaron al hospital, le confesé todo a Cam y lloré como nunca había llorado antes. Desde entonces mi madre es una paranoica y me agobia constantemente, además de que me estoy viendo obligado a estar en este grupo de forma secreta. Si se enterara de que sigo tocando, se volvería loca.

Cuando terminé de hablar todo quedó en silencio. Nunca antes habíamos tenido una conversación así, tan… profunda. Y eso me hizo darme cuenta de que el vínculo que nos unía, era mucho más fuerte de lo que yo pensaba.

-Nuestros padres están locos y nosotros somos unos balas perdidas. Nadie es perfecto – Dijo Cameron.

Entonces pasó algo que no esperaba ver, o más bien, oír. Sam empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia. Empezó a reírse como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, y no sé por qué fue. Lo de Cameron había tenido gracia pero no tanta como para estar abrazándose la barriga. Aun así, empezamos a reírnos todos, primero un poco y cada vez más, hasta el punto de que nuestras carcajadas eran lo único que se oía en todo el puerto.

* * *

><p>Ese día, después de escuchar todo aquello, me di cuenta de que, tal y como Freddie me había dicho en la canción, no estaba sola. Aun me quedaba algo por lo que sonreír a pesar de todo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal? Yo estoy deprimida. Ya han acabado de rodar la serie Llevo toda la mañana con la moral por lo suelos. Todo lo bueno se acaba, eso lo sabemos todos, pero… ¿NO PODRÍAN HABER HECHO UNA EXCEPCIÓN? En fin… es lo que hay.<strong>

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	40. Airplanes Are Like Shooting Stars

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. ¡Y YA HE ACABADO LOS EXÁMENES! FIESTA PARA MI EL RESTO DEL VERANO. Estoy feliz, ¿se nota? Bueno, ese era el motivo por el que no he subido hasta ahora, por que no tenía tiempo de nada, literalmente. Así que, no os entretengo más. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Pero antes, aquí tenéis por orden las canciones que tenéis que escuchar jajajaja: I'm Still Alive de Saving Abel (Cuando las letras estén así en negrita, canta Sam, cuando esté **_en cursiva cantan Freddie y Cam _**y cuando esté **_**en negrita y cursiva y subrayado cantan los tres .)**_**, Broken Wings de Alterbridge (En negrita canta Freddie, **_en cursiva canta Cameron, __**en negrita y cursiva y subrayado cantan los tres)**_** y Your Guardian Angel de Red Jumpsiut Apparatus (En negrita canta Sam, **_en cursiva Freddie __**y en negrita y cursiva y subrayado los dos**_**). **

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Había pasado bastante tiempo desde aquella charla en la nave, bastante tiempo. Desde aquel día, estábamos más unidos que nunca, nos contábamos cosas que meses atrás ni siquiera se nos habría pasado por la cabeza nombrar. El pequeño muro de la desconfianza había caído.<p>

Por fin habían celebrado el juicio de mi madre y su novio, aunque todos sabían que ni el mejor de los abogados podría sacarlos de aquel embrollo. No iban a ver el sol en mucho tiempo, y todos sabemos cómo tratan en prisión a los violadores. Se lo iban a pasar muy bien en las duchas con él.

Al fin pude ir a recoger mis cosas. Mis libros, mi guitarra, la ropa, la mochila, el baúl que me regaló mi padre… Fue una experiencia con sensaciones bastante contradictorias. Por un lado estaba contenta, pero por otro… erra triste dejar la casa en la que había crecido, obligarme a mi misma a dejar atrás todos los buenos recuerdos… Me fue imposible no derramar lágrimas mientras metía todo en cajas.

Al menos no me habían mandado al hospicio y me permitieron vivir con los Shay. Me había instalado en el estudio del tercer piso, tenía comida todos los días y era feliz. Además, los chicos venían mucho a casa y hacíamos maratones de películas con Spencer o le ayudábamos con su arte. Eso le servía de excusa a Brad para ver a Carly. A esos dos no les faltaba nada para ponerse a salir, y no soy la única que no dice.

El grupo, por otro lado, iba bastante bien, habíamos hecho varios conciertos más después del de fin de año en algunos pubs y bares de la ciudad y en alguna que otra fiesta. Habíamos mejorado mucho, compuesto temas nuevos y cada vez me gustaba más subirme al escenario. Solo había algo en todo aquello que no nos gustaba: Seattle. Queríamos llegar mucho más lejos, darnos a conocer en más lugares, ponernos a prueba y ver hasta dónde éramos capaces de llegar. Seattle no era más que nuestra cárcel.

Y, por último, estaba Freddie. Como éramos vecinos, no había noche que no habláramos. En un principio íbamos a su casa, pero era demasiado arriesgado por su madre; así que pasamos a hablar en mi habitación, pero Spencer empezó a coger manías con el tema de las hormonas. Cada vez llamaba más a la puerta y una vez encontré en uno de los cajones de mi mesita de noche tres preservativos y una nota que decía: "_Úsalos bien. MÁS OS VALE USARLOS. S_". Freddie los vio y el ataque de risa fue inminente, pero decidimos que era hora de encontrar otro sitio en el que pudiéramos hablar tranquilos, sin intervenciones sorpresa de su madre y sin los mensajes anticonceptivos de Spencer. Y ese sitio era la salida de incendios del último piso. Subíamos, cogíamos una manta cada uno y nos tirábamos en el suelo. De hecho, ahora mismo estábamos en aquel lugar.

-¿Estás nerviosa por el concierto de mañana?

-La verdad es que no, al contrario, me muero de ganas. La única cosa que me pone un poco nerviosa, es el hecho de que nunca antes hemos tocado allí.

-Los sitios nuevos siempre dan un poco de respeto.

* * *

><p>Se quedó completamente callada. Era raro cómo los silencios de Sam eran de todo menos incómodos. No era un silencio de estos que, con tal de romperlos, dices cualquier tontería. Era un silencio agradable. Si no teníamos nada que decir, simplemente disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro.<p>

-Alguna vez me gustaría poder ver las estrellas mientras hablo contigo – Dijo sin quitar la vista del cielo.

-¿Las estrellas?

-Sí. En Seattle hay tanta contaminación lumínica que es imposible verlas. Es que… ¿qué hay más bello que el cielo nocturno estrellado?

Yo podría decir el nombre y el apellido de alguien que es mil veces más preciosa que un millón de cielos llenos de estrellas.

-Puede que tengas razón. Mira – Dije señalando una luz parpadeante en el cielo – una estrella fugaz. Pide un deseo.

-Freddie, eso es un avión – Dijo en tono burlón.

-En ese caso, podemos fingir en los aviones en el cielo nocturno son como estrellas fugaces.

-Y eso es de una canción.

-Pide un deseo.

Volvió la vista hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos. Me quedé mirándola. En todo este tiempo nos habíamos unido mucho. No podía decir que no había secretos entre nosotros, por que estaría mintiendo. Al fin y al cabo, todos tenemos secretos que nos guardamos para nosotros mismos. Pero hablábamos mucho más, hacíamos muchas cosas juntos… si hace unos meses dudaba de mis sentimientos hacia ella, ahora estaba seguro de que sentía algo por Sam. La frase que me dijo Carly, el día que denunció lo de la noche de fin de año, en el ascenso, llevaba vagando por mi mente desde entonces. "Ella también te quiere" pero, después de tanto tiempo, ¿lo seguirá haciendo?

Cuando quise darme cuenta, tenía sus ojos clavados en los míos.

-¿Qué estás mirando?

-Algo más bonito que un cielo estrellado – Solté sin pensar.

Por un momento se quedó seria y yo me arrepentí de haber abierto mi enorme bocaza; pero enseguida sonrió tímidamente agachando la cabeza para que no viera que estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

-Qué tonto eres – Rio dándome un golpecito en el hombro.

-¿Bajamos?

-Sí, está empezando a refrescar.

Recogimos nuestras cosas, nos metimos en el ascensor y, tras despedirnos, nos metimos cada uno en nuestro apartamento.

* * *

><p>Cerré la puerta y apoyé la espalda en ella. "Algo más bonito que un cielo estrellado". No pude evitar sonreír amplia e idiotamente y que toda la sangre que no había subido todavía a mi cara lo hiciera en ese momento. Como siempre y como seguía haciendo desde hacía varios meses, Freddie ponía todo lo que conocía patas arriba. Siempre lo hacía, siempre conseguía sorprenderme en ese aspecto, siempre. Y sinceramente… me encantaba. Me encantaba esa habilidad que tenía de poner todo patas arriba en mi interior, esa habilidad que tenía para hacerme sonreír todos los días, me encantaba él.<p>

Desde la noche en el faro y desde que me había mudado con los Shay, esa pequeña chispa que se había despertado en mí, había ido creciendo y había arrasado con todo. Era incapaz de negar que sentía algo muy fuerte por mi nuevo vecino desde hacía unos meses.

-¿Ya has terminado de hablar con Freddie? – La voz de Carly interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, aunque hoy no hemos hablado demasiado. Nos hemos hecho compañía el uno al otro.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estás como un tomate y tienes una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Algo ha tenido que pasar.

-No ha sido nada importante, le he que me gustaría poder ver las estrellas porque para mí no hay nada más bonito que un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas.

-Cierto, tienes una extraña sensación por la noche y su cielo.

-El caso es que hemos visto un avión y me ha dicho que fingiera que era una estrella fugaz y que pidiera un deseo. Cuando los he abierto me estaba mirando fijamente. ¿Sabes qué me ha respondido cuando le he preguntado qué estaba mirando? Algo más bonito que un cielo estrellado – Dije tratando de imitar el tono de su voz.

-Qué tierno que es. Deberías de aceptar de una vez por todas que lo vuelves loco.

-No digas tonterías. Solo ha sido un cumplido, a ti también te dice cosas así. – Dije subiendo las escaleras corriendo.

-Con la negación no evitarás que pase lo que todos sabemos que va a pasar.

-¡Lo mismo te digo señorita "seguro que Brad se ha olvidado de mi"! – Grité antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

No hice nada más aquella noche. Nada, salvo dormir del tirón hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

><p>-¿Entonces qué canciones tocaremos esta noche? – Preguntó Cameron cargando piezas de la batería en la furgoneta de Sam.<p>

-Pues… a parte de las tres que ya hemos acordado podríamos tocar… The Few That Remain, Best of You…

-Toca Not Alone – Saltó Sam – Sé que compusiste esa canción para mí, pero es demasiado buena como para quedarse apartada en un cajón. Tócala está noche y si lo haces igual de bien que aquel día, te sacarán del bar en volandas.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto. Además, quiero que todas las moja bragas que puedan haber en el bar se mueran de envidia al oír que la canción la compusiste para mí.

-No me ayudas a ligar, ¿eh?

-Eso es que le pones Freddie – Bromeó Brison.

-Anoche le demostré tres veces lo mucho que me pone – Contra atacó Sam en el tono más casual que se pueda imaginar una persona.

-Sam, prometimos que sería un secreto.

-¿¡Así que por eso no quedaste conmigo anoche? ¡Estabas con él! Rubia me has sido infiel, creo que lo nuestro no tiene futuro – Dramatizó Cam.

-Cabrones, por un momento me había creído que era verdad – Se quejó Brison.

-Bueno salidos mentales, vamos mal de tiempo… ¡vamos a seguir cargando cosas! – Nos ordenó Brad.

Tardamos dos horas más en acabar de llevar todo al bar y montarlo para poder hacer la prueba de sonido. El dueño nos dijo que iban a asistir unas 50 personas más o menos. No eran muchas, pero no le podíamos pedir más a aquel pequeño antro. Teníamos cena gratis y bebida hasta el final de la noche así que… no nos podíamos quejar.

-Chicos – nos gritó el dueño del bar - ¿de qué os hago los bocadillos?

-De ternera – Sam fue la primera en responder y nosotros le seguimos.

* * *

><p>-¡Sam! ¿Te meto solo media?<p>

-No. Métemela entera.

Hasta que no pasaron diez segundos del más silencioso de los silencios, no fui consciente de lo mal interpretable que era mi comentario y cuando me di la vuelta estaban todos mirándome.

-Sam. Primero Cam, luego yo y ahora el dueño del bar. Contrólate hija mía.

Agarré lo primero que pillé, una botella de agua vacía, y se la tiré a la cabeza.

-Me lo has puesto a huevo, tenía que decirlo.

-Ya te pillaré, ya listillo.

Seguimos montando todo y haciendo las pruebas de sonido. Cuando empezó a llegar la gente todavía estábamos terminando de cenar sentados detrás del escenario. Si ayer no estaba nerviosa, ahora lo estaba y mucho, como si no estuviera preparada del todo. Fue algo raro.

-¡Chicos! – Gritó Carly que había conseguido colarse en la terraza en la que estaba todo montado – Tengo algo para vosotros. Me he pasado semanas haciendo esto, así que espero que os gusten.

Nos tiró un paquete a cada uno y esperó ansiosa por ver nuestra reacción. Que fue más o menos así…

-Son… ¿camisetas? ¿Camisetas con nuestro logo? ¿Como el de mi funda? – Brison rompió el silencio.

-¡! – Gritamos todos a la vez.

-¡SON GENIALMENTE GENIALES CARLY! – Salté y me tiré encima de ella.

-¿Cómo las has hecho?

-Spencer me ayudó a elegir en Diciembre el diseño para el logo de la funda de Brison y pensé que sería buena idea que tuvierais camisetas con él, algo que os identificara. Así que… una tarde de aburrimiento las empecé y durante varias noches he ido haciéndolas hasta esta mañana.

-¿Tanto han costado de hacer? – Preguntó Brad quitándose su camiseta y poniéndose la nueva.

-No han costado, pero no es fácil trabajar en una sorpresa cuando uno de los sorprendidos vive contigo.

-Gracias Morena – Dijo Cameron.

-No hay de qué Moreno. Bueno, me vuelvo a mi sitio antes de que me lo quiten. ¡Suerte chicos!

Carly se fue dejándonos a solas otra vez. Nos pusimos las camisetas y, como ya era tradición entre nosotros, nos juntamos en un círculo juntando nuestras cabezas y entrelazando los brazos.

-Bueno, ha llegado la hora. Estamos preparados y lo sabemos. Solo tenemos que salir y hacer lo que hacemos siempre, dentro y fuera del escenario…

-Ser unos balas perdidas – Dijimos todos a la vez.

Empezaron ellos con The Few That Remain y luego salté yo al escenario. La siguiente canción fue Best of You, siempre lo dábamos todo en esa canción, era como nuestro himno particular.

-La siguiente canción – Dije a través del micro – la escribimos hace poco, así que vais a ser los primeros en escucharla en directo. Trata de cómo muchas veces sentimos que los problemas nos superan y no sabemos si seremos capaces de seguir adelante y enfrentarlos. Esta canción habla de la superación. Esto es I'm Still Alive.

**It's morning, and I feel it,**

**All the sins I was in last night.**

**Dear Jesus, please save me,**

**'Cause I think I've fallen down into the depths this time.**

**Am I dreamin' or still sleepin'?**

**I wonder if I'm ever gonna make it out.**

**Now you're gone, and I'm here,**

**And I feel so bitter. Waking up alive**

_**Another day.**_** It never seems easy**

_**When you'll find, another day.**_

**Where I looked at what I'm facing,**

**Don't know if I can take it**_**.**_

_**I could scream out loud,**_

_**But I'm wasting my time.**_

**This pain only reminds me, I'm still alive.**

**Now these feelings, they're creeping,**

**Like a chill crawling up my spine.**

**It's lonely, it's not easy,**

**Coming home all alone each and every night.**

**And as time goes by, I feel so bitter.**

**Waking up alive. **

_**Another day.**_**It never seems easy**

_**When you'll find, another day.**_

**Where I looked at what I'm facing,**

**Don't know if I can take it.**

_**I could scream out loud,**_

_**But I'm wasting my time.**_

**This pain only reminds me, I'm still alive.**

_Don't wake me up, if there's gonna be hell to pay._

_All the weight of the world keeps pushing me down._

_**(Pushing me down)**_

_So, just let me sleep,_

_Even if I'm in too deep._

_Keep me locked in my dreams,_

_So I can't get out._ _**(I can't get out)**_

**It's been so hard, but I'm doing much better.**

**Waking up alive. **

_**Another day. **_**It never seems easy**

_**When you'll find, another day.**_

**Where I looked at what I'm facing,**

**Don't know if I can take it.**

_**I could scream out loud,**_

_**But I'm wasting my time.**_

**This pain only reminds me, I'm still alive.**

**This pain only reminds me** _(I'm still alive)_

**This pain only reminds me** _(I'm still alive)_

_**I could scream out loud,**_

_**But I'm wasting my time.**_

**This pain only reminds me, I'm still alive.**

Cuando las últimas notas de la canción empezaron a morir en el bar, sonreí mordiéndome en labio inferior y abrí los ojos. Todos aplaudían y gritaban. Busqué la mirada de Freddie que me dijo "presenta". Cogí el micro y me puse a andar por el escenario.

-¿Os ha gustado? – Recibí gritos por respuesta – Me gusta. Espero que estéis disfrutando. Pero creo que aquí nos falta algo. Señores y sobretodo señoras, ¿quiénes son los cuatro bombones que tenemos aquí? – Grité señalándolos – Aquí a mi vera tengo, ¡al niño que nació no con un pan, sino con una guitarra debajo del brazo! ¡Al ala izquierda de nuestra formación! ¡A nuestro rubiales! ¡A la guitarra rítmica, démosle un fuerte aplauso a BRAD!

El público empezó a gritar y Brad levantó los brazos.

-¡No muy lejos tenemos a su alma gemela! ¡A su hermano gemelo! ¡A la locura de nuestro grupo! ¡Señoras – Dije rodeándole por los hombros – este tío tiene una habilidad increíble con los dedos! ¡Mal pensadas, me refiero a la habilidad a la hora de tocar! ¡DADLE UN FUERTE APLAUSO A NUESTRO BAJISTA… BRISON!

Le estaba pillando el gustillo a esto de hacer presentaciones.

-¡Aquí al fondo, escondido entre bombos y platillos, tenemos a la otra mitad de nuestra locura! ¡Mi moreno, el ritmo, la energía y el alma de nuestro grupo! ¡DADLE UN FUERTE APLAUSO A CAMERON!

Estaba yo más emocionada que él público.

-¡Casi para terminar ya, tenemos a nuestro solista, nuestro vocalista junto con Cam! ¡Tenemos al compositor de varias de nuestras canciones! ¡Es como el puñetero Josh Hutcherson de Lost Bullets!

-Estás loca – Me dijo tapando el micro.

-Pero sabes que te encanta. ¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA FREDDIE!

* * *

><p>-Y ahora – Dije a través del micro – me vais a permitir que presente a esta señorita que tengo aquí a mi lado. Nuestra humilde speaker. Para Cameron es la "Rubia", para mí es la pitufa. ¡DADLE UN FUERTE APLAUSO AL NERVIO, AL TORBELLINO Y A LA VOZ DE LOST BULLETS! ¡SAM!<p>

Ella levantó los brazos, hizo una reverencia y aplaudió al público.

-La siguiente canción la escribimos Cameron y yo un día después de ver las noticias en la televisión, y esto no va a broma. Habla de cómo los hombres nos destrozamos los unos a los otros. Esto es Broken Wings.

**Fight the fight alone**

**When the world is full of victims**

**Dims a fading light**

**In our souls**

_Leave the peace alone_

_Now we all are slowly changing_

_Dims a fading light _

_In our souls_

**In my opinion seeing is to know**

**The things we hold**

**Are always first to go**

**And who's to say**

**We won't end up alone**

_**On broken wings I'm falling **_

_**And it won't be long**_

_**The skin on me is burning **_

_**By the fires of the sun**_

_**On skinned knees I'm bleeding**_

_**And it won't be long**_

_**I've got to find that meaning **_

_**I'll search for so long**_

_Cry ourselves to sleep_

_We will sleep alone forever_

_Will you lay me down_

_In the same place with all I love_

**Mend the broken homes**

**Care for them they are our brothers**

**Save the fading light in our souls**

_In my opinion seeing is to know_

_What you give_

_Will always carry you_

_And who's to say _

_We won't survive it too_

_**On broken wings I'm falling **_

_**And it won't be long**_

_**The skin on me is burning **_

_**By the fires of the sun**_

_**On skinned knees**_

_**I'm bleeding**_

_**And it won't be long**_

_**I've got to find that meaning **_

_**I'll search for so long**_

_Set a-free all _

_Relying on their will _

_To make me all that I am _

_And all that I'll be_

**Set a-free all**

**Will fall between the cracks**

**With memories of all that I am**

**And all I'll be**

_**On broken wings I'm falling **_

_**And it won't be long**_

_**The skin on me is burning **_

_**By the fires of the sun**_

_**On skinned knees**_

_**I'm bleeding**_

_**And it won't be long**_

_**I've got to find that meaning **_

_**I'll search for so long.**_

Aun no habían terminado de sonar las últimas notas de Broken Wings y empezamos a tocar Not Alone. En los más de cuatro minutos que dura la canción, no retiré la mirada de los ojos de Sam; ni una sola vez la retiré o la bajé. Cuando sonaba esa canción, el público desaparecía y solo estábamos ella y yo, ni siquiera existían los chicos. Esos cuatro minutos estaban reservados para Sam y para mí.

* * *

><p>Cuando empezaron a tocar Not Alone, Freddie giró la cara y posó sus ojos sobre los míos. Tenía pensado bajar del escenario durante esa canción pero me quedé pegada al escenario. Y me daba igual que toda la gente que había allí pensara que era una idiota por quedarme allí de pie en medio del escenario sin hacer absolutamente nada, me daba exactamente lo mismo, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de contener las lágrimas como para centrarme en el qué dirán. Fueron los cuatro minutos más intensos que había vivido hasta la fecha, bueno… los más intensos fueron los del faro pero… yo estaba hablando de otro tipo de intensidad. Yo hablaba de eso que sientes cuando gritas en silencio mil cosas, cuando solo hace falta una mirada para decir todo lo que las palabras no puedes, yo hablaba de ese tipo de intensidad.<p>

Cuando acabó la canción cogí mi guitarra acústica, que llevaba todo el concierto colocada en el soporte, y me la colgué al hombro.

-Antes de toca nuestra última canción quiero decir algo. Compuse esta canción en enero y a lo largo de estos meses le hemos ido dando forma hasta hoy que va a ver la luz. Los chicos sabían que había escrito esta canción, pero no para quién… Esta canción en para ellos, por apoyarme, ayudarme y por creer en mi. Por hablar conmigo hasta las tantas de la madrugada y por fingir que los aviones son estrellas fugaces. Esta canción está dedicada también mi mejor amiga Carly Shay. Podría pasarme años para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí y no estoy exagerando. Es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, ha estado a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida… es tan fantástica que muchas veces creo que no merezco tener una amiga como ella. Gracias por todo Carly, por todas y cada una de las cosas que has hecho por mi y ambas sabemos que son muchas. Esta canción va por vosotros chicos.

**When I see your smile **

_**Tears run down my face**_

**I can't replace**

_**And now that I'm stronger I've figured out **_

_**How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul **_

_**And I know**_

**I'll find **

_**Deep inside me I can be the one**_

**I will never let you fall **(_Let you fall)_

**I'll stand up with you forever **

**I'll be there for you through it all **(Through it all)

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. **

_**Seasons are changing **_

_**And waves are crashing **_

_**And stars are falling all for us **_

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter **_

_**I can show you I'll be the one **_

**I will never let you fall **_(Let you fall)_

**I'll stand up with you forever **

**I'll be there for you through it all **_(Through it all)_

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

_**'Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart **_

_**Please don't throw that away **_

**'Cause I'm here for you **

**Please don't walk away, **

**Please tell me you'll stay, stay **

**Use me as you will **

**Pull my strings just for a thrill **

**And I know I'll be ok **

**Though my skies are turning gray **

**I will never let you fall **

**I'll stand up with you forever **

**I'll be there for you through it all **

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven...**

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever _

_**I'll be there for you through it all **_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven... **_

Locura era la única palabra para describir lo que se montó en aquel bar cuando terminó la canción. Fue increíble, increíble. Allí mismo, en el escenario, nos abrazamos todos y nos despedimos del público, para después bajar de allí. En cuanto puse un pie en el suelo, Carly con la cara llena de lágrimas negras por culpa del rímel, se abalanzó sobre mí.

-¿Interrumpo algo? Me gustaría hablar con los miembros de la banda.

Un tío que tenía la misma cara que Bob Marley pero en blanco se alzaba ante nosotros. No teníamos ni idea de quién era, nunca le habíamos visto por la calle ni por ningún sitio. Solo hubo una cosa que nos dio una pista: sus calcetines negros con guitarras brillantes.

-Soy Socko, el amigo de Spencer. Hablé con Freddie hace meses.

-Es cierto, ya ni me acordaba.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Preguntó Cameron secándose en sudor de la cara con una toalla.

-Por esa llamada, le dije a Freddie que le iba a mandar a mi tío una carta con vuestra actuación de Halloween y esta mañana me ha llegado su respuesta. Juro que no la he leído. He esperado hasta ahora para dárosla en mano.

-Freddie léela tú – Dijeron los gemelos.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Por que habló contigo la primera vez.

* * *

><p>Muy a regañadientes agarré la carta y empecé a leer en voz alta.<p>

_¿Qué pasó pibes? Parece ser que mi sobrino les habló de mí y de mi deseo de seguir cultivando la buena música. _

_Hace unos días me llegó una carta suya con un DVD. En él había una actuación de Lost Bullets en una fiesta de Halloween. En un principio no iba a escucharla, algo me decía que no tenían buen material, pero… una vocecita en mi cabezota me dijo que pusiera aquel DVD y viera la actuación. Lo hice y me tragué mis propias palabras._

_No es que sean buenos, me corrijo, son muy buenos, pero les falta pulirse como a los diamantes en bruto. Transmiten, tocan bien, se mueven con soltura en el escenario, tienen buena letra y buena música y, sobretodo, ganas de comerse el mundo._

_Posiblemente esta carta llegue antes que yo, ya que tengo previsto volar hacia allí en Mayo, y es bueno que sea así para que tengan tiempo de pensar con calma una respuesta a la pregunta que vengo a formularles a continuación…_

-¡Me tienes que estar tomando el pelo!

-¡Pero sigue leyendo! – Se quejó Sam aporreándome el brazo con mucha fuerza.

_¿Quieren venirse este verano de gira conmigo para demostrarles a todos lo que se están perdiendo?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. ¿Qué tan? Sé que lo de los tipos de letra en las canciones es un poco lioso, lo siento. Después, como habréis notado, he dado un salto en el tiempo, para acelerar la cosa más que nada. <strong>

**Después, ya son casi 400 reviews y juro que no me lo puedo creer. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Cambiando de tema… ESPAÑA HA GANADO LA EUROCOPA. Hemos hecho historia, somos el primer equipo de fútbol que gana Eurocopa (o copa de Europa), mundial y Eurocopa de forma consecutiva. **

**Y después de este momento de felicidad, como siempre dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	41. Ohana Significa Familia

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Vamos a ver… ¿400 reviews? ¿En serio? ¡No me lo puedo creer! Si fuera rica juro que me iba a casa de cada uno de vosotros y no sé lo que os hacía. MIL GRACIAS DE VERDAD OS LO DIGO. Igual que a vosotros os alegra que suba los capítulos, a mi me alegra que dejéis reviews por que, joder, me encanta escribir y me encanta que os encante lo que hago. Bueno, me preguntaron si le falta mucho a esta historia… a ver, no le falta mucho para acabar. PERO NO ME MATÉIS, no la voy a cortar y decir ala se acabó, sería muy cruel. Voy a hacer una secuela, ¿cuándo empezará? Paciencia, pero aun queda Lost Bullets para mucho rato jajajaja. Bueno, nada más que decir, nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>¿Nosotros? ¿De gira? Que alguien me tire del pelo que no me lo puedo creer. Quiero decir… ¡DIOS MÍO! ¡NOS ESTÁN PROPONIENDO IR DE GIRA! ¡ESTE MISMO VERANO! O sea en… dos meses. Estamos en abril, el tío de Socko viene en mayo y verano es en… junio. Pero… ¿y Carly? ¿La madre de Freddie? No puede irse así sin más. ¿Lilly? Si Cam se viene estará desprotegida…<p>

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué os parece la idea? – Preguntó Socko expectante.

-Tenemos que pensarlo – Respondimos todos a la vez. A parecer, todo estábamos pensado lo mismo.

-Tranquilos tenéis unas tres semanas para pensarlo hasta que venga mi tío. Por cierto, no volará hasta aquí, ya veréis a lo que me refiero cuando venga. Os dejo que disfrutéis de vuestros fans. Adiós.

Nos miramos todos con cara de no saber qué hacer. Teníamos ganas, era nuestra oportunidad para romper las barreras que queríamos romper, darnos a conocer y ver hasta dónde éramos capaces de llegar pero… había inconvenientes. Bastantes. Y eso era lo único que nos hacia dudar.

* * *

><p>A lo tonto ya había pasado una semana y media desde la carta y parecía que todo estábamos evitando hacer una reunión. Poníamos miles de escusas, trabajo, exámenes finales, deberes, castigos, perros que no existían muertos, esculturas ardientes de Spencer, "cosas de chicas"… todo lo habido y por haber. Ni siquiera había salido el tema en las charlas nocturnas con Sam. Todos queríamos irnos de gira, eso estaba claro, pero… era tan complicado…<p>

Aquella misma tarde, estaba tirado en mi cama cuando me llegó un mensaje de Cameron.

_A la nave. Ya. Y no me repliques. _

Y entonces sonó la puerta. Eran Sam y Carly.

-¿Has visto el mensaje de Cameron?

-Ahora mismo le estaba leyendo.

-Vamos entonces.

-Yo conduzco.

-Pues… en ese caso… haz el favor de ponerte aunque sea una camiseta si no quieres provocar accidentes – Dijo divertida mientras corría escaleras abajo seguida por Carly.

Me puse la primera camiseta que pillé y las seguí como un rayo escaleras abajo. Saltamos en el coche, literalmente, y nos dirigimos a la nave. Como siempre, la música iba a todo volumen y nosotros cantando como si no hubiera mañana. Aparcamos en el puerto y entramos en el local de ensayo, donde estaban Cameron y su hermana sentados en los sofás.

-¿A qué venía tanta prisa? – Preguntó Sam.

-¿Y los gemelos?

-Aquí estamos – Dijo la voz de Brad detrás de nosotros.

-¿Por qué hemos tenido que venir? Me has pillado con la cabeza a medio enjabonar tío – Se quejó Brison.

-Sentaos, tenemos novedades.

* * *

><p>-Cuéntales – Le pidió a su hermana sin poder contener la emoción.<p>

-Vale, vamos a ver. Una de mis pasiones secretas es la cocina, siempre me ha gustado preparar platos y hacer los míos propios. Un profesor, el de cuidado del hogar, lo sabía y era sabedor de mi talento, por eso me dio un folleto de una escuela culinaria de verano. El plazo de matriculación acababa de abrir así que decidí probar suerte, no tenía nada que perder y si me daban esa beca y podía pasarme el verano allí, me daría muchos puntos para entrar en una escuela en el futuro. La cosa está en que faltaba una semana para que empezara el curso y no había recibido noticias, así que lo di todo por perdido… hasta hace un rato.

Automáticamente todos levantamos la cabeza, esperando que lo que estábamos pensando no fuera una ilusión, sino una realidad como una casa.

-¿Quieres decir…?

-¡Que me han dado la beca! ¡No voy a pisar mi casa en unos tres meses!

-¿Lo que significa…? – A Brad ya se le había iluminado la cara.

-¡Que puedo ir de gira! – Gritó Cameron poniéndose de pie en el sofá de un salto.

-Sam y yo tuvimos una idea la otra noche – Carly habló por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado – bueno, en realidad fue de Sam. Pensó que, visto el éxito que han tenido las camisetas, podría irme con vosotros de gira y encargarme de la creación y la venta de las camisetas. Se lo comenté a Spencer y, aunque no le hace mucha gracia quedarse solo todo el verano, cree que será una experiencia muy constructiva. Además de que puedo llevar mi coche para cargar todo el material.

Se produjo un largo silencio, bueno, largo para mí y para Carly, de ellos dependía que fuera a la gira o no.

-Bienvenida a la familia Morena.

-Vamos chicos, seguro que es genial y… espera – Me corté a mi misma - ¿habéis dicho que sí?

Todos asintieron.

-Me voy de gira – Susurré sin poder creerlo - ¡NOS VAMOS DE GIRA!

Todos empezamos a saltar y a bailar. Por fin, después de tanto pelear íbamos a romper nuestros propios horizontes y poner a prueba nuestra música, nuestra resistencia, íbamos a poder ponernos a prueba. Llegar lejos, visitar lugares nuevos, la vida en moteles de carretera, vivir al día… No podía pedir más. No podíamos pedir más.

Estaba tan emocionada que hasta que no empezamos a abrazarnos, no me di cuenta de que faltaba algo en la nave. Más bien, alguien.

-¿Dónde está Freddie? – Pregunté.

-Hace un segundo estaba sentado en el sofá, no creo que se haya ido.

-Pues si no se ha ido, dime tú dónde se ha metido porque, que yo sepa, solo Harry Potter tiene una puñetera capa de invisibilidad.

-Wow, Rubia, relájate. Habrá ido al baño o algo por el estilo.

-Lo siento – No era consciente lo nerviosa que me había puesto al ver que no estaba – Pero, ¿cómo es posible que no nos hayamos dado cuenta de que se ha levantado?

-Se ve que estaríamos demasiado ocupados porque nos podemos ir de gira sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

-¿Preocupación? Mierda, se ha ido a… No importa. Brad, por favor, acerca a Carly a casa después.

-Sin problemas.

Sin decir nada más salí disparada fuera de la nave, como pensé, el coche no estaba. Los autobuses pasan cada hora por el puerto, demasiado lento, solo me queda… correr. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan imbécil?

* * *

><p>Todos estaban tan contentos, parecía que todo fuera perfecto y, la verdad es que para ellos lo era, pero para mí no. Verlos allí tan felices, sin preocupaciones, saltando, me hizo arder de rabia por dentro, me hizo sentirme excluido. Mientras volvía a casa en el coche, me arrepentí de no haberles dicho nada, pero no estaba el horno para bollos. Entré en casa, cogí un par de latas de refresco, algo de comer y una manta y subí hasta la octava planta. Desde allí, tenía una clara vista del atardecer.<p>

-S…sabia que… estarías… aquí – Escuché una voz jadeante a mi espalda.

-¿Sam?

-La… misma… que viste… y calza – Se apoyaba en el marco de la ventaba con su mano izquierda y la derecha la tenía sobre la rodilla mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás hiperventilando. ¿No estabas en el puerto?

-Estaba… tu lo has… dicho. Hasta que… te has ido.

-No me dirás que has venido hasta aquí desde el puerto adrede.

-No… - Resopló entrando en la salida de incendios y sentándose frete a mí, apoyando la espalda en la barandilla – He venido… desde el puerto… corriendo.

-¿Estás loca? Está como a media hora o más.

-Puede que me falten un par… de tornillos… ¿Te lo vas a beber? – Señaló la lata de refresco entera.

-Adelante.

La agarró como si llevara años sin probar ningún líquido y no se la quitó de los labios hasta que se la terminó, ignorando las pequeñas gotas que escapaban de las comisuras de estos y se deslizaban por su cuello.

-Te has venido aquí porque estábamos celebrando el fin de las preocupaciones ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te conozco demasiado Benson. Anda, cuéntame, prometo no interrumpir.

Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio hasta que conseguí poner en orden las locas ideas de mi cabeza y empezar a hablar:

-Puede que Cameron se haya quitado de encima el problema de Lilly, y no es que no me alegre, estoy feliz por él y por ti, me encanta la idea de que Carly se venga con nosotros, pero… me cabrea mucho, me enfada horrores que lo mío no sea tan fácil. Me muero de ganas de ir a esa gira con vosotros, pero si hasta la fecha he estado tocando en secreto y de repente le digo que me voy…

-Tienes miedo.

-Prometiste que no me interrumpirías – Sin darme cuenta le había lanzado una mirada venenosa y ella levantó las manos en su defensa – pero nunca has dicho nada tan cierto. Tengo miedo, mucho. Cada vez que me viene a la cabeza la gira, pienso en fugarme o en decírselo e irme pero… me viene a la mente lo que pasó hace años y sé que si vuelve a pasar no volveré a verla – Lo ojos se me empezaron a humedecer sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo – sé que si vuelve a pasar nadie podrá evitar que consiga llevar a cabo su objetivo. Quiero cumplir mi sueño, pero si eso significa acabar con la vida de mi madre y cargar para siempre con la culpa, prefiero que os busquéis otro guitarra y os vayáis sin mí. Cada minuto que pasa odio más a mi padre por eso.

Tiré la lata con rabia, haciendo que cuatro palomas que descansaban en los escalones salieran volando aterrorizadas.

-Estoy entre la espada y la pared Sam, y tengo la sensación de que acabaré apuñalado haga lo que haga.

* * *

><p>-¿Has acabado? Que me alegre por Cameron no significa que me hubiera olvidado de ti y de tu madre, eso para que lo sepas. Mira… no es solo musicalmente, somos un grupo, un equipo, una familia, sois mi maldita Ohana… y Ohana significa familia y la familia ni te abandona ni te olvida…<p>

Sabía que eso era de una película, pero decidí callarme.

-Sí, podemos encontrar un guitarrista que te sustituya, podríamos buscar a un tío que tocara mejor que el maldito Brian May, pero no sería lo mismo ni por asomo. Antes que nuestro guitarrista eres nuestro amigo. Joder – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, frustrada – eres parte de mi maldita Ohana y no quiero que esta se rompa. No pienso irme de Seattle sin ti, aunque eso signifique perder una oportunidad única en la vida. Para mi eso es más importante que treinta millones de giras.

Después de decir todo aquello me quedé en silencio. Me costaba expresarme sin música, no era buena dejando ver mis emociones así pero… necesitaba decirle aquello con o sin música. Decidí hablar con el corazón por una vez.

-Arriésgate, dile todo a tu madre, no te aseguro que te vaya a decir que sí a la primera pero… no tienes nada que perder. Si no hay modo de convencerla, Cameron tendrá que cantar solo y Brad será el solista.

-¿Serías capaz de dejar pasar esta oportunidad… por mí?

-Esta y muchas otras más.

-Está bien. Dame unos días para pensarlo y se lo diré a mi madre.

-Si quieres que esté solo tienes que llamar a mi puerta. Y ahora si me lo permites, voy a darme una ducha de tres horas para quitarme todo el sudor de encima.

Entré en el edificio por la ventana y cuando me dirigía al ascensor me llamó.

-Oye Sam.

-Dime…

Aun no me había dado la vuelta del todo y ya me estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas. Solo me hizo falta un segundo para reaccionar y corresponderlo.

-Gracias – Me susurró al oído – Me alegro de tenerte en mi Ohana.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. Siento la tardanza, de verdad, pero estaba súper atascada y no sabía cómo escribirlo. Lo he empezado de nuevo unas 15 veces más o menos, pero bueno… aunque no es muy largo, aquí lo tenéis.<strong>

**Por cierto, voy a estar unos días sin ordenador por que no funciona bien y lo tienen que arreglar, intentaré actualizar desde el de mi hermana pero no aseguro nada.**

**Hasta entonces, y como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	42. La Valentía, Requiere Un Toque De Locura

**Hey, hey, siento haber tardado. Se me ha estropeado el ordenador y tenía que utilizar el de mi hermana, por lo que apenas he podido escribir estos días. Espero que, a pesar de eso, sigáis leyendo esta historia. Prometo que no tardaré tanto en subir el siguiente. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana desde aquella conversación con Sam, solo faltaban dos días para que viniera Benito y mi madre, aparte de estar más rara de lo normal, todavía no sabía nada de lo de la gira. No, todavía no había sido capaz de decírselo. Sabía de sobra que cuanto más tardara, menos tiempo tendría de asimilarlo y menos posibilidades tendría de que me dejara ir a la gira con mis amigos… Si es que tenía posibilidades. Cameron era el único que sabía que todavía no había tenido el valor necesario para enfrentarme a mi madre y cada día se enfadaba conmigo en el instituto por ese motivo. No quería ni pensar en lo que me haría Sam si se enteraba. Tenía decidido que aquella tarde, después del ensayo se lo diría todo.<p>

Y mientras yo me comía la cabeza tratando de averiguar las palabras correctas para decirle toda la verdad a mi madre, ellos soñaban despiertos con la gira que se acercaba.

-No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando – Dijo Cam dejándose caer en el sillón.

-Es increíble que nos vayamos de gira. Tantos años en el grupo y, por fin, gracias a Carly nos vamos – Secundó Brison.

-¿Qué? Yo no he hecho nada.

-Carly, deja la modestia a un lado por una vez en tu vida.

-Eso, si no se te hubiera ocurrido la idea de grabarnos, esto no estaría pasando.

-Pero solo hice eso, grabaros. Vosotros, componéis, tocáis, cantáis y actuáis delante de la gente. Al lado de eso, yo no he hecho prácticamente nada.

-Tú piensa lo que te dé la gana – Insistió Brad – Pero gran parte de esto es gracias a ti.

-Discrepo.

-Chicos, va a estar así toda la tarde antes de admitir que tenemos razón. Me tengo que ir, ¿podéis llevar luego a Carly a casa?

-Claro – Asintieron los gemelos.

Entonces Sam me agarró por la parte de atrás del cuello de la camisa y tiró de mi con fuerza, provocando que mi equilibrio se fuera a tomar Fanta.

-¿¡Pero qué haces? – Me echó tal mirada asesina que no volví a abrir la boca hasta que entramos en su coche.

-¿Qué haces? Casi me degüellas Sam.

No me contestó, se dedicó a arrancar el motor de su vieja furgoneta y a salir del puerto… y de Seattle. Fue entonces cuando abrió la boca y contestó a todas mis preguntas.

* * *

><p>-Quiero ir a ver a mi madre.<p>

No, no estoy loca. Quiero ir al centro penitenciario a las afueras de la ciudad a restregarle a mi madre por la cara que me voy de gira. Quiero que le joda todavía más estar en la cárcel, quiero que le duela ver cómo la que hasta la fecha ha sido la que ha aguantado los golpes, está saliendo a flote.

-¿Estás segura?

-Nunca he estado tan segura de nada en toda mi vida.

Sé que para él era una locura, de hecho, yo misma estaba empezando a pensar que no estaba del todo cuerda al haber tomado esta decisión, pero estaba segura que era lo mejor, era mi venganza personal. Y la iba a llevar a cabo sí o sí.

Tras pasar varios controles, llegamos a la ventanilla de recepción del centro penitenciario. Allí había un hombre barbudo mirando entretenido una revista. Sigo preguntándome cómo era capaz la silla de aguantar su peso.

-Buenos días.

-Hola pequeña, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Quiero hablar con Pam Puckett.

-¿Eres un familiar?

-Soy su hija. Sam Puckett.

-Está bien. Solo podrás hablar con ella unos 10 minutos como mucho, has venido fuera del horario de visitas y es el máximo permitido en estas situaciones. Rellena este formulario y espera a que te llamen. Ah, tu acompañante tendrá que quedarse en la sala de espera mientras tú estás en una sala diferente con tu madre.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Pam le ponga una mano encima a su hija? – Preguntó Freddie mientras yo rellenaba aquel estúpido formulario.

-Tranquilo chico, habrá un cristal blindado entre ambas, no podrá acercarse a ella.

-Aquí tiene – Intervine yo dándole el formulario ya rellenado y firmado.

-Perfecto, pasad a la sala de espera y en cuanto esté todo listo te llamaremos.

Freddie se sentó nada más entrar, pero yo no podía ni pensar en eso. Me movía de un lado a otro de la habitación frotándome las manos con nerviosismo, mordiéndome el labio o las uñas. Andaba tanto que podría haber hecho un maldito agujero en el suelo. Estaba inquieta, mucho más de lo que estaba normalmente y dudaba una vez más de si lo que estaba haciendo era un acto de valentía o una completa locura.

-¿Samantha Puckett?

Y fue al oír aquellas palabras cuando me quedé clavada en el suelo. Pasé del movimiento a la parálisis total en menos de un segundo.

-Está todo listo. Si me sigues, te indicaré dónde está la sala.

Sin pestañear, seguí a aquella mujer. Creo que era mi instinto el que decidió seguirla, porque mi cerebro había dejado de funcionar cuando aquella mujer entró en la sala de espera. La seguí a través de largos pasillos, de cientos de puertas que habría un guardia y luego la volvía a cerrar con llave y con cada puerta y cada pasillo que atravesábamos, el karma que se respiraba en aquel lugar iba a peor. Solo tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí y no volver nunca más; pero no podía hacer eso. Me estaría fallando a mí misma.

-Siéntate en esa silla, enseguida llagará tu madre.

Hice lo que me pedía y, efectivamente, a los dos segundos, mi madre estaba sentada frente a mí. Lo primero que oí al descolgar el auricular de teléfono que me permitía hablar con ella fue:

-Vaya, mira quién se ha dignado a venir. La pequeña bastar…

-Cállate – la corté tajantemente – no tengo mucho tiempo y ahora me vas a escuchar. La que por desgracia es tu hija, esa a la que has maltratado de todas las formas posibles durante años, esa a la que dejaste a merced de tu novio drogata, esa a la que le tiraste botellas a la cabeza, esa a la que mataste de hambre, a la que menospreciaste e hiciste que creyera que no valía para nada. Esa a la que pegaste, insultaste y aterrorizaste, esa que, según tú no valía para nada. Esa. ¿Sabes de quién te estoy hablando?

Podía ver la ira brillando en sus ojos, generando en mí una tremenda sensación de satisfacción.

-Sí, te hablo de mí. Pues esa que no valía para nada, se va de gira. Sí, en dos días viene a vernos el tío de Socko y nos iremos de gira. ¿No decías que no valía para nada? ¿No decías que acabaría muerta de hambre debajo de un puente? Pues, ¿sabes qué? Estabas equivocada, tremendamente equivocada. Tengo talento, tengo amigos y tengo una familia que me quiere. He acabado el curso con matrícula de honor, sí, del suspenso a la matrícula; puedo ir a la universidad que a mí me dé la gana y por mis notas me pagan el curso. ¿No decías que no valía para nada? Yo no me voy a pasar el resto de mi vida encerrada en una puta celda. No. Yo me voy a ver mundo y a cumplir mis sueños, por mucho que te pese a ti y al cerdo de tu novio. Adiós mamá.

Tiré el auricular contra el cristal, mirando por última vez a mi madre, y salí de la sala. Recorrí los mismos pasillos y las mismas puertas que hacía cinco minutos y no me detuve ante nada. Sin yo darme cuenta, en mitad de mi pequeño discurso, las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar de mi rostro. Lágrimas de impotencia, de rabia, de felicidad… Entré como un rayo en la sala de espera y Freddie, sobresaltado, se levantó de su asiento.

Lo miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y él, sin mediar palabra, se acercó a mí y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. De nuevo, puso mi mundo patas arriba.

* * *

><p>Tras estar en aquella habitación unos minutos, volvimos a su coche con la intención de volver a casa pero, en vez de meternos en nuestros apartamentos, subimos a la salida de incendios, nos tiramos en el suelo y nos quedamos mirando cómo el sol se ocultaba entre los edificios.<p>

-Sabes que eres muy valiente, ¿verdad?

-Yo más bien creo que no estoy en mis cabales.

-Puede, pero eso no quita que seas una de las personas más valientes que he conocido en mi vida. Me gustaría poder tener esa valentía.

-Eres valiente. Viniste a buscarme a mi casa en fin de año sin saber llevar una moto, me llevaste al hospital cuando Finny murió sin casco ni carnet, salvaste a tu madre, te has enfrentado a un matón por meterse con tu padre. Le has contado a tu madre que nos vamos de gira.

-Soy un cobarde Sam, el peor de todos los cobardes.

-No seas tonto.

-No Sam, soy un cobarde. Todavía no he tenido valor para decirle a mi madre lo de la gira.

Y ahora es cuando ella se cabrea, se pone hecha un basilisco, me pega y… ¿me mira de forma comprensiva? Algo me está fallando en esta ecuación. Tendría que estar dejándome los ojos morados, no mirándome con ojos de cordero degollado.

-Para ser valiente, tienes que estar un poco loco.

-Para mi desgracia, hay demasiada cordura en mi cabeza y pocas veces actúo por instinto.

-¿Qué harías ahora si tuvieras que actuar por instinto? – Dijo divertida acercándose a mí.

Si actuara por instinto, ahora mismo, no correría ni pizca de aire entre su boca y la mía. Es cierto, no sé cuánto tiempo más voy a poder estar sin probar de nuevo esos labios. No sabía cuánto más podría estar sin confesarle lo que sentía por ella. Pero ese no era el momento.

-No lo sé – Dije en lugar de todo lo que estaba pensando.

-Yo me pondría a gritar cosas a los cuatro vientos. De hecho… - Se puso de pie, se acercó a la barandilla, tomó aire y… - ¡ME ENCANTA EL POLLO FRITO!

-¿Estás loca? Nos van a echar de aquí – La risa me traicionó.

-Sí y sabes que te encanta. Vamos pruébalo es divertido. ¡ADORO EL BACON! Venga, no seas cobarde. Comete locuras.

-¡ODIO LOS REFRESCOS SIN AZÚCAR!

-¡ME SÉ LA CANCIÓN BABY DE JUSTIN BIEBER!

-¿En serio?

-¿Qué? Carly era muy fan, la ponía a todas horas.

-¡ME ENCANTA QUE SAM PUCKETT ESTÉ LOCA!

-¡A FREDDIE BENSON LE ENCANTA QUE ESTÉ LOCA!

-¡ME GUSTA BAILAR EN CALZONCILLOS CUANDO ESTOY SOLO EN CASA!

-Tío, demasiada información. ¡LE ACABO DE ECHAR A MI MADRE EN CARA QUE NO SOY COMO ELLA ME DECÍA! ¡LE HE ECHADO EN CARA A MI MADRE QUE SOY MEJOR QUE ELLA!

-Le voy a decir a mi madre que me voy de gira.

-Ese es mi chico. Venga vamos.

Estaba más decidido que nunca a decirle a mi madre lo del grupo, nunca había estado tan decidido a hacer algo como hasta ahora. Sam se metió en su apartamento y yo en el mío. Sin embargo, hubo algo que me sorprendió al llegar al salón.

Mi guitarra estaba encima del sofá.

-Te dije que la tiraras y que te olvidaras del grupo de una vez por todas Freddie.

Por eso había estado tan rara estos días.

-Mamá…

-¡Te dije que la tiraras! ¡Me has desobedecido!

-Mamá…

-¡Nada de mamá! ¡Creí que podía confiar en ti y me he dado cuenta de que toda esa confianza no ha servido para nada! ¡Se acabó la guitarra y se acabó el grupo!

-¡Mamá me voy de gira con el grupo! – Grité sin pensarlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Me voy de gira en unos días mamá. Tocar la guitarra, expresar lo que siento a través de esas malditas seis cuerdas, estar en Lost Bullets, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Es mi sueño, es lo que me gusta. Sé que te prometí que tiraría la guitarra pero… no puedo deshacerme de lo que me da la vida mamá. Quieres que sea feliz, pues no me obligues a tirar lo que me da esa felicidad.

-No, Freddie...

-Yo no soy como mi padre. Yo no te abandonaré, pero por favor, deja que vaya a esa gira. Llevo años esperando este momento y ahora que lo tengo tan cerca…

-Ya sabía que te ibas de gira – Soltó de golpe – Escuché a Spencer hablar con Carly. Rebusqué en tu habitación hasta que encontré ese doble fondo en tu armario y dentro la guitarra.

¿Lo sabía? ¿Cómo era posible?

-Estaba furiosa y lo sigo estando. Por eso, no voy a dejar que te vayas de gira y me voy a encargar de que no te escapes.

-¿Y cómo vas a impedir que me vaya?

-Porque, Freddie, en tres días, cuando tus amiguitos se vayan a dar vueltecitas por la ciudad en esa "gira" – Dijo tirando dos papeles en la mesa – tú y yo estaremos en el aeropuerto camino de…

-¿¡ITALIA?

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. Por fin jajajajaja. ¿Qué tal? Ya tenía ganas de actualizar este fic, madre mía. Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir salvo que siento mucho, mucho, mucho la espera. Pero mucho, mucho, mucho de verdad. No tardaré tanto en subir el siguiente, lo prometo.<strong>

**Y, como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	43. My Plug In Baby

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, de verdad. Parezco tonta, siempre que veo reviews me emociono como si fueran los primeros que recibo jajajaja. Bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a mi querida Superjunkie (ya tu sabeh por qué) por que me lo paso genial con ella por las noches en Twitter ****. Hay canciones, tres nuevas muahahaha. La primera que saldrá es Hard to swallow de You me at six, la segunda Plug in Baby de Muse y la última Highway to hell de AC/DC.**

**Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>¿Italia? ¿Italia? ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir esa locura? ¿Cómo se lo digo a los chicos? La ira me estaba comiendo por dentro, invadió mi cuerpo con la misma rapidez que las llamas devoran sin piedad los bosques y los campos. Tuve ganas de largarme en ese mismo instante, me daba igual lo que le pasara, pero fuera lo que fuera se lo estaba ganando a pulso. Pensé en romper los papeles de la reserva de billetes, pero estaba seguro de que eso no la detendría; era capaz de meternos en la bodega de carga del avión con tal de salir de allí.<p>

Le arranqué la guitarra de la mano e ignoré sus exigencias de que se la devolviera. Trató de quitármela, pero se lo impedí. Puede ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos cuando miró los míos, estaba dispuesto a matarla con la mirada si era necesario, con tal de que soltara la guitarra.

-Ya me has quitado una de las mejores cosas de mi vida, deja que me quede la otra – Dije con voz grave y ronca, como un animal fiero.

Quitó sus temblorosos dedos del mástil y yo me metí en la habitación dando tal portazo que estaba seguro de que Carly lo habría oído. Tiré la guitarra encima de la cama, me acerqué a la ventana, la abrí, saqué medio cuerpo fuera y grité con todas mis fuerzas. Una y otra y otra y otra vez, todo con tal de calmar mi ira… pero era inútil.

Volví a la cama, cogí la guitarra con una brusquedad de la que luego me arrepentiría seguro, la conecte y empecé a tocar lo que mi ira me pedía que tocara. No tocaba mi cuerpo, ni mi cerebro ni mi inspiración, sino esa rabia y esa ira que dominaban mi cuerpo en ese momento. Muchas veces mi guitarra era la única cosa que me permitía sacar las emociones fuera, si algo iba mal, solo tenía que coger mi guitarra y tocar. Solo tocar, sin importarme cómo sonara o cómo dejara de sonar, podía ser lo mejor o que pareciera que estuviera haciendo la matanza del cerdo en mi cuarto. Solo importaba sacar a la luz todo lo que sentía. Y, sorprendentemente, aquella vez sonaba más que genial.

Conecté la guitarra al ordenador y empecé a grabar todo lo que iba saliendo de mí, todo, y al escucharlo, dudé de si aquello lo había tocado yo. Era… alucinante.

Me pasé la noche componiendo aquella canción, la letra, el bajo, la guitarra rítmica y la batería. Hasta pensaba poner coros para que Sam cantara. Me pasé la noche haciendo aquello porque, de un modo u otro, esperaba que nunca llegara al día, esperaba que el sol no saliera por el horizonte; porque, en cuanto eso pasara, les tendría que contar a todos que no me iba a la gira.

Sin embargo, mis ruegos no sirvieron para nada y el sol comenzó a salir. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo, aunque bueno… ya estaba todo terminado, y llamé a Cameron.

-¿Si? – Contestó con voz ronca.

-Cameron.

-¿Freddie? ¿Qué haces llamándome a las cinco y media de la mañana tío? A esta hora la gente normal suele dormir – Estaba claramente molesto.

-Lo siento, pero he de contarte algo urgentemente.

-Seguro que puede esperar hasta dentro de unas horas cuando llegue Benito y tengamos que ir a reunirnos con él.

-Pero…

-Adiós Freddie.

-¡Cam! – Colgó – Muchas gracias por tu comprensión. No seré yo el que te vuelva a consolar cuando me llames a las tantas de la noche, cabrón.

Los gemelos son marmotas, no duermen, entran en coma y por la mañana se despiertan. Sería inútil llamarlos. Spencer se cierra con pestillo todas las noches, algo relacionado con… castorpaches. Carly me mataría si la despierto, a parte de que no lo entendería. Solo me quedaba una persona con la que podía hablar. Sam.

Desatranqué la puerta, cogí mis llaves y me fui al apartamento de Carly. Saqué la llave de su escondite y me colé dentro sin hacer ruido. Subí por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, donde estaba la habitación de Sam y entré. La imagen que vi hizo que casi me diera un ataque de risa.

Sam estaba con el pelo por la cara, a los pies de la cama, con la almohada encima del estómago, los brazos en una posición imposible y una pierna colgando de la cama. Esta chica no dormía, se contorsionaba. Me acerqué con cuidado y la sacudí del hombro ligeramente.

-Sam – Susurré – Sam. Sam, necesito hablar contigo. Sam, Sam, Sam. Pollo frito.

-¿¡Dónde? – Se levantó de golpe haciendo que las sábanas cayeran.

Sam dormía en ropa interior, hecho que hasta la fecha ignoraba completamente.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?<p>

-Yo… esto… tetas…digo… - Le di un bofetón para que se serenara - ¡Oye!

-Deja de mirarme las tetas.

-Tápate y no te las miraré. Te recuerdo que soy un chico y tú no gastas una talla de sujetador pequeña que digamos.

-Freddie, es como si fuera en bikini hijo mío. ¿Ha qué has venido? – Dije poniéndome una camiseta de tirantes para que el contacto visual fuera ojos-ojos, no ojos-tetas.

-Tengo algo que enseñarte y algo que contarte. Vamos a mi casa, no quiero despertar a Carly ni a Spencer.

Por su mirada, adiviné que algo no iba nada bien. Tenía un mal presentimiento, un muy mal presentimiento y nunca me suelo equivocar en esas cosas, lo que me asustaba bastante más.

-Toma – Dijo dándome sus auriculares - ¿Lista? – Asentí.

Oí su voz diciendo el título de la canción y luego empezó a sonar la guitarra. Con la primera nota los ojos se me abrieron como platos y mi boca parecía una maldita cueva. Parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma, pero no, estaba escuchando una de las mejores canciones que había oído en mi vida. Era pura rabia, pura ira desde la primera hasta la última nota, pero también tenía un toque de desesperación.

-¿De quién es esa canción? – Dije quitándome los cascos cuando terminó.

-Mía. La he compuesto esta noche.

-¿Lo has compuesto tú todo? Es increíble. La tenemos que tocar en la gira sí o sí.

-De… de eso quería hablarte – Murmuró bajando la vista.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No… no puedo ir a la gira Sam. Mi madre me ha pillado, encontró la guitarra y se enteró de que seguía en la banda. Vosotros os vais de gira en dos días, yo…

-¿Tú qué Freddie?

-Yo me voy a Italia.

-¿Cómo que te vas a Italia? Eso es imposible – No quería creerlo.

-Mira – Me dio los papeles de la reserva – descubrió la guitarra, oyó lo de la gira y reservó el vuelo. No puedo hacer nada Sam, no puedo hacer nada para convencerla, está decidida a que no vaya a esa gira. Está decidida a que deje la banda y no va a parar hasta que lo consiga.

-Pero… algo se podrá hacer…

-¡No se puede hacer nada Sam! – Me gritó y no le culpo, él estaba mucho más enfadado que yo.

-Algo haremos Freddie. Algo se nos ocurrirá. Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es descansar, no has dormido en toda la noche y eso no es bueno.

-Quiero ir a esa gira Sam. Llevo años peleando por eso y ahora que lo estaba tocando, ahora que estaba tan cerca…

-Freddie… - Le acaricie la mejilla para tratar de calmarlo pero fue inútil y, antes de que me diera cuenta, sus lágrimas empezaron a empapar mis manos.

-Es injusto Sam. Es injusto.

-Lo sé – Le obligué a ponerse de pie y le abracé – lo sé, entiendo las injusticias y lo sabes bien. Ahora no podemos hacer nada salvo descansar. Métete en la cama, descansa y después iremos al puerto a encontrarnos con Benito.

Traté de separarme de él pero no pude.

-Freddie, venga, déjame irme a mi casa – Me seguía sonando un poco raro aquello de "mi casa" refiriéndome al apartamento de Carly.

Como respuesta, me acercó más a él. Empezaba a poner nerviosa, no sabía ni en el mal o en el buen sentido.

-¿Quieres que me quede? – Asintió frotando si cara contra mi hombro y mi cuello. – Está bien.

Nos metimos los dos en su cama y a los poco segundos, estábamos completamente dormidos.

* * *

><p>-¿¡CÓMO QUE A ITALIA? ¿¡ERA ESO LO QUE ME TENÍAS QUE DECIR?<p>

-Sí, no voy a poder ir a la gira.

-Yo no me voy sin ti – Dijo Brad muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Nadie se va de aquí sin ti y no se hable más.

-No voy a dejar que os quedéis aquí ni mucho menos. Que Brad haga de solista y listo, no hace falta que tengáis una guitarra rítmica.

-Que no nos vamos Freddie – Gritó Sam que ya llevaba así toda la mañana.

-¡CALLARSE TODO EL MUNDO YA! ¿No oís eso?

Oímos algo parecido a un motor que se acercaba poco a poco a la nave. Salimos de allí y vimos una auto caravana de colores anaranjados, con notas musicales pintadas por todas partes y en el guardabarros había escrito en verde "VIVA LA MÚSICA EN VIVO".

-¿Y esto?

Pararon el motor, se abrió la puerta y bajó un hombre gordo, más bajo que alto, con pelo largo recogido en una coleta y un sombrero de vaquero.

-Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosas buenas, dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena. EEEEHHHH MACARENA AAAAAYYYYYY.

Lo miramos todos como su hubiéramos visto un alien. ¿Ese era Benito? ¿Nuestro supuesto manager nos recibía cantando La Macarena?

-Soy Benito, el rey del Rock. Alabado por muchos y admirado por grandes estrellas del… ROCK AND ROOOOOOOOOOLL.

Seguía siendo un alien.

-Digan wisky que les voy a sacar una foto – Sacó una polaroid y nos hizo una foto. Así, con nuestras caras de Poker. - ¿Y? ¿Por qué esas caritas? ¿Son ustedes los pibes que hacen la música que me mandó mi sobrino? Como se queden así al subir al escenario… me parece que hice el viaje en balde.

-Yo soy Sam – Ella fue la primera en dar el paso – soy la vocalista.

-Ah, sí, la nena. Tenés muy buena voz y sos re linda si me permites que lo diga.

-Gracias.

-Yo soy Brad. Guitarra rítmica.

-Brison, bajista.

-Cameron, soy el batería.

Yo no me presenté, pero pareció no darse cuenta.

-Bueno, vayamos al grano. ¿Nos vamos de gira?

Nos quedamos todos en silencio. Yo quería que ellos se fueran, que fueran de gira y se olvidaran de mí, pero ellos tenían otros planes. Entonces, Sam me agarró la mano con fuerza y dijo:

-Sí. Nos vemos de gira.

Le apreté la mano para que me mirara. Es su mirada había tanta decisión que incluso me asusté.

-¡VAMOS! – Celebró Benito abrazándonos a todos. – Bueno, organicé un concierto en la parte de atrás del bar de licuados que suelen ir ustedes, para mañana en la noche, así anuncian la gira y se despiden. Deben estar allí a las… cinco, cinco y media para preparar todo. Y después… ¡nos vamos! Les voy a dejar que ensayen y esas cosas, yo me voy a preparar la lista de cosas para pasado mañana.

Subió a su caravana y se fue.

-Freddie, vamos a tocar tu canción. La que me has enseñado esta mañana.

-¿Qué? Sam, es una locura, nunca la podríamos tener a tiempo.

-OH, claro que la tendremos. Nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la noche, iremos a comprar comida y bebida, coged el pijama, ropa cómoda y sacos de dormir. No nos iremos a dormir hasta que no nos salga perfecta.

Y otra vez esa decisión en los ojos.

-Está bien - Dijo Cameron. - Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

* * *

><p>Y allí estábamos, a las cuatro de la madrugada ensayando como si no hubiera mañana. Llevábamos tanto rato moviéndonos y tocando que íbamos todos en calzoncillos. Sí, todos, yo también, en sujetador y con los calzoncillos de KISS de Freddie. El suelo estaba lleno de latas de bebida energética, coca cola, botellas de agua, bricks de zumo, bolas de papel de plata de los bocadillos, envoltorios de chocolatinas, paquetes de patatas fritas... Vamos, que lo que era el suelo en sí no se veía.<p>

A pesar de estar concentrada en la música, también estaba concentrada en cómo me las iba a ingeniar para evitar que la loca de la madre de Freddie se lo llevara a Italia. No era solo por la gira, era porque... Joder, es Italia. Eso está como a un mogollón de kilómetros de aquí y... y no voy a permitir que se lo lleven tan lejos.

-Rubia... de verdad... necesito dormir. Veo triple la batería.

-Y mi bajo tiene 24 cuerdas en vez de cuatro.

-Nos duelen los dedos - Se quejaron Brad y Freddie.

-Sois unas nenas enserio. Acostaros, yo iré en un rato no tengo sueño.

Como si fueran unos niños castigados a los que les hubieran permitido salir al recreo, se metieron todos como rayos en los sacos de dormir y pronto, estaban todos roncando. Yo aproveché aquella... bueno... la poca calma que había para sentarme en el ampli de Brad, sacar una libreta y empezar a organizar mi: PLAN PARA ACABAR CON LA MADRE DE FREDDIE Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO.

Necesitaba un tanque de plástico bastante grande, o lo suficiente para que ella pudiera caber; un trapo de algodón, cuerda, unas... tres docenas de pirañas... ¿de dónde saco yo pirañas? supongo que de la tienda de animales. Sigamos. Amoniaco, un mechero, una aguja, una pala y, por supuesto, la madre de Freddie.

Empecé a hacer dibujos y anotaciones de cómo se desarrollaría aquella orgía de dolor. Solo tenía que amordazarla con la cuerda y taparle la boca con el trapo. Aquello tenía su correspondiente dibujo explicativo.

-Si es que... estoy hecho una psicópata.

Meter en el tanque las pirañas con el mínimo de agua para que sobrevivieran una media hora, meto a la madre de Freddie, la pincho con la aguja para que sangre y las pirañas despierten su insitito asesino y...

-Adiós Marisa - Dije mientras llenaba la hoja de tinta de bolígrafo roja, simulando la sangre.

Cuando las pirañas se hayan comido hasta los recuerdos de Marisa, cojo el trapo y limpio las paredes del tanque con el amoniaco. Una vez limpio, tiro más amoniaco dentro para que las pirañas se mueran y después, con el mechero, incendio el tanque y espero a que se funda. Cabo un hoyo con la pala, meto el tanque, o lo que queda de él, y tapo el hoyo.

Fin del plan. Es que es perfecto. Seguro que así...

-¿Qué haces?

Mierda.

-Nada. Intentando que me entre el sueño.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una libreta... espera... - Me la quitó de las manos - ¡No!

-Sam, ¿estás ideando un plan para matar a mi madre?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? No tienes pruebas.

-No... no tengo ninguna salvo que aquí pone en rojo y mayúsculas ¡PLAN PARA ACABAR CON LA MADRE DE FREDDIE Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO!

-Oye. A grandes males, grandes remedios. Y ahora, dime dónde puedo comprar tres docenas de pirañas.

-Sam, me voy a Italia. Ya me está costando bastante asimilarlo como para que te pongas a idear planes psicópatas para matar a mi madre.

-Es que no quiero que te vayas a ningún sitio si no es conmigo - Mierda - Digo... quiero que vengas a la gira con... todos nosotros.

¿Cómo he podido ser tan jodidamente bocazas? No quiero parecer una idiota encaprichada por un chico, aunque lo sea. No es una cosa de esas para gritar a los cuatro vientos.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme tan lejos. Me he acostumbrado a tenerte de vecina - Dijo con una risilla - Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es ir a dormir y disfrutar de nuestro último concierto juntos esta tarde. No querrás que la última imagen que me lleve de ti sea la de una psicópata en ropa interior, con ojeras y despeinada, ¿verdad?

-Está bien. Vamos a dormir. Pero ya sabes, si cambias de opinión con lo de Italia - Cogí la libreta del suelo y enseñé los dibujos de mi plan maestro - Dame unas pirañas y soy tu psicópata.

* * *

><p>Las horas ese día se pasaron volando y, cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, estábamos afinando las guitarras para saltar al escenario.<p>

-Señoraaaaaas y caballerooooooos - ¿Ese era Benito? - ¿Están listos para gritar? ¿Están listos para saltar? ¿Están listos para tirar sujetadores al escenario con sus dedicatorias? Y lo más importante ¿¡ESTÁN LISTOS PARA EEEELLLLLL... ROCK AND ROOOOOOLL?

Todo el público empezó a gritar como poseso.

-¡PUES EN ESE CASO, DENLE UN FUERTE APLAUSO A... LOST BULLETS!

Saltamos al escenario acompañados por los gritos de la gente y empezamos a tocar The Few That Remain. Cuando los acordes de esta no habían terminado de morir, tocamos Emercency. Después, estrenamos un tema nuevo.

-Esto es Hard to Swallow - Dijo Sam a través del micro a la vez que los primeros acordes de la canción empezaban a sonar. Esa canción la había compuesto ella, así que... le dejamos cantarla.

_This is hard to swallow_

_You keep your thoughts by your pillow_

_And just so you can adore them_

_And just so we can ignore them_

_I'd rather lead than follow_

_I'd rather stay in the cold_

_I must have got so old_

_Well so I've been told_

_But now you've lost it all_

_We're running out of time_

_We got things on our mind_

_And things that we just don't like_

_Who'd you wanna say?_

_Who'd you wanna be tonight?_

Sam levantó los brazos y se puso a dar palmas al ritmo de la música. Todos la siguieron.

_Forgetting the promises that you made_

_And how your, your promises easily break_

_You can see it on your face_

_And I'm too under it_

_And I'll count my losses_

_And I'll count my sins_

_We're running out of time_

_We got things on our mind_

_And things that we just don't like_

_Who'd you wanna say?_

_Who'd you wanna be tonight?_

_We're running out of time_

_We got things on our mind_

_And things that we just don't like_

_Who'd you wanna say?_

_Who'd you wanna be tonight?_

_We were young and we were blind_

_We ignored the warning signs_

_How were we to know?_

_How were we to know?_

_We were close but still so far_

_We grew apart and out of touch_

_All I wanted was..._

_All I wanted was to say..._

_We're running out of time_

_We got things on our mind_

_And things that we just don't like_

_Who'd you wanna say?_

_Who'd you wanna be tonight?_

_We're running out of time_

_We got things on our mind_

_And things that we just don't like_

_Who'd you wanna say?_

_Who'd you wanna be tonight?_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight._

El público rompió a gritar y la ovación se oyó lo menos hasta el final de la calle. Entonces empezó con las presentaciones. Brad, Brison, Cameron y yo.

-Por último tenemos - Dijo moviéndose libremente por el escenario - al creador de la siguiente canción que vamos a tocar. Él solo ha compuesto toda la música y la letra, todo en una noche. Eso se merece un aplauso, ¿no? Venga diles de qué habla la canción.

* * *

><p>-Esta canción tiene una dedicatoria un tanto especial. Es una canción escrita para mi guitarra, porque cuando estoy enfadado, triste, rabioso solo tengo que cogerla y tocar. Esto es Plug in Baby.<p>

_I've exposed your lies, baby  
>the underneath no big surprise<br>now it's time for changing__  
><em>_and cleansing everything  
>to forget your love<em>

_my plug in baby_

_crucifies my enemies_

_when i'm tired of giving  
><em>

_my plug in baby_

_in unbroken virgin realities_

_is tired of living  
><em>

_Don't confuse  
>baby you're gonna lose<br>your own game  
>change me<br>and replace the envying  
>to forget your love<br>_

_My plug in baby  
>crucifies my enemies<br>when i'm tired of giving  
><em>

_my plug in baby  
>in unbroken virgin realities<br>and tired of living  
><em>

_And i've seen your loving  
>But mine is gone. And I've been in trouble.<em>

* * *

><p>Sin duda todas las horas de ensayo habían servido para algo. La actuación había sido brillante, el público se había entregado al máximo y nosotros también. Pude ver a Benito saltando como un loco desde control, ayudando a Socko con la mesa de mezclas y la ecualización. Había sido nuestra mejor actuación hasta la fecha. Mucho mejor que Emergency, aunque aquella vez fue algo diferente. Pero ahora, llegaba el momento de la despedida.<p>

-Oye - Le susurré a Freddie al ver que bajaba la vista - conseguiremos que vengas, pero si no lo podemos hacer, tú eres el que me dijo que disfrutara. Aplícate el cuento - Me miró y sonrió.

-Bueno chicos, esta va a ser la última canción. No es nuestra, vamos a hacer un cover de un tema de una mítica banda de rock que seguro que todos conocéis. Pero lo importante no es eso. Lo importante es por qué hemos elegido esta canción. ¿Lo queréis saber? - La gente gritó, pero no me pareció bastante - Vaya, parece que no lo queréis saber... Vamos a probar otra vez, ¿¡Lo queréis saber? - Entonces gritaron mucho más fuerte que antes. - Hemos elegido esta canción porque pasado mañana... Lost Bullets... ¡NOS VAMOS DE GIRA!

Y ahí fue cuando se acabó el mundo y los gritos se oyeron hasta el final de la calle.

-Vamos a tomar una carretera al infierno... ¡HIGHWAY TO HELL! - Grité levantando el brazo y sacando los famosos cuernos del rockero a la vez que Freddie empezaba a tocar esos acordes que, cuando sonaban, ponían de pie a todo el mundo.

_Livin' easy, lovin' free_

_Season ticket on a one-way ride_

_Askin' nothin', leave me be_

_Takin' everything on my stride._

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_

_Ain't nothing I would rather do_

_Goin' down, party time_

_My friends are gonna be there too_

_I'm on a Highway to Hell_

_On a Highway to Hell_

_I'm on a Highway to Hell_

_On a Highway to Hell_

_No stop signs, speed limits_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down_

_Like a wheel, gonna spit in_

_Nobody's gonna mess me 'round_

_Hey Satan!, pay my dues_

_Playin' in a rockin' band_

_Hey momma! look at me!_

_I'm on the way to the Promise Land_

_Whoo!_

_I'm on a Highway to Hell_

_On a Highway to Hell_

_I'm on a Highway to Hell_

_On a Highway to Hell_

_Don't Stop Me!_

_I'm on a Highway to Hell_

_On a Highway to Hell_

_I'm on a Highway to Hell_

_On a Highway to..._

_I'm on a Highway to Hell_

_On a Highway to Hell_

_I'm on a Highway to Hell_

_On a Highway to Hell_

_And I'm going down..._

_ALL THE WAY._

_I'm on the highway to hell._

Cuando se acabó la canción, todos nos reunimos en el centro del escenario e hicimos la última reverencia al público todos juntos.

O... puede que no fuera la última vez...

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. Primero que nada, siento si hay faltas en las canciones pero el ordenador de mi hermana se bloquea cuando intento copiar las letras, así que las he tenido que pasar a mano y no lo puedo comprobar porque me está echando.<strong>

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	44. A Conquistar El Mundo

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, me alegro de que os gustara. Pero bueno, no os entretengo más. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Después del concierto varias personas vinieron a felicitarnos por lo de la gira, incluso quisieron saber algunos lugares en los que tocaríamos, pero eso era un misterio hasta para nosotros. El único que sabía eso era Benito quien, después de que la marabunta de gente se apartara de nosotros, vino a darnos indicaciones sobre el comienzo de la gira a la mañana siguiente.<p>

-Chicos, la rompieron allá arriba. Definitivamente hice bien al venir a buscarlos. Está bien, les cuento cual es el plan para mañana en la mañana. Les espero a todos en el puerto sobre las... 11 de la mañana para cargar sus bolsos y los instrumentos, el resto del equipo ya lo contraté así que no se preocupen. Más o menos a las 12 saldremos de viaje. ¿Me copiaron todo en esas cabecitas?

Sí, todo entendido. Es solo que... va a haber un pequeño cambio de planes - No podía seguir ocultando el hecho de que, por mucho que Sam lo negara, no iba a poder ir a la gira.

-¿Cómo que un cambio? Nadie me dijo nada de cambios.

-Porque no los hay - Saltó Sam.

-Sí que los hay, Sam. No voy a ir a la gira Benito.

-¿¡QUÉ? ¿Se te fundió el cerebro nene? No me podes decir ahora que no venís a la gira.

-Mi madre no quiere que vaya y para evitarlo ha comprado unos billetes de avión para Italia. El vuelo sale mañana a las 3 si no recuerdo mal. Brad será el solista a partir de ahora, seguro que no deja nada que desear a nadie - Dije poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que hable con tu mamá? Soy un... - Dijo sonriendo de forma picarona - imán para las minitas. Ya me entienden.

-Si, te entiendo, para las "minitas" que necesitan unas gafas urgentemente - Soltó Sam con una mueca de asco.

-Mañana a las 11 les quiero a todos en el puerto - Y con eso se marchó.

Nosotros, en cambio, nos fuimos a recoger todo el equipo y a cargarlo en los diferentes coches. Aquella vez Carly nos ayudó, según ella: "Para practicar para la gira"; por lo que tardamos bastante menos en terminar y, cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, estábamos en el aparcamiento despidiéndonos. Aunque, en ese caso, no nos veríamos al día siguiente.

-No me puedo creer que me esté despidiendo de ti enserio, tío - Dijo Cameron - ¿Seguro que no quieres que compremos esas pirañas?

-Cameron, no me lo pongas más difícil.

-Perdón... Adiós Freddie - Se acercó y nos abrazamos.

-Nos vemos cuando vuelvas, siempre serás nuestro solista - Brad hizo lo mismo que Cameron.

-Vamos. Mira el lado positivo. Te pasarás el día viendo a tías buenas italianas - Sonrió Brison intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Pero su expresión cambió en menos de un segundo de felicidad a tristeza - ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡TE VOY A ECHAR DE MENOS TÍO! - Se abrazó a mí llorando como una magdalena.

-Vamos, que no me muero... Solo me voy de viaje.

-Ven Brison - Brad me lo quitó de encima - es hora de irnos. Mañana hemos de madrugar.

-Yo también me voy. Hasta luego Freddie.

Aquella era la última vez que iba a ver a mis amigos en mucho tiempo y eso era algo que me costaba horrores asumir. Me di la vuelta para subirme al coche y vi a Sam sentada al volante mirando al infinito y a Carly tratando inútilmente de esconder las lágrimas.

El viaje transcurrió silenciosamente, nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera nos atrevimos a encender la radio para romper aquella tensión que inundaba la vieja camioneta de Sam y amenazaba con asfixiarnos a todos. Y nuestra banda sonora fue ese silencio hasta que llegamos a la puerta del apartamento de Carly.

-Bueno - Dijo la morena - parece que aquí nuestros caminos se separan... hasta dentro de una buena temporada.

-Parece ser que sí - Resoplé bajando la mirada.

-Te voy a echar de menos, aunque eso ya lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé. Yo a ti también te voy a echar de menos, igual que a Spencer.

-Es una mierda que tengas que irte por culpa de tu madre - Sollozó ella abrazándome. - La odio.

-Yo no te negaré que estoy muy enfadado con ella, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa Carly.

-Me voy dentro. Spencer estará preocupado, dile a Sam que entre cuando terminéis de despediros - Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me volví para despedirme de Sam... pero ella no estaba.

* * *

><p>No se habían dado cuenta de que, en mitad de su despedida, había salido corriendo. No me gusta ver cómo las personas se despides y tampoco me gusta ser yo una de las personas que protagoniza esa escena, así que creí que esconderme y esperar a que estuviera todo despejado era lo mejor. Aunque se fuera y no me dijera adiós, algo me decía que eso era lo mejor tanto para mí como para él.<p>

-Sabía que estabas aquí - La voz que menos quería escuchar en ese momento, sonó a mis espaldas.

-Se supone que estoy escondiéndome de ti.

-En ese caso, tendrás que buscar otro sitio para esconderte que no sea nuestro lugar de reunión personal. ¿Por qué has huido?

-Muy fácil. No me quiero despedir de ti. Así que, si eres tan amable, vete - Lo espeté sin mirarle.

-No quiero que esta sea la última imagen que me lleve de ti.

-¿Te refieres a mi espalda?

-No. Me refiero a la cobardía.

-Entonces el dolor y la tristeza te parecen más agradables. Eres un poco sadomasoquista Benson.

-A mi tampoco me resulta agradable tener que despedirme Sam. A mi tampoco me gusta saber que esta es la última vez que nos vamos a ver en... Dios sabe cuánto. Pero no quiero irme a Italia sin haberme despedido como es debido de mi mejor amiga.

Por primera vez, desde que había subido allí, me giré para mirarlo.

-¿Me dejas despedirme como es debido? - Dijo dando un par de pasos hacia mi.

-No. Porque sé lo que quieres hacer y estoy segura de que no lo soportaría.

Estaba segura de lo que quería hacer, estaba más que segura... porque era lo mismo que quería hacer yo. Quería... quería besarle. Quería besarle como aquella noche en el faro, pero no una, ni dos, ni tres veces, sino todas las que pudiera hasta que se hiciera de día. Sin embargo... no podía... no iba a hacerlo... porque sería un beso de despedida. Sería amargo y triste y no quería que fuera así, no tampoco quería que fuera el último.

-Te tendrás que conformar con un abrazo - Dije avanzando hacía él, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mirarle el torso y no a la cara.

-Si no hay más remedio... - Dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo.

-Será mejor que baje ya... Spencer se preocupará - Dije separándome tras lo que parecieron horas.

-Yo me quedaré aquí un rato.

Entré por la ventana y caminé por el pasillo y empecé a bajar hacia el octavo piso por las escaleras, no solía hacer eso, pero en aquella ocasión el ascensor me parecía demasiado lento. No había bajado ni dos pisos cuando oí a alguien bajar corriendo y, para cuando me di cuenta, Freddie me tenía empotrada contra la pared agarrándome las muñecas con fuerza.

-¿¡Pero qué haces? ¿¡Estás mal de la cabeza o qué?

-La verdad es que ahora mismo no sé si soy el más loco de este mundo o el más valiente de todos.

Y entonces, igual que aquella noche en el faro, me besó como si fuera la última cosa que iba a hacer en su vida. Llegué a dudar de quién se había lanzado antes si él o yo, dado que, cuando todavía no se había inclinado del todo ya me había librado de su agarre y estaba enganchada a su cuello.

Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos oxígeno, pero yo prefería ahogarme antes que separarme de él; pero parecía ser que él no pensaba lo mismo.

Lo miré a los ojos y dije:

-Espero que sepas que esto no cambia nada entre nosotros.

-Lo sé, pero no he podido evitarlo. Aun no es el momento.

-No, no lo es - Me miré las manos - Será mejor que me vaya. Buenas noches Freddie.

-Buenas noches Sam.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con los gritos de mi madre tratando de que me levantara y con los gritos de Carly intentando que Sam se despertara.<p>

-¡Freddie levántate de una vez! ¡Todavía no has terminado de hacer la maleta!

Muy a regañadientes me levanté de la cama, metí en mi bolsa de deporte y en mi mochila un par más de camisetas y unos pantalones y me fui a ducharme. Desayuné lo mínimo necesario para subsistir hasta la hora de comer, aunque la verdad era que tenía el estómago completamente cerrado.

-¿No vas a comer más?

-No tengo hambre.

-Anoche tampoco probaste bocado.

-Y todo gracias a ti. Me extraña que todavía no lo sepas.

-Estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para ti, Freddie Benson.

-En ese caso mamá - Dije levantándome de la mesa - me parece que debes replantearte muy seriamente lo que significa esa frase, porque me parece que no tienes muy claro lo que significa.

Me metí en mi habitación y cerré de un portazo. Cogí mi teléfono y le mandé un mensaje a Carly:

_Cuando me vaya, que será en menos de cinco minutos, ven a mi casa y coge mi guitarra. Está dentro de mi armario, al lado derecho hay un doble fondo. Dásela a Brad, él sabrá qué hacer con ella._

_Que os vaya bien en la gira._

En cuanto se envió, cogí mis cosas y las dejé en el suelo de la sala de estar. Empecé a recorrer con la mirada toda la estancia, al fin y al cabo, no sabía cuando volvería a verla. Un mes, dos semanas, un año... y esa había sido mi casa desde siempre. Recorrí toda la sala de estar, la cocina y esas habitaciones de invitados que supuestamente iban a utilizar algún día mis amigos cuando viniera a dormir, pero que nunca lo hicieron por que mi madre tenía miedo de los "microbios y gérmenes" que pudieran traer del "mundo exterior". Sí, yo también me pregunto que puñetas le pasa en la cabeza.

-Freddie, es hora de irnos.

-Voy.

Me colgué las bolsas a los hombros y salí de mi apartamento, para coger rumbo al aeropuerto.

* * *

><p>-¡NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE MIS HERMANITAS SE VAYAN Y ME DEJEN SOLO! - Sollozó Spencer. Llevaba así desde la noche anterior.<p>

-Volveremos antes de que lo esperes, ya lo verás - Trató de consolarlo Sam, pero era imposible.

-¡PERO PARA ESO FALTA MUCHO AUN!

-Pero tienes a Socko y a su abuela, a su primo Boomer...

-¡PERO NO ES LO MISMO CARLY!

-Lo sé, yo también te voy a echar mucho de menos, pero... no me puedes negar que estas dos últimas semanas han sido geniales. Lo hemos pasado muy bien haciendo las camisetas y comprando todo lo necesario. Hemos echo de todo estas semanas. Yo también te voy a echar de menos, pero si te pones así lo que haces es que la despedida sea más dura.

-Está bien. Serenidad. Venga chicas, os ayudo a bajar las cosas abajo y luego os voy a seguir hasta el puerto con la moto. ¡Y no me repliques Carly!

-Bajad vosotros, yo tengo que acabar de guardar... mi maquillaje. Enseguida os alcanzo.

Cuando estuve segura de que se habían ido, me colé en el apartamento de Freddie con la copia de la llave que me dio él cuando éramos unos críos. Fui a su habitación, rebusqué en el armario hasta que conseguí encontrar la apertura del segundo fondo y saqué la guitarra, perfectamente guardada en su funda. Me disponía a salir cuando, sobre la cómoda de Freddie, junto al joyero que le regaló su madre hace años, vi una foto del día de Halloween. En ella salían todos ellos, incluso salía yo. Recuerdo que no quería salir en la foto pero ellos me obligaron. Me entristeció la idea de que esa iba a ser la única foto que saliéramos todos juntos... Por eso, la saqué del marco y la guardé en el bolsillo de la funda antes de irme del apartamento.

* * *

><p>Sé que Carly tiene mucho maquillaje, ¿pero tanto como para tardar medio milenio en bajar? Si llego tarde por su culpa, juro que se lo haré saber.<p>

-Perdón por tardar tanto - Dijo saltando, literalmente, dentro del coche. Ventajas de que fuera descapotable.

-Ya era hora hija mía, un poco más y en vez de gira me voy al geriátrico.

-Calla exagerada, que vamos bien de tiempo. ¡Spencer vamos!

Carly arrancó y pusimos rumbo al puerto. Cuando llegamos ya estaban todos allí cargando las cosas.

-¿Dónde está Benito? - Pregunté en cuánto bajé del coche.

-Eso nos gustaría saber - Contestó Brad.

-Cuando llegamos había una nota en la puerta que ponía que fuéramos cargando que él volvía enseguida - Le secundó Brison.

-Y aquí nos tienes. Cargando nosotros solos todo el material - Finalizó Cameron sacando la cabeza del maletero... bueno, de la bodega de carga de la caravana.

-Tranquilos chavales - Saltó Spencer con si característica hiperactividad - ahora tenemos seis manos más, seguro que terminamos enseguida.

Abrí el maletero del coche de Carly y empecé a sacar cosas. La verdad es que estaba emocionada por la gira, pero no tanto como podría estar. Faltaba uno de nosotros y todos lo sabíamos y todos lo estábamos disimulando. Eso no arreglaba nada, lo sé, pero... no podía pasarme la gira lamentándome, debía disfrutarla por mi y por él.

-Bueno, creo que ya está todo - Dijo Cameron - ¿Entramos?

-No deberíamos pero... muero de curiosidad por saber cómo es por dentro - Canturreó Carly.

-En ese caso vamos.

Nos metimos en la caravana y... aquello parecía mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba. Había una mesa y un banco para sentarnos, una nevera, una especie de sofá al fondo, unas literas plegables, estanterías y un mural llena de postales de montones de países. Si llega a estar limpia ya hubiera sido demasiado.

-¿Creéis que Benito a estado en todos estos sitios? - Preguntó Cameron.

-Seguro, este tipo ha visto más mundo del que tu y yo veremos nunca - Respondió Brison.

-Carly - Spencer entró en la caravana - Madre mía esto es enorme... quiero decir... os habéis dejado esto en el coche.

-Es verdad. Toma Brad, Freddie me dijo que tu sabrías qué hacer.

-¿Es su guitarra? - Pregunté mientras habría la funda.

-Si - Afirmó mientras la sujetaba firmemente del mástil - Y ya sé qué hacer con ella - Dijo con una media sonrisa.

Se acercó a la mesa, se subió encima y enganchó la guitarra en unos soportes que había colgados. Cuando se bajó, todos la miramos con orgullo. Es posible que Freddie no fuera a venir con nosotros, pero su esencia estaba en esa guitarra.

-Bueno - La voz de Benito nos despertó a todos - acá está la comida que es lo más importante - Dijo dejando en el suelo su peso en bolsas de supermercado. - Y ahora... ¡A CONQUISTAR EL MUNDO!

Nos pusimos todos a gritar y a dar saltos mientras Carly y Spencer se bajaban de la caravana para montarse cada uno en su medio de transporte.

No llevábamos ni 20 minutos de viaje cuando recogí la funda de la guitarra del suelo y, en el bolsillo encontré la fotografía que nos sacaron en la fiesta de Halloween.

¿A quién quiero engañar? Todos necesitamos a Freddie aquí, yo le necesito aquí. Lost Bullets éramos los que estábamos en la foto, éramos los pilares que sujetaban una estructura perfecta. Si un pilar cae, caemos todos. No iba a ser lo mismo sin Freddie, sin su guitarra, sin su forma de componer, sin su curiosa forma de concentrarse y su extraña forma de hacernos reír a todos. Sin sus dotes de líder que nos ponían a todos en vereda sin que todo acabara en peleas. Sin él.

Miré la guitarra y la foto, la guitarra, la foto, la caravana, a los chicos haciendo cada uno una cosa...

Recordé la frase que le dije a Freddie un par de noches antes: Para ser valiente, tienes que estar un poco loco. Y yo tenía una cosa clara.

-No soy ninguna cobarde.

-¿Qué dijiste nena?

-Da la vuelta Benito. ¡Da la vuelta!

-¿Para qué?

-Sam, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

-Viene, a que ahora mismo nos vamos al aeropuerto a buscar a nuestro amigo.

-Me gusta esa determinación Sammy - Dijo Benito - ¡APARTENSE BOLUDOS TENEMOS UN VUELO QUE DETENER!

Me asomé a la ventana y grité con todas mis fuerzas:

-¡CARLY! ¡AL AEROPUERTO!

Entonces Benito dio un acelerón y nos fuimos todos al suelo. Espero que no sea tarde.

* * *

><p>Era la una del medio día, llevábamos desde las once en el aeropuerto dando vueltas como idiotas por esa manía de mi madre de ser mega puntual. Tras toda esa espera, nos dirigíamos al detector de metales para poder pasar al otro lado y esperar a que nuestra puerta de embarque se abriera. Sin embargo, alguien o más bien sus gritos, nos paró.<p>

-¡FREDDIE! ¡FREDDIE!

-¿Sam?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Por favor señora Benson, solo le pido que me de cinco minutos de su tiempo para escucharme.

-Tenemos un vuelo que coger.

-Pero si falta una hora y media para que salga, solo le pido cinco minutos - En sus ojos estaba reflejada la misma decisión de hacía unos días.

-Cinco minutos, ni uno más.

-Mire, sé que tiene miedo de que Freddie venga con nosotros ya que teme que le haga lo mismo que le hizo su marido, pero... Freddie no es así, no le dijo nada hasta hace tres días porque tenía miedo de que volviera a intentar suicidarse. No se hace una idea del miedo que pasó el día que la encontró así en su casa. La quiere y mucho, es su madre joder. Si siguió en la banda es porque la música es lo que le gusta, es su sueño. Por eso he venido aquí, para pedirle por favor que le deje venir a la gira.

-No voy a hacer eso, podéis buscar a otro chico que toque la guitarra, pero no será mi Freddie - Dijo agarrándome del hombro y llevándome de nuevo hacia la cola de gente.

-¡No se trata solo de que sea nuestro guitarrista! Sé que hay cientos de personas que tocan la guitarra, pero ninguna se compara a Freddie, no a nivel musical... me refiero a como persona. Freddie es nuestro amigo, es uno de los pilares que sujeta nuestra estructura. Freddie se quedó conmigo por las noches cuando mi madre y su novio se ponían violentos, Freddie me salvó la vida el día que casi me violan y me matan, Freddie ha ayudado a Cameron con su hermana y cuando tenía un pequeño enamoramiento conmigo. Freddie ayudó a Brad y a Brison a entenderse mejor y ahora son los gemelos de oro. Freddie es un gran amigo, por eso queremos que esté con nosotros. No porque sea parte de la banda, sino... porque es parte de nuestra familia.

-Pero... también es parte de la mía - Dijo mi madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo sé señora Benson, pero... alejarle de sus sueños también lo alejará de usted. Estará a su lado pero parecerá que está a miles de kilómetros y eso no es agradable. Se lo digo por experiencia. Si deja que venga, estará lejos, pero siempre estará a su lado. Freddie volverá a casa con usted pero... déle la oportunidad de vivir su vida y su sueño. Por favor - Ahora era Sam la que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Pero... los billetes...

-Llévese a Spencer con usted, le hará compañía y él no estará solo. Además, sabe mucho de arte y le podrá hacer de guía. Por favor señora Benson. Se lo estoy pidiendo por favor, deje que Freddie venga.

Se produjo un larguísimo silencio durante el cual sentí que iba a vomitar hasta mis pensamientos.

-Está bien - Dijo mi madre al fin.

-¿Está bien? - Le pregunté yo.

-Está bien - Dijo sonriéndome tiernamente.

-Esta bien - Dije en un tono tan bajo que ni tan siquiera yo oí - está bien, está bien, está bien.

-¿Está bien? - Preguntó Sam mientras se le iluminaba la cara.

-Sí, decidle a Spencer que venga. Freddie - Dijo mientras cogía mis bolsas - ten mucho cuidado. Llámame y dime cómo te va todo. Pero... por favor...

-Mamá. Volveré, te lo prometo.

Me dio un abrazo y luego se apartó para dejar que me fuera.

Sin poder contenerme corrí hacia Sam y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, hasta la levanté del suelo.

-Estás loca.

-Sí, es el defecto de los valientes, que estamos todos locos. Vamos, tenemos que avisar a los demás.

Empezamos a caminar hacia las puertas, pero cuando estábamos a pocos metros me paré en seco.

-Sal tu primero, les daremos una sorpresa.

-Está bien.

-Ah y... ¿puedo hacer algo?

-No. Ya lo hiciste la otra noche.

* * *

><p>Salí fuera del aeropuerto poniendo la mejor cara de circunstancias que pude. Allí me esperaban todos, hasta Spencer.<p>

-¿Y? ¿Qué ha dicho?

-Creo que no soy yo la que os tiene que contesta.

Entonces Freddie salió por la puerta y, automáticamente, todos corrieron hacia él para abrazarlo, incluso Benito, aunque primero me abrazó a mí.

-Spencer, ves dentro que te espera la madre de Freddie, te vas a Italia dos semanas.

Sin pensarlo, salió corriendo.

-Ahora sí... ¡A CONQUISTAR EL MUNDO!

* * *

><p>Por fin habían conseguido estar todos juntos, se iban de gira, se iban a conquistar el mundo. Pero... ¿qué les deparaba aquella carretera que se levantaba frente a ellos?<p>

**Hasta aquí. Os comento, este es el último capítulo de Lost Bullets. ¡ESPERAD! ¡NO SAQUÉIS LAS ARMAS TODAVÍA! El próximo que suba será el primero de la secuela que se llamará: Lost Bullets: Life On The Road. Así que tranquilos, que queda historia para un rato largo jajajaja**

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


End file.
